


Take an Angel by the Wings

by 5c4r13tt



Series: Take an Angel by the Wings [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Firefighters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 120,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: The thick grey smoke filled the apartment, filling her throat, clawing at her eyes. It burned her skin as she got increasingly hot.“RINDY! Stay close to the floor! Here, take this.” Carol handed her daughter a scarf to hold over her face.I have to get her out of here…---Therese is a Fire fighter and Carol is a Famous Model. Can Carol heal and come face to face with her feelings?





	1. Ask her for the strength to stay

The thick grey smoke filled the apartment, filling her throat, clawing at her eyes. It burned her skin as she got increasingly hot.

“RINDY! Stay close to the floor! Here, take this.” Carol handed her daughter a scarf to hold over her face.

  _I have to get her out of here…_

Carol looked to the window, but they were on the fifth floor and the heat of the fire had smashed the glass. They would be cut to shreds even if they did survive the fall.

She could see the phone, but the fire was unforgiving, as it cut off her path, threatening to burn her again if she tried to near it as the flames roared up blackening the ceiling. The orange and yellow tongues had licked her arm already, causing it to redden in pain as the skin was scorched.

Carol had managed to close them in the bathroom, but it was only when the door closed had she realised the true extent of their imprisonment. She had shoved a blanket to the crack at the bottom of the door as a desperate plea to keep the smoke out, but it had slowly seeped in, along with the heat, making them sweat. She could feel her silk negligee sticking to her skin, and her small daughter’s head pressed to her chest, wetting it with tears.

“Mommy… I’m scared!” The small child sputtered as the fog continued to force its way into her lungs.

“I know baby. Keep the s-scarf over your mouth. Someone will find us. Close your eyes, darling.” Carol looked around the bathroom desperately. Looking for anything, something to help.

_There’s nothing._

Carol rocked them back and forth.  “It’s going to be okay sweetheart, don’t worry. Someone’s coming. Someone will come for us. I promise.”

She kept Rindy close, repeating the words like a mantra, until Rindy wasn’t responding anymore.

“No…NO! Nerinda! Rindy! Please! C’mon! Stay awake… Please!” She shook the limp child. Rindy was breathing but she wouldn’t be soon if they weren’t found.

Carol could feel herself beginning to blur in and out of consciousness, feeling as if she was going to cough out her lungs from her burning throat.

“Help! Please… help…” She felt herself falling back into the side of the sink allowing all of her weight to slump on the hard cast- iron.

_I’m sorry Rindy. I’m so sorry. I love you._

And then her eyes began to close, slowly blacking out. But she kept them open just long enough to see the white wooden door being kicked down, and a flash of reflective yellow to shine through the thick, dark, space like, vapour.

_Rindy…_

 

Carol could feel a light push of air on her face and the hissing of air. Her other sense seemed to slowly return to her. The flash of red lights blinded her. All she could hear were blaring sirens and the rapid click of cameras. The sky whizzed past her; the clouds bleached orange and pink from the sunset.

Suddenly, a face appeared above her. It was fire fighter. Its large grey eyes freckled with green peered at her, worried and anxious. Like they were pleading. Carol could just make out the pale flushed skin that was nearly completely covered by a huge black mask. Its visor glinted, as it hurriedly looked up and down talking to, what Carol presumed, were various paramedics.

Carol could feel a thickly gloved hand brushing on her forearm and hear the rhythmic rush of air from the fireman’s oxygen tank.

“Carol! Stay with me! Try keep your eyes open! Keep breathing!” The sweet voice of a woman filtered through the mask, slightly muffled and out of breath.

“R-rin-Rind-Dy…” Carol tried to talk but her throat felt like dry gravel and burned when she spoke.

“Don’t speak. Just focus on my voice… Carol! Can you hear me… carol… carol…”

_Black._

 

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The mechanical burr of machines started to hit her ear drums. Next came the shushing of the oxygen mask. Carol could feel a little pressure of plastic pressing against her skin.

She forced her eyes open, blinking slowly filtering in light to her retinas. She could feel the ache in her head start to pulse. Her fingers began to twitch. She could feel a plastic machine on her finger, comfortably clamping around the digit.

“Where am I?” Carol said, hoarsely. Her windpipe felt like it was made of sandpaper. Her words came out barely a whisper.

Carol reached her hand towards her face to take off the clear plastic mask off. A small rough hand stopped her, gently wrapping around it, returning it to lay on the bed. Carol’s pale blue met with grey green again, as she searched for the owner of the delicate touch.

It was her, the fireman. Well, firewoman. She had short, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. She was wearing a dark blue shirt labelled ‘NYC Fire Department and Rescue’ circled around an emblem. Red and brown suspenders hooked over her shoulders, holding up huge, dense, light brown bunker trousers that were wrapped yellow reflective material.

_Who is she? Where am I? Where’s Rindy?!_

“R-rindy…” Carol’s eyes began to dart around the room; her head too heavy to move.

“Carol… It’s okay. She’s okay. It’s all going to be alright, you’re safe. I promise.” The fire woman’s voice was like melting butter. It instantly soothed her. The grey green once again bearing into her skin, so intense Carol felt she would be able to feel her gaze from across a crowded department store, let alone a near silent hospital room.

“Where is she?” Carol croaked, each syllable paining her.

“She’s in the children’s wing. She okay. Alive. She’s still out but she’s going to be fine. And you are too. It’s important to stay relaxed. You’ve inhaled a lot of smoke. But there was nothing you could do. The vital thing to remember is to keep calm. I’ll stay if you want.” The firewoman’s eyes searched Carols, whilst brushing her thumb back and forth over the knuckles or her blackened hand.

“What’s your name?”

“Therese, Therese Belivet.”

“Therese Belivet. It’s lovely.”

“It’s Czech.”

“Therese, I want to see my daughter…”

“I’m sorry, Carol. You can’t just yet. You’re in the ICU. You have a few burns. First degree. A few on your arms. You be okay. You will heal, minimal scarring.”

“And Rindy?”

“She’s fine, Carol. You did amazingly. Without your quick thinking, this situation could have been a lot worse…”

“…but I could have done better,” A tear escaped and ran down Carol’s cheek, “Rindy nearly died. I left the phone, I couldn’t reach it. I should have done better…” The tears started to flow more freely wetting her cheeks.

“Don’t be daft. You did what you could. And it saved both of your lives. How could you have known?”

“Therese, will you stay with me? Please?”

“Of course…” Therese pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. “As long as you need me.” She laced her fingers back into Carol’s, Therese’s pale rough fingers brushing Carol’s blackened slender ones, clashing against the tubes that ran up her arms and into her veins.

“Carol, I… I should ask you things … But I don’t know if you want me to? Just yet anyway?”

“Ask me. Things. Please.”

“Do you know the origin of the fire? Can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know how it started… All I know is that I was lying in bed, asleep, and I could smell smoke. And I got up and looked towards the door and it was billowing in. Thick and grey… And then I began to hear it, the closer I got to the door…”

Therese looked to her sorrowfully, witnessing the pain that Carol was experiencing as she relived the ordeal.

“When I opened it the heat of the fire hit me. The whole apartment was ablaze. So I ran to R-Rindy’s room… And I woke her, and scooped her up in my arms and sat her down on the side of the bath. I tried to reach for the phone but the fire prevented me from it. I tried anyway but I burnt myself. The burn shocked me and I fell into a chair and hurt my side. The heat started to rise and so did the smoke. There was no way out and for some reason the fire alarms didn’t turn on. So I shut us in the bathroom and covered Rindy’s mouth. I thought we were going to die. That she was going to burn, and then she passed out and wouldn’t wake up… and I did too. The smoke was choking us. I thought this was going to be the end and then the door came down…”

“We were there.”

“Yes, an angel…”

“Your upstairs neighbour was awake and felt heat on her floors, she called the fire department. Plus smoke was billowing from the apartment, we were on our way anyway…”

“Thank you, Therese. For saving my sweetheart. For saving me. I owe you my life.”

“Nonsense. You owe me nothing.”

“Yet still you sit here with me. Comforting me. Why?”

“I can leave if you’d like?”

“No...No…”

“Well, I’m not sure… but, I just don’t want to leave you. Carol, I…I carried Rindy out of that building and once I knew she was with the paramedics, I came to you and… and the way your eyes pleaded to me, I just felt protective in some way I guess. So here I am… Four hours later… sitting by your bed side, just because…”

“Thank you…”

“Carol… Do you have any family? Friends that we can call. To be here with you?”

“Well there’s Harge. Rindy’s father. My ex-husband. And Abby but she is in Paris at the moment.”

“Yes Abby was your emergency contact and she has been notified, and Harge was Rindy’s. He isn’t answering. Not the times we tried to ring him anyway.”

“He isn’t answering. Did you try his work?”

“Yes. There was no answer.”

“That’s strange. He always picks up his work phone. Throughout the eight years of our marriage it never left him.”

“We will try again soon I promise.”

“Thank you. Again Therese.”

And then sleep wrapped its weary arms around Carol and pulled her down to join it in darkness.

 

Three hours later:

Carol lazily blinked open, her senses adjusting to the bright lights of the room. She looked to the clock. _02:37_

She felt a weight on her thigh, gently pressing on her flesh. She looked down to be greeted by a sleeping Therese.

She looked so peaceful, shallowly breathing, her fingers still intertwined with her own. A few strands of dark hair had fallen onto her pale face, perfectly framing it. Carol moved her other hand sweeping the escaping strands and tucking it behind the young woman’s ear.

Therese’s eyes flickered open, instantly making contact with her own. She left her head resting on Carol’s thighs gazing up at the blonde beauty that returned her gaze.

“Hello.”

“Hello…” Carol kept her hand in Therese’s hair, gently tracing it all and slipping it behind her ear.

“How are you feeling?” Therese asked.

“Better. Stronger. Less like I’m going to throw up my lungs… a little dehydrated…”

“You should have said… I’ll fetch you some water” Therese raised her head and moved to ask a nurse but Carol tightened her grip on Therese’s hand, grabbing her attention.

“No… Please, stay?” Carol pleaded.

“Ok…” She replied resting a hand on Carol’s knee. “I’ll stay…” Therese turned and pressed a button making a small ding. A nurse came scurrying in seconds later. “Ms. Belivet, Ms Aird, is there anything wrong?” The nurse asked, a soft smile rested on her face.

“No. But could we get some water? A large bottle preferably?” Therese asked.

“Of course. I’ll be back soon.” And she scuttled off again, momentarily returning with a large two litre bottle with two small cups. She placed them on a table at the end of the bed and then wheeled it round so it hovered over Carol’s torso.

“Thanks, I’ve got it.” Therese said and the nurse politely nodded and left.

Carol reached for the bottle but Therese stopped her mid-air. “It’s okay…” Carol let it sink in, allowing the beautiful stranger to essentially look after her.

She opened the pre loosened bottle top with her free hand before pouring it into a cup. After she reached for the bed controls, slowly sitting Carol up. Carol was just over 50 degrees when she winced in pain tightening her grip on Therese’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Are you okay?” Therese asked looking worried.

“Yes… I fell into a chair after burning myself… I guess I fell harder than I thought.”

“No it’s my fault, I’ve seen the bruising, I should have known.”

“You’ve seen? When?”

“On your way to the hospital, they had to take off you negligee to check for anymore burns… I’m sorry.” Carol blushed, pathetically, as she learned of some of the events of the ambulance.

“Its fine don’t worry…” She said with a squeeze to their conjoined hands.

With her free one she reached for the cup and gently tipped it to Carol’s lips, raising it until it was drained. “Better?”

“Much. Therese? Can I please see my daughter?”

“Yes sure. She should be awaking soon anyway… I’ll ask a nurse to fetch a wheelchair.”

“No… It’s okay, I can walk.” Carol sat up, wincing at the pain in her side, tightening her grip on Therese before swinging her legs off the bed and standing on her feet. Her heels and toes flattened on the cold floor blackened with soot.

“It’s okay if you can’t Carol, just breathe…” Therese pushed the button for the nurse to come and turned to her when she came. “She wishes to see her daughter would you mind?” She said gesturing to the numerous tubes and wires hooked into and connected to Carol.

She prepped her. Making sure she was steady on her feet before returning her to Therese, their hands instantly finding each other’s again.

Carol started to walk, dragging her IV drip with her down the corridor to see Rindy. “Be honest. How much of my arse is on show?” Carol asked Therese with a soft smile.

Therese peered behind Carol to where the gown opened. There was a small opening revealing smooth flawless skin, pale and marked with black soot, but still beautiful. The dips in the back making contouring shadows stretching down to the perfect curve of her arse, the peach just hidden from view.

“Barely any, don’t worry…” Carol raised a faultless arching eyebrow. “Although a little cheek never hurt anybody.” Therese continued jokingly. Carol smiled, a deep, soft laugh filled the air, and then choking. It was dry and hoarse and Carol’s body was wracking so much she had to bend over, trying to get some air to her lungs.

Therese looked worriedly, stroking the blondes back until the coughing subsided. “Maybe we should leave the humour for now.” Carol hummed in agreement before straightening up again, shakily.

Therese hooked an arm under Carols wrapping it round her side, taking most of Carol’s weight to her own two feet. Carol looked at Therese sympathetically as they continued through the hospital.

They eventually reached the Children’s wing, occasionally stopping for breath every now and again. They turned into Rindy’s ward and the emotions that flooded Carol’s heart were nearly too much to take.

Rindy was hooked up to various tubes and monitors. An oxygen mask rested over her mouth and nose, her heart rate constantly beeped on the black monitor. Small suction pads were connected to her chest, monitoring her breathing and a pale blue blanket was pulled up under her armpits.

_She’s alive. My Rindy. She’s okay. She’s alright. What happened? Oh my goodness. How could I be such a terrible mother? How could I let this happen to her? My darling Rindy._

Carol broke down into tears, her knees buckling under her weight, crying with relief, happiness and sorrow all at the same time. Therese held her weight slowly guiding her trembling feet over towards the chair that sat next to Rindy’s bedside.

Carol sat, pulling her IV around and out of the way, her machine amongst Rindy’s. She stroked the small blonde girl’s hair softly crying.

“Rindy, I’m sorry… I’m so glad you’re okay and mama is so, so sorry. You’re going to be okay I promise.” She took the small girl’s hand in both of hers, enveloping it and kissing it. Carol felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to the person it belonged to, placing one of her hands over it.

“Thank you, so much. My baby was nearly taken from me but you saved her.”

“It’s okay Carol… I can leave you two alone if you want?”

“No! Please stay… I don’t know if I can do this alone…”

“Ok, as long as you need me.” Therese pulled up a chair.

“Therese, I nearly lost her. She was nearly taken from me. I thought she was going to die. But, she’s here, alive and breathing. So why do I feel so sad? Here she is, hooked up to goodness knows what and what can I do? Nothing. Just like in the apartment, I can’t do anything. I’m useless. And what good could I be for her if I’m useless and can’t protect her from these things happening? What kind of mother am I?”

“An amazing one! Don’t you dare doubt yourself! Ever, Carol! You saved Rindy, placing that scarf over her mouth. You could have died in there but you made sure that she got the scarf. And you think you aren’t a good mother? She’s going to be fine. And so are you. You just need to give it some time.”

Carol leaned forward and hugged Therese, inhaling her soapy scent. She buried her face in the brunette’s neck, her nose brushing the muscles of her shoulders. And then she felt a tug on her hand. Twitching of fingers underneath hers.

She slowly retracted from her embrace with Therese and turned towards her now waking daughter.

“…Mama?” The little girl’s croaky voice was muffled by her mask. She was waking up and looking for her mother.

“Rindy! Oh my goodness. I’m sorry. Rindy, I’m sorry. You’re okay, you’re okay. Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. I’m here. It’s all going to be okay. Mommy’s here. I’m never ever, going to let this happened to you again…” She stroked her daughter’s hair, crying with happiness as she struggled to hold her daughter even tighter in her embrace.

_It’s all going to be okay… It’s going to be alright…_


	2. Hold On Until You Hear Them Come

Today was the day they were being discharged.

 Carol and Rindy had been in the hospital for just under five days. Today they were leaving. Carol was in the children’s ward. Helping Rindy get dressed.

“Right now are you warm enough? It’s chilly out. It’s nearly October.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Okay now put on your scarf and gloves okay? Mama has to go talk to the nurse.” But Rindy wasn’t listening anymore. She was beaming, looking towards the doorway.

“Therese!” She ran over to the fire fighter, dressed in grey jeans, army boots and a khaki green jumper. She jumped into her arms and was lifted easily and perched on Therese’s hip.

“Hey, little one. How you feeling? Are you ready to leave?”

“Yep! I can’t wait. Mommy said that we are going to be staying in a really new apartment, whilst the old one gets looked at. It’s going to be an adventure!”

“An adventure huh? Well that’s great! Now go on! It’s freezing out. Go put on your hat and gloves.”

“Okay!”

“Hey, how are you doing?” Therese walked over to Carol, wrapping the tired woman in a tight hug.

“Better, now that you’re here.”

“Abby is coming home early and should be back the day after tomorrow, so you’ve got me till then.”

“Really?” Carol asked pulling back to look the woman in the eyes.

“Yes. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you and Rindy all the time.”

“Nonsense. You have a job! You save lives. You saved _our_ lives. Someone else could have died if you didn’t.” Therese had been with them three out of the five days, occasionally leaving to file a report or take a shift.

“Are you ready to face them?”

“I think so… It’s just… The whole worlds going to think I’m the worst mother on the planet!”

“No. Stop it! You know you aren’t!”

“Yes but they don’t.”

“You needn’t care what they think. They aren’t important to you. Rindy is. She is all that matters right now.”

“Okay… Thank you.”

“It’s okay now c’mon let’s go. Rindy have you been to the toilet?”

The little girl, in a Paddington coat, gloves and a red, white and yellow hat turned and nodded. “Ok then,” Carol turned to Therese, lacing their finger before turning to Rindy and doing the same, “Let’s do this.”

They walked down the corridors of the hospital. Therese carrying two carrier bags of their belongings, they walked to the entrance and stepped out, bowing their heads and shielding their eyes from the rapid flashed and the constant click of cameras.

“CAROL!” “CAROL LOOK THIS WAY!” “CAN YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?!” “IS IT TRUE YOU STARTED THE FIRE?” “CAROL!” “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT?” “WILL YOU STILL BE DOING NEW YORK FASHION WEEK?” “THIS WAY! OVER HERE!” “CAN YOU TELL US MORE ABOUT THE FIRE?”

The questions kept coming, bombarding the three women. Therese opened the car door, letting Carol and Rindy get in, but when she looked up for them they were having trouble getting through the paparazzi.

Therese jogged over, pushing back the cameras, clearing a path, yanking one from a particularly eager photographer’s camera out of his hand and throwing it on the floor. She hopped into the car after Carol and Rindy and thanked god that the windows were blacked out.

Carol removed her sunglasses and held Rindy close.

“I knew paparazzi could be persistent but, who knew they could be so violent.”

“They will do anything for a big scoop and Therese I’m sorry but I fear that they will come after you too.”

“Why would they? I’m no one.”

“Because you were just pictured with me, and did you threw one of their cameras.”

“He hit me with it! He wouldn’t move! He’s lucky I only dropped it, I could have broken the thing over his head. What?” Therese questioned the chuckling blonde.

“I’ve just never seen anyone tear a camera out of the paparazzi’s hand. I wouldn’t dare. What if it broke?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter to me. I didn't hear it break, It will be fine, i'm pretty sure it landed on the grass. Plus, I don’t have to be keeping up my ‘elegant model’ reputation going.”

“I guess not.”

“Look we are nearing the hotel. I think we have had a couple follow us, there’s only a few outside now but they are gathering. God they’re like ants! You ready?”

Carol turned to her daughter. “As we’ll ever be!”

The car door swung open letting the blinding white flashed in. Therese scooped Rindy up in her arms, resting the girl on her hip and holding her close whilst she moved through the reporters. Carol was close behind, thankful that Therese was so caring and thoughtful. She couldn’t pick up Rindy. Her arms were still wrapped in white crepe bandages and her skin was still sore and healing. It would be another couple of weeks until she could pick up Rindy again.

She followed the brunette past the cameras and into the apartment building and headed straight to the elevator.

The doors slid shut and Therese put Rindy back on her feet again.

“Thank you. For carrying Rindy.”

“Oh it’s no problem. You’re as light as a feather!” Therese replied ruffling Rindy’s hair.

The elevator dinged opening straight onto the apartment, showing them their new home.

The apartment was large and newly furnished. It was warm and homely and as Carol glanced around she could see a couple of her belongings. Pictures of her and Rindy were framed and hanging on the wall. Her kettle and toaster were in the kitchen. Her vase from her mother and her perfume from her bathroom.

“Look, mommy, there’s some of our stuff!”

“Yes. It appears there is…” Carol replied to her daughter, puzzled. _They survived the fire? But, how did they get here?_  And it felt like Therese had read her mind just seconds later.

“Well some of your items were salvaged so I came here and… tried to make it feel more like home I guess. Some of Rindy’s and your clothes were also salvaged. They’re in your wardrobes. Rindy, your room’s just through their and Carol, yours is just down that corridor. All the fire alarms work. There is a fire escape on the balcony and just through that door are stairs that lead to the atrium.”

Rindy ran off to her room. It was filled with new toys, new books, new everything. She would be occupied for hours.

“Thank you. For everything. I swear those aren’t the only two words I know, it’s just… that I can’t express my gratitude enough…”

“Don’t worry. It was the least I could do. I had some spare time last night after I came and dropped off the boxes and, I didn’t want to make you unpack everything.”

Carol hugged Therese, burying her nose in her muscular shoulders, brushing the soft knitted jumper. Therese did the same, inhaling Carol’s sweet scent.

Therese had been a fire fighter for two years now, and not once in the many rescues she had carried out had she never had spent this much time with the rescued afterwards. She was sometimes permitted to travel with them in the ambulance but after that, she had left. She had no reason to be there.

But she stayed with Carol. She had been taken from the moment she had seen her. She could remember it as clear as day

_“Terry! Fifth floor! Go! Go! Go!” Richard shouted as they dismounted the fire engine, running into the apartment building. They climbed the stairs. Richard in front of her, Genevieve and Phil behind her. They reached the fifth floor, running to the apartment door. She made way for Genevieve and Phil with the battering ram._

_It only took three hits on the lock and the door swung open. They rushed in on their hands and knees staying close to the floor, spreading their weight._

_Richard and Gen took the hose, spraying the fire that burnt everything it touched. Phil crawled over to the bedrooms to find more flames and empty beds, however, Therese could hear muffled coughs. It was coming to the bathroom._

_She signalled for Phil to come over before standing and turning the handle. It was locked. “Stand Back!”_

_She took a step back, balancing herself before raising her foot and kicking the door next to the handle. It bent at her kick but didn’t open. So she kicked once more putting all her brute strength into it and the door flung open._

_Smoke filled her visor and then cleared revealing a woman and her daughter._

_Carol Aird._

_They had received Intel on the celebrity on their way to the building. Giorgio Armani’s favourite model. The fabulous elusive Carol Aird. One of Hollywood’s most humble models. Her recent divorce with Hargess Aird, famed director, had made the papers and the news. She had a daughter Rindy Aird, which they co-parented._

_The once happy and bubbly girl was passed out in her mother’s side. She had a scarf over her mouth but the smoke must have been too thick. The beautiful blonde had Rindy held tight to her chest and she looked up, straight at Therese before falling unconscious herself. They needed to get out of here._

_Phil came to her side. “Phil! I’ve got the girl. Take the mother!”_

_Therese rushed to the blonde’s side, scooping her daughter up into her arms and over her shoulder. She looked so much like Carol, just a smaller version with big curly blonde locks._

_She held the girl close to her chest, trying to shield her from the smoke and heat. She put two fingers to the little girl’s neck, feeling a very weak pulse. She was alive. But needed help. Therese rushed out of the bathroom, with Phil following closely behind._

_She turned to make sure he was okay. Carol was over his shoulders in a Fireman’s lift. Her blonde hair cascade down his shoulder. The soot marks on her pale skin standing out, as clear as day._

_She turned leaving the burning apartment. Heading for the steps, leading Phil out of the smoke. They rushed down the stairs and made their way outside. Phil was slower than her. The girl was a lot lighter than Carol, even though Carol barely weighed anything herself._

_She ran over to an ambulance handing them the daughter. One of the paramedics checked the girl’s pupils with a torch repeating the little blonde’s name. Rindy._

_The nurses rushed her into an ambulance and out of Therese’s sight. She felt a pang go off in her chest. A need to stay with Rindy. But then she remembered Carol._

_She turned on the balls of her feet, her boots pushing against the gravel and darting off to where the she was being laid on a stretcher. She made her way over, ignoring the cameras and paparazzi who were standing by._

_Carol was barely surviving from a horrific fire and all they wanted was to document it for money. It sickened Therese to her stomach, as her hatred for paparazzi grew. She wanted to rip one of those cameras out of their hands and smash it. Therese loved photography, adored it in her spare time. However, these generic HD cameras with digital film, constantly flashing for picture to sell and make money from disgusted her. They gave photography a bad name. But they didn’t care. It was all about the next big scoop._

_She rushed over, leaning over the woman on the stretcher as the paramedics danced around her._

_Carol. She was awake. And breathing. But she was crashing. She was losing her._

_“Carol! Stay with me! Try keep your eyes open! Keep breathing!” The words slipped out of Therese’s mouth as a desperate plea. She didn’t know Carol. They were strangers, yet she felt something for her. Possessive. Carol reached for her hand and weakly held it._

_Carol then opened her mouth to talk. “R-rin-Rind-Dy…” The words came out distressed and hoarse, like nails down a blackboard. But the gravely texture of her voice was sometimes broken by her real voice, deep and smooth._

_“Don’t speak. Just focus on my voice… Carol! Can you hear me?!  Carol! Carol! Stay with me! We’re getting you to a hospital!” But Carol’s eyes were motionless and fading. Carol’s weak grip on her hand went limp and her eyes flickered shut._

_NO! The stretcher was lifted into an ambulance, tearing her hand away from Carols. They were hooking up oxygen tubes and IV drips, pumping her with fluids and drugs to open her airways. She heard that they would leave for the hospital in a few minutes now Carol was more stable. Therese felt just out of reach. As if she was in a desert and she was trying to reach for the rain._

_The fire had been put out and Richard was going to drag her back to the firehouse. He would make her a watery cup of tea. Flirt with her and ask to bunk with her. She would have to decline yet again and then she would be punished for it by being assigned all the demeaning chores around the firehouse. She had told Gen before that she wanted to put a lock on their dorm before but, rules and regulations wouldn’t allow them._

_She went to the fire truck. Shredding off her helmet, oxygen tank, gas mask and nomex hood along with her helmet. She walked back over to the ambulances. Rindy’s was just departing and they were about to close the doors on Carol’s. The nurse grabbing the handle of the door._

_Therese was never going to see Carol again._

_But then the nurse spotted her. He signalled to her to come closer. “Hey. She has no family with her, and no one to ride with. I saw her with you earlier would you like to accompany her to the hospital?”_

_“Yes!” Therese replied rather quickly climbing in. She radioed Phil, telling him that she would be back at the firehouse later. She was technically still on shift until the end of the day. That’s how it worked. 24 hours on. 48 off. She radioed her retained back up and then turned to Carol._

_She was a sight. But she hadn’t much time to think of her beauty as the nurse was turning to her and asking her for help._

_“Pass me those scissors.” She did as told and the paramedic cut up Carol’s thin silk negligee leaving her in her lace panties. The paramedic turned to her once more._

_“I need you to help me turn her. We need to check for other burns apart from her arms.” Therese turned Carol onto her side whilst the nurse looked for other burns and she was relieved when he found none. Then he started to tend to Carol’s side. It was black and blue with bruising. “Possible two fractured ribs. Lungs haven’t collapsed but if she starts coughing one may collapse or break the ribs entirely.” He started to note it all down._

_Therese searched round the ambulance until her gaze landed on a small blanket. She reached for it, asking the nurse if it was okay, before covering Carol with it. Tucking it round her sides and brushing some of the hair from her face._

_It wasn’t long until they arrived at the hospital. She was rushed into the ICU and to x-ray her ribs so they wouldn’t puncture her lungs. They would heal in a few weeks and she would maybe even be able to walk when she wakes, with the right medication, but it would hurt a ridiculous amount._

_Therese didn’t know what to do with herself. She wouldn’t be able to see Carol for an hour or so._

_Rindy._

_She rushed to the children’s ward. She walked to the desk and asked where Rindy Aird was. The nurse replied section B. Therese found herself there seconds later, looking upon the little girl._

_She stayed with her. She had been very lucky, her mommy had given her a scarf to hold over her mouth and kept her away from the flames. She would be fine. She had just inhaled a lot of smoke, so they were going to keep an eye on her breathing._

_“Oh, hello. Are you Abby Gerhard?”_

_“Oh no… I’m not. I’m the fire fighter. I rescued Rindy.”_

_“Oh, I see. Do you know her?”_

_“No… no, I don’t but… I guess I couldn’t leave her here alone.”_

_“That’s right. Her mother is in the ICU.”_

_“Yes. Carol.”_

_“Yes. I’m sorry for questioning you. It’s just what with Mrs Aird’s fame we have to be careful.”_

_“No, I understand. Will Rindy be waking up soon?”_

_“Oh no. She will be out for a long time. We had to sedate her to give her lungs time to clear. She inhaled a lot bless her.”_

_“Yes. I was there… Okay well, I’m going to stay for a little while, if that’s okay so, would you send word to me when she wakes up? I’ll be with Mrs Aird.”_

_“Yes of course.” The nurse left._

_Therese shuddered off her large fireman’s jacket and glove placing them on the chair before approaching the child._

_She held Rindy’s hand which was so small in her own, and stroked the little girl’s hair with her hand. “It’s okay. You’re mommy is fine. And so are you! She will be here soon…” Therese felt her sentence was incomplete “… I promise…”_

_Therese stayed for an hour and a half before picking up her gear and leaving for the ICU. Carol should be waking up anytime now._

_She reached Carol’s bedside to find her sleeping. She looked so serene and ten times better than she had when they had carried her from the building. The doctors and nurses mustn’t have found time to clean her up yet as she still had soot marking her flawless skin._

_Her arms rest at her sides, the burns on her forearms wrapped up in crepe bandages, which had been coated in a cream which was now dry._

_Therese sat by her bedside, feeling tired and exhausted. That was her second rescue that day and the first one had been even worse. She slumped in her chair, exhausted and battered, and then she saw Carol’s fingers twitch and her eyes heave open with strain._

_She was awake._

“Therese? Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Yes, I would like that. Very much.”

“Okay,” Carol pulled out of the embrace walking towards the kitchen. “I was told that they had stocked this place with food already. Let me see what I can rustle up.”

“You need any help?” Carol turned to reply but winced in pain from her ribs. Her hands clutched at them.

Therese rushed over almost immediately. Placing a hand on Carol’s back, soothing her as she rubbed in circles.

“It’s okay. I’m alright. I just… forgot… I guess.”

“Here. Now I’m definitely helping.” She guided Carol to a chair at the kitchen island and helped her sit.

“Now what do we have… I could make you… omelettes, sandwiches, spaghetti Bolognese or… Chilli con carne. Those are the options.”

“Hmmm. Spaghetti Bolognese! I didn’t know you were a chef! You can cook more than I can!”

“Even I know that’s a lie!” Therese said getting out the ingredients and pans.

“How so?!”

“Because, you’re famous. I’ve seen you in those magazines. You’re known for your amazing talents.”

“Oh yes… I sometimes forget that I’ve known you less than a week. Sometimes it feels like I knew you before the fire.”

“I get that a lot too actually.”

“You do?”

“Oh, Yes. Like, I’ve never done this before. Known anyone after a fire rescue. I’ve never stayed at the hospital. I’ve never helped them home.” She said handing Carol a chopping board, knife and vegetables.

“Yes, again tha-“

“Oh, stop it Carol. I did it because I wanted to. I’m not quite sure why. I just didn’t want to leave you. So I stayed with you and Rindy.” Therese browned the mince. Carol had never felt more attracted to anyone in her life. She could feel this pull from Therese, and each time the firefighter opened her mouth she seemed to fall further and further towards her.

“You stayed with Rindy?”

“Yes. Of course. Whilst you were having x-rays done, I wasn’t allowed to see you. I went to the children’s ward and sat with Rindy. They even mistook me for Abby you know.”

“Really?!” Carol said standing and pushing the veg into the pan with the mince, before putting on the spaghetti.

“Yes. And she told me she wouldn’t be awake for a long time so I stayed for a little while before coming to see how you were.” Therese stirred her spoon in the pan, adding some herbs and chopped tomatoes.

“How long did you stay?” Carol asked draining the spaghetti.

“Oh I don’t know… an hour, maybe an hour and a half.” Therese looked up from the pan to Carol who was stood still staring at her. “What? Am I doing it wrong? Because if you say you put the tomatoes before the veg then you’re wrong!”

“No, it’s just… what a strange girl you are.”

“How so?”

“Flung out of space.”

Therese was about to reply wen the timer went off. She was snapped out of her haze, turning off the gas hob. She dished out two plates and a smaller one for Rindy. “I’ll set the table if you go and get Rindy.”

“Sure. Yes. Of course. Back in a minute.” Carol wandered over to Rindy’s room, knocking and entering to find the little girl drawing. “Hey. C’mon, Dinner is ready.”

“Ooh! What is it?!”

“Our favourite! Spag Bol!

“Yay! The hospital food was gross!”

“I know baby, but it made us better!”

“I guess so...”

“C’mon! Let’s go eat.”

The little girl ran out the room leaving her colouring pencils. Carol wasn’t far behind as she approached the table. She had laid out all the knives and forks, along with the dishes.

They sat around the table, Carol at the head with Rindy at one side and Therese on the other.

“Thank you Therese, for this wonderful meal, and for taking care of us.”

“Yes, thank you Terry!” Rindy chimed in.

“It’s okay little one. Point is you’re all safe now. Let’s eat!”

They dug in, and Carol thought it might have been the best Bolognese she had ever had. It tasted like home. It wasn’t overly rich as posh restaurant’s liked to make it. It was simple, delicious and barely touched the sides.

“Oh my goodness, Therese! I’m so full! That was delicious!”

“Well I never said I couldn’t cook! And in truth I can’t but I can make the simple dishes amazingly well.”

“Didn’t your mommy or daddy ever teach you?” Rindy asked licking the sauce from around her mouth.

“No. No, I grew up in a home, for children without mommies or daddies.”

“Therese… I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. My mom didn’t know where my Dad was and couldn’t look after me. But the home was pleasant, there was a nun who was always nice to me. Sister Alicia… Anyway! Isn’t it someone’s bed time missy! It’s nearly 21:00!”

Carol could tell that it wasn’t a topic Therese spoke lightly of and maybe wasn’t suitable of little ears to hear. “Yes she’s right. Go get your Pyjamas on little one.”

Rindy totted off whilst Carol collected the dishes. “You wash I dry?” Therese suggested.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. Would be great to hear from you all again. I try to answer them all.  
> What did you think of this chapter? Some more juicy bits coming on the next one I promise ;)


	3. Look up, and don't ask why.

Carol pulled on yellow rubber gloves she found under the sink to protect her forearms from touching the water. She started to wash the dishes and hand them to Therese. “I’m sorry about asking. We didn’t know.”

“Oh don’t be. It was a long time ago now. It happened and I moved on. I wouldn’t be here without it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you know either of your parents?”

“Oh no, it’s okay. I knew my mother but when I was eleven I chose not to visit her anymore.

“Eleven? Wow, that’s young to be making such big decisions.”

“Well, she got a new family. A new life. She tried to integrate me into it but I felt more alienated then I did at the home. So, I knuckled down in school and one day, we were given a talk about the rescue services. I was taken with the fire department. I really liked the thought of helping others. And I trained, hard. Others doubted me because I was weedy and fairly small, but the fire dep. didn’t care. They could see that anyone can become strong. I’d been strong on my own for my entire life and I’m still proud to say that I am.”

“You’re so independent. And is that all you wanted to be? A fire fighter?”

“No, I love photography.”

“Oh, god, please don’t say like taking photos of the famous…” Carol took a step back, her gloved hands still resting in the soapy water.

“Oh god no. I even hate digital cameras, plus I think paparazzi is just an invasion of privacy.” Carol breathed a sigh of relief and moved back closer to Therese.

“You don’t even know the half of it!” Carol flashed Therese a smile that made Therese’s stomach drop into her feet. “What do you take photos of?”

“I don’t know. Landscapes, things, my friend Phil, he says I should be more interested in people.” Therese said placing some dried plates back in the cupboard.

“Oh really? And how’s that going?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s going to go quite well actually.”

“Maybe you can take a picture of this?” Carol looked at her mischievously.

“Of what?” Therese was confused. She internally prayed that Carol would saunter towards her and suggest herself as a model just before Therese would take her right there in the kitchen. But she quickly banished those thoughts from her mind.

“This!” And then Carol got a handful full of soapy bubbles and smeared them on Therese’s nose. “Look it’s a real life photo of Santa. You’re rich!” Carol laughed, deep and heartfully.

“Oh really. Well I think I found Mrs Claus too!” Therese took bubbles from the water and blew them over Carol, making them fly and land all over her.

Carol jerked back from them, raising her soaking gloves, letting the water fly all over Therese. Spattering her with dish water.

“Ooh! You’re going to get it now!” Therese started to wind up her dish towel.

“Okay… now Therese… Let’s not do anything too drastic… Therese? Therese!” Therese chased Carol around the kitchen island, going slowly enough to let her get away, whipping the towel just behind the laughing blonde.

“Come here!” Therese took a big step whipping out her towel catching Carol’s bum.

“Ow! Ahaha… Therese!” Carol said, clenching her bum cheeks. The brunette dropped the towel on the kitchen top, admitting a truce.

“Okay… ok I throw in the towel. Literally.”

Carol chuckled, deeply, vibrating through her chest.

“Jeez. That’s the most exercise I’ve done in a while. Glass of wine?”

“You read my mind!”

“Red or white?”

“I don’t mind.” Carol ambled over to a cupboard and Therese got glasses. Carol had picked out a red. And poured them both a glass.

“Cheers.” “Cheers.” They clinked glasses before taking a lengthy sip and placing the glass on the countertop. Carol quickly slipped off to tuck Rindy into bed, placing a kiss on the little girl’s forehead, and telling her she loved her “To the moon and back.” Before returning to the living room.

“Have you heard from Harge?”

“No. He should be coming round to pick her up tomorrow. It is his weekend. Well, Rindy says she spoke to him in the ward, but he left before I could catch him. I want to speak to him, to see why he won’t return my calls, but at the same time I don’t. I feel like he won’t be very happy about the fire.”

“Why? It was an accident.”

“Because, he feels like I should have no care over Rindy.”

“Why not? From what I’ve seen you’re a fantastic mother.”

“You’re too kind. It’s… Therese… I’m gay…” _You’re kidding…_ Therese felt like the stars had aligned just for her, rewarding her for staying kind and humble even though the universe usually tried it’s hardest to throw shit her way.

“You are? Okay. Well why does he care?”

“Oh, well Harge is… he says it opposes his family morals.”

“His family morals? What day and age are we in? This isn’t the 1950’s!”

“I know. He tried to take it to a judge but was quickly shut down, and ever since he has been waiting for me to slip up to slap me with an injunction.” Carol’s mind flashed back to her divorce. The fights and arguing. The nights of laying still and letting Harge make his advances on her. Then she flashed back and felt happy to be right here, on this couch. And for the most part, happy.

“He really thinks you wouldn’t be able to care for Rindy?”

“He seems to think if he can’t have me then I can’t have Rindy…”

“That’s ridiculous. He sounds like an ass if you ask me.”  Therese replied taking a large sip from her wine glass, slumping down onto the couch.

Carol chuckled in response joining Therese. “Well, he is tomorrow’s problem anyway.”

“Carol, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“We’re you afraid to tell me that you were gay?”

“…Yes… I … I have to be careful to who I tell these things too.”

“You shouldn’t need to be scared although I understand. Do you realise how hard it was for me to come out to my friends.”

Carol looked at Therese in surprise but masked it with intrigue. “You, you found it difficult.”

“Yeah! It took me years! And when I did come out they didn’t even care. Well most of them didn’t anyway. There’s Richard but, there will always be Richard I think.”

“Ha! It only took you years? At least you are out.”

Therese nearly choked on her wine. “You still haven’t come out yet?!”

“Therese, I’m a celebrity. I can’t just come out. It… it’s a little more complicated than that. If I do it just changes the way people look at me. Rumours start. Papers make headlines. In this day and age you would think that they wouldn’t care, yet it still makes front page. Journalists just miss out parts of your sentences.”

“Wow. I completely forgot. If it’s any consolation, I don’t really know who you are in the Medias eyes.”

“You don’t? Well that’s a first.”

“I mean I knew of you. I think I’ve seen you in an Armani ad when I was flicking through TV but and maybe on the front of a magazine or two. I’ve never really been a part of that world. I mean there wasn’t that many issues of Vogue in the home. But from what I’ve seen you’re a genuinely nice person.”

“Thank you. It’s refreshing actually. To meet someone who doesn’t just want to meet me for a photo or signature.”

“Well, here I am!”

“So who’s this Richard?”

“Oh god! Richard. Well he’s a guy. We used to date back in high school. He was also at the fire fighter talk. He is the head of the fire house where we all live when we are on duty. I bunk with my best friend Genevieve and he bunks with Phil, and obviously there’s other people too but we are kind of a bunch. But he is always coming on to me. Telling the others to back off because I’m ‘his’ like I’m his object of desire. He just never gets over people. That’s why broke up. He was suffocating me. And that’s when we were 16/17. But he still suffocates me 9 years later.”

“God. Let me guess. His best years were when he was in high school and has been a dedicated asshole ever since.” Carol scoffed.

“You hit the nail on the head.”

“Hey want to watch some TV?”

“Yeah sure, but don’t you want to shower?”

“Oh yeah! God a shower! I might go have one now.”

“Well I should get going anyway. But I can come back tomorrow if you’d like?”

“Therese… I know you’ve given us enough but would you mind staying whilst I showered? It’s just… I don’t know why and I know it won’t happen again but… it would just put my mind at ease knowing that there was someone here. You could even stay if you like. This is a three bedroom apartment.”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course I don’t mind. I don’t have work until the day after tomorrow anyway. I could stay. What are friends for?”

“Yes. Thank you!” Carol hugged Therese. “You’re an angel.”

“It’s alright. Now go! Have a shower! You deserve one! How long have you been washing over a basin now?”

“4 days over a basin. 6 days since my last shower. 6 days too many!”

“Well I’ll be just out here. I’ll log into my Netflix.”

“Okay I’ll be back in ten.”

“Take your time. Shout me if you need anything.”

Carol nodded and got up, heading for the bathroom. _I don’t know what I did to deserve her. She’s an angel. My angel. I mean she didn’t have to even ride with me to the hospital. Yet she did. I mean … God must have sent her. Flung out of space…_

Carol walked into the bathroom locating a towel. She rummaged through her bag from the hospital locating her cream and crepe bandages for when she got out. The shower was large and had slate floors and walls. It was more of a wash room.

Carol turned on the shower, tentatively placing a hand under to get the temperature right before stripping down and stepping in. She unwrapped her bandages, wincing every now and again when it stuck to her skin. She managed to get all of it off and then spent a few moments looking at her burns. They were first degree and small patches of second degree and would heal but they stung and leaked. They itched and burned but all she could do was wait for them to heal.

She backed up into the spray of the shower holding her arms out in front of her. Careful not to get them wet. It would sting like hell. The spray against her back was to die for, washing the black soot marks that she couldn’t reach away. She tilted her head back into the spray getting the dirt and grime off the surface.

Carol realised that this was going to be harder than she thought. She reached up to her scalp slowly, so that the muscles around her ribs could adjust. She reached the front of her scalp lightly massaging it. But then the water trickled down her hands and onto her arms. It burned like lava running over rocks. She grunted in pain, retracting her arms bringing the in towards her chest, making it even worse. Her ribs seized and pain shot out over her chest. She cried out as she felt all the air rush out of her lungs. She couldn’t breathe.

///

Therese flicked through the channels not finding anything to her liking. She ultimately decided just to log into her Netflix.

She flicked through landing on Stranger Things. Genevieve had been begging her to watch it.

Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Buyers.

Therese clicked it on. She was mesmerised. Mike, Dustin and Lucas were just arriving at the school. And then she heard it. A scream. And then banging. Like banging on glass.

It came from the bathroom.

_Carol?_

Therese sat up, jumping over the back of the sofa. She reached the bathroom door in seconds.

“CAROL! CAROL?! ARE YOU OKAY?” She didn’t get a reply, but she could hear wheezing.

 _She needs help…_ Therese opened the door gingerly to find Carol slumped down on the wall in the shower, naked, clutching her chest whilst trying to stay out of the water stream.

Therese didn’t even bother turning off the shower or removing her shoes, she walked straight in, hooking her arms under Carol’s trembling legs, and another under her back. She scooped her up pulling her towards her chest and took her out of the shower. Carol’s wet skin pressed against Therese’s palm, cold, wet and soft. She took her out of the bathroom and to her bedroom, the next room down.

She sat her on the edge of the bed then returned to the bathroom, turning off the shower and grabbing two large towels.

When she returned to the bedroom, Carol was in the same place she had left her, on the edge of the bed. She wrapped a towel around Carol’s shivering frame, enveloping the blonde, and lay the second one next to her.

She got on her knees just in front of Carol’s line of vision, bringing her hand to Carol’s shivering cheek and tucking a lock of blonde behind the model’s ear before stroking her cheek with her thumb. “Carol? Tell me what happened...”

“I… I g-got water on my arms… And my chest seized up… I-I couldn’t brea-athe…”

Therese looked sympathetically to the trembling woman. “It’s okay, you should have said if you needed help. It’s okay… You’re okay…” Therese wrapped her in a hug, pulling the blonde into her chest, hoping to share some of her body warmth as well.

Carol instantly calmed, letting out longer deeper breaths. Her chest started to relax and her body stopped shaking. She felt safe.

“Ok, now Carol, do you want to go back and finish. I can stay outside the door if you’d like?”

“Therese, I-“Carol considered her next words carefully, “Could you help me? Please?”

“Yes, of course, whatever you need. As long as you’re alright. You were so excited for a shower like ten minutes ago!”

Carol let out a small snort of laughter. “A lot can happen in ten minutes.”

Therese could feel Carol smile on her chest. “Well okay. Come on then.”

They walked back to the bathroom, hand in hand. Carol shredded her towel and walked back into the shower, turning it on, not feeling embarrassed about being naked in front of Therese, but a little self-conscious if she was asking too much of someone she met a week ago.

She was surprised to turn round and see Therese naked as well. She was magnificent. A million thoughts ran through Carol’s head as she studied the nude woman. She was muscular, but not overly. She could see her biceps even though her arms were relaxed. She had wrapped her hair up into a small top knot and was now walking towards her. Carol’s mind battled with itself. One side telling her to turn and give Therese some privacy and the other telling her to take her right here in the shower. To pull them up against the wall and let herself be ravished before taking the brunette herself. It was a tough argument.

“I figured I didn’t want to get my clothes wet.” Therese said answering a few of the thoughts whizzing through Carol’s mind. Therese joined Carol, but Carol was speechless. _She’s beautiful._

“Turn around…” _I’ve been caught, crap!_ “I need to put shampoo in.”

“Oh y-yes. Sure.” Carol heard the ‘snap’ of a bottle being opened and then soon after, Therese’s fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp, washing out all the dirt and grime. It felt like heaven.

“Right, ok, this next bit is tricky.”

“How so?” Carol answered over her shoulder.  

“Because, I don’t want to get your arms wet… Okay turn around, close your eyes and hold your arms out in front of you.” Carol did as she was told. She was on full display to Therese now, but she didn’t feel vulnerable.

She felt two hand run up her upper arms and gently guide her into the spray of the shower, and then the hands disappeared. She could hear Therese’s feet slap against the slate. Where is she going? And then she felt a body press up against the back of hers and fingers slip into her hair again.

She held in a moan and prayed her nipples wouldn’t harden, exposing what Therese’s actions were doing to her. She could feel Therese’s nipples against her back and it took all her might to not turn around and have her against the wall, not caring if her arms got wet. She clenched her fists, desperately trying to keep her hands from moving to the woman behind her.

Therese picked up a flannel and dowsed it in body wash before running it over Carol’s back and shoulders, delicately cleaning her upper arms, careful not the touch her burns. Carol’s skin felt electrified and Therese was a lightning conductor, teasing her. Brushing near to where she wanted her most.

Therese enjoyed the feel of Carol’s skin under her hands. She internally scolded herself for thinking such things when Carol was so vulnerable but she couldn’t help it. She rubbed the flannel up and down her back, over her shoulders and then down to her hips. She continued her journey over the soft expanse of Carol’s stomach before trailing in between her breasts and up to her neck.

Carol arched her neck giving Therese more access and a thousand different scenarios ran over Therese’s mind. What if she kissed Carol’s neck? What if she slipped her hands down between the model’s legs? What if she flipped Carol round and took one of her perfect peaks into her mouth? But she restrained herself, squeezing the water out of the flannel.

“There you go all clean. I’m going to do me whilst I’m here. Are you okay to dry off?” The words came through to Carol in slow motion. She just couldn’t tear her mind away from the beauty that was in front of her. “Carol?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course.”

“I’ll be two minutes if you need help.”

Carol nodded. She could still feel Therese’s hands on her, washing her, caressing her body. She wrapped herself in her towel holding it close to her body wishing it was Therese’s muscular arms instead. She applied cream to her arms and then wrapped them back up, before pulling on her tartan robe. She was thankful it was saved from the fire. It was her favourite.

“Hey Carol? Pass me my towel would you?” Carol picked it up and held it out. She held it for a while waiting for the fire fighter’s hand to claim it.

“Hey slow poke!”

“Oh thanks.” Therese’s cheeky face popped out from the shower.  “That shower’s amazing!”

Carol didn’t divert her eyes from Therese “Yes, it is.”

“Hey do you have any clothes I could borrow, it’s just mine, well, and they’re soaked.”

“Yes, of course. I can’t believe you came in fully clothed.” Carol said opening the bathroom door to let some of the steam out.

“Well I wasn’t just going to let you sit and suffer in the shower whilst I stripped down. I had to help you. I was worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Saving me once again. It’s becoming a habit. Still you didn’t even think twice about it.”

“I didn’t have too.”

 They walked to Carol’s bedroom. Carol slipped on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and gave Therese a black cami top and tartan pyjama bottoms. Therese changed in the bathroom, holding each article of clothing to her nose before putting it on, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Carol. Therese left the en-suite and walked into Carol’s bedroom and stopped. Carol was sat on the bed looking rather sad and serious.

“Carol, what’s wrong?” Therese could feel her protective side rising again. She didn’t know why she felt this way. Carol wasn’t hers. But, she kept feeling it from the moment they had met.

“Therese, I’m not sure what I did to deserve you. I’ve found myself asking myself this quite a lot lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“You saved my child from a burning building. Rode with me to the hospital. Stayed with my daughter whilst I was asleep, stayed with me whilst I was, you came back after having to go back to work. You moved our stuff, made me dinner, pushed back the paparazzi, carried me naked from a shower drenching yourself in the process, helped me in the wash and get clean. You listened to my worries and so much more. You’ve stayed with me through all of this…”

“Car-“

“Why? What have I done to deserve you? You have done so much for me and I have given nothing in return. Yet you continue to surprise and shock me. And I know it sounds ungrateful, which I am not but, you baffle me.”

Therese joined Carol on the bed crossing her legs and turning towards Carol, who had copied Therese’s movements so they sat face to face. Therese took Carol’s hands between her own, relishing the feeling of Carol’s skin touching hers.

“Carol, when I was growing up in the home life tended to be pretty difficult. I was getting depressed and lonely and it felt like no one would listen. But when I was little one of the older kids in the home gave me a book and she used to sneak into my room after lights out, every night to read to me. It was always the same book, and when she left I read it to myself and it kind of became my life line. I would read it when I was sad. It always cheered me up.”

“Which book was it?”

“It was Winnie the Pooh. And I know all the words. Every single line. It’s engraved onto my brain. Even now, and I recite it to myself when I’m scared or sad. But some of the lines always stood out to me. And each line that stood out gave me a new found kindness to have towards others. ‘A little consideration, and a little thought for others makes all the difference.’ And it does.”

“But this is past consideration, and past thought or kindness.”

“Well, I don’t know Carol. There’s something about you… I – I…” Therese was struggling to find reason for her actions. Carol was right. She had no obligation to help Carol. She had no obligation to even ride with her to the hospital, let alone shower with her. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but she knew that she would do it all again in a heartbeat. In the past week, Therese was feeling things that she couldn’t quite comprehend. And all her emotions were pointing to one thing.

Love.

She had felt it from the moment that she had met her. From the moment icy blue met grey green. But she was scared. Scared a vocalisation of her feelings would be shot down or would come off as over bearing. Carol owed her nothing. Plus these feelings were supposedly meant to build over time. She shouldn’t be feeling so much in the span of a week. Especially towards someone who was vulnerable and had so much on their plate already.

But maybe, just maybe a snippet of the truth could help Carol understand.

“Carol… Ever since I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen. I felt protective over Rindy when I carried her, which is crazy I know, because I barely know either of you. It may seem crazy but I’ve felt drawn to you. All I want is to see you happy. And I don’t need anything in return. Your happiness, somehow makes me happy. Maybe I’m crazy. I think you’re a beautiful person. Inside and definitely out. However, I didn’t want to really say anything because I didn’t want it to feel as if I was taking advantage of you. You’re very vulnerable right now. All I want to do is be here for you. I knew as stayed with you in the hospital that I was past the point of return. I don’t see you as an object that I’m obliged to be with and help. I see you as a woman, who would like help but finds it difficult to ask for it. A woman who loves her child and is genuinely good. I think you’re magnificent, Carol Aird. And that you don’t owe me a thing. You don’t have to earn my affection, I’m just giving it to you gladly.”

Carol had tears in her eyes and one escaped rolling down her cheek. Therese caught it with her thumb and then the unexpected happened. Carol rose onto her knees in one smooth motion and kissed her. Softly, slowly. Trying to convey the fire that she had been holding for Therese in the most delicate way possible. Therese tilted her head up, allowing herself to be completely taken.

Carols lips were soft and Therese’s skin was still a little damp. Carol could feel the fire in her chest spread as their lips continued to caress each other’s. Carol pulled back gently. Her new found confidence quickly dissipating.

“Therese, would you accept my affection then?” Therese could feel the nervousness in Carol’s hushed voice.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes…” Carol just managed to breathe out before Therese’s lips landed on her own again. Therese began to rise onto her knees and Carol followed. She placed two hands on the brunette’s neck and jawline, caressing her face every time their lips moved. Therese’s hands found home on Carol’s waist, holding firmly, never wanting to let go.

Carol wished she had words for her feelings but she just couldn’t find them. She hoped the deep kiss she was sharing told Therese exactly how she felt. And she was answered when she felt Therese’s tongue, swipe over her bottom lip, begging for access.

Carol responded, opening her mouth, deepening their connection, fuelling her want. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, their bodies lining up against each other. Therese could feel her nipple harden and could feel Carol’s own nipples on her breast too.

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck pulling her impossibly closer, feeling jolts rush through her each time their tongues touched. Therese tightened her grip on Carol’s waist as she flipped them over down onto the bed, putting her knees in between the sides of Carol’s gorgeously long legs and lowering her gently down onto the mattress.

Their hands started to roam. Slipping underneath their shirts, pulling on the material which kept them apart. They were getting lost in each other.

Therese relished every touch and small sounds of pleasure that escaped Carol’s mouth between kisses. She could find home embraced in Carol, she thought as she felt the blonde’s long slender leg raise and wrap around her hip crossing over in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She ran a hand down Carol’s thigh to her knee, her legs were so soft, creamy and long. Carol groaned into their kiss, their lips sliding together like they were fated to fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

Therese moved her lips down Carol’s neck nipping and suckling, tasting her.

“Therese…”

“Oh, Carol…”

 Carol couldn’t take it anymore, she raised her hips, tightening her legs, pulling Therese straight down so their bodies aligned. She ground her hips into the muscular brunette’s above her and swore she nearly came from the grunt Therese’s mouth released.

Carol’s finger’s slipped into Therese’s damp hair, as she felt her arousal rapidly rising.

Therese made her way back up to Carol’s mouth, as she felt her body wanting more. Needing it. She ran her hands up Carol’s back under her shirt before dragging her nails down it. She caressed Carol’s back, soothing over the marks she made with her nails, lifting her shirt up inch by inch until…

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank you for reading.  
> For a little info, Winnie the Pooh was one of my favourite books as a child, and the quotes from it can be quite beautiful. They were things that you would miss when you were younger.  
> "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."  
> I think I may lace quotes into this fiction, and see if you can spot them.  
> Please comment an tell me what you think :)


	4. But Hold on, Head up, be Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for following this story. Really the feedback and support and appreciation have been so humbling. I never expected this sort of response. Plus how hot does Cate Blanchett look in the new Thor trailer?!  
> Anyway, Read on, read on!

The ring tone of Therese’s phone filled the apartment.

Carol broke off their kiss, keeping her eyes closed and Therese thought that she was the most beautiful sight that she’d ever seen.

“Angel, you should get that…” Therese kissed Carol again, she couldn’t help herself.

“It can wait. I don’t want to leave you… this…”

Carol took Therese’s face in her hands. “It could be the fire department… or urgent. You should get it.”

Therese’s mind warred with herself. “Don’t you want me to stay?” Therese looked at Carol seductively, undressing her with her eyes.

“Oh… I do, I really do… but, it could have been me on the other end of that phone. You should take it…”

“Okay, but don’t move an inch.”

“Alright, I won’t!” She kissed Therese before pushing her off the bed, releasing her from her grasp. “Now go! Hurry!”

_For fucks sake! This better be urgent!_

Therese ran to her phone in the living room, picking it up quickly.

“Hello?”

“Therese? Hey it’s Gen.”

“Gen? Oh hey, look is this urgent because-“

“You’re on the news!”

“What?!”

“Yeah! I knew you’d been spending time with that Carol!”

“What the fuck! What’s on the news?” Therese whisper shouted. Not wanting Carol to hear,

“You’re probably going to have to pay for that camera.”

“What camera? Gen tell me!”

“’News just in! Hunky Fire Fighter, Therese Belivet, is protective over Carol Aird!’ Another says ‘Fire meets Ice!’”

“What else?”

“’Fire Fighter furiously smashes camera protecting Model, Carol Aird.’ ‘Carol Aird spotted exiting hospital with her rescuer.’ Another just says you’re hanging around for the fame. Wait this one says that you’re becoming Rindy’s nanny!”

“What?”

“There’s a picture of you carrying her.”

“That’s absurd!”

“There’s another that depicts you as a violent orphan that is using the fact that you saved Carol to give yourself fame.”

“Oh my fucking! Gen I’ll call you back.”

“Wait! You’re still with her aren’t you?”

“Who, Carol? Yes, how did you know?”

“There’s reports that you haven’t left her apartment yet.”

“Oh my god!”

“Yeah I know.”

“Are they allowed to do things like that?”

“Apparently so. There’s no privacy when you’re famous. It’s the only downside I guess. You realise that the fire is all that’s making headlines at the moment in the celebrity world.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. Apart from the Justin Bieber’s new song dropping. Kim Kardashian naked on Instagram hasn’t topped it. She’s third.”

“Seriously people go wild for Kim K. Even I watch keeping up with the Kardashians from time to time.”

“Yeah. I know!”

“Well, is there anything I should be concerned about, Gen?”

“Not really. I think they know you’re name but they’ve been making up stories to please the public since no information about the fire has been revealed. Although we now know that the cause of the fire. A cigarette attached to a book of matches wrapped in paper with cotton and bedding secured with a rubber band.

“The cigarette burned down, and the matches would ignite the paper and bedding. It was an accident it was arson.” Therese massaged her forehead, absorbing the news.

“Thought to be have set near the living. The police are now investigating and will probably give Carol a call about it tomorrow.”

“Why has Carol not been told about any of this? It’s been 5 days! She should know by now. And so should the press. You should have seen the paparazzi. It was like they were pouncing on fresh meat. Greedy for their next meal.”

“I know Therese. Calm down. Word is her publicist has told everyone not to tell Carol for now and that she will be told tomorrow. Apparently she is going through enough right now and she should take big news, like the fact that someone wants to kill her, should come from her. We only found out two days ago.”

“Two days ago? I was at work yesterday Gen, why wasn’t I told?”

“Richard told us not to tell you. He also threatened that he was our boss and that he made decisions about our team.”

“Well, why doesn’t Richard want me to- Of course. I went back with her to the hospital.”

“He’s jealous. You should have seen him watch you when you got into that ambulance.”

“He’s jealous of Carol.” Therese said matter of factly.

“Yes. He thinks you’re too deep with this victim. And to be honest, so do I.”

“Are you seriously agreeing with him Gen?!”

“No, well yes. But it’s only because you are Tee! You’re at her apartment and it’s what, 11:15? You spent two days with her at the hospital and even left with her. Please tell me you know what you’re doing Tee!”

“… I don’t, Gen. I never did… Well I’m going to go.”

“Ok, but before you do, remember not to tell Carol about the fire. Her publicist will tell her tomorrow. And also, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Therese was silent mulling the thought over in her head. _She kept this from me! Why? Just yesterday we were sawing a boy out of a pipe together and now she’s keeping secrets from me?_

“Look I’m sorry, but I was just doing as I was told. Richard was really harsh on us, me particularly. You know he’s jealous that I’m your friend let alone I get to bunk with you.”

“You’re wrong… You’re my best friend. Now, I have to go. Bye…”

“Okay, bye.”

Therese ended the call and went to the window, peeking out to see paparazzi sat outside the building and a news reporter or two. _Those dickheads!_

She entered Carol’s bedroom to find the blonde laid on her front resting her head on her arms with her eyes closed, swinging her toned legs. Her shorts barely covering her ass. Therese nearly forgot that the vultures were circling outside as she felt as if she was in another world whenever she was with Carol. The blonde hair that fell down her back, the curve of her breast pressed against the shirt, the crease of her ass she could she just past her shorts, the long swaying legs that had Therese hooked in their laziness and that smile. She could stare at that smile for days on end, studying her full lips and each tooth that shone bright white in a perfect straight line.

_How the hell can I keep this from her? Wouldn’t this just make me a bad as Gen? But, if her publicist has been given permission from Carol to deal with this then that’s her decision. I should accept that, right? Or not. I’ll think about it in the morning, I’m too tired._

Therese didn’t believe in God, but she was starting to doubt herself _because what else could make an angel so perfect?_

Carol’s eyes hadn’t opened yet, and Therese prayed they wouldn’t as she snuck back out of the room towards her bag and reached for her camera. She returned to the bedroom, making sure there was film in the camera and rolling it up. She hid it behind her back and entered the room. Carol opened her eyes.

“Hey angel…” Carol whispered into her arm.

“Hey krásná…”

“What does krazna mean? Is it Czech?”

“Yes. That’s for me to know and you to find out…” Therese stayed leaning against the door frame, admiring the blonde beauty on the bed.

“Would you like to take a picture? It might last longer.” Carol joked, lazily smiling into her pillow.

“Actually now that you mention it I would.” Therese pulled the camera out from behind her back and clicked, capturing Carol in a look of shock and surprise.

“Therese!”

“What? You have photos taken of you all the time Miss Bigshot!”

“Well not in my bedroom in my pyjamas!”

“Oh don’t you worry these are for my eyes only.”

“Oh really?” Carol quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes…” And Therese snapped another, of Carol sat in a bambi pose, with her legs underneath her leaning forward quizzically.

“Wouldn’t you rather lay with me?” Carol fluttered her eyelashes, seductively.

“Last one I promise…” Therese sat in front of Carol on the bed, with Carol’s blonde locks nearly touching the lens. Carol’s face was serious until the last moment when she quirked a smile, her eyes lighting up and crinkling in the corners. _Snap._

After the click of the shutter closing Carol rested her hand over the camera, pushing it to one side to reveal Therese’s face before kissing her.

Therese let the camera fall onto the sheets as her hands found solace in Carol’s hair, loving the way it felt between her fingers, running through it.

Carol pulled out of their lip lock by millimetres, resting her forehead on Therese’s. “Therese, Rindy’s in the next room….”

Therese leant forward catching Carol’s lips again, kissing her softly like she was thin glass that could shatter.

“Okay. That’s alright.”

“Therese, do you feel comfortable with me?”

“Comfortable?”

“Yes. Like I haven’t overstepped any line have I with this?”

Therese took Carol’s face in her hand and kissed her once more. “Carol, I have eagerly been waiting for you to see that you were a hundred meters over the line from the moment I saw you.”

“Really?”

“Yes… And you feel comfortable with me, right?”

“Of course I do. But I need you to understand that, I’m a celebrity. And a mother. I get judged on the food I buy, the way I talk, the way I walk, everything. And being a mother, I love Rindy with all my heart. She has to be a priority for me. So I know that I come with a lot of baggage, and I mean a lot, because God only knows how the media is going to take this fire business but also if I’m seen with you.”

“Carol, I know you love Rindy. And I would be mortified if she wasn’t the first priority in your life. I see the way you light up when talking about her and after an experience like the two of you just had you should be closer than ever. Plus she’s a great kid. Secondly, I know the media can be shitty. I mean, I just had a call from a friend saying she had seen me on the news with you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, and they said horrible things. But here I am… still and it didn’t even cross my mind to think of leaving.”

“Oh Therese... Well… I don’t know what to say… This has all happened so fast. I just know that, I think we need to keep whatever has just happened, between us…”

“I understand. It has only really been a couple days… So I have an idea…”

“And what’s that?”

“Carol Aird.”

“Yes, Therese Belivet.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Would I? Of course I will go on a date with you.”

“Tomorrow afternoon okay with you?”

 Carol nodded as she couldn’t keep herself away from Therese any longer. Their lips moved together like they had been for years yet there was a new excitement to it. They both wanted each other desperately, but couldn’t help smiling.

They pulled apart for breath taking a break from their euphoric kissing and smiling and chucking.

“So should I go? Pick you up tomorrow afternoon?”

“Seriously? You think I’m letting you leave, looking that hot in my pyjamas? No way.”

“Yeah, I guess it would look rather bad leaving you apartment in your pyjamas at nearly midnight. The paparazzi would have a field day. They’re just waiting for me!”

“What do you mean?”

“They are crowded outside this building awaiting my return…”

“Well they are going to be waiting a very long time then… Stay with me.”

“As long as you need me.”

Carol brought her lips to join Therese’s. _It’s like slipping into heaven each time she touches me._ The kiss they shared wasn’t passionate. Or sexy. Or even erotic. It was loving, and emotional, and needed. They both needed each other.

Therese had never been in love before but she was pretty sure this is how it felt. Yet her head argued with her heart. Her head scolded her for being so reckless and young for ‘falling in love’ after a week. But her heart soothed her, because every time she touch, saw, tasted, smelt or heard Carol, she felt blessed.

Carol had thought she had been in love once or twice. But those feelings felt measly compared to the ones she felt for Therese. Therese was her angel. Her guardian angel. Beautiful, caring and so loving. She couldn’t help but think about Therese when she saw her, or was close to her, or when she would close her eyes to sleep and Therese would be there waiting for her, keeping the nightmares at bay, holding her. Constantly, being the person she leant on especially in these times of need. And even when she didn’t need help. But it wasn’t just because Therese helped her that she felt so strongly. It was also the small stuff. Like being chivalrous, completely ignoring Carol’s nude state when picking her up from the shower, talking with her when she sat in the hospital applying ointment to her arms. Whipping her arse with a drying towel. Just, Therese was perfect. She felt like they slotted together. It just happened all so quickly. But was it necessarily a bad thing? Carol still had that question to answer.

Carol pulled back walking over to the light switch, flipping it before returning it to the bed where Therese was already getting comfy. Carol slid into Therese, her back aligning with Therese’s chest as she felt two muscular arms in the crook of her neck and round her waist.

Carol let out a deep breath. Her stomach was full of butterflies yet she had never been more relaxed. She could feel Therese’s fingers lightly caressing her hair, soothing her in the gentlest way possible, and a pair of lips kiss the top of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt the kisses move to her shoulder before whispering against her skin “Goodnight krásná.”

Carol waited until she could hear the brunette’s breathing even out into a slow and steady pace before replying “Goodnight… my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S The answer is Cate Blanchett looks Hela hot in the Thor Ragnarok Trailer.  
> ;)  
> Shoutout to those who got the pun. You know who you are!


	5. Beg her now for Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fixed it. Now the reasons some of you haven't been seeing these updates until the last chapter was because I set the settings wrong.  
> But no more!  
> I have fixed the mistake and hopefully all should be better.  
> Some of the words have hyperlinks. Just click for the photo :)

Light filtered through the small spaces between the blinds, covering the room in streaks of orange and yellow.

The sun continued to rise across the sky hitting Carol’s closed eyelids, awakening her to the warm morning. She blinked once, and then again allowing her eyes to adjust from the pitch black of sleep to the orange glow of day.

Her vision cleared as she started to wake, and her memories flooded back to her. Dinner, Therese, wine, her shower, Therese, them in the shower, their heart to heart, that kiss, the second kiss, the touches, Therese, the camera, the photos, Therese, the kisses and sleep.

Her mind whirled through her recollection of the previous night, flipping through them like pictures in an album, studying and treasuring each one before flipping to the next.

It was then her sense of touch came through. She moved her gaze from the still blinds to the hand draped across her waist, the body pressed against her back and thighs, and the feeling of a warm breath creeping over the top of her neck, giving her goose bumps.

_Therese._

The firefighter’s name was like a record on a loop, repeating itself in her brain. She never wanted it to stop. She thought to herself if it was possible for people to care about others too much.

For half an hour she just basked in the warmth that they shared, blissfully slipping between conscious and unconsciousness. She drew lazy circles and the rough hand that rest over her tummy until it began to twitch, signalling Therese’s rouse.

Carol’s mind then jumped to doubt. _What if it was the wine? What if she regrets this? Regrets me? What if it was all in pity? What if-_

Carol’s thoughts were interrupted and tossed aside. She wondered why she had ever thought them as she felt Therese’s smooth lips run up her shoulder and to her neck, idly running her tongue against Carol’s skin until she kissed her pulse point savouring the hum of approval that the blonde couldn’t withhold.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning angel.”

“What time is it? Do you know?”

“It’s ten fifty three. Isn’t that awful?”

Therese’s head slumped back on the pillow, her bed hair ruffling up as she nuzzled her nose in Carol’s hair. She hadn’t had the best night sleep, her body kept twitching as Carol’s hips would move and brush against hers in the night. _And don’t even get me started on her legs… I don’t know if I could survive much longer with their silky softness against my skin. I’m on fire._

“Awful? Don’t you mean delightful?”

“God! I haven’t woken up this late in years?”

“What, seriously?”

“Always some event to be dragged along to or some shoot that will just be ‘amaaazing’.” Carol chuckled and the small giggle that came from Therese.

“It took a life threatening situation to tear the brilliant Carol Aird from her busy schedule?”

Carol turned under Therese’s arm, placing her leg between Therese’s and resting her head in the palm of her hand, propped up on her elbow. “It would appear so.”

“My, my. You must have been busy. So, what? Is your manager giving you a few days off?”

“Yes, I spoke to him a couple days ago. He’s cleared my week till Thursday, which means I have four more days to relax until I guess I’ll have to do some interviews. Talk to my publicist. I meant to be hearing from her today. I didn’t really want to deal with her or publicity until I had time to deal, but todays the deadline.”

“Well as long as you don’t forget. And you’re doing interviews? Do you want to do them?”

“The interviews? Not really. I hate them. They’re so staged and the hosts are usually so fake. There are a few I like. Ellen’s wonderful and James Corden, well he’s hilarious but there are others… I just would not rather see. They’ll all just be the same scripted patronising questions. ‘So was the fire scary?’ No I stood their whilst our apartment burnt down along with all my possessions whilst trying to protect my 9 year old daughter thinking ‘Ooh that fire is a lovely shade of orange, I should suggest it to my designer’!”

Therese snickered and the dark joke, mirroring Carol’s smile before answering. “So why not just skip them? Ditch work. If it doesn’t make you happy. I mean from what I saw from the apartment you live very humbly yet you are such a famous model. You probably have enough money to retire now. You should do what you want. God has given you a second chance. Take it!”

“Do you believe in God?” Carol asked shifting herself to half lay on Therese resting her head on her laced finger that lay upon Therese’s chest, gazing up and the brunette.

“My relationship with God is a tricky one. I don’t believe in him, yet I find myself praying that things will turn out okay more often than not. The people who ran the home well some of them were nuns. We were taught the faith, although I wouldn’t say taught more like force fed. So not really but I do believe that you should make the most of your time on earth.”

“How has someone so young have so much wisdom?”

“What do you mean young? Do you even know how old I am?”

“I dread to think. I’ll have the papers calling me out as a cougar.”

“I’m 26. 27 later on this year. What about you?”

“Oh god! You’re practically a foetus!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! How old are you?”

“I don’t know if I want to say now.”

“Well I can always look online but I think it might be better coming from you.”

Carol covered her face with her hands “I’m 33,” she said, moving one of her slender fingers so that she could peer at Therese through one eye.

“33? That’s nothing! What 6 or 7 years? You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!”

“Well anyway, I can’t just throw away my career! I love some aspects of it! I mean knowing all these inspiring people and travelling to exotic locations. It’s wonderful, and even more fun now that Harge isn’t clawing at my throat. Is that how you’ve gone through life? Doing what you love. Do you love firefighting?”

“Oh. Firefighting? Yes it’s great!” Therese noticed Carol’s unconvinced expression. “Well, I love it. I do. I love saving people and the fact that we are taming the forces of nature but… It comes with a dark side too. For all those people you save there are the people you can’t. The men, women and unfortunately children that you can’t rescue from an unforgiving flame. I just think to myself ‘How must they have felt?’ It sometimes keeps me awake at night, or gives me nightmares, some of the things I’ve seen. Sometimes I don’t know if I can take it. But then I save someone else and it reminds me of why I love it.”

Carol leant forward and chastely pressed her lips to Therese’s.

“What was that for?” Therese asked.

“Being you…” Carol replied simply. “C’mon I’ll make you breakfast!” Carol reluctantly pulled out of Therese’s grasp carefully getting out of bed and away from the two outstretched arms the Therese had tried to catch her with. “C’mon sleepy head!” Carol walked out of the room and towards Rindy’s room.

She knocked before opening the door to find Rindy with her backpack already packed and the young girl playing with a doll. “Rindy, sweetheart, what are you doing? It’s only 11am. Why is your bag packed honey?”

“Dad rang this morning and you were sleeping but he told me to pack my bag because he would be collecting me today.”

“Yes, he should be coming after work at 7pm. Sweetie, I could have helped you with your bag. Or you could have come and gotten me.”

“No. It’s okay. Dad’s coming earlier now. He said he would be here at 12pm. And this was the first night that I didn’t hear you awake. I thought I’d let you sleep.”

Carol looked at her grown up little girl. Rindy was so mature for her age and it shocked her everyday how much she was growing up. She made it clear to Harge that the day that she found out she was pregnant that they were both in it together and not to let their children get spoiled like so many others in Hollywood at the time. Her heart broke at the thought of Rindy hearing her in the night and that she could hear her. _No child should have to hear that._

“Rindy, you’re my big girl. Come here.” Carol pushed aside her anger that Harge was coming to collect Rindy early without consulting her and hugged the small girl. She held her close, with an arm across her back and a hand on the small blonde’s head, trailing her fingers through the silky hair.

“I love you, Rindy. More than anything. You know that right?”

“Yes mama. I love you too.”

Carol wiped the lone tear that had escaped her eye, before pulling back to smile at Rindy, determined not to let her see her cry. “C’mon let’s get some breakfast! I think I saw eggs in the fridge last night. Do you fancy some egg on toast, maybe ketchup if we’re lucky?”

Rindy nodded.

“Okay then. Let’s go!”

Rindy ran ahead of Carol spotting Therese in the kitchen. “Therese! You’re still here!” She ran up to the brunette, trapping her legs in a tight hug.

“Well good morning little one. Yes I am. Did you sleep well?”

“Yuh-huh. The bed is super comfy. Did you try one of the beds?”

Therese looked up to Carol before returning her gaze to Rindy. “Yes I did. It was like a cloud. Was yours?”

“More like a firm marshmallow.”

“A firm marshmallow? Well that’s specific.” Carol’s eyes lit up at the easy free flowing talk between Therese and Rindy.

“Are you staying for breakfast?”

“I am. In fact I have a coffee for your mama right here. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please!”

Carol blurred out of their conversation, allowing them to talk whilst she made some breakfast for the three of them, mulling over whether she could stay in this bubble of time forever.

Carol turned to dish up onto the plates that lay in a linear line on the kitchen island and looked up to see Therese with her camera and Rindy with a huge smile on her face and ruffled bed [hair](https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/cute-little-blonde-girl-her-pajamas-70641820?src=ML5dlXj4fmkldvWk2eZjKg-1-17).

“Okay now on the count of three jump! Ready one, two, three!” Rindy jumped from one couch to the other allowing Therese to snap her in mid-air. The sound of the cameras shutter was heard again when Rindy was laid on the sofa in a fit of giggles. Carol hadn’t seen Rindy this happy in a long while.

“Okay now where do you think will make a good photo?”

“In front of the windows?”

“Now that sounds excellent!”

Rindy hurried to the apartment’s panoramic windows before stretching out over the glass, pressing herself up against it, giggling. “Therese! Look I can see the Empire State building!” Rindy said pointing to the tall building in the concrete jungle. Her wonder filled eyes and big full lips that she definitely got from Carol, perfectly reflected back to her in the triple glazed glass. [_Snap_](https://perusals.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/mirrorreflectionlittlegirl.jpg) _._ The shutter clicked as she captured the little girl’s distraction.

“You know what Rindy, I think you must have picked up some of your mother’s talent.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You have a natural instinct of how to find your light and you’re so pretty. I don’t know. You might just beat your Mom’s career!”

“Oh really now? You realise I’ve been on the cover of ‘Vogue’ 9 times and one of those was the September issue!” Carol chimed in setting the plates down on the table.

“Wait until you see these photos! I’ll have to develop them later this afternoon. You can come with me if you’d like.”

“Yes. Does that mean I get to see the rest of your photos?”

“Yes… I mean if you want to.”

“Of course I do! Right c’mon! Breakfast! Your eggs will get cold.”

They sat down and ate making easy conversation. Therese could barely eat though because she could feel Carol’s foot on the inside of her leg, slowly brushing up and down. It was driving her wild. They finished eating and Therese washed, Carol dried and Rindy put away. Rindy trotted off to the television, instantly absorbed in whatever cartoon was rolling, leaving Therese and Carol in the kitchen alone.

“So, Carol. I was thinking. Maybe you would like to go on that date with me… If you still want to.”

“Therese,” Carol placed her arms around Therese’s neck “I would like nothing more.”

“Perfect! So can I pick you up at say 2pm?”

“Pick me up?” Carol tilted her head in confusion.

“Yes! I’m taking you out so that means I will need some clothes which aren’t a day old.”

“Oh, can’t you stay? Please?”

“I would, but where would be the fun in that,” Therese leaned into Carol’s ear and whispered “I want to wait so that when I do have you,” Therese bit Carol’s earlobe before continuing, hearing Carol’s un even breathing as she did so, “you’ll want it so bad you’ll beg.”

Therese withdrew, looking at Carol’s closed eyes and flustered cheeks before seeing her eyelids flutter open. “Y-you seem very confident in-i-in yourself…what makes you so sure that I want you?” Carol asked her heart pounding so hard she was pretty sure Therese could hear it.

Therese leaned in her lips dangerously close to Carol’s, but she stopped just before they met. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way you’re blushing, or the way your pupils have dilated. Maybe it’s the fact you have goose bumps, or that your breathing hasn’t been steady since I said I wouldn’t stay. Although I may be wrong,” Therese’s fingers slid onto Carol’s wrist, “your pulse may be racing because… you’re just not that excited to see me later…”

Therese leaned in, her lips brushing Carol’s, making the blonde lean in, close her eyes and take a deep breath, before she withdrew completely. She walked away down the hall and towards the bedroom leaving Carol a flustered mess griping onto the kitchen island for dear life.

_That might give her something to think about until our date. And that’s for last night too!_

Therese felt two arms wrap around her waist, and lift her spinning her around until she reached the wall. She was quickly pressed up against it as she heard the door click closed.

“You’re a little tease you know?” Carol asked, her hair and eyes wild and hands roaming over Therese’s hips.

“You love it, and what can I say? Seeing you all hot and bothered… It’s kind of a turn on.”

“Oh really? Well we’re going to have to do something about that aren’t we?”

Carol kissed Therese, passionately. Urgently moving her lips along Therese’s.

Therese was lost in Carol. She was everywhere and she just couldn’t get enough. No matter how her fingers laced into the blonde hair, or how her hips grinded down on her slender leg. She wanted more now.

Therese flipped them pressing Carol up against the wall, hooking a hand under Carol’s thigh and pressing their hips together.

“… Therese” Carol gasped and their bodies moved in sync with each other. Carol hands slipped under Therese’s shirt rising slowly closer and closer to where Therese wanted her.

The blonde’s hand found the swell of Therese’s breast and …

_You have got to be kidding me._

The doorbell rang out.

“Fuck…”

“Who the hell is that?”

Therese released Carol to answer the door, giving her a swift slap on the arse as she went. _We aren’t finished._

She began to ready her bag and change into her old clothes when she could hear Carol’s muffled conversation with someone. She decided to nip to the toilet before heading out.

///

“Harge?”

A large burly man stood in the doorway. His black shiny hair was slicked back He wore a three piece black suit and a black tie. His large grey coat hung on his shoulders and his face was stern and cold.

“Carol.”

“Wow, you look different! Are you going to a meeting or something?”

“No.”

“Well, alrig-“

“Carol, where’s Rindy?”

“She’s probably finishing her cartoon, you know she loves SpongeBob, she’ll be ou-“

“How could you be so stupid?!”

“Excuse me?”

“Carol! What kind of mother nearly murders her child?! How could you be so reckless?”

“Harge. I’m not a bad mother. How dare you accuse me of being so? The fire was an accident. The police are looking into it. They will give me the information later on.”

“It’s not good enough Carol. I’m not off to a meeting. I’m off to my attorney. Carol I don’t think you’re fit to take care of our child. Due to your foolery she nearly died. Where were you when the flames were rising, huh?”

“Harge, No! I am a damn good mother and I love Rindy with all my heart. You work all the time. We promised to raise her properly and not let Hollywood or fame or feuds to get in the way of her life. That child deserves a life, our child, Harge!”

Harge grabbed Carol’s arm, tightly. His fingers pressing so hard that they were bound to leave bruises.

“Well we promised to be together till death do us part and to be loyal and faithful. Look where we are now. The best part is Rindy wasn’t even supposed to be there. Zara said she was going to be looking after her that night! What happened Carol? Were you seeing Abby? Is she any reason to put our daughter at risk?! I swear to god Carol!” Harge shouted pulling Carol closer to him.

“Harge! The fire was an accident! I don’t even know how it started, and you have NO right to come and accuse me of such things! And as for Abby? Abby and I ended long before you and I were. You know nothing Harge!” Carol said with both hands splayed on the burly man’s chest trying to pull away.

“Oh come off it Carol! We both know you have your tendencies. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gone whoring around!” He grabbed Carol’s other arm, trying to get her to stop fighting. Shaking her like a ragdoll.

“We’ve discussed this, Harge. Or was that just an act for the lawyers? I didn’t whore around. She was there when I needed her. And I was there for her too. It wasn’t anything more than that! We never had the feelings for each other, none other than comfort. And these aren’t tendencies. Being gay isn’t something I can be ‘cured’ of because it's a part of who you are. You and I both know that! I even went along with it. You trying to ‘fix’ and ‘cure’ me.”

“Oh you never tried,” Harge’s gaze flickered over to where Therese was now stood. “Who the fuck are you? Some girl you probably pulled off the street no less. Well I’m sorry Carol I won’t have my daughter subjected to a revolving door of sluts!”

Therese was already angry enough with the famed director but this… this was too far. “Who the hell do you think you’re calling a slut?!”

“You? Shut up. And Carol, how could you do this to me? To Rindy? You know women. They’ll never please you Carol. You’ll come back, once you realise that I’m the only one that could.”

“Don’t you dare! You and I both know that isn’t true. Those last few months you just used me whilst I lay there like a rag doll and told me that ‘this was how it was meant to be.’ I was like the play thing you’d fuck when you wanted and when I decided I didn’t like it, or your gender, you thought the cure would be to fuck me more… You’re sick. You’re a sick, sick man. ” Harge pushed Carol to the floor, furious as his pride took over the small part of his brain which was rational.

“It WAS! I-“

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Both Carol and Harge were snapped out of their fight and death glares from the brunette’s booming overpowering voice. Therese began to walk towards Harge.

“Therese… angel it’s ok-“Carol tried calmingly but Therese wouldn’t listen.

“No, it’s not Carol.” Therese stopped centimetres in front of Harge, blocking his path to Carol. “Who the fuck do you _think_ you are?”

“Who am I-“

“I don’t give a shit about _who_ you are. It was a rhetorical question you unevolved ape. What gives you the right, to storm in here and cause such commotion, whilst your daughter is in the next room? Hargess Aird I know exactly who you are, and so far I’m not liking it. Let me make clear that Carol is under my protection. And I will never let you touch her again.”

“Your protection?” Harge scoffed.

“Laugh whilst you can, old man… Firstly I’m not a slut. You don’t know me. But what you do know is that your daughter is meters away and you thought now would be a good time to bring this up? Have some fucking respect. For Carol, Rindy and myself.”

“For you? Sure I’ll show you some respect. Hello, my name is Hargess Aird, I’m a director, this is my wife Carol and you are a trespasser in this house.”

“Harge, you are a trespasser in this house. And I am NOT your wife.”

Harge ignored Carol. “Slut, trespasser, anything else to add to the list?” Harge’s voice was thick with mock.

“The woman who saved your daughter’s life.”

For the first time Harge was silent.

“Where were you when I carried Rindy in my arms out of a burning building? When she was laid alone in a cold gloomy hospital, hooked up to a dozen machines, fighting to breathe? Well I was there and I couldn’t see you anywhere… So Mr Aird. Are we finished?”

Harge knew he had been defeated.

“RINDY!” Carol warned as the small blonde bounced through the door.

Harge’s face change eerily switching from furious and twitching to sweet and calm before he looked to Carol, but was pushed away by a hard glare.

“Hey Rindy, you all packed?” Therese asked.

Rindy ran up to Therese wrapping an arm around the brunette’s hand “Hey Therese, I’m ready!”

Carol was in shock, her body trembling as she slowly stood. Carol, was braver than Harge believed, and stronger than she seemed, and there was nothing in the world that would keep her from looking strong for Rindy even when she wasn’t.

“Okay well have a lovely time. I’m sure your daddy has something amazing planned for you both.” Rindy hugged Therese. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Next week when I come back?”

“Well if that’s okay with you mama then of course!”

“YAY! I can’t wait!”

“Alright now go give your mama a hug. I heard that she’s been wishing for a really big one.”

Rindy smiled before running to Carol and flinging her arms round the blonde’s neck. Carol held Rindy close not wanting to let go.

“Okay little girl. Be good for your daddy okay? Call me if you need me and send me texts regularly saying how you are!”

“Ok mama.”

“I love you so much, sweetie.”

“I love you too.”

“There’s my smart girl. Okay now off you go. ” Rindy walked off into the hallway with her bag on her back.

Harge watched the small blonde head down the landing towards the elevator. “Carol, I’ll see you next week, when I come and drop off Rindy. I’ll make an appointment for our lawyers to meet and discuss custody because I don’t want Rindy growing up like this. It’s just wrong. I don’t want her influenced by you and your wrong doings. And Theresa-“

“Therese.” Carol corrected.

“Therese, thank you for saving my daughter.” Harge managed to say through gritted teeth. “I look forward to seeing you at the hearing.”

“Your welcome. And I wish I could say the same.”

And with one last cold stare at Carol he was gone, and so was the tension that you could cut with a knife.

Therese turned to Carol, just in time to catch the blonde from falling to the floor, instead bringing them both down to sit in a heap of tangled limbs. Therese held Carol and she cried into her lap, calming her and stroking her hair. Holding her. The strong exterior was now pulled away and inside was a frightened mess.

But Carol was hers and she was Carol’s. Even if Carol didn’t know it.

“I’m here, Krásná, I'm right here... I will never let him hurt you again, Carol. Never… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story. This one was hard to write. I re-wrote it atleast 5 times. But i'm a perfectionist.  
> It's really crazy to see this many people enjoying it and wanting more. The comments just make life so much better so don't forget to give your say down below. ;)


	6. Call to the Sky

“Carol, are you alright, do you think you can stand?” Therese asked smoothing down the blondes hair.

Carol nodded shifting her weight off of Therese and onto her feet. Therese kept a hand on her back as she made her way to sit on the couch. Therese sat and Carol laid on her lap allowing Therese to slowly run her fingers through her long locks.

“I just- I just don’t know what I’m going to do Therese. He’s the father of my daughter and Rindy loves him so much. But- but things like this, this is the reason I left him. That and other reasons like the fact I’m a closeted gay who can’t tell anyone in fear of the world judging her.”

“When did you know you were gay?”

“I’m not really sure of the exact moment. I think it was just always a part of me. I-I thought that being with Harge, and especially when he used to make indie movies and be happy in what he did, was the right thing for me. But then we started to drift and I did something terrible and well we fell apart.”

“What did you do? Your ‘something terrible’.”

“I-I slept with Abby…”

“… Do you still love her?” Therese asked, nervously. She didn’t want to let go of this new found connection, even if it had only been a matter of days.

Carol sat up taking Therese’s face in her hands, gently caressing it with her thumbs. “No… no of course not, Therese. I would never do that to you.”

“So… what happened?”

“Things change. People change. Me and Abby, we have been best friends for life and after we decided that a romantic relationship would never ever work for us, we fought really hard to remain friends. And we have. I would never have left Harge if it wasn’t for her. But what we had was never love it wasn’t like-“ _Us._ “ It was just comfort. But I promise you. There is nothing there between us and their never will be. Plus, she has a girlfriend now.”

Therese could feel the candour radiating from Carol, begging her to believe her. She could still see the tears fighting to stay back in Carol’s eyes, so she decided to change the subject. Away from Harge and the fire and the past. But something new.

“So tell me about her girlfriend.”

Carol smiled softly before replacing her head in Therese’s lap. “She’s a redhead.”

“A redhead? Is she sure she can handle a redhead?”

“That’s exactly what I said! She owns this steakhouse outside of Paramus. We should go sometime. Abby says it’s to die for.”

“God I love steak! I don’t know how vegetarians do it.”

“My publicist wanted me to go vegetarian, it’s all the rage right now, but to be perfectly honest, I love bacon too much. I’d have to do speeches about being a vegetarian but the press would probably spot me with a hotdog the next day.”

“I know the best hotdog place on the planet, I swear. We should go. That reminds me, don’t you have a date to go on?”

“A date? Oh, I’m not sure. My schedules been so busy lately.” Carol said quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I think you were just babbling on about how excited you were for this date you are meant to have today.”

“Oh yes. I remember now.” Carol giggled.

“Well do tell then!”

“Well, she’s gorgeous and stunning. She has brown hair and the most amazingly vibrant pair of green eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Brown hair and green eyes sounds kind of hot.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it. She’s strong, muscular, hilarious and brave. She’s a fire fighter you know. She has the softest skin and may be one of the most selfless people I know. She treats me like a queen, even though I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it, she’s amazing with Rindy. And when she looks at me I swear the hair on the back of my neck raises. I could feel this girl’s gaze if she was in a plane looking down on the city. She’s flung out of space, like an angel. And I caught her. And I’m not really planning on letting go anytime soon.”

Therese looked down at the light blue eyes that hadn’t broken her gaze for the past couple of minutes. “Well… It sounds like this girl is pretty special.”

“Yeah… you could say that.” Carol said biting her lower lip.

“Jeez, I don’t really have a chance up against that do I.”

“Oh I wouldn’t take it to heart, I don’t think anyone could.”

“Well, I should probably get going. I think I remember you saying that she was coming here around 6pm, to give you enough time to talk to your publicist and clean up. And to also put on some warm clothes. The more casual the better. It’s getting chillier now.”

“You sound just like her. And yes, it’s nearly 1 o’clock. How time flies.”

Carol sat up watching Therese pick up her bag before standing up herself.

“One more kiss just before you leave?”

“Won’t your date mind?” Therese toyed.

“For some reason, I think she won’t care in the slightest.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.” Carol said before pressing her lips against Therese’s. It started off innocent and then grew as Carol led Therese to the wall, before running her hands across the brunette’s arse. Therese broke off the kiss, reaching for the door handle. “I’ll see you later. 6pm! And don’t forget to talk to your publicist!”

“Okay, fine. I’ll see you at six.”

Therese gave Carol one final kiss and then a peck on the nose before turning and leaving.

_God I think I love her._

///

Therese stepped out the elevator and into the atrium, pocketing her phone as she accepted the notification of her Uber arriving.

“Miss Belivet,” A man in a suit by the elevator called, shuffling towards her with haste. “Could you spare a moment?”

“Yes of course. What is it?”

“I am one of Carol’s security. I’d just like to accompany you outside. You see there are a lot of press outside awaiting you. And I thought you might like some help hustling through them all. I know that you spent the night but unfortunately so do they and well, early bird catches the worm as they say.”

“Yes, thank you,” She read the man’s name tag, “Tommy.”

“My pleasure. All part of the service Ma’am.”

Therese opened the door and bright lights filled her vision. Tommy rushed ahead of her pushing back the hungry vultures. They were dreadfully close and the shutter of cameras where nearly deafening but not too loud so that she could hear the questions they were bombarding her with.

“THERESE! LOOK THIS WAY! OVER HERE THERESE! WHAT’S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MISS AIRD?!”

_A couple more steps._

“ARE YOU AND MISS AIRD ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED? ARE YOU IN IT FOR THE FAME? DID YOU CARRY MISS AIRD OUT OF THE BUILDING? ARE YOU CARING FOR RINDY?”

  _Nearly there. So close now._

_“_ ARE YOU SCROUNGING FOR MONEY? WHAT’S YOUR THOUGHTS ON HARGESS? SPENDING THE NIGHT AT CAROL’S? A ONE NIGHT STAND?”

_Just reach for the door._

“ARE YOU AND MRS AIRD FRIENDS? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT STARTED THE FIRE? IS MS AIRD SCARRED? ARE YOU AND CAROL SEEING EACH OT-“

_Slam._

The car door shut. “Hey please drive, as quickly as possible. Thanks.”

“Hey no problem. Hey you’re that girl. The fire fighter right?”

Therese sighed. She had just been nipped and picked apart by the vultures outside and had now walked into her own personal interview.

“You saved Carol Aird and her daughter Rindy didn’t you?”

“Yes… yes I did. My team and I did. I couldn’t have done it without them.”

“Well you are very brave.”

Therese was shocked by the young man’s kindness. “Thank you so much…”

“Rafi, Rafi Kahill.”

“Well Rafi, you’re sweet. How did you get into doing Uber’s?”

“Well I always dreamed of moving to the big city and becoming a cook… but dreams don’t pay the bills so I am doing this until I find a kitchen job.”

“Wow. Well I hope you find one soon.”

“Thank you. You are very kind. So what’s she like?”

“Who, Carol?”

“Yes. She is one of the most gorgeous models in the world. Does she smell like Madagascan vanilla blossom?”

Therese could tell she was amidst a fan.

“She does actually. And she is wonderful and charming, but a little vulnerable at the moment.”

“Oh yes, with the fire. Nearly losing Rindy. The divorce. The burns on her arms.”

“Wow, you know nearly as much as I do.”

“Of course! It’s been all over the news. Listen! Listen!”

Rafi turned up his radio so Therese could hear.

_Good afternoon, it’s 12:20 on this chilly afternoon and we have more gossip for you. Now as many of you well know our beloved model Carol Aird and young nine year old daughter Rindy Aird were recently in a devastating fire. Goodness I was so scared! Especially since Carol and Rindy have already been having troubles what with Ms Aird’s recent divorce from famed director Hargess Aird. Anyway, as footage we have seen shows Carol and Rindy being carried out of the burning building and put into ambulances. There’s a firefighter that can be seen carrying Rindy Aird travelled with Carol to the hospital and reports from anonymous sources state that she stayed with Carol and Rindy throughout their stay only occasionally leaving to save more lives as a firefighter. HOT! HOT! HOT! Like, seriously. You should see this girl. She got the package. Strong, pretty, hardworking. We all need one of these!_

Therese blushed.

_Now here’s where it starts to get interesting. That same fire fighter, now known as Therese Belivet, returned yesterday to the hospital for Carol and Rindy’s discharge and violently smashed a reporter’s camera into the concrete as he was obstructing Carol’s path…_

“You really did that?”

“He hit her with it. I took it out of his hands and tossed it on the grass. Nothing broke it’s all just melodrama for a quick buck.”

_… And after reaching the building she also very protectively carried Rindy inside the building. Now either this girl is a saint and is really protective of the two or is just in it for the fame. So we have done a little looking into Therese Belivet’s life and she was a foster kid whose family abandoned her at age eight! So guys she has had it rough. Not only is she a strong, beautiful firefighter, she’s also an orphan. Plus she is a duo linguist. She speaks Czech AND English. She’s won numerous awards for her firefighting training and in the field work but we haven’t really heard or seen her since. UNTIL TODAY! Yes folk’s news just in that Therese Belivet left Carol Aird’s apartment half an hour after Rindy and Harge, in the same clothes from the previous night. Pictures show her in last night’s clothes trying to hurry to her cab! Now the questions still remain, we have had no word from Carol Aird or Therese Belivet but how much longer can we be held in the dark? I don’t know about you but something is up with them two. Soon enough the truth will rise to the surface but we want to hear your opinions. Message in by tweeting at us and leave your post with #fireandice. We will get back to you shortly. So what do you think? Poor orphan grasping for fame? Over protective emotional black mailer? Ridiculously hot firefighter who could put me out any day? A good friend or maybe even more? Now wouldn’t that be a twist! Moving on, next up is…_

“Hey we’re here. Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale.”

“Yeah, it’s just I’m not used to this. Having my life broadcasted over media to have people comment on it. It makes me feel a little sick to be honest. I mean not everyone will have nice opinions. And it terrifies me.”

“Listen Therese, don’t worry. This fame will die down, unless you continue to be friends with Carol.”

“But what if I don’t what to stop being _friends_ with Carol.”

“Well then, you should count yourself lucky to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. You can’t let what others think of you get you down. You can’t please everyone, even if you were perfect. All you can control is you.”

“Yeah… Actually, you’re right. You know Rafi I think you are exactly what I needed. An outside perspective. Thank you. Thank you so much. And Rafi, I’m going to make this up to you.”

“No need. But a couple extra stars on Uber would be deeply appreciated.”

“Sure! Thanks I’ll see you around!” Then Therese shut the car door and watch one of the most coincidental moment, that uttered the most perfect words just drive away.

Therese got into her apartment and put down her bags. She showered and all she could think about was Carol. Her voice, her hands, touching her, caressing her. The warmth of her back pressed against her chest. It was on a loop in her mind replaying over and over. The last five days just filled with Carol. She changed and logged onto her laptop, which momentarily blew up with notifications. Her twitter especially and to no surprise it was mostly about #fireandice. It was even trending!

_Crap._ She took a deep breath, and then another. _How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard._

She relaxed and closed her laptop before going about to set the date she had in mind for Carol. It had to be just right and Therese had an idea. It was like a light bulb.

“Thank you twitter!”

She furiously typed before switching to her phone and scrolling through her contacts.

The dialling tone rang out before the other line picked up.

“Hey Dannie. I know I’ve seen. A little shaken but hey, you know how you owe me one? Yeah well I need you to do me a favour…”

///

It was 17:58 and Carol had changed her outfit twice already but finally decided on high waited skinny black jeans, black Armani combat boots and an oversized Tommy Hilfiger dark blue jumper with a white and red block on it. _Casual. Or too casual? Should I change? The fur is warmer but this way if I get too hot I can take it off. Hair up or down? Down? Oh god I look a mess. Okay down. Right it’s six. Should I wait outside or maybe I should-_

Carol’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of knocking on the front door.

She hurried over to the door before opening it to find Therese in grey ripped jeans, a man’s Nike white crew neck jumper and a pair of white and grey Adidas gazelles with a cream bobble hat.

“Therese, you look radiant.”

“I could say the same for you. I like you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like you casually don’t give a fuck.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or insult. And who says I usually do?”

“Compliment. And to answer your second question, your job and all the designer branded chic looks. Like this, you look like you could be going to the shops or meeting a client or going to the dentist. Anything. It suits you. The ‘fuck them all’ look. And it’s kind of hot.”

“Really, this oversized jumper is hot?”

“Definitely. But I’m pretty sure you look hot in most things. You’re a model for goodness sake.”

“Thank you, angel. What’s in the bag?”

“Oh this one? Just a little gift.”

“A gift? You didn’t have to.”

“No I wanted to. Plus you need it for what I have planned.”

Therese reached into the bag pulling out a pair of plain black gloves, a matching cream bobble hat and a pair of grey fluffy socks.

“Therese? What are these for?”

“You’ll see. Now are you ready?”

“Almost.” Carol leaned into Therese kissing her softly placing her hands around the brunette’s neck, drawing her in. Carol was infatuated, with the feel of Therese. The soft skin beneath her fingers, the constant warmth of her body and the way her hair felt between her fingers.

“Okay now I’m ready.” Carol said as she shut the door behind her. Therese had been very sneaky getting there and inside the building taking two cabs and getting Tommy to let her in through the back. They exited the back, where Carol stopped to shove her socks and gloves in her pockets and put her hat on.

“So, where to?” Carol asked, her breath visible in the cold air.

“Well, tonight I wanted to propose something to you… How about for tonight, we aren’t Model Carol and Firefighter Therese. But, two women on a first date on the city.”

“That’s sweet. So what would we do exactly?”

“Well first we start with… this!” Therese stopped. And Carol looked surprised.

“The subway?! You’re kidding, I’ll be eaten alive. And so will you especially if we are together. I haven’t been on the subway in nearly 14 years!”

“Exactly and that is why it’s perfect. No one will believe it’s you on there because you never get the subway. And no one is expecting me to be on there if they even know who I am because I posted on twitter that I was thinking of going to the cinema on the other side of the city. And if we are noticed then well… run.”

“Run?”

“Don’t act like you don’t run, because we both know you can’t not run and look like that! Have you seen you?”

“Fine I run! But I think it’s a little risky…”

“Well sometimes taking a risk can be one of the best decisions you could make. Someone told me today not to care what everyone thinks because you can’t please everyone. And they were right. No matter how hard I try I can’t control what others feel or think about me. But what I can control is what I do and say and feel. And that’s good enough for me. So what do you think? In or out?”

Therese held out her hand and Carol stared at it, thinking over her actions, mulling over the consequences of her decisions, before taking it in her own and following the brunette onto the subway hand in hand. She pulled her hat down a little further and was thankful that Therese was pulling her through the people. Before she knew it she was hopping on a train.

“See that wasn’t too hard now was it?”

Carol giggled as a rush of adrenaline rushed through her. All these people staring at their phones, oblivious to her just standing their holding onto the shaky carriage. She decided to push it a little further. She reached down and laced her fingers with Therese’s.

“Carol, are you sure? It’s okay. I didn’t want to push you too far-“

“I can only control what _I_ say and _I_ feel.”

“Well okay then.” Therese said beaming and tightening her grip. She was bubbling with joy. Something about being out with Carol in public and being normal with her made her heart race.

Their stop came and they swiftly departed making their way to the escalator, hand in hand. The started to ascend, talking about how their days were until Carol spotted something in the corner of her eye.

“Shit there’s two reporters.” Carol whispered.

“Where?”

“Descending on the adjacent escalator. They’re getting closer. Therese what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know… Unless… Do you trust me?”

Carol’s eyes connected with Therese’s. Her mind conscious of the looming reporters getting closer by the second. “Yes.”

“Well okay then…” And then Therese took Carol’s face in her hands and pulled the blonde lips down to connect with their own.

She could tell Carol was shocked at first, but it didn’t take long for her to respond, gliding her lips over the brunette’s.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. Kissing Therese in front of all these people and no one cares. No one knows me or wants my autograph. No one is taking photos. It’s just people going about their daily lives and I’m one of them. And I get to experience it with her. With her lips upon mine. Every time she touches me I feel like I’m going to combust. Each little thumb stroke on my jaw is just heavenly. I wish time would just stop and we would live in this moment. Freely._

They reached the top of the escalator, stepping off hand in hand, both with lust swollen lips and blushes that filled their cheeks.

Carol peered behind her spotting the oblivious reporters making their way to the trains. _Idiots._

They climbed the stairs out of the subway and onto the street pulling down their bobble hats to hide their faces a little before continuing walking.

“How did you know that would work?”

“I saw it on a movie once. Displays of affection make people uncomfortable urging people to look away. What, you didn’t enjoy it?”

“I never said that!”

“C’mon. We’re nearly at stage 1.”

“Stage 1? How many stages are there?”

“Oh, a couple. Not too many. And knowing our luck we will probably be spotted somewhere.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that by the way. It’s just the price to pay for being famous. You live in a tank and people think they have the right to spectate you and learn your personal secrets, they handle you like an object and not a person with feelings and a life of their own.”

“I bet it gets tiresome.”

“Darling, it got tiresome 13 years ago. Now it’s just bearable.”

“Well do you mind? Being seen. With me I mean?”

“No. Of course not. I don’t care if they see us. They can speculate all they want but I worry about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Therese. The media can be cruel, and ruthless.”

“I know, Carol. There was plenty of people waiting for me when I left this afternoon and on twitter and Instagram and the radio. They have no boundaries. I understand. They dug up my past and plastered it on the web. That my parents abandoned me. That I grew up in care. What precinct I work for. All of it! And do you know what?”

Carol was scared to reply. Scared she knew the answer because Therese had been suffering through this all by herself and not telling her. _I should have protected her like she does me. Time and time again…_

“Therese…” Carol said fearfully, trying to not let the tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes fall.

“Carol, I’m still here. Because each time I doubt or get annoyed with the media that isn’t your fault, I tell myself, how lucky I am to know you and being able to find out who you are. A young man told me that not long ago actually.”

“Oh Therese!” Carol exclaimed letting the tears fall down her face, now in happiness.

“Don’t cry. Please? For me?” Therese asked wiping a tear with her thumb.

“Okay…okay. Now… where’s stage 1?”

A smile broke out on Therese’s face her dimples indenting. _God, I love her dimples._

“Just round the corner. C’mon.”

She grabbed the blonde’s hand before jogging round the corner of a street.

“Ta-Dah!”

“Oh my goodness. Are you serious?”

“100%!”

They both stood in front of a street food stall, which was more like the size of a long kitchen, with its name in huge letters on the front spray painted in red, ‘Hubbub’. It had a pretty location, just in front of a grass clearing and a pond with a couple rustic chairs and tables.

“Best food in New York City, babe!” Therese said throwing an arm round Carol kissing the blonde’s head. Therese couldn’t help herself from taking a moment to take in how beautiful Carol looked in the glow of the stall. Her skin illuminating each individual feature and she couldn’t help but notice a twinkle in the flecks of ice blue in her eyes. She was perfection to Therese.

“Goodness, there’s so much choice. How does this stand serve fish, cookies and stew? How?” _And did she just call me babe? Why is she so hot?_

“They genuinely sell anything. But the thing the foods have in common is that they’re all delicious!”

“Well what are you going to get?” Carol asked squeezing Therese’s waist.

“Hey David. Hmmm. I think I’m going to get BBQ pulled pork cheese fries the sharer portion because they’re to die for! A falafel sandwich and I’ll have the cookies and cream waffles with Nutella. Oh and a beer.”

“Sure thing, Terry!” David replied before looking to Carol.

“What about you krásná?”

“You’re seriously going to be able to eat all that?”

“Ahaha. That order is small for Terry!” David replied answering Carol’s question.

“Okay. Well then. I’ll have the blue cheese, steak and special sauce bagel burger because I’m just so intrigued. A churro with Nutella and cream and a beer as well.”

“Oh that bagel is so good! I kind of want one. But my falafel. Oh god look at what you do to me David!”

“It’s okay honey we can share it.”

“Ah well. You’ve now won this one’s heart. Terry, you’ve found a girl who shares her food, hold on tightly eh?” David teased.

“Oh I will. How much do I owe you Dave? And Carol, don’t even offer, I’m taking you on this date. I’m treating you. Okay?”

Carol held her hands up in surrender. _God I love it when she’s so dominant. I’m usually the dominant one but something about her… I can’t quite tell._

Therese paid and they sat down at one of the wooden tables, waiting for their food. She explained how she had known David for years as she always stopped for food because it was always changing and always good.

David soon came over and placed down their food before hurrying back to his truck.

“Oh my goodness. This smells delicious!”

“Well dig in then!”

“I just don’t know where to start.”

“Well these pulled pork cheese fries are to die for. Here, try this…” Therese stabbed a few before lifting it up to Carol’s mouth.

Carol wrapped her lips around the fork, pulling back the food into her mouth seductively and flicking her tongue out to her lip to catch some falling BBQ sauce.

Therese was fixated on Carol’s lips. She had never wished to be a fork so much in her life.

“Therese?”

“Yep! Uh yeah sorry, what?”

“I said that’s delicious!”

Therese raised her falafel sandwich, toasting Carol before taking a bite and humming in satisfaction.

Carol watch, in a haze for a few moments before picking up her bagel and taking a bite herself.

_Oh my god._

It was delicious. The steak was juicy but not oily. The blue cheese melted all over onto the lettuce and tomato, which was then dowsed in the special house sauce. The tangy, cheesy delight exploded in her mouth igniting her taste buds.

She groaned in pleasure and Therese thought she could have orgasmed from that sound alone. It sent a rush of warmth through her body and it, for a few moments, actually distracted her from her food.

They ate until the table was clear and all they could manage to do was smile. They had shared foods, occasionally swapping. Therese taking photos especially when Carol got Falafel sauce on her nose. She had closed her eyes and smiled straight to the camera, making Therese nearly die from her cuteness.

Therese had a large smear of BBQ sauce on her jaw and was completely oblivious to it.

“Angel, you have sauce all over your face.”

“Really? Where about?”

“There.” Carol pointed to her jaw. Therese tried to lick it with her tongue but was failing miserably. “No a little left. Now down. Alright now a bit further. Oh god… Here.”

Carol took a little liquid courage from her beer before standing, walking round the table and sitting on the brunette’s lap. She looked around quickly in case of onlookers and after deciding there was none she leant down to Therese. “Let me get that for you.”

Carol ran her lips and tongue up Therese’s jaw catching all the BBQ sauce and then began kissing it. Therese arched her neck up giving Carol more access, before feeling her nip her jaw. Therese groaned out desperate for more.

“Angel, do you want to go back to mine?”

“But I have more plans.”

“This isn’t one of them?”

“Well it is now… yes.”

Carol continued to caress the younger woman’s neck feeling Therese’s hand tighten on her thighs when she traced over her pulse point.

There lustful moment was abruptly cut off at the sound of a wolf whistle.

_Caught. Shit._

“Oh it’s okay. It’s just David.” Therese re assured Carol,

The blonde released a soft giggle. “Probably for the best. I would have had you right here on this grass.”

“Dammit David!” Therese joked holding the model on her lap. “Anyway, are you ready to move onto stage two?”

“Lead the way!” Carol said before kissing her once more.

Therese knew that if she carried on kissing Carol, they wouldn’t make it to the final part of their night. But the blonde was so enticing, so she thought she would make the decision for the both of them.

Therese slid her hands under the crooks of Carol’s knees which were placed either side of her and in one fluid motion, stood and pulled the blonde towards her, carrying the blonde away from the chair and in the direction of the sidewalk.

Carol broke of their kiss, breathless and with swollen lips. “You know I find it incredibly hot when you do this.” Carol confessed.

“Do what?” Therese teased.

“Pick me up like this. Or just pick me up in general. It’s a huge turn on. You’re so strong.”

“Well I should do it more often then. Shouldn’t I?” Therese smirked letting Carol back onto her feet.

“Definitely. Ok! Stage 2!”

“Stage 2! This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long  
> Exams! This one was a long write. A load of cheese and fluff but I live for all that.  
> Tell me what you think and...  
> What was your favourite line???   
> Hope to hear from you soon ;)


	7. You Can, You Can

Carol took Therese’s hand interlacing their fingers.

Therese was nervous to ask her next question but thought it was best to do so now rather than later.

“So how was the talk with your publicist?”

“Oh yeah Sharon’s fine. She told me more about the fire and well let’s just say I won’t be telling all to the media in my interviews tomorrow. I have one in the morning on the ‘Today’ show. One on at midday with Ellen which is a treat because I’m sure that we’re playing ‘heads up’ and I’ve been practicing with Rindy. And then the evening I have free. But in three days I have Jimmy Fallon and Armani’s winter day runway.”

“Crazy schedule!”

“Yes. Ridiculously so.”

“And you are ok with all this fire stuff.”

“Well, not ok. I don’t think I’ll ever feel comfortable talking about it but I’ll get better.”

“Well I must say you’re taking this well. Surprisingly actually.”

“Well it wasn’t anyone’s fault really.”

“Apart from the person who set th-“

“Hey look Therese! Is this what we’re doing?”

Therese turned and they had gotten their quicker than she’d thought.

“You bet. How are you at ice skating?”

“I can’t believe this! I love ice skating!”

“Well perfect. I’m awful at it. Like bambi on ice. I swear. But c’mon let’s get fitted!”

Therese said giving Carol a peck on the cheek before leading them to the shoe fitting counter. There was no queue as there weren’t many people there. Maybe only ten others. They both gave in their shoes in exchange for skates, Therese telling Carol that she had pre-paid, denying Carol the chance to offer for a second time, and laced up on the benches beside the rink.

“Thank you for the fluffy socks and the gloves. They really did come in handy. It all makes sense now.”

“It’s okay. And anyway, what says ‘first date’ more than an ice skating rink?”

Carol stood helping Therese onto her feet as well before enveloping her in a hug. “You know you’re adorable right?”

Therese buried her nose in the blonde hair that was draped on Carol’s shoulder. “Yeah. I know…”

Carol pulled back, finding her balance before walking to the rink with Therese close behind. Her blade hit the ice and then the other, wobbling a little before remembering to keep her weight forward. She picked up the hang of it fairly quickly circling the rink once and then again until she was surpassing a few people and remembering some of her old tricks but as she looked to find Therese, she saw the brunette hadn’t even touched the ice yet and was still stood at the gate.

Carol skated over effortlessly with a worried look on her face. “Therese? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I always get scared I guess, before I go on ice. I know I’m going to fall and that it’s cold. And I also know I’ll be fine but I guess it’s one of those irrational fears. But you looked magnificent. You’re amazing at it! You were flying, Carol! What the hell!”

“Yeah. I had a few lessons as a child and still have a few tricks up my sleeve. It’s like riding a bike. I never really forget. But I haven’t been in about 4 years nearly five now. I took Rindy. She was so cute. Had one of those penguins you use for balance, but like her mother I guess picked it up really quickly? Therese, would you like me to help you?”

“… No it’s okay I can do it…” Therese put one skate on the ice and then another sliding out onto the rink.

She got about four meters before her skates slipped out from under her and she fell onto her bum. “Shit!”

Carol couldn’t help but laugh as she brought up her gloved hand to try and muffle her laughter.

“Carol, it isn’t funny!”

Carol skated over hooking her arms under Therese’s armpits and hauling her to her feet, wincing as her burns were still a little sore but her ribs were mostly healed. It took a few moments for Therese to gain her balance again before falling once more.

“God, Seriously?!”

“Oh honey. C’mon.”

“No it’s okay I’ve got this.” Therese explained, standing and leaping for the barrier for something to hold on to. “You should go skate. I’ll get the hang of it soon.”

“Therese,” Carol said skating over, “I can help you, you know.”

“No, no don’t worry I’ll get there-“Therese said slipping and quickly catching herself.

“Do you trust me, Therese?”

Therese stilled. _More than anything._ “Yes.”

“Then let me help you. Let’s do this together. Give me your hands.”

Therese hesitated and then slowly put each of her hands in Carol’s, leaning into her for support.

“Ok. The hard parts over. Now keep your weight forward.” They stayed still on the ice until Therese found her balance “There you go. Now try moving.”

Therese tried, putting one foot in front of the other before she slipped once more and fell straight into Carol’s chest, with the blonde pressing her to it, trying to keep Therese from falling but both women fell to the ice.

Therese landed onto a laughter riddled Carol.

“Are you okay?” Therese questioned hoping she hadn’t hurt the giggling woman underneath her.

“Yes, angel I’m fine. I’ve got to admit, this turned out pretty well for me. A gorgeous woman laid on top of me with her leg between mine. I can’t complain.” Carol joked.

Their noses were touching as Therese replied. “Well, I don’t know about you but I think making out on the floor of the rink may be banned. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a stupid rule.”

“And I think that the employee over there, on his phone, is staring at us.”

“Let him.”

“And what about learning to skate?”

“Oh fine! You’ve twisted my arm. Literally.”

They stumbled up, Therese’s arms finding Carol’s again as she gripped on for dear life.

“Okay now I think I know what’s wrong. You need to put your weight forward, relax your shoulders and glide.” Therese followed all of Carol’s instructions. “No, that’s walking. Try just push from foot to foot, glide over the ice, okay? There we go. You’re getting the hang of it.”

They went round the rink a few times and Carol couldn’t help but stare at the two deep dimples on the brunette’s face.

“You know they call us fire and ice right?”

“Who do? The press?”

“Yeah. Kind of catchy though.”

“Oh god. It’s so cheesy!”

“You love it!”

Carol tried to hide her smile but it was pretty hard around Therese. “Yeah I do… Do you think you’re ready to let go. You can do it, I promise I’ll stay close.”

“Hold one of my hands?”

“Sure. Of course.” And then Therese let go and Carol guided her along.

“Carol… I’m doing it! I’m doing it! Look!”

“I am darling! I’m so proud!”

“I’m proud of you too, you know.”

“Whatever for?”

“For pushing your boundaries. And being so strong.”

_I love you…_

“Okay now go show me something cool. I’ll wait here. Go!” Therese said pushing Carol off and interrupting her thoughts.

Carol turned and started to gain speed, Parallel stopping at the end and kicking up the ice before turning and accelerating down the rink. _Please go right! Please go right! Please go right!_

She turned doing backwards crossovers in a large oval around the rink before turning off and spinning on one foot.

Therese was infatuated. Watching her glide on the ice as if she was at one with it. Like it was a home she had forgotten existed. She was so elegant and smooth as if each move had been choreographed for that moment. It was beautiful. She couldn’t even hear the faint sound of doors opening and closing rapidly in the distance

Carol picked up speed again before bending her knees and stretching one leg in front of her as she sailed across the ice. She stood as she neared Therese and stopped quickly, spraying the firefighter with ice.

Therese slow clapped. “Alright!” She slid a hand through Carol’s waist. “Where did that come from? You were like lightning!”

Carol sucked in air, obviously out of breath. “Well… I guess… it’s just pent up…”

“Pent up ice skating phenomenon?”

Carol gave her the side eye and Therese couldn’t help but smile at her own joke.

“Something like that I guess.”

Snap.

The sound of a shutter closing caught their private moment. Therese looked up. “What was that?”

“What was what, angel?”

And then Therese saw it, a camera appear over the balcony that surrounded the rink.

_You have got to be kidding me._

“Carol stay here.”

“Therese you’re scaring me.”

Therese skated out into the middle of the rink and looked up. The balcony was full of them. It was like an infestation of cockroaches. About 16 cameras met her glare.

_Un-fucking-believable._

Carol skated out to meet Therese in the middle of the rink. She followed the brunette’s line of sight.

“For god’s sake. Therese I’m sorry.”

 _Enough!_ “Carol don’t be sorry. Actually…” Therese reached up and waved with the most mocking smile that Carol had ever seen on her face.

“Therese!”

“What they know we’re here. And the rink is closing soon anyway. Well at least for them anyway. May as well give them a ‘fuck you’ whilst I’m here.”

“You’re a strange girl…”

“Why?”

“Flung out of space…”

“You’ve said that. In the hospital.”

“I meant it.”

_Ladies and Gentlemen the rink is now closing. Please vacate the ice._

The paparazzi’s eye suddenly went wide as they tried to pack up their equipment.

_Suckers!_

“Quick! C’mon!”

Therese grabbed Carol’s hand leading them off the ice and to the boot area. They reached the desk and Therese climbed over it, her boots clanging on the desk as she did.

“THERESE!” Carol whisper shouted.

“C’mon. Its stage 3 I promise.”

“And what if we get caught?”

“If you never did you should. These things are fun! And fun is good!”

Carol glanced both ways before hearing the rattling of approaching cameras. She swivelled over the desk, grabbing Therese’s hand to be dragged through the shoe aisles.

“Take off your skates!” Therese whispered. They both did.

“Now what?”

“What’s the number on the back of them?”

“164 Why?”

“164… 164…164! Here’s your shoes!” Therese did the same for her own pair before hearing distant voices.

“Shit they’re close. Argh!”

Carol had grabbed Therese’s jumper and pulled her into her arms; holding them both behind a shoe shelf as a paparazzi walked by.

Therese couldn’t help but note that Carol smelt of vanilla jasmine and berries. It was a scent she’d happily drown in.

They both let out a sigh of relief. “Where to now then? The only way out is the way we came in and all the cameras are there!”

“There’s a door right there.”

“Angel, it’s got a passcode on it.”

“Or does it?” Therese wiggled her eyebrows before bolting for the door. She pressed a dozen digits until the green light flashed as the door unlocked.

“How did you?”

“C’mon! I hear them!”

Carol rushed through the door, into the dark room before finding the light switch. She flicked it on. They were in the ice café.

“Now, what would Madame like? A slush perhaps? How about a muffin. We have fresh lemonade?”

“Therese, someone might catch us!”

“They won’t don’t worry.”

“But-“

“They won’t. I promise. Let’s just say I had this date played out amazingly well.” Therese turned on the slush machine.

“What do you mean?”

“I may have put up a few safety nets…”

“Therese…” Carol raised an eyebrow, seriously confused.

“Okay, so it’s the first date and I really, really wanted it to go well so I set up a few precautions. Dannie, my friend, is a hacker and he gave me the override to that door and also proof that no one comes in here after 9pm. We checked the CCTV.” She said pouring their slushes adding a little bit of liquid spirit to both.

“Therese there’s CCTV?”

“No, he programmed for last nights to play instead. I also had a cab stay close by just in case we needed a quick getaway. His name’s Rafi and really sweet. He’s also a massive fan of yours, and would never give our location to the press. Dannie has also shutting down the CCTV wherever we have been. He tracks my phone and shuts off all the cameras in that area. When we were at Hubbub, David had workers costumes for us in the back in case the paps showed up and if that failed Rafi was close.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Please don’t be freaked out. I just wanted everything to be perfect. And I wanted you to be safe too. You deserve that. I promised to protect you Carol, I’m not planning to go back on it anytime soon.”

“… Thank you, for everything. This day has actually been turned around by you, dimples… I had no idea you had gone to such lengths… and-“ _I love you for it…_ “Thank you…”

“Here, you look like you need a drink.” Therese slid Carol’s slush across the counter before climbing over to join her.

The blonde took a sip. “Whoa! That’s strong! That can’t be child friendly.”

“Yeah, well apparently working here must be stressful because there’s a massive bottle of vodka under the counter. Thought we both deserved some. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Carol made her way over to a couch in the corner, slumping down and motioning for Therese to join her. The brunette did snuggling her head into Carol’s chest, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Carol’s finger found their way to Therese’s dark hair and the firefighter shivered at the touch.

“You’re trembling.”

“Your fingers are cold from the slush.”

“Oh, I forgot sorry.”

“No don’t be. I love it when you play with my hair. Do you remember when we first met in the hospital and you woke me up by stroking my hair?”

“I do, actually. It feels like two seconds ago. It was the first time we said ‘Hello.’”

“You remembered!”

“Of course I did.”

“What were you thinking?”

“In the hospital? Well, I was scared for Rindy, and I was pretty achy myself. I was scared about Harge and the media and if my career would be ruined with the burns on my arms… but I also remember feeling warm. Not as in heat wise but just fuzzy. It may have been the drugs in my system but the feeling intensified every time I looked at you… What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… that forever wouldn’t be long at all if I was with you.”

 _I have to tell her… I have to…_ “Therese… I know it hasn’t been long and life tends to keep getting in the way of us but… and you don’t have to say it back… and I don’t want you to be worried or…” Carol closed her eyes as she felt she couldn’t say it with them open. Too scared of what she might see if she did. “What I’m trying to say is…”

“Carol, I love you.”

“…You do?” The blonde whispered. Tears rolled along the blonde’s cheek.

“Yes. I do. I knew it from the minute I met you. And I know that it’s crazy. But I’ve been waiting since then to tell you. And I must have really bad stamina because it’s only really been a week.” Therese nervously laughed.

“Don’t you know I love you?”

And then Therese leant up to catch Carol’s lips in a kiss. She felt the blonde cradle her head and splay a hand over her chest as if she was searching Therese to verify what she already knew was real.

They pulled a part, their noses still touching.

“Therese…” Carol said in a hushed tone.

“Yes…”

“I hear someone outside…”

Therese stood up grabbing Carol’s hand and heading over to the light switch, plunging them both into darkness. She tightened her grip on Carol’s. She wasn’t going to lose her. Not now.

Therese pulled out her phone and sent a text to Rafi making sure he was close, and when she got a verifying text back she took them both to the doorway that lead onto the street. She punched the same passcode in which unlocked the door with a low ‘beep’ before stepping out into the cold night air.

They both began to walk, Carol was a bit more on edge, whereas Therese was smitten. They turned the corner of the building hand in hand and…

_Snap._

The vultures were about 20 meters away but they were closing the distance rapidly and their intruding questions came even faster.

Carol turned. “Angel, you love me? Yes?”

 _Yes more than anything._ And for the first time Therese spoke her mind “Yes, more than anything.”

Carol’s heart broke a little. “And do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re in? Are you sure? I need to know.” Carol looked nervous.

“Yes, krásná. You, Rindy. I’d do anything for you, both.”

“I love you. You know that right?”

“Yes, Carol, what’s happening? You’re scaring me. I won’t let them hut you ever. Carol-“

And then the noise, and the flashes, and the questions, and the worry, and the confusion, the shutters from the cameras, and the thoughts from Therese mind all just melted away.

In the future, Therese would never forget the day she was truly a goner. The day where she would gladly take a bullet than live without Carol in her.

The day Carol would jeopardised her life for Therese.

And did so. All in one movement…

She kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> Have I ever told you that you guys are adorable.  
> Like you guys are the best.  
> I want another Cate and Rooney movie. I know they have 'Song to Song' But they have no scenes together, its almost criminal!  
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed.  
> You know the drill! I wana hear from you! It compells me to release more!  
> By the way the next chapter is sooooo long! Yep! That's right. It's finished. Just tweaking it, and building suspense.  
> (Insert Evil Laugh)  
> Aren't I the worst ;)


	8. You Have Never Felt so Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not to toot my own horn, but these next few chapters... I'm pretty proud of.  
> Now stop listening to me being self absorbed and vain.  
> Go READ!  
> YAY!

They kissed like no one was watching. As if they were the only two people in the world. It was one of those kisses that was unexpectedly perfect. Therese’s lips had a sweet tang from her slush and a strong tingle to them from the vodka. Carols were soft and full on Therese’s.

It was unexplainably perfect. The warmth of Carol in Therese’s mouth and Therese in Carol’s. Carol’s favourite part was the shock she could feel on Therese’s lips as she mingled them with her own. Whereas Therese was in love with the smile she could feel from the blonde on her own.

It was faultless.

When they pulled away Carol had to bite her lip to stop her moan of disappointment but she couldn’t help but mirror the dimpled smile her angel shone back at her. Their foreheads touching as they basked in the aftermath.

But sooner or later they both had to come back to reality. The bright white lights weren’t the gates of heaven, and the shouts of their names weren’t to call them back down to earth. It was the vultures who wanted to pick apart their private moment.

Carol had never seen the paparazzi this wild before. Maybe it was because they were all in for a huge payday and whatever they shot now would just be a bonus.  The questions had never been so loud or intrusive. Never as needy or desperate.

Therese spotted Rafi out of the corner of her eye and took Carol’s hand leading her towards it. But it was like the cameras were magnetically drawn to them following them to the door. But Carol decided she had a little more courage in her.

She turned to the shouting crowd and flashing lights. “If you want me to say anything be quiet now so you can hear me!” She shouted with no sense of mean or harshness in her voice.

For the first time ever, every single one was silent.

“My name is Carol Aird, and I am tired of lying by omission. And this might as well be on the record. What use am I to you all if I am living against my own grain...?”

“CAROL! ARE YOU-“One of the reporters interrupted.

“No! Let me have my say.” The reporter shut up as the rest glared at him, mesmerised by the model’s words. “My fans and the people who love me all deserve joy. But… how do I give others that without having it myself? This is me. Take it or leave it. But please, do not take something I love dearly and make it ugly. Because we are not ugly people.”

And then she joined her firefighter inside the cab. “Please, drive. Thanks Rafi.” Therese said looking intensely at Carol.

“No-n-no problem! Miss Belivet, Miss Aird. Miss Aird can I just say that it is a pleasure to meet you. I’ve looked up to you for most of my life. And it is an honour.”

Carol took some deep breaths, trying to process what just happened and recall the words that had spilled from her to the press before replying. “… It’s honestly fine, Rafi. And I should be praising you. Thank you for giving us your evening.”

“Oh it was nothing. How was your date?”

Carol raised an eyebrow at the firefighter who was now furiously blushing.

“Well…” Therese answered, “I had an amazing time, we went on the subway. Got a bite to eat. We went ice skating and I failed miserably.”

“Well I wouldn’t say miserably.” Carol corrected smiling warmly.

“We had a drink. And sat and talked over the most wonderful things. It went exactly to plan. Well apart from the bit where you outed yourself by kissing me in front of the paparazzi and gave one hell of a statement.”

“My stomach was flipping. Although it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.”

“Well I will just have to make the most of you tonight after that.”

“Why only tonight?” Carol whispered.

“Because your publicist will murder you in the morning!” Therese joked.

“Here we are ladies.”

“Thanks Rafi. You’re the best. Here.” Therese went to pay him.

“No. No need Therese. I got all the payment I need. I met the two most wonderful women tonight.”

“Awe. Thank you, darling. I’ll be sure to see you soon.”

“Thank you, Miss Aird.”

“Please call me Carol!” She said stepping out of the taxi.

“Carol. Therese I’ll see you at 23:30?”

“Yes, you will. Bye Rafi and thank you.” Therese could hear approaching cars in the distance that were bound to be the press after the huge bombshell they had just dropped. “Carol, we should go inside.”

Therese and Carol walked into the building and towards the elevator and got in.

“I’ve had a rollercoaster of a day. Although I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy.”

“It really has been wild hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has.”

“But did you enjoy yourself?”

“Of course. You were right, you are like bambi on ice. It’s so crazy trying to remember it all. We did so much!”

“Well maybe I can help jog your memory…” Therese waited until the doors closed before threading her fingers in Carol’s hair pushing off her bobble hat onto the floor and kissing her. They walked back until Carol’s back hit the wall of the elevator, frantic as their hands grappled for more and more touch.

Finally the elevator doors opened on their floor and they stumbled to the apartment door. Carol tried to slip her key in the lock but her hands couldn’t seem to hold still. She was shaking with lust and want. The fact the young brunette was nibbling at her neck and earlobe weren’t helping either. She could feel Therese’s hands palming at her jeans making her legs feel weak and unstable. _God what she does to me!_

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do this…”

“Oh really? Like when?” Therese asked, genuinely curious to what Carol found hot, whilst grazing her lips over the blonde’s pulse point.

“The first time we kissed. When you took me in the bedroom at breakfast. When it was you and I laid on the couch talking. When we were on the subway. After dinner when you picked me up. Have I mentioned that it is incredibly sexy?” Carol replied struggling for breath between Therese’s kisses on her jaw as she finally slid the key in the lock and turned it swinging the door wide open.

“Once or twice, although, now that you mention it…”

She scooped up the now beaming blonde who could feel the warmth shoot through her body as she saw the firefighter’s smug smile. Unlike the other times when she had carried Carol in the crook of her knees or by her thighs, Therese’s hand were firmly placed on Carol’s ass as she brought them both through the door way kicking it shut behind her to press the blonde’s body against it. Carol groaned as her back hit the door, her hips aligning with Therese and she couldn’t help but grind down.

“Carol…” Therese moaned, “This. Off. Now.” She said referring to the jumper which was getting in the way of her and Carol’s gorgeously smooth skin.

Carol shed her jumper leaving her in a black lace bra. Therese was breathless for a second but she was soon brought back to reality with Carol’s mouth now sliding along hers.

Therese kicked of her shoes along with Carol giving her some more height before she released Carol from her grasp as they stumbled to the living room; throwing their clothes off onto the couch until they were both in just their underwear.

Carol had her mouth on the brunette’s neck kissing and nipping, driving her crazy. Her senses were in overdrive as all her recent dreams were coming true. The little moans of pleasure just furthered Carol’s desire.

“C-Carol… I can’t wait any longer. I want you.”

Carol caught her breath between the kisses, finding it hard to breathe as she could feel Therese’s anticipation now drenched along her thigh.

“Angel, I _need_ you. Now.”

Therese couldn’t hold out any longer and she certainly didn’t have enough patience to move them both to the bedroom. Her desperation was too great. Her eyes flickered to a white fur rug that was laid out just in front of the couch.

_Perfect._

She placed a hand firmly in the small of Carol’s back and took her lover’s hand in hers so she could pull them both down onto it.

Their bodies aligned like they were moulded to fit to one another.

“I swear we were in this position a little earlier on the ice apart from you were on top of me. Have you had all of this planned out?” Carol asked, her lips stretching in one of the corners for a half smile.

“Maybe…”

Carol could have said just about anything just then but with the way her blonde locks fell around Therese’s face as she looked down; the way the light bounced of each individual hair uniquely; the way that her half smile was the most adorable thing she had seen and the way she could feel her silky skin pressed up against her own, numbed out Therese’s ability to think outside of the beauty laid on top of her.

From there it all happened so fast.

She was hooking her arm round the back of Carol to undo her bra. It fell off easily and she was quick to take each breast in her hands, eliciting a low groan from the blonde. Hers came off next but she was more preoccupied in latching her mouth onto Carol’s dusty pink nipple. She flicked the bud back and forth but the longer she went on the harder she could feel a pair of hips writhing against her own.

“Oh my god… Therese.”

And with those four words the world seemed to slow down.

She had flipped them over, made out with the model whilst grinding down, begging for some sort of friction before kissing down her body; at her nipples and then at her navel until she reached then top of the pant line. She cupped Carol’s sex to which she groaned at, the tension building too high to handle.

She could feel her wetness through the soft lace. She pulled down the delicate fabric, taking her own off in the process before slowly grazing her tongue up the slender legs she had been dreaming of that morning. She stopped when she reach the top of Carol’s thighs, drawing it out. Kissing on the inside of each until she felt her long digits sliding into her hair, begging Therese to touch her where she wanted it most.

And then time finally returned to normal.

“What do you want baby?”

Carol moaned out, biting her lip, failing to keep it in. _It’s so sexy when she calls me baby._

“You… I want you Therese…”

“Where?”

Carol could feel her hot breath against her sex. “On my…Please, angel…”

… _Stars_ filled Carol’s vision as Therese lowered her mouth onto her glistening folds.

Carol’s hand flexed in the fur of the rug in effort to keep herself from pulling Therese’s hair but it was becoming more difficult to stay restrained as Therese’s tongue lapped up Carol’s essence like rain in the desert.

“Fuck…”

All Carol’s efforts to keep her moans of pleasure contained were ripped down when Therese reached her swollen nub. She flicked, circled and sucked and brought Carol to the very edge, feeling her hip twitch and squirm beneath her before stopping and entering her lover with her tongue.

Carol screamed out and her body shook as pleasured coursed through her. She couldn’t keep her eyes open as she flung her head back into the fur and opened her mouth. She had never felt anything like it. A single tear fell down her face and slowly but surely she could feel her senses coming back to her. The feel of Therese’s hand resting on her breast and the rug beneath her. The smell of her sex wafting up to her. The sight of her lover licking up and down her centre lapping at the aftermath before crawling up her body to kiss her. The taste of her orgasm on her lips and the sounds of their panting breaths.

“Darling you’re drenched.”

Therese laughed, siting up so that she was straddling Carol. “Better?” She asked after wiping her saturated face with her arm.

“I wasn’t talking about your mouth…” Carol said in a full octave lower, which sent chills through Therese’s body.

Carol sat up pulling Therese in for a passionate kiss, trailing her fingers down her body followed by her eager mouth. She stopped at Therese’s pebbled nipples, grazing over each one, sucking until they were hard peaks.

Carol’s fingers ventured further, round and up Therese’s back just to drag them back down to cup her ass as she growled into the swell of her breast.

Therese shivered, looking up to the ceiling in ecstasy.

“You’re trembling.” Carol said before leaning back onto the rug and bringing Therese with her. She brushed the brunette strands that were dangling around her behind Therese’s ear, stroking her thumb over the flushed cheek above her. She smiled a soft smile.

And then Therese felt it. Two long slender finger stroke up and down, gently caressing the juncture between her legs. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and let out a sigh.

Carol made her way up to the sensitive bundle of nerves which made her lover moan before plunging her fingers inside, curling them into the rough patch within.

“Carol!” Therese cried out pushing herself back and forth on the blonde’s fingers. “Holy shit…”

Therese was already so hot and turned on before Carol had touched her, let alone before she started riding her.

She sat up, changing the angle, making Carol go deeper and she pushed down on her harder.

She placed her palms on Carol’s chest for support, he hands massaging the model’s breasts out of instinct. “Carol, I’m gonna cum…”

She was close as each time she would grind down, the deeper she would go, but Carol could feel she was near and brought her other hand down on Therese’s clit making rapid tiny circles.

“Carol!” Her walls tensed around Carol’s fingers and her own tensed on Carol’s breasts.

Carol curled her fingers, prolonging her lover’s pleasure and Therese flopped down, breathless, and lay her weight on Carol’s body.

Carol could feel her heart beating on her own as she withdrew her fingers slowly.

Therese’s breath started to even out and she audibly swallowed. “Holy shit…”

“Yes, indeed. Holy shit.”

“That was incredible.”

“It was…”

“Krásná?”

“Yes, Angel?”

Therese kissed Carol’s shoulder, sucking the skin, releasing it with a pop before soothing it with her tongue. “I love you… so much.”

“I love you too… and did you just mark me?”

“Maybe. So what if I did? I don’t want Ellen thinking that she can steal the most gorgeous woman on the planet away from me now can I?”

“Oh, well one she’s married and two, I’m pretty sure you ruined me for other people.”

“Baby, you haven’t felt the half of it!”

“I haven’t?!”

“Oh god no. A girl has to keep some cards up her sleeve.”

“Although who’s to say that I don’t have a few cards.”

“Well then I call your cards.” Therese said raising an eyebrow

“Well then I raise you!” Carol joked before catching the smiling brunette’s lips between hers and rolling them over.

///

“Remind me again why I am letting you leave?” Carol said trying to smooth down her hair with her other hand clutching the white bedsheet currently wrapped around her.

They had moved from the rug to the bedroom only for Carol to rugby tackle Therese onto the bed and get wrapped up in their uncontrollable desire, moaning and crying out until both of them were spent once again.

“Because I start my shift in… 40 minutes and I have to pick my bag up from my apartment too. You need to get to bed since your make up team is coming at 6am and Rafi is currently waiting downstairs for me.” Therese said tying up her trainers.

“Oh yeah. That’s why.” Carol said dryly. “I hate flying. I’m such a sceptic. I always have all my electronics off. I know planes are safer now. And that you can even use Wi-Fi to call but, I don’t know, something about flying through the air in a metal container just doesn’t seem that safe. Shame you can’t come with me. ”

Therese took the blonde’s face in her hands. “You’ll be just fine and I know. I hate leaving like this… trust me, if it were up to me, you and I would never leave that bedroom and I would ban you from wearing clothes.” She said looking Carol up and down.

“You would ban me?”

“Yes, with the exception of incredibly hot lingerie but apart from that, why would you need them? They’d only end up on the floor.”

“Fuck… And you really have to go?”

“Yes, I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“How?” Carol pouted.

 _I’m going to have to make a list of adorable things she does._ “How about I show you a couple of the cards up my sleeve? Although, I’m pretty sure we would have to buy the building earmuffs. Or I don’t know, pizza?”

“Whilst pizza sounds amazing I think I’m going to have to go for option one!”

“Whatever you want. I’ll give it to you. And one last thing, since you have all those interviews tomorrow I need to ask you something.” She wrapped her hands round Carol’s back and pulled her flush against her.

“Ask away…”

“Carol Aird… Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

“You’re asking me that? After what we just did on the rug?”

“I’m trying to be romantic! Well, will you?”

“Yes I would love to be your girlfriend, Therese.”

They kissed, lightly, slowly. Like they had all the time in the world before Therese pulled away and kissed the love bite in the crook of Carol’s neck.

“You know hair and makeup are going to kill me. Or if they can’t cover it, Ellen will tear me to pieces.”

“Well you’ll just have to say ‘My hot sexy girlfriend gave it to me last night whilst we were fucking on the rug.’”

“For some reason I don’t think I’ll be allowed to say that and also I’m probably going to have to get that rug dry cleaned.”

“Well not too soon. I still have plans for it.”

“You do?” Carol arched an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah I do.” They kissed once more, chastely.

“Ok, go. Before I won’t be able to let you leave.”

“Okay. I’m going.”

“I love you.” The words still made Carol swoon.

“I love you too, Krásná.”

///

Carol, The Ellen Show, 16:15

“Okay Ladies and Gents. Our guest today is very special and dear to me. Not only a beautiful woman but an amazing friend. Miss Carol Aird!”

Music boomed through the speakers as the crowd stood and applauded. Carol entered the stage with crisp black suit. Black pants and jacked with a white shirt. The collar of the shirt turned up with an undone black bowtie. Her hair tied up with a few wispy strands [loose](https://www.dapperq.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/IWC-Schaffhausen6.jpg).

She made her way towards Ellen occasionally waving at the wild crowd before giving the show host a hug and sitting down in the large white chair.

“Hi! You look stunning! How are you?”

“I’m great now I’ve seen you. It’s been so long. I haven’t even had a chance to say hi backstage. _I literally just flew in_.”

“You flew in just for this interview?”

“Yes! Of course. I fly back straight after. I had a really early morning but a fairly hectic night.”

“Oh we all know you did! But more on that later, which is going to be so hard for me because I really just want to talk about it now. Moving on! You had recently… been in a fire in New York. And I want to talk about it because I don’t think everyone understands how traumatic this has been for you. So you were in a fire in your apartment, correct?”

“How funny would it be if I said no?” Ellen giggled. “Yes I have been. It was at my apartment building in New York.”

“And it was just you and Rindy, yes?”

“Yes it was. Just me and my little girl. It was horrific and we were so lucky to make it out alive... but thankfully someone saw the smoke and called the fire department.”

“Could you tell us about anything that happened in there?”

“Well, it all happened so fast. I was asleep at the time. It was almost midnight and I smelt smoke. When I went out the apartment was ablaze. So I grabbed Rindy from her room and took her to the room furthest from the fire which was the bathroom and put a towel under the door crack, but the smoke kept seeping in and … Rindy, she passed out beside me, even though I had put a scarf over her mouth to try protect her… a-and…”

Carol lifted her head up to try blink back the tears before returning her sight to a very sympathetic Ellen who was handing her a tissue which she took to dab her eyes.

“And it was the most heart breaking thing to bear through. Because I love her so much. But then the fire department came and kicked down the door and got us out of there.”

A picture of the fire from the outside was displayed behind them. Carol turned to look at it briefly and then directed her eyes from it.

“That’s horrible. We know you didn’t really get out of hospital not long ago. About three days ago?”

A picture of Carol leaving the building was then shown.

“Yes, that’s right. I was treated for my arms and ribs. I had burnt myself reaching for a phone which was too far out of reach you see and then the rest of the time was making sure Rindy was 100% okay.”

“And this is crazy, and I’m just asking b-because I couldn’t imagine being… in your position.”

“Yeah. It was a really, crazy ordeal to go through but I think I’m coping okay with it. Rindy, she is with Harge at the moment and will be for a few days because this was obviously hard on him too. Nearly losing her. But I’m just so thankful that I am here today, because I was genuinely scared that we were going to die in there.”

“But do you have any idea how the fire started? Because it must have been horrible. When you went to bed everything was fine?”

“Yes it was a normal evening. Rindy was in bed by 20:30. I hadn’t stayed up much later. Maybe only an hour to look through my schedule. And then I turned off all the lights and went to bed myself.”

“And it started-“

“They think there was an electrical device sparked off and hit my kitchen roll. And that it started in the living room. I don’t know too much about it yet. They need to do a little more investigating but we think that was the cause.”

“Well that’s just awful and I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you.”

“We will be returning just after this short break…”

The on air light went out and Ellen stood to hug Carol who was trying her best to keep it together. “It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re so strong. You know that? Not everyone would come talk about something like this so soon.”

“It’s okay. I needed to get it off my chest. Plus I wanted to see you of course. You, Portia and I should get together sometime. It’s been so long.”

“That sounds wonderful. She has been asking after you. We were both really worried.”

“ _Ladies we are back on in 30 seconds.”_

Makeup and hair rushed over, topping each of them up. Before the countdown from 5 started.

“Welcome back y’all and with me here today is my lovely, delightful, Carol Aird. Now from this horrific fire came something good right.”

“Yes… Something beautiful.”

“You met someone. In the weirdest of circumstances.”

“Yes.”

“Would you mind telling us who?”

“No not at all. One of the fire fighters that rescued me and my daughter, was called Therese Belivet.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“I know. But yes. She is the one that found me and Rindy.”

“Yes we have a picture… That’s Therese with Rindy on her shoulders isn’t it?”

Carol looked towards the picture and raised a hand to her mouth. “Yes, I’m sorry, I just haven’t seen this before.”

The picture showed Therese in her mask running from the building towards the ambulances with Rindy over her shoulders.

“Yes and there is another which has become quite famous over social media of Therese.”

Another flashed up of Therese in her firefighter uniform without her helmet or jacket, showing her profile. Her fists were clenched making her biceps prominent and a couple wisps of dark brown hair had escaped from her pony tail. She was looking towards the ambulance that Carol was being lifted into with such heartbreak and anguish. _Oh Therese… My angel. Right from the beginning._

“She looks like she cares about you deeply.”

“Yes it does.”

“How did you meet her? Properly?”

“Well the first time I did, I was on a stretcher being rushed towards the ambulance and she was holding my hand. But when I did properly, I was waking up in the hospital bed and she was sat waiting for me in a chair, in my room.”

The audience awed.

“Yes. She travelled with you to the hospital in the ambulance.”

“She was perfect. Before I had awakened she had been sat with Rindy and then she came to sit with me.”

“Did she stay throughout your recovery?”

“She did. Apart from one day when she was on call at the fire house. But she was with me and Rindy through every step of recovery. She managed to get in contact with one of my best friends. Abby.”

“Abby Gerhard?”

“Yes. She’s in Paris at the moment but should be back soon. Therese even came when we were discharged. She is the sweetest person alive. She had moved all our belongings that had been saved from the fire into the new apartment my manager had gotten us.”

“That’s so kind.”

“She is a very kind person and I’m not sure what would have happened without her.”

“So what happened after that?”

“Well I guess we just ended up clicking?”

“And I am so happy for you because I know how hard it is to tell the world especially when you’re famous, but you did it with style and so that no one could miss it.”

“Yes we went out the other day.”

“Ice skating?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Carol covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Ellen please don’t make me say it.”

The audience burst into applause and whistling as the picture of the two of them kissing outside the ice skating rink was shown.

“I kissed her.”

“In front of the paparazzi.”

“Yes.”

“And was that your first kiss?”

“… No…” Carol said shyly. The audience whistled yet again. “But she’s just so sweet and damn she beautiful and strong and one of the most wonderful people you will ever meet. I mean just look at those dimples! Who could resist?”

They were now flashing through images. Therese smiling outside the fire station. Them walking to the apartment building with Rindy on Therese’s waist. Them smiling at each other adoringly after their kiss in front of the cameras.

“I am so happy you’re out and proud. I know how difficult these things can be. Obviously and I just want to say how proud I am of you.”

“Thank you Ellen.”

“What had led to this moment in front of the cameras then?”

“Well we had an amazing day out in the city and managed to evade the paparazzi. We went for food and went ice skating. I taught her to ice skate. And I guess I just wanted to show the world that this is 2017. That I shouldn’t be scared to be who I am anymore and I should be able to love whoever I want to. And I wasn’t going to hide her from the world. I didn’t want to anymore.”

“And she stands by you?”

“100% she is with me each step of the way and has been since she rescued me from that burning building.”

“Well, Carol, I wish you so much happiness and we will have to meet Therese at some point. No one really knows who she is. You know they are calling you ‘Fire and Ice’.”

“Oh yeah. I’ve heard that one actually. Therese loves it even though she thinks it is the cheesiest thing in the world.”

“Well cheesy or not, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you Ellen.”

“Moving on, we have a game for you to play… It’s called ‘Heads up!’…”

///

Therese had had a busy night at the Fire dept. She had put out a fire and gone to a drill at two schools. The whole team was exhausted.

Her and Gen were sat at the table eating their evening meal when Carol’s fire was mentioned.

“So does she know that someone started the fire?”

“Yes, well I think so. She told me that someone had talked to her about it but she seems to be taking it really well. Amazingly actually, although we didn’t really talk about it much. We were a bit busy.”

“Therese! You dog!”

“Oh no! That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh so you haven’t…?”

“Well I didn’t say that.” Therese winked.

“I can’t believe they are just going to lie to the public about it though…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I saw a bit of the Ellen interview they did and she said that an electrical item sparked off and started it.”

“Well that’s odd. She hasn’t told me anything about that. Maybe I will talk to her in the morning. I’ll be too tired tonight. What time does our shift finish again?”

“01:30!”

“Oh god. Four hours left then. Carol should be back in New York at 23:30. I’ll give her a ring then. I don’t know why she would lie though. I mean, if she didn’t want to answer the question people would understand right?”

“Yeah of course. So who told her in the end?”

“Her publicist…Shelley no, Sharon or something, I’m not quite sure.”

“Oh well then she wouldn’t have gotten much anyway. Apart from the police and the fire department, no one knows how the fire started. She only knows that it wasn’t a freak accident but was planned. ”

“Yeah maybe… Did you find anything else out about the fire? What about the alarms they didn’t go off.”

“Yeah we checked those actually, someone had taken the batteries out of them apart from the ones in Carol and Rindy’s rooms.”

“Gen is it just me or is this really suspicious. This case shouldn’t be viewed as an accident, it should be attempted murder!”

“Okay Therese… You need to calm down. We checked with the building janitor, this slimy Tommy guy and he said that the whole building was having their alarms checked and renewed. They might have just forgotten to put batteries in her apartment again.”

“Wait did you say Tommy?”

“Yeah. The building custodian. Looks a little lanky. Large glasses.”

“You mean Carol’s head of Security?”

“Ha! Like that guy could secure anything let alone protect a supermodel.”

“But that’s what he told me. And this was at Carol’s _new_ apartment.”

“No we spoke with him. He is like the janitor of the building. Does all the repairs.”

“Gen this is super fishy. I’m going to call Carol.”

“You can’t nitwit, she is on a plane. She won’t be able to pick up.”

“Okay… Well I could at least call her publicist. Ask what’s going on…”

“One minute I’ll get her number… Sharon… Here we are, Sharon Brenton. Carol’s Publicist. Has been for the past 5 years or so. Helped die down the press when she got a divorce and spent time with Harge to keep the separation clean.”

“Does it have a number?”

“Yes. Here.”

Therese dialled the number on screen and waited until someone on the other end picked up.

_“Hello, and welcome to Brenton Media and Public Relations. Our offices are shortly closing. Please press one of the following numbers. Press 1 for employment opportunities. Press 2 if you are in need of a Publicist. Press 3 if you would like to be transferred to an operator. Press 4 for-“_

Therese pressed 3.

“ _Hello. This is Emma speaking. Please state your name and intent.”_

“Hi this is Therese Belivet. I would like to speak to Sharon Brenton please.”

“ _Please hold…”_

Therese and Genevieve waited patiently before their call was picked up again.

“Hello?” A strong southern accent filtered down the phone.

“Hello, this is Therese Belivet.”

“So you are the infamous Therese. I have heard lots about you from Carol and the papers to my dismay. What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to ask you about the fire.”

“Oh straight to it. Why, what do you know?”

“I know that the case shouldn’t be viewed as an accident but as attempted murder, and that she has just lied on air to millions.”

“Therese, we haven’t told Carol about the circumstances of the fire as we don’t want to worry her. I love Carol with all my heart but even if she is a little unsure, the media will pick up on it. You understand?”

“So you just lied to her? The criminal is still out there and she is none the wiser!”

“Now Therese, I think you should just leave the professionals to it and just be there for her. You’ve already made me enough work to clean up with your kiss in front of the paps.”

“This fire could have been a lot worse and she deserves to know. I have waited long enough. I should have just said something when I found out.”

“No. Telling someone that someone was trying to murder them by lighting a fire in a matchbox is just stupid. You can’t just spring information on people Therese! It needs to be credible and contained and that includes the way we tell Carol.”

“Ok.”

“Okay? Just like that?”

“Yeah. Sure. That’s fine.”

“Okay. Now do you have any more questions before I go? I have other people to talk to.”

“Yeah just one.”

“Shoot.”

“How did you know about the match box?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just said. The fire came from a matchbox.”

“Well I was told by the police department.”

“No. No you weren’t. The only people who know are my fire department and the police. Neither has the freedom to disclose private classified information like that with you. So who told you?”

“Now Miss Belivet. I was told by- I was told by-“

“Oh, I’ve got you now you son of a bitch. You know I didn’t actually think it was you until a minute ago. I thought that creep Tommy did it. I only called to ask about when you were going to tell Carol. But you’ve dobbed yourself right in it now. And I promise you. I’m coming for you.”

“…Therese Belivet… And we were so close… yet you have undoubtedly messed it all up once again…”

Then the line went dead.

 _Carol._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...  
> What you guys think....  
> I dunno if it has been the coffee i just had or if it's me just being in a happy mood but i can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one  
> :)


	9. Old Soul

“Gen!”

“Yes, what?”

“Sharon! She did it! She did it! She set the fire!”

“How do you know Therese?”

“On the phone. She knew how the fire started. How could she know if she hadn’t of set it? She got the Tommy man to take the batteries out and set the fire.”

“Tommy couldn’t have set the fire. He has an alibi. When I told the detective the alarms were out he asked Tommy right there and he said he wasn’t around when the fire was set. And his alibi he gave checked out.”

“So then she set it!”

“Therese calm down. We have to get some solid proof.”

“Ok. How do we get that?”

“Firstly we check her whereabouts.” Gen typed into her laptop. “Look, she was at this awards ceremony with another client. She couldn’t have done it.”

“Well then who did? She must have had help.”

“Is there anyone you can think of? Anyone at all that has been acting suspicious. Who knows more than they should?”

“No… I can’t think of anyone, just Tommy, Sharon, myself, Carol, Rindy. She’s with-… No. It can’t be. No. No. NO. NO!”

“Therese!”

“It’s Harge!”

“Harge?”

“You said that Sharon and he spent a lot of time together, during the divorce. Isn’t that just a bit suspicious. And when he was round at the Carol’s picking up Rindy he got annoyed with her because Rindy wasn’t even meant to be with Carol that night but with the baby sitter, Zoe… or Zara.”

“Harge and Sharon are colluding and they set the fire at her apartment block.”

“Exactly! He would be allowed up since he is always round for Rindy. It all makes sense but Sharon said ‘ _I’d messed it up again.’_ What does that mean? And she wouldn’t have said it so flippantly unless she knew there was no reliable evidence to convict anyone.”

“Well you’ve been hanging around with Carol a lot lately. And well only a few of us know about the evidence. The police and us, and Sharon obviously.”

“No, I’m certain, someone told her… Gen. I think we have a mole.”

///

Carol’s flight had just stilled on the tarmac when she woke up.

_Whoa. How long have I been asleep? Jeez. Must have been a long day. Wait who’s that? Oh it’s just Sharon._

“Hey super star. You’ve been out for ages. I told you tea does wonders!” The red headed lady in the tight black pencil skirt and white top smiled warmly.

“Yeah. Thanks Sharon. It really does! Wow. Sent me straight off to sleep. Anything new?”

“Apart from people loving you on Ellen, nothing at all. C’mon we’ve landed. The car is waiting outside.”

The got off the private jet and started walking towards the car, with Carol sipping on the second tea that Sharon had given her.

“Oh, hey. You look really familiar. Have I seen you about?” Carol asked the driver.

“Oh me no. But I’m flattered. I guess I just have one of those faces.”

“What’s your name?” Carol asked wearily.

“Tucker. Tommy Tucker.”

“Well then Tommy. I’m sorry if I’m a total bore in the car. All this travelling must have worn me out more than I expected. I just feel ridiculously tired. Well it is almost midnight.”

“Yes. Maybe you should sleep on the ride. We will be home before you know it.”

“Okay…” Carol entered the car and shut the door. “It’s okay we can go now…” Tommy ignored her. “Why aren’t we moving?”

Carol’s vision started to blur in and out. “Tommy! I don’t feel very well… I’m just going to get some air.” She reached for the door handle and was about to open the door when she heard the click of the doors locking. “Tommy… What’s happening?”

Then the passenger door opened. “Sharon what are you doing? What’s going on?”

“Shhhhh… Carol. Just sleep. Stop fighting…”

_I’m scared_ “Therese!... Therese!” She clawed at the back of Sharon’s seat begging her to explain why she felt like she had been hit by a piano and why the driver had locked her doors.

Suddenly Sharon turned grabbing Carol’s hands off her seat and flinging her backwards.

Carol hit her head, hard.

“Yes… Therese. She ruined everything…”

And then _Black._

///

“Gen she isn’t picking up… She should be off of her flight by now…”

“It’s okay. We have to find out who the mole is. This is crazy Therese. I can’t believe we are actually talking about this like we are in some 1950’s detective movie!”

“I know! But I trust it isn’t you Gen. You told me the truth and you would never lie to me, I know that.”

“Thank you Therese. It means a lot. But I think I know who the mole might be… Richard.”

“Richard? How so?”

“Think about it. He has been constantly on your back. Always striving to put you down. When you went after Carol, after the incident on the ride back he got a phone call. He was discussing the details of how it may have originated and that there were barely any leads. He said that he was talking to the police. I took his word but that call could have been to anyone.”

“But why would he do that?”

“Because you’re doing so well he just wanted to get back at you. If the information went public everyone would blame you since you’ve been spending so much time with Carol. It wouldn’t damage your career but probably your credibility.”

“This is nuts.”

“Right we need to do something. We haven’t got a hold of Carol. Or Sharon, or even Richard.”

“Okay Gen. You go speak to Richard. I’m going to find Carol.”

“How?”

“I have a friend. Now go!” Therese picked up her phone and dialled Dannie.

“Hello Dannie?”

_“Hey Therese, what’s up?”_

“This is important! Dannie I need you to look at La Guardia airport at the private planes. One that’s landed from LA at around 23:30. Okay?”

_“But why?”_

“Just do it!”

_“Okay… La Guardia… Yep there was one… Looking at CCTV… hey it’s Carol…She looked sleepy. She isn’t alone. She’s with some lady. They’re getting in the Car. The car is rocking a bit. The lady has gotten in the car… then they drive away.”_

“How long ago was that?”

_“About 25 minutes ago according to the time stamp.”_

“I need you to follow where that car goes on CCTV.”

_“Therese this is a big job… it’s really late-“_

“Dannie, Carol’s life may be in danger! I need you to do this for me!”

_“Ok! All you had to do was say that! Look I’m going to put you on hold… This may take a while.”_

“How long?”

_“15, maybe 20?”_

“Okay…” Therese put the phone down. “Gen?”

Genevieve entered the kitchen. “Therese! Richard confessed. He said he just wanted a little revenge and was jealous. He never intended for this to happen. He said he spoke to a woman with a strong southern accent.”

“Sharon. We just need to wait on Dannie now… C’mon Dannie.”

They waited and waited and about 20 minutes later Dannie came through.

_“Hello?”_

“Dannie. What have you got?”

_“Looks like she was taken to your apartment Therese. There was someone stood outside who helped carry Carol in.”_

“My apartment? What does the man look like?”

_“Big. Burly. Black hair. White. Fairly tall. Muscular. Woman is medium height, Red hair, wearing black.”_

“Harge and presumably Sharon. Dannie thank you. I’ve got to go! Bye! Gen we have to go. Call in the supply crew to tend the station.”

“THERESE!”

Gen and Therese looked around to the shouting voice. Phil then appeared in the doorway. “Oh thank god you’re still here.”

“Why, Phil? What’s happened?”

“We just got an anonymous call of a fire. It’s at your apartment Therese.”

“No…”

///

_My head hurts… shit…fuck my shoulders and wrists._

Carol’s vision blurred back into focused. She looked to her wrists… They had been zip tied to a radiator. He arms spread out like she was being crucified.

_What the fuck? Where am I?_

She looked around dartingly. She could see pictures on the wall. _They’re fantastic._ She thought drearily. She could see it was a pretty tidy apartment, small but cosy. She looked over to the sofa and there was a jumper laid on the couch.

_That’s Therese’s._

She looked to the photos and spotted one of her stood in front of the fire department with her squad.

_This is Therese’s apartment… What the fuck is going on?_

“Therese!... Therese! THERESE! ANGEL! PLEASE! THERESE!”

“She isn’t here, Carol…” The southern drawl she had listened to for years met her cries of desperation as she struggled against the radiator, each time bruising her back deeper and deeper. “She will be here soon enough, but for some reason I don’t think that you’ll be around to see her.”

“Sharon…” The redhead started to walk towards her slowly until they were mere inches apart. “What’s going on please? I’m scared.” Carol struggled against the radiator looking up with wet eyes to her silent captor. “Sharon…”

Slap.

The painful tingling exploded on Carol’s now scarlet red cheek.

“Listen to me! Are you listening?”

Carol nodded unable to speak.

“Now, you had to go and draw attention to yourself didn’t you? You couldn’t have just dropped Rindy off at Zara’s and gone about your day normally could you? You see those burns on your arms are no-one’s fault but your own… if you had just stuck to your schedule. That’s the problem with you though. Always striving to be different. The Hollywood’s perfect daughter. Do you know how hard I work or even how annoying it is to put up with all your shit, Carol?”

Sharon took out a cigarette and lighted it before taking a long drag. “Everything was fine. We only wanted custody of Rindy-“

“We?” Carol let out shakily.

Slap.

Sharon backhanded Carol across the face once more, this time her rings cutting her cheek.

“Don’t interrupt! It’s rude! Yes, We. Harge and I. You took that poor man for granted. You didn’t deserve him. You dirty cheater. He is currently in the next room tipping your wonderful Therese to a fire in her apartment, which is where we are.”

“No…”

“You see we had it all planned out. A small fire. I call in as a friendly ‘neighbour’ who just so happens to smell smoke. You go to hospital, recover and Harge gets custody of Rindy for your recklessness.  But no. Things didn’t pan out that way. So we made a new plan. One which to be fair works out even better, but is a tad risky. We take Rindy, make fake ID’s and start fresh. But then you will always be hot on our tail. So what does that leave us to do? You brought this on yourself, Carol.”

“Why do you want my daughter so badly? She’s mine!”

“Because, I love Harge! 10 times more than you ever did!”

“We have a child! I did love Harge at one point but he never loved me. He was in love with the idea of me. So have him. Runaway. Live a happy life. Have your own kids but just leave me and Rindy. Please. Sharon… please…”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?!”

“Because I can’t have kids!” Sharon pulled a gun from her belt. “Now shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Honey… now careful. We are nearly out of this. The fire will destroy all the evidence. But if we shoot her it just makes more for us to clean up… okay…” Harge sauntered in and took the gun from Sharon’s shaking hands. “I’ve ran the department and they are on their way. Have you got the cigarette?”

Sharon passed him one. Carol noticed they were both wearing gloves to not leave any DNA.

_They’re going to kill me…_

“Harge… Why are you doing this?”

“Because you are sick Carol… Very sick and I tried curing you but you rebelled time and time again. I won’t let you infect our daughter. And that thing you call a lover. Theresa, well, it’s her apartment. And she has the expertise all whilst she has to be the one to find you. It’s perfect. Plus I love Sharon and she adores me!”

_I have to buy Therese time…_

“So what about the other day? When you said that I’d come back to you. What if I had? What would you have done with your precious Sharon?!” Carol replied.

“Harge? You wanted her back?!” Sharon questioned.

“What? No! Honey!”

“What if she had, Harge? What would you have done? Would you have just left me? Or maybe you would have gotten rid of _me_?”

“Honey don’t do this not now! _This_ is what she does? She is twisting our minds again! Now set up the fire and hurry, we don’t have much time!”

Tears ran down Sharon’s face as went to set the fire. She pulled out her matchbox and cigarette along with some paper and bedding.

“Harge, think about what the fuck you’re doing? Are you seriously considering murdering me?”

“Shut up, Carol.”

“What would Rindy think, if she found out you murdered her mother, no, _when_ she finds out because she is too old to forget me now. And I love her. And she loves me.”

“I said shut up!”

“That’s the thing. She will always remind you of what you have done Harge. And I know it looks easy in the movies you make but a common factor in all those movies is they _always_ get caught. There’s always some piece of evidence.”

“No there’s not!”

“You really think they’re going to convict Therese of this. How could she do this if she has been at the fire station all this time? Why would she? They will track you down because at this moment I’m more famous than ever”

“Carol…”

“They will come for you and they will take you down. Both of you. Forever. And do you know who I pray gets Rindy? Therese. She’s been in the system. She’ll be there for her. And there won’t be anything you can do about it, Harge.”

Harge stood and pressed the barrel of the gun to Carol’s head. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, CAROL! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!”

“Harge, you sign your prison sentence the moment I die… So shoot me… do it. I dare you…”

Carol closed her eyes as she felt the barrel of the gun tremble against her head. _At least this way I go quickly. They won’t have to find my remains. I won’t have to burn…Rindy, Therese I love you…_

“Do it, Harge… pull the trigger… kill me… do it. Pull the goddamn trigger!”

“NO!” Harge turned. Sharon was stood behind him. “She is just trying to get in your head don’t you see? We stick to the plan. Everything will be fine.”

Carol could feel like the glass was already cracked she just had to hit hard enough now.

The fire started, fairly small but it would grow. “Harge, let’s stay for a little while, just to torture her like she has been you.”

“Good idea, Honey.”

Carol started to laugh, quietly at first but it grew and grew until she was nearly in tears.

“What? What’s so funny? Tell me!” Harge shouted.

“Sharon does it bother you that he used to call me honey. Look where it got me.”

“No I’m different, he loves me!”

“I can see it bothers you as much as it bothers him that I got tired of his mechanical fucking.” Harge’s eyes glinted. Carol had struck a nerve. “The fact that someone without a dick could give me more pleasure than someone with one.”

Harge’s hand’s clasped tightly around the gun. “That Therese fucked me so hard last night I could barely walk. I came so many times I didn’t realise I was still alive. And do you know what? I fucked her too. Hard, desperate and passionately. I don’t think I have ever came so hard and after all that… we fucked again.”

Harge broke pushing Sharon away and grabbing Carol by the hair and placing the barrel under her chin, glaring at her smirking face, knowing after all these years she still had him wrapped around her finger.

“No Harge, c’mon let’s leave. Leave her.” Sharon clawed at his back but her shoved her off of him, so hard she fell over.

“You little queer. Say you liked it!”

“Liked what?” Carol teased.

“Me. Say you liked me fucking you. SAY IT!”

Carol chuckled “…I’d rather die. Do you know what’s more dangerous than a woman with nothing to lose? Hm? … A woman with something to lose…”

Harge stood throwing Carol’s head from his grasp, pointing the gun directly at her.

It was that moment that Carol stopped struggling. She stopped bruising her back on the radiator. She stopped cutting into her bleeding wrists with the restraints. _I’m ready to go…_

She smiled warmly, knowing this was the end.

“Any last words, Carol?”

“Rindy? Therese? I love you…”

And then after a few seconds of hesitation, Harge pulled the trigger. Twice. Hearing the two shots in the air.

Carol gasped as the bullets hit.

And Harge dropped the gun.

His rage clouded eyes turned clear. The sound of the gun dropping on the floor snapped him out of his daze.

The guilt took pleasure kicking him in the gut as all he could focus on was the red that began to spread over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I loved all the comments from last week. Oh I love a good cliffhanger.  
> And a little confusion never hurt anybody.   
> Apart from my character, yeah i'm probably going to have to start being nicer to them.  
> But isn't it just so good to be bad?  
> You know the drill. I'll see you in the comment section!


	10. Your Wounds They Show

And then Harge pulled the trigger. Twice. Hearing the two shots in the air.

Carol gasped as the bullets hit.

And Harge dropped the gun.

His rage clouded eyes turned clear. As the sound of the gun dropping on the floor snapped him out of his daze.

The guilt took pleasure kicking him in the gut as all he could focus on was the red that began to spread over her.

“THERESE!”

 Carol shouted as the bullets hit the firefighter. Therese staggered back her hand raising to her chest as she watched two puddles of red grow on her uniform.

Therese turned to Carol, slowly as if she couldn’t believe what had just happened, before she collapsed to the floor. She lay on her back with her eyes looking at the ceiling, darting around for Carol.

“NO! THERESE!”

Carol struggled against her restraints; the zip ties cutting into her wrists; the radiator cutting straight blunt lines into her back. She thrashed against them as she watch Therese fall to the ground. She was so close to her yet couldn’t reach.

She couldn’t think of anything else apart from Therese. It felt like her heart had been ripped in two as she watched her angel’s breaths become shallow and desperate.

Carol barely acknowledged Phil taking out Harge and pinning him to the ground. Or Richard putting out the oncoming fire. Or even Genevieve who was running over to Therese, telling her to stay with them and to hold on.

Genevieve wasn’t letting her emotions get the best of her, stripping her of her tanks and jackets, cutting through so Therese’s chest was bare. She had two bullet holes. One in her shoulder and another on her chest. Both were seeping different shades of red.

The fact Carol could see Therese in so much pain and the two open wounds that were now covering her in blood, broke her as she screamed out. It was torture to be right there and helpless, especially as it wasn’t meant to be Therese dying on the floor covered in blood, but Carol.

_She can’t leave me. No. She can’t!_

“THERESE! ARGHH!” The blood had started trickling down Carol’s arms now. Each thrash making another bruise, each pull making the ties cut deeper. She wasn’t going to rest until she was free, she couldn’t. Not with her so close.

Suddenly Phil cut off her sight of Therese. He and Richard had cuffed Harge and Sharon and he was cutting her out with a pair of pliers. It felt like eternity but she was soon cut from her bonds.

_Snap. Snap._

The restraints were gone and she was off like a shot, scrambling towards Therese whose tears were now gathering in the corners of her eyes.

She knelt beside her dying angel clutching at her hand before stroking some of the hair out of her face. Their eyes met and Therese’s mouth quivered into a smile, but her eyes betrayed her, showing her fear.

“Carol! I need you to put pressure on right here for me okay? Hard.” Genevieve snapped her out of the thoughts that raced through her mind.

“Okay!” She put one hand on top of the other and pressed on the open wound, trying her best to stay composed, although it was proving increasingly hard as the dark red liquid seeped through her fingers.

_Therese’s blood is on my hands._

“C-carol… I love you…”

“Shut up! You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be fine!”

“Carol, please… I’m scared.”

More tears flooded Carol’s vision as she heard Therese’s voice crack in pain.

“We’re going to get you out of here.”

“You’re going to be okay… you know…”

“No, Therese. You are. Don’t say things like that. Please look at me, Stay with me!”

“How lucky I am,”

“No, please don’t…”

“That makes saying goodbye…”

“Then don’t say goodbye!”

“So…so h-hard…” Therese struggled to get her words out, but grit her teeth to say the things she needed said.

“Therese…”

“Krásná” Therese struggled for breath as her lungs wouldn’t allow her to. “I need to hear you say it… please.” A lone tear fell down Therese’s cheek.

“I love you, Angel, I love you! Just please…”

Therese forced a smile before her eyes flickered up to the ceiling. She was blinking rapidly. Gasping desperately. Then the tension in her body stopped. Her clenched fists relaxed. Her eye’s flickered closed. And one long breath was released from her lips.

_No…No! NO!_

“Therese! Please, please don’t leave me. I can’t. I can’t do this without you! Please… Therese…Stay… You can’t leave, you can’t. Come back. Come back!”

Carol’s arms were shaking as her whole body felt limp. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out her chest and crushed it.

“THERESE! No! Angel, please stay with me. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry but please… don’t do this, I don’t want to do this without you, please?”

She called her Angel’s name again. Praying, no begging, for her to come back. To just sit up, hug her, stroke her hair and tell Carol that everything was going to be ok. That there was nothing to worry about.

But she didn’t. She lay there, lifeless and unresponsive.

Carol couldn’t hold back her floodgate of tears as memories of their time together flashed across her mind.

-

“Carol! Stay with me! Try keep your eyes open! Keep breathing”

“What’s your name?” “Therese, Therese Belivet.” “Therese Belivet. It’s lovely.”

“No… Please, stay?” “Ok…I’ll stay.”

“A little cheek never hurt anybody.”

“Hey, how are you doing? I see you’re nearly good to leave. I’m sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, I was on shift. But I hurried back… do I need a reason to see if you’re okay?”

“No, it’s just… what a strange girl you are.” “How so?” “Flung out of space.”

“I think you’re magnificent, Carol Aird. And that you don’t owe me a thing. You don’t have to earn my affection, I’m just giving it to you gladly.”

“Hey angel…” “Hey krásná…”

“Stay with me.” “As long as you need me.”

“I’m here. And I’m staying. I will never let him hurt you Carol. Never… I promise.”

“Do you trust me?” “Yes.”

“Carol, I love you.” “…You do?” “Yes. I do. I knew it from the minute I met you.”

“Yes, krásná. You, Rindy. I’d do anything for you, both.”

“C-Carol… I can’t wait any longer. I want you.”

“Carol Aird… Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

“Angel, I love you.” “I love you too, Krásná.”

-

But then the memories came to an end when she remembered the sound of a gun being shot twice and seeing Therese, there, protecting her.

She giving her life, when it should have been her own, all for her.

_For me._

 

///

_“Phil! Hurry!”_

_“I’m going as fast as I can, Tee, and Richard has called the police and hospital. They are also on their way.”_

_“I said I wouldn’t ever let him hurt her again. I said I would protect her. He might kill her!”_

_“Everything is going to be alright.”_

_“There! Pull up there!”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Right. Go! Go! Go!”_

_They all barrelled out of the fire engine, Gen and Richard carrying the hose, Therese opened the outer door, hurrying up the stairs._

_She rushed to her door and wrapped her hand around the handle to open it, but she could hear raised voices. She could hear Carol…alive. Just knowing that her heart beat began to quicken. Carol… She was talking about her. Therese quickly picked up that Carol was stalling, poking Harge’s anger. Carol was smart. But the way she was going on would only get her into more trouble._

_They slowly unlocked the door, treading as quietly as possible, down the hallway, guiding them to avoid Therese’s well known squeaky floorboards, until they reached the living room. They stayed behind the wall, silently listening, whilst Therese poked her head round the doorway._

_She could see Carol tied to a radiator with deep cuts into her wrist from where her hands were tied. Her blonde hair was sweaty and dishevelled, she had gotten blood on her shirt and a bruise was forming on her right cheek._

_Therese’s anger built when she thought that sick fuck Harge was going to murder her girlfriend in her apartment and then make her try and rescue her but at the thought of them hitting Carol it quickly turned to fury,_

_On the other side of the room was Harge and a red head who she had just seen him throw to the floor as his conversation with Carol started to get more heated. She guessed it was Sharon._

_Then Harge was moving, pointing a gun to Carol’s head. Therese didn’t even realise she was holding her breath. Carol didn’t even seem phased. Like she knew this was going to happen, and had accepted it._

_Therese didn’t think Harge would have it in him, but then his fingers started to worry the trigger, and she worried his anger would overrule his logic. He asked Carol if she had any last words and the fact that she wanted her last words to be about Therese just broke her._

_She couldn’t stand there and do nothing, but if she intervened it might only make things worse. But, she had made a promise. One she was determined to keep no matter the cost._

_She ran. Bolting between Carol and the gun and saw Carol open her eyes to bravely look her death in the eye but instead Carol just saw Therese standing between herself and the gun._

_Therese felt the two bullets that hit her chest and shoulder making her stagger back at the impact._

_All she could think about was the pain she was in._

_Her blood ran cold as all the air was knocked from her lungs. She subconsciously put her hand to the place the bullets had entered as if she couldn’t believe it. But it was real. Therese turned towards Carol, to find a look of shock and horror but mostly disbelief._

_Therese knew from the day she told Carol she loved her that’s she would gladly take a bullet and now she had proved it. Even as her legs collapsed under her weight she was thankful that it was her dying on the floor instead of Carol._

_Her back hit the floor and she could feel the blood trickling over her chest and round her neck as it forked over her body. She stared at the ceiling, feeling her muscles round her heart and lungs burning as if they were in constant spasm after being torn apart and sewn back together._

_Therese had always wondered why she was on this earth. Was it to be a fire fighter? Was it to be abandoned by her mother in the city of New York, so far away from home?_

_But as she lay on the floor, she wondered if she had been here to save others._

_The bullet felt like fire, burning across her ice cold lungs. She could barely breathe, but she could hear Carol’s screams._

_Carol screaming her name, and the clang of metal as she fought against her imprisonment. Carol was fighting impossibly to be with her, cutting into herself just for Therese._

_She then saw Gen. Therese felt bad for her as she tore off all of her clothes. For a moment Therese was scared. Scared of what she would find underneath her fireproof armour. But when all of it came off she could tell Genevieve was trying her hardest to stay strong._

_Finally Carol was set free and she saw her appear above her._

_Grief stricken, worried, upset, angry, shocked._

_Any of those words could describe Carol’s face but nothing, not a word in any language could describe the feeling she could feel from the blonde’s eyes._

_Therese wanted to reach up and hold her face between her palms but her body wouldn’t allow her._

_But she wasn’t going to leave without saying anything. She didn’t want it to end. Not like this. She hoped it would end way in the future. Painlessly and happily, they could both be found together._

_Not like this. Not on the floor of the shitty apartment she was determined to renovate. Not in a room with two psycho’s and the sympathy of her best friends. Not with the woman she loved crying over her pressing on the bullet wounds in her chest as she bled to death._

_And if it was to be like this then not now. She had plans. So many plans. She was pretty sure she would have to buy more film for her camera because it would be filled with Carol and Rindy. She wanted to travel, and see the world. To see it with Carol. Take her on other dates. Maybe swimming or a road trip or even mini golf.  She wanted to find her parents and prove to them that she was more than what they left behind. She was going to live her life._

_But as she felt the consciousness pulling her away she said all she could. And when they both had there was nothing else to hang onto._

_Nothing to run for, or fight for. Her body physically couldn’t. She wished she had the strength to sit up and hug each one of them individually. Even Richard. But she didn’t. So, the fact she hoped they all knew her well enough to know that is what she wanted to do would have to suffice._

_She never dreamed death to be like this. She always thought that when the time came she would be at peace with it. But she wasn’t. She was scared. Truly terrified. Fearful of what was next. Of who she was leaving behind. Of what could and should have been._

_So as the fire on her chest intensified and the room became darker, she counted herself lucky. Rafi was right. Saying goodbye was harder than she ever imagined. But the blonde above her. She promised that no matter what was next._

_She wouldn’t forget the amazing adventure that is her life._

_Or that was her life._

_Black…_

_…_

 

///

She took the still girl’s face in her hands as Richard took over keeping pressure on her chest.

The blood on her hands stained her porcelain white face as she pressed her forehead to Therese’s, the dark red smeared over her cheeks as the blonde stroked her thumbs back and forth. Carol’s tears dropped freely from her face on to her angel’s below.

Genevieve gently placed a hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Carol, I’m Gen- Genevieve. We have to get her out of here. We need to get her downstairs, but we need your help. She needs you!”

Carol turned to face Gen, her eyes puffy and red. _She needs me…_

“Ok. What do I do?”

“Get her shoulder and we are all going to lift on three. She won’t give up, I know it. Right. Are we ready… one, two, three!” They all lifted picking up the fallen seraph.

They shuffled to the doors and down the stairs, hurrying to the ambulances outside.

_I beg you… even if it’s one more day… please just have the strength._

Paramedics with stretchers came to meet them, taking her from their grasp and out of Carol’s reach. Carol felt stranded. As if she was on a desert island to a boat on the horizon that was leaving her. She had the terrible feeling that she was never going to see Therese again.

The thought devastated her. As she screamed into the air knowing no way else to deal with her feelings…

_But I have to be strong…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was hella short but i can't leave you guys hanging. I'm sorry for this depressing chater but i hope it really connected with you in some way.  
> Let me know how you were feeling down in the comments ;)


	11. You Wounds They Show

Paramedics rushed out to meet them at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as they were out of the doorway, armed police ran in. Presumably for Harge and Sharon.

They got Therese on a stretcher, wheeling her rapidly towards the awaiting transport. Phil and Richard stopped behind them, leaving Gen and Carol to run after the nurses.

Carol barely knew what was going on. They were hooking up tubes, needles, machines, trying to find a pulse.

Unwrapping the makeshift tourniquet Gen had tied on her arm and replacing it with a clean strap.

They were doing everything they could, to bring her back. Carol could barely comprehend the words that were being flung about, all she could think of was Therese.

She was unable to think of anything else and blatantly ignoring the nurse behind her asking if she needed tending to. She was trying to keep up with the fast paced stretcher when she caught a glance of herself in a nearby glass door.

_No wonder the medic was asking me if I needed assistance._

There were huge tears in the back of her white shirt, stained red with her own blood. There were for deep gashes in her back surrounded by bruising. Her wrists were bleeding and stung like hell but she barely noticed. The blood on her arms was a mixture of Therese’s and her own. Drying and cracking, making small valleys of despair trailing up her body.

She was spiralling and was pretty sure she was going to hyperventilate on the spot but then she heard it.

Steady, slow and constant. It was there. The long drone of a flat line on a monitor.

_No..._

Carol felt her own heart miss a beat as she saw the medics rush to get the defibrillator whilst another performed CPR.

_No…_

It was like they were on a stage with the only light being shone on the two of them. Therese laid on a stretcher, not breathing, her chest being manually pumped and Carol, stood alone, on looking as she watched her love die. She couldn’t see her audience, only the pitch black. Everything was silent apart from the steady drill of the flat line. But something was getting louder and louder.

Carol suddenly heard ‘Clear!’ and then sound of Therese’s chest lifting just to fall back down again.

The flat line kept drilling.

_Please…_

‘One more time.’ Another voice said. ‘And… Clear!’

Therese’s chest raised once more and Carol could hear the trickle of electricity from where she was stood as it course through her body.

Carol had never once in her life hated a noise so much, and to this day, the sound brings her to tears.

‘Again… And… Clear!’

Her tiny chest raised once more and that last moment was the moment that broke Carol. The moment she held her breath. The moment the muscles in her legs failed to support her when she needed them most, to run towards the brunette and take her red stained face in her matching hands and beg her not to leave. The moment she heard it.

There are synesthetic moments in life that stay with you. The feel of your first kiss. The scent of your Father. The breeze at the sea. First love. Heart break. The sound of your child crying or calling you mama. The voice of your mother singing.

But one more was now stuck on a track in Carol’s head. That constant drone. _It just doesn’t stop… It doesn’t stop… She can’t die. She deserves so much bett -_

Beep… beep, Beep… beep, Beep… beep, Beep…

_Therese?_

… beep, Beep… beep, Beep… beep, Beep…

_She’s alive… She’s ALIVE!_

Carol instantly started crying, her body not knowing any other way to show the turbulent emotions running through her. In the past half an hour, she had been drugged, kidnapped, tied to a radiator, smacked, hit, threatened, and watched the woman she love take two bullets for her. And now after watching her die… she was pulling through, fighting to stay.

_She stayed…_

The small sound waves allowed the banks of feeling flow freely through her and it might have been one of the most euphoric feelings Carol had felt in her entire life.

But the feeling didn’t last long as it was getting slower and slower. The ‘beeps’ became further and further apart and each time Carol couldn’t hear one it was like a stab in the stomach.

“Oh my god! Therese!”

“Ma’am how long has she been out?”

“I- I don’t know maybe a-a couple minutes?”

“Ma’am we need to know. Please think. It’s important.”

“I-I” The words were finding it hard to come out of her mouth, like she knew the answer but was scared of getting it wrong.

“She was shot 4 minutes ago. There’s no exit wound, the bullet is still in. Both of them are.” Genevieve responded for them.

“Thank you. Right, hospital, Stat. Call ahead, she isn’t stable. Bullet looks like it just missed the heart but heart beat is very weak, keep the defibrillator close, she may need it on the way. Prep surgery tell them…” They were moving into the ambulance and Carol couldn’t hear the rest but the little she heard terrified her.

Carol wanted to push all the strangers out of the way, no matter if they were helping her or not, and hug her. Hold her tight. Or at least try and ask for her brain not to fail her when she needed it most.

_I have to be strong…_

She felt a hand on her forearm, it was Genevieve. Pulling her back from following her angel.

“Carol, I think you should go and get help. There’s an ambulance over there expecting you.”

“No… I-I can’t. I have to stay w-with Therese. What- what if she goes and i-I’m not here. I need to stay with her.”

“I know it’s hard but you have to leave them with her. They are trying to save her. And I really don’t want to say it but us being there is just going to complicate things.”

“But- But I need to stay with her. They are about to leave! She needs me. I need her! I can’t lose her Gen. I can’t. If she dies, it’s MY fault. It should have been me! She deserves better.”

“No, no it’s not your fault. Don’t think like that Carol… you _can’t_ think like that.”

Carol held her arms up and looked at the blood that had dried up her arms.

“Yes. It is… It should be me… It should be me in that ambulance. Not her. Fighting for her life.”

Genevieve grabbed Carol’s shaking arms. “Carol, I know that this is difficult, but we have to be strong and push these things out of our heads. I know this feels like a tonne of guilt right now and I can’t imagine what you’re feeling. I have had some training in things like this but it doesn’t make it any less hard. I let her run in, I didn’t stop her and yes… it’s eating me alive… but right now I know this is what she would want of me… We have to let them do their thing. They need space and right now, they are her best chance. I know you want to be there but it’s for the best, no matter how much it hurts… come here.”

Genevieve hugged her and Carol closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she sorted the swirling emotions in her head, taking a deep breath and then opened them. Therese was in the ambulance a medic grabbed the door and swung it shut. She shrugged Genevieve off her as the ambulance pulled out, not wanting to let it out of her sight just yet, knowing it was carrying her love. She followed it up to the corner and watched it barrel down the road, sirens ablaze, lighting every building next to it before it turned out her sight. She held her hand out to it, hoping Therese could feel her touch as the red light slowly faded.

_Angel…_

She fell to her knees feeling isolated and cold. She didn’t care about the faint sound of cameras shuttering or the blood that trailed up her arms but she cared about the fact her heart was now travelling to a hospital without her.

She hung her head and let the tears fall to the ground creating her own little puddle of grief and sorrow.

_I can’t lose her… Not tonight… She was taken from me… TAKEN! Taken by!_

Her body started to shake as her head turned towards the police car bonnet that Harge and Sharon were now bent over. The two of them looking blank.

“Hey! Carol!”

She turned to the voice. It was a firefighter, but it wasn’t Gen or _her firefighter_ it was someone else.

She turned away looking back towards the cuffed man and was blinded by her fury. She made her way to her feet before forcing her legs to run to the police car.

She was half way when Harge noticed her, his eyes widening, and for the first time since she had told him she wanted a divorce, he looked truly terrified.

“You Son of a Bitch! I hate you! You’ve ruined EVERYTHING! I hate you! Why could you just LEAVE ME ALONE! You had to take it all, Why?!-“

She was just about to walk into a cop who was trying to approach her to calm her down, but Carol was seeing Red. She went to push him out of the way so she could beat Harge to death but before she could she felt two arms wrap round her waist and lift her off of her feet and carry her away.

“What the Fuck! Get off of me!” She thrashed out with the little energy she had left. “He ruined my life. He wanted to take Rindy from ME!”

She managed to wriggle her way out of the strangers grasp and continued her sprint towards her ex-husband. “Where the fuck is she?! Where’s Rindy?! You were going to murder me! You were going to watch me burn! Let me and Rindy Burn! YOU SHOT THERESE! YOU SHOT HER!”

The two arms made their way around her waist again this time tighter, lifting her away and walking at a faster pace. “LET GO! HE SHOT HER! HE TOOK HER FROM ME! He was going to take them both! And- and she was going to take Rindy…” The pace didn’t slow. “Let me go, please. He’s taken it all. Please…” Carol crumbled into tears going limp closing her eyes tightly and when she opened them she was being laid down on the stretcher in the ambulance as a firefighter peered over her.

“Take care of her, she has had it rough…” The male voice filtered through the gas mask.

“Yes...” The young medic replied.

“Carol? I’m Phil. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let you do that. Therese wouldn’t want me to let you. And don’t worry, we know where your daughter is and police are off to go get her now.”

“You do! Thank you, thank you Phil.”

“How was she?” Phil asked, his eyes looking worried but soft.

“Alive. She’s alive, I think. I don’t know. They said she was unstable but that the bullet may have missed her heart. I’m not sure, it all was so fast.

“She was? Ok, well again I’m sorry for dragging you away.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, it’s just I don’t think I could live with myself if she dies. I don’t think I could let him live.”

“Me neither. Just before she ran out I was going to take out that guy myself. Well, the police have both of them now. They won’t get away with this. You and Gen can take this ambulance there. Richard and I are going to take the fire engine back.”

“Ok, thanks Phil.”

He squeezed arm and left leaving Gen to sit with her, stripped of her overalls.

“Do you want to lay on your front?” A medic in a neat black uniform with smooth light brown hair directed her onto her front.

“Yes, sure. I’m sorry I was so rude earlier… I just-“

“Don’t worry. I understand. I would have done the same. I’m James.” The young man gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Carol.”

The doors of the ambulance shut and Carol felt the engine start and walls rumble as the ambulance set off.

“Ok, Carol, I’m really carefully going to cut off this shirt ok. I don’t want to risk pulling it off.”

Carol just nodded, releasing a deep breath.

She lowered herself on the small bed as James took a pair of scissors to cut off her tattered bloody shirt. Gen gasped as her vision was met with the black and blue canvas of Carol’s back splashed with four long lines of dark red. Carol could feel her muscles cry and twinge as she let out another breath and for some reason the feel of the ambulance moving made her feel better. _Maybe it’s because I’m getting closer to her_.

“Holy shit Carol… Did they whip you?” Gen asked in horror.

“No… no I did this to myself… I was tied to the radiator.” Carol raised one of her wrists to show Gen. “Blunt zip ties …” The blonde said darkening mood surrounding her.

“You must have been terrified.” James interjected. Carol gave him a soft questioning look. “Tied down, they were going to shoot you.”

“No, no they weren’t.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Gen as James hooked an IV into Carol’s arm.

“They were going to burn me…” Carol deadpanned. She couldn’t attach emotion to this, or she would break down. “They were going to light a fire and call in Therese so she could find me. The only reason he had a gun to my head was because I provoked him into it.”

“That’s sick. Do the police know?”

“I don’t know, but they will. After we get to the hospital, and I know Therese is okay.”

“Therese... She will be okay, and you know that none of this is your fault, Carol. No one made Harge point that gun at you. No one made him pull the trigger-“

“I told him to. I told him to shoot me. And in return he took the two most important things to me… He took my daughter, who he was planning to kidnap and raise with Sharon and he shot Therese. I-I married a monster and drove him so crazy that he was going to kill me… But still I told him to pull the trigger.”

“But he didn’t have to. It isn’t your fault. No one told Therese to intervene. We couldn’t have predicted what was going on in their psychotic heads.” Gen reassured her.

“…Ok…”

“Ok?”

…

…

_It’s still my fault…_ “Ok.”

“Now Carol,” James warned, “This is going to hurt but the morphine should hit soon. But we have to get these clean. You could get tetanus.”

“It’s okay. Just do it.” Then the sting hit as he cleaned them with antiseptic. “Fuck!”

Carol couldn’t control her body as her arms and legs began to shake. The type of shaking when in immense pain but she could feel the morphine taking effect already.

Carol shut her eyes tight biting the small pillow her head was laid on, her teeth sinking into the small, thin pillow.

_I’m coming Therese…_

 

///

Gen had seen many fires, and many accidents. She had seen heart break and loss. Grief and death. But she had never seen emotional pain tear through someone as much as it had Carol.

They had been in the ambulance when Gen decided that it was probably best to stay with the blonde. Although not a lot of it was blonde anymore. Most was stained red or sooty black.

She could tell she wasn’t going to be alright and if, God forbid, Therese dies then, she didn’t know what Carol would do. If Carol didn’t have Rindy, she was pretty sure she would crumble on the spot. The only person capable of saving her was Therese, and she had. But in doing so, she was killing her.

The ride in the ambulance had been short. They had cleaned Carol’s wounds on her back, making sure nothing important had been cut. The blonde body was shaking, as if she was freezing, but a couple more millilitres of morphine had managed to calm the shaking and hopefully dull the pain.

James had cleaned the blood from her back exposing how bad the wounds were. Four deep red lines gashed across her back, the edges purple with bruising. Gen had tried to look at Carol’s face to gauge any insight into how she was doing, but she was met with dying eyes. Eyes that were worried, hurt, but most of all lost.

She had been through a considerable amount of trauma… and if Gen felt this shitty, she couldn’t imagine how awful Carol must have felt. She took the blondes limp hand that was hanging from the bed and held it in her own, giving it a knowing and friendly squeeze, but the blonde’s eyes didn’t even meet her own, they were fixated on both their hands. Gen looked down, her pale hand contrasting with Carol’s drying red one.

Having Therese’s blood staining her hands mustn’t be helping her mental state, but Gen just squeezed a little tighter.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Carol was taken out of the ambulance and straight to an awaiting room. It was there that they gave her a tetanus shot and cleaned her wrists. The cuts on her back were too deep to heal naturally and would need stitches, but Carol would be numbed out for that.

They were placing the numbing agent on to her back when Carol finally spoke to Genevieve.

“About two weeks ago, I was here. In this very hospital…”

Carol’s voice was low and quiet but meaning and emotion was forced into every word.

“I awoke from the fire and Therese was in the corner, in her suspended pants and white vest top… She told me it was okay. I was going to be alright. And that I was safe….” Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. “I know this has gone incredibly fast… between us… But I love her. And no matter how many times I say it or tell her, I feel as though that maybe those three words can’t express how much I actually do…”

Gen listened to the pained confession, taking in each word, _maybe my silence will bring more comfort than words._

“You know, it was like this from the beginning. Electric. Like someone had just flicked a switch, and my heart had stopped beating… She stayed with me and over those few days we bonded. Throughout the five days I was in hospital she was here for three. Talking… watching over me… and I’m pretty sure that once when I was sleeping she read to me… and all that time I’m thinking ‘what have I done to deserve someone so caring and loving?’ but over time I found that be caring is just a quality that Therese had always had… But then I began to fall, even though I knew it was fast … but I gave into it and to be perfectly honest, that was the happiest I have felt in a long time… which is why now I had to fall even further.”

… Gen had no words.

“I can’t even begin to say how I’m feeling right now… but if I had to describe it… it feels like I’m drowning, like I know how to swim but for some reason I can’t right now… and I just pray… that my angel… could just hold my hand so that at least I wouldn’t be as scared…”

The monologue came to an end as the nurse came in. “Ok. Carol, we are going to stitch you up now okay? Can you feel this?”

“…no”

“And this?”

“…no”

Even if Carol could she would have answered the same, because her emptiness was numbing out everything else. In the back of her mind she knew that these cuts would scar, and what would she do after this whole ordeal but thoughts of the future were nearly impossible as in the past she was so sure that Therese and herself would have a future, even if the hadn’t have worked out, she couldn’t imagine them being apart for long.

Soon the wounds were sowed up, and gen couldn’t help but think that Carol’s back looked like a patchwork of different shades of bruising. A commotion in the corridor seemed to be getting louder and louder. Gen turned to the increasing noise.

“What do you mean I can’t go in? I flew from Paris for fucks sake! She’s my best friend! No, she needs me!”

And then a dark haired figure flew in, eyes wide.

“Carol?...” She exhaled.

“I’m sorry who are y-“ Gen asked.

“Get out of the way! Carol? Darling?”

“…A-Abby?”

“Yes, darling it’s me. I’m so sorry I should have been here sooner. Look at you…” Abby stroked the blonde’s face and tucked the hair behind her ear.

And for the first time ever Carol smiled, it may have been sad and small, but it was there. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Gen witnessed the beautiful moment before a hand on her shoulder dragged her out of it. It was one of the doctors. She looked exhausted but alert. “Are you Genevieve Cantrell?”

“Yes, I’m Gen.”

“Can I speak with you outside for a moment?”

Gen looked toward Carol and Abby. Abby turned to her and gave a small nod of approval. “Yes of course.”

She followed the doctor outside.

///

Abby turned back to Carol as Gen left. “Carol, what happened? How are you like this? I was on my way back to surprise you and when I landed I got a phone call from the hospital saying I should come right away!”

“It’s alright Abby it’s ok…”

“No it’s not Carol, look at you, you’re laid in a hospital with stitches keeping your back together, when I left for Paris with Red you were perfectly happy, you and fashion week coming up and now you’re laying here and I don’t even know how. What kind of friend does that make me?”

“Abby, seriously I’m am just so relieved that you are here. Where’s Red?”

“She’s still in Paris… We broke up… She was incredibly needy. She didn’t want me to come back and when she said choose between my life here and her, I chose here. I’m ok but you, you Carol, are not. What happened?”

“… T-Therese…”

“The girl you met and was messaging me about? I saw the piece on Ellen… Did she do this to you?”

“No… no never. She’s actually the reason I’m alive…”

“…”

“Harge, he set the fire in my apartment… It was only meant to prove that I was an incapable mother, he was either going to black mail me back to him or just take Rindy… It didn’t work… but he and Sharon were working together. They kidnapped me. Tied me up and they were going to take Rindy… and let me burn. They were going to frame Therese for it, let her find me burnt and dead, but I delayed them… and she came for me, and because of that she took two bullets for me as well…”

“She what?”

“Harge had a gun pointed at me and she jumped out in front of the bullets… She died, and then came back and now? I don’t even know where she is, or if she’s okay… or anything. I don’t even know if she’s alive. I think she may be in surgery. I’ve been here of nearly four hours now and… I haven’t been told anything… What if she’s d-dea… gone Abby? What i-if…”

“Carol, I can’t let you think like that. If Therese was here she would want you to rest, you look exhausted…”

“No… I have rested long enough Abby…” Carol brought her hands to her sides lifting herself off of the bed, pulling at her stitches.

“Carol, stop! You’re going to rip a stitch. You need to be still!”

“No, I have to go!

“Carol, I will call a nurse if I have to… Please lay back down!”

“No… I have to find her Abby. I have NOTHING! It’s all been ripped out from under my feet and I haven’t even tried to fight for it back. When I look around this room, I don’t see my girlfriend, because she’s fighting for her _life_ and I don’t see my daughter, because she was _Kidnapped!_ You have to let me go!”

“I’m sorry… I can’t…” And then she pressed a red button next to the bed.

“Abby, no… Please. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I have to… I’m your best friend Carol, and I’m doing what’s best for you…”

“Abby,no…” Three medics burst into the room, telling Carol to lay down, grabbing her arms trying to guide her back onto her front, trying to push her down from all fours. “Get off me… Get off of me! Abby please… NO! I need to get out! Please! NO! I need to see her…”

Carol’s voice was now jumping as her tears began to flow. Her body writhed under the grip of the nurses and doctor’s using the little energy it had left to fight back, but it was pointless. They had her pinned down by her arms and legs. All she could do was wriggle in their grasp.

“ABBY! Stop them! Please… How could you let them do this…No….”

Carol felt a small prick on the side of her neck as a needle slid into one of her veins. She felt something cold in her bloodstream before her body went limp and her vision started to blur.

“Abby…please?”

“I’m sorry Carol… but I’m here with you. I promise.” Abby tried to reassure theblonde, stroking her hair and holding her hand whilst her body succumbed to the drugs. Knocking her out… sending her into slumber. “I’m so, so sorry…”

_Black._

///

“Miss Cantrell… you are down as Miss Belivet’s emergency contact as she has no accounted next of Kin.”

“I am?”

“Yes, so it’s our duty to tell you. You now decide Therese’s medical needs whilst she is unable to. I’m really sorry to tell you that Therese isn’t stable. The bullet in her arm hit nothing major, just some tissue but the one in her chest hit her lung. It also clipped some really vital veins. She should be out of surgery in the next three hours. They have removed both of the bullets and she will be held in the ICU. The chance of her surviving something so traumatic is 50/50. But we are doing all we can. It’s up to Therese now… All we can do is try to prevent internal bleeding. She’s had it rough but hopefully she will pull through…”

“S-so you’re saying she has a 50% chance of dying?”

“Yes… We have already resuscitated her twice.”

“Twice?”

“One on site and one during surgery.”

“Oh my goodness…Don’t you think I should tell Carol?”

“In my personal opinion, no, I wouldn’t, she isn’t strong enough right now…”

“But she loves Therese. More than anyone.”

Suddenly nurses and doctor rushed into Carol’s room. They pinned her to the bed as she struggled and knocked her out with a sedative.

“Like I said, it may just make things worse for her…But it is your decision.”

“Thank you, for telling me…”

“No problem.” The doctor turned and left, leaving Gen to look through the window into Carol’s room. Abby was holding her Carol’s hand, crying into it, and Carol was calming, her heart rate slowing to a steady _beep_ on the machine.

_Oh god…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long, this was a hard chapter to write.  
> Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes i just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.  
> I hope you're enjoying.  
> Come and talk to me in the comments, i wanna know what you guys are thinking :)


	12. Do Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one is close to 7'000 words.   
> And let me tell you writing this chapter felt like 7'000 hours of deleting editing, it was a toughie, but we made it!  
> And sorry in advance for the confusing time jumps.   
> Anyway GO READ!

Carol saw black… she felt it. And at points she just wanted to lose herself in it. But sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up.

But it soon began to fade away as a bright white started to seep into her vision, waking her brain, which she wasn’t to thankful for because it felt like something was trying to claw out of her head.

_That beeping… That goddamn beeping… It’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life… especially since it’s not the heart beat I want to hear right now… I want,_

“Therese…” The words came out barely a whisper. As the splodges of blur came into view and the blue figure leant in she saw it was Abby.

“Carol? Hey… Good afternoon, how are you feeling?” Abby looked worried, and sad.

_What’s wrong? Why does she look so sombre?_ “A-Abby-“

“Oh, one minute. You sound like you’ve swallowed gravel here.”

A cup of water appeared in Carol’s line of vision, she raised her neck off the bed slightly feeling it burn with stiffness. As she brought her hands to her side to lift herself up she felt pain race across her back. “Shit!”

“No, no, no. Carol just stay there, you’ll tear a stitch for goodness sake.” Carol, let herself lower back to the mattress and Abby brought the cup to her lip, which she only then realised were chapped, and she swallowed greedily until the cup was drained. “I’ll go get you some more.”

“No!” Carol grabbed Abby’s arm that held the cup. “Abby, I’ve already been out for too long…What time is it?”

“Ten past three.” Abby looked down to her watch she was now fiddling with.

“I’ve been asleep over 10 hours!”

“No! No Carol you haven’t… I need you to calm down, please.” Abby looked at the grey eyes searchingly as she placed her hand on Carol’s head and stroked her, willing her to breathe and calm herself.

“What do you mean Abby…? How long have I been out?”

“Carol, I’m so, so sorry…I didn’t know what to do!”

“How long have I been out Abby?! Where’s Therese?! Please…”

“You’ve been out for around 34 hours…”

“A day and a half! Abby are you serious! How could you let them do this to me? How could _you_ do this to me…?” Carol spoke with tension in her voice.

“Carol, I’m so sorry, but you were hysterical… you wouldn’t stay still, you were going to hurt yourself! If you were on the outside looking in you would understand but you were blinded… Blinded by your emotions. You should have seen it Carol, I couldn’t stand it! I couldn’t stand seeing you like that! Your back looked like and to be honest still looks like the stitches are the only thing holding together your multiple shades of bruising… And you were going to tear them all out just after laying for hours having them sown? Not only that but they still needed to bandage your wrists and clean you up!”

Carol glanced to her now wrapped wrists and clean arms which she was now thankful for because all she could think about was how the blood was on them wasn’t her own.

“And I would do it all again, Abby…For Therese. I’d tear each one of these stitches out one by one, if it meant I got to be with her then… Now tell me. Where is she?”

“Carol…” _Why won’t she answer me?!_

“Is she alive?” Each word was accentuated with pain.

“Yes.”

A smile broke Carol’s stone cold face with warmth and relief. She smiled into her pillow, her salty tears falling into her smile. “Thank god…” Carol turned back to Abby who wasn’t smiling. _She looks pained…Why?_ “Abby what’s wrong?”

“Carol…” Abby’s breath hitched. “She isn’t good. I’ve been to see her. She isn’t far just a couple of rooms over. And Carol…S-She…”

“Abby, please compose yourself. Therese is alive. And I’m going to hang onto that like a lifeline. Because I need to be strong for her. For myself. But now I need you to be strong for me… Tell me everything you know.”

“So a couple hours after you were sedated, Therese came out from surgery. The nurses were cleaning you up so I went with Gen to go and see her. She was pale. R-Really pale, and looked very weak and fragile. But she was okay. I came back to you after an hour or two, when I heard they had moved you from the emergency room to the ICU. And then about two hours after that, Gen ran into here crying and wailing. I asked her why she wasn’t with Therese, and she told me… She told me that Therese went i-into shock… that she was bleeding internally and then she was rushed away to surgery once more. I comforted Gen and she left when Therese got back out from surgery…”

“Internal bleeding… no… She’s out? Abby you don’t understand I NEED to see her. She stayed with me! When she didn’t know who I even was she stayed with me! I didn’t even know her name or who she was and she waited for HOURS until I woke up! She even waited with Rindy and checked on her! Now I LOVE her and I’m laid in bed after she goes through TWO surgeries! I watched her die in my ARMS ABBY! I thought you could help when you came through the door and instead you sedated me!”

“Carol it was for your own good!”

“Fine then let me at least see her now.”

“Carol that’s the other thing… you’re so unstable just like this that I don’t think you should go and see her. You can’t imagine it, Carol. If you needed to be sedated whilst she was in surgery then I don’t think you should see her like this… And I can’t be in there with you either! The doctors have said only one person at a time so she isn’t under any duress. You can’t do this alone.”

“If you don’t help me Abby I’ll just do it myself. She needs me. And I don’t care if I have to do it alone. So either you can help me there or you can watch me struggle…”

“You’re…” Carol was eager for Abby’s reply but unsure what the answer would be. “You’re so goddamn stubborn you know? Fine let me just fetch a nurse.”

“Thank you… Abigail thank you.” She took Abby’s hand and kissed it, before the brunette got up and fetched a nurse.

About thirty seconds later one came in telling Carol the health and safety regulations and how this wasn’t advised but that they couldn’t keep her in bed. Carol listened intently and agreed to the conditions. No strain on her back and to keep her IV with her and she could touch Therese but not any of her equipment.

The nurse increased the pain relief on Carol’s IV telling her it would affect her in a matter of minutes before helping her to sit up on the edge of the bed. The nurse scuttled off to find a wheelchair, leaving her and Abby.

“How’s your back?”

“It feels like I have been lashed and then sown together like a rag doll. SO not too bad.”

“Always one for dark humour.”

“You haven’t been gone that long Abby. It’s been, like, just over a month?”

“Well I used to see you and Rindy every other day! And don’t worry about Rindy, she is with Phil. You know the fire fighter that got you in the ambulance. Yeah, they are giving her a ‘training day’ she’s having a whale of a time. He said he had a daughter on the way and would love to look after her and Gen approved. Look.” Abby got her phone out to show Carol a photo of Rindy dressed in a fireman’s hat in front of the fire truck with Phil, with a sign that read ‘Get well soon mommy and Therese!’

“Oh thank god! I was so worried. But why isn’t she here?”

“She will be later this evening around 20:30. I’ll is bringing her over. Police found her with Zara, safe and sound. They have told her that you and Therese had been in an accident and were just fine but you both needed some sleep. I didn’t think that you would want her to see you like this.”

“Thank you. God I miss her. Harge was going to take her from me…” Carol was so dehydrated and had been crying so much that she felt her eyes were dry. “Could you get me some water, please?”

“Of course.” Abby fetched a pitcher of water and Carol readily drank seven cups.

“Abby, is there anything you know that I don’t, about Therese I mean. I need to know now. I’m stable and I want everything out in the open.”

“I do too. But you need to remember to breathe and think about what’s best for Therese if I tell you… Gen said that you were blaming yourself the whole way here.”

“Somethings I do blame myself for, but I need to overcome that myself. But what I need is for you to tell me everything.”

“Gen has been given decisions over Therese’s medical needs. Since Therese has no family she put her down as her emergency contact. They found in the first surgery that bullet in her arm hadn’t hit any major arteries or vein and didn’t even make contact with any bone. The one in her chest was a little more complicated. I don’t remember all the details, if I could I would tell you I promise. Your manager came to see you when you were out. He has set you up with a new publicist because they think that the news will have a field day with this and they have. But there has been nothing but support. T-Therese is very weak, they had to perform some resuscitations, but-“

“How many…?”

“Carol-“

“How many Abby?”

“Three so far. But for now she is stable. They have stopped the internal bleeding, and the bullets are out. She should live. It will take time and she is very weak but she should live.”

Abby wanted to be as honest as possible but she just couldn’t mention the 50% chance survival rate. She would rather Carol disown her than hurt her any more than she had already done.

Carol nodded, as the nurse came in with the wheelchair. It took time but they got Carol in and Abby pushed her along. They stopped at the bathroom on the way which is where Carol managed to get a look herself in the full length mirror there.

She looked awful. Her hair was flat and wavy, dishevelled. Her face was white as a sheet and she had two small cuts on her cheekbone from where Sharon had slapped her with her oversized jewellery. Her eyes were red and irritated. She was wearing a long grey hospital custom dressing gown and pale blue pants, the type you would find in the men’s pyjama section. Her torso was wrapped up in tight white bandages the started at her hips and ended at her armpits. Her red nails were chipped and cracked and she had never looked so scrawny.

_Maybe Abby was right. I mean look at me… I wouldn’t have made it five steps towards the surgical unit. I’m barely doing so now._

She quickly cast away her gaze from her reflection and walked out of the bathroom with the help of Abby and got into her wheelchair.

_Why is she going so slowly?_

Carol passed a few wards, this was the ICU after all and the other people in here had had just as much trauma. They carried on down the brightly lit corridor until they came to a stop. Abby came round to look at Carol and kneel down in front of her.

“Carol, we are just about to go in okay? Are you sure you can do this?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Let me just go and get Genevieve.” Abby took a few steps and turned left, through a door. A couple moments later her and Gen both walked out, Abby with a comforting arm around the mousey haired firefighter.

“Hey Carol…” _She looks wrecked._

Carol held out her arms to Gen like a child asking for her mother to pick them up. Gen bent at the hip and hugged Carol lightly, careful to steer clear of her back. Carol felt a wet patch grow on her nightgown shoulder and the muscles in Gen’s back tense and relax between sobs, but when they pulled apart they had both managed to compose themselves.

“You look very tired. In my room there is a large comfy chair, go and get some rest okay. It really does help. Whether you’re willing or not.” Gen let out a nervous smile. “But I want to say thank you, for staying with Therese and being there when I couldn’t. I don’t really know you but I’m so glad Therese has you as a best friend. And thank you for taking care of Rindy.”

“Don’t worry about it. Abby has been really helpful. I’m going to go get some rest.”

They hugged once more before Gen left to get some rest. Carol wheeled herself into the room and Abby held the door open for her and once inside she stopped. _Therese._

She felt Abby squeeze her arm and then the small click of the door closing.

She slowly wheeled over to see Therese more clearly as her vision was obscured by tears.

“Oh my goodness… Angel…How could I let this happen? To us? To you?”

Therese was laid in bed with a clear oxygen mask over her face. She was paler than Carol, and her eyes were sunken and dark. She had four pads hooked up to her chest, two IV’s and small clamp over her thumb. She lay so, so still. As if floating. Her cheeks were hollowing and her hair lay over both of her shoulders.

Carol brought her hand to Therese’s face and ran it down along her cheek.

-

_Carol brought her hand to Therese’s face and ran it down along her cheek._

_Therese turned into her hand and kissed it._

_“You’re insatiable!”_

_“You love it!”_

_“Yes, I do!”_

_They continued to roll about on the rug which was damp with passion in places._

_They were languidly kissing between smiles and giggles. Their first time had been electric and Therese was sure no one was ever going to put it out._

_“Would you like a drink, Krásná?_ ”

_“I would love one, but I’d rather you stay tangled with me.”_

_“I’ll make you a deal, you make your way to the bedroom and I’ll go fetch us something to drink.”_

_“I don’t know, sounds tempting, I’ll admit. But having you here like this, I don’t know if it’s worth it.” Carol gave Therese’s arse a playful squeeze to which she moaned at._

_“Ok. Counter offer. You go to the bedroom, I’ll get drinks and after I come back I will make you cum so hard you’ll forget I even left.”_

_“Is that a final offer?”_

_“Because I’m feeling generous how about I drop a date on top of that.”_

_“A date? God you do spoil me! What did you have in mind?”_

_“For the date? Oh I have a whole day planned! We would go to the farmers market, just outside the city. Everything around there is so cute and quaint, after mulling about we would go to this great mini golf place where I would beat your ass because I’m amazing at it.”_

_“Oh really we’ll have to see about that one!”_

_“Shh! I’m not finished. Then I would take you to a Knicks game and after we won, we could go to my friend Danny’s villa. He has one down south. We could even take a road trip. Take Rindy if you like. Have a nice long weekend down there. Swim at night in the outdoor pool. Take Rindy to the beach. See you in a red swimsuit, tan, go on adventures.”_

_“Wow you really have got all this planned out haven’t you…”_

_“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”_

_“Of course I have. But I love how you thought of Rindy too. You’re so thoughtful.”_

_“Ah well I’m not too thoughtful. Because all I can think of right now is this…” Therese pressed her lips to Carol’s parting the blonde’s with her own, deepening their kiss edging right to the brink of losing themselves before she pulled back, long enough to see the lust and desire in the blonde. She took her Krásná’s hand kissed each pad of her fingertips taking her manicured index finger into her mouth watching Carol’s eyes darken. “I think red might be my new favourite colour. It was green but you just make red look so… enticing. I can’t wait until Christmas, all the red and green. What’s your favourite colour?”_

_“Grey.”_

_“Grey, interesting. Like the flecks in your eyes or in metal.”_

_“More like the grey you see in a thunder cloud.”_

_“Well then that’s a mood killer.”_

_“No like when lightning strikes and the sky lights up.”_

_“Oh like an electric way. Like this?” Therese kissed up Carol’s neck skimming her fingers down her back and over her ass, nibbling her earlobe before purring in her ear. “So, do we have a deal?”_

_“Deal.” Carol breathed trying to not sound too desperate._

_“Ok then go! I’ll be right there.” Therese got up hurrying over to the kitchen. She opened the kitchen cupboard reaching for the glasses when she saw Carol get up off the rug and start to walk over to the bedroom. Therese swore she had put more swagger in her step just for her, but whatever she was doing she liked it. She watched the long legs and chiselled back disappear behind the door frame, the exact time she close the cupboard door._

_Leaving the glasses on the counter and jumping over the couch, dodging the shredded clothes on the floor she caught the blonde making her way to the bed._

_Lust and desire over took her as she tackle the blonde off of her feet to fall onto the bed, the sheets puffing out air around them. They fell softly with Therese’s arms around Carol as the blonde laughed and shrieked with surprise, her hair falling over her face perfectly._

_“I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist.” Therese straddled Carol taking her wrists and pinning them onto the bed. “God you’re so hot!”_

_“You broke our deal.”_

_“I promise you I’ll keep it, just after I quench my thirst for you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“With all my heart.”_

_Carol arched up to kiss her but Therese put both of Carol’s wrists in one of her hands and pushed her back down with the other._

_“I don’t see why I can’t for fill some of our deal now though.”_

_“Really? Which part?”_

_“Oh you’ll know soon enough. Don’t move. Let me show you how much I love you.”_

_“Show away, Angel.”_

_-_

_40 hours since shooting – 16:05_

Her knees crumbled beneath her and she fell to them, feeling the hard cold ground come to contact her. She held Therese’s hand between her own.

“Therese, I’m so sorry…”

Only the beep of the heart monitor answered her.

“I can’t believe you’re still here with me, fighting. You nearly died… You did die. Too many times and I’m only here now I’m sorry. I promise you I was trying to be here but… I just got blinded, by all these emotions. How could I be so stupid?! It should be me laid here. You should be living! It should have been me… I love you too much to let go. You have a deal to keep remember? You promised... you promised… Angel, I need you to pull through. Not just for me… but because you deserve so much more. So much better! And I want to give it to you… Anything, I’ll give you my heart, just as long as you stay. Please? I know I’ve asked you so many times but please just have the strength to stay…I love you…”

Carol hadn’t even heard the door open, or Abby walk in, but she felt to arms hook under hers and pull her back into her wheelchair. Carol immediately wheeled herself back over to Therese’s bedside, taking her hand and placing her head on the bed.

Abby left once more so they could carry on their moment.

_44 hours since shooting – 20:21_

“Carol… Carol?”

She felt her shoulder shake as she slowly began to wake up. “Therese?”

“Carol it’s me Abby. Rindy is going to be here in ten minutes. Gen is here to sit with Therese okay? She won’t be alone.”

“Oh, ok. Who’s going to look after Rindy this evening?”

“I will. And I will every evening until you feel you’re strong enough to.”

“Ok.” She turned to her still sleeping Angel, kissing her hand softly and running her fingers through her hair lightly before turning to Gen, who gave her a slight nod.

She felt herself being wheeled back and didn’t drift her sight from Therese until they were out of the door and past the window of her room.

“How are you doing?”

“Better now that I’ve seen her. But in some ways worse.”

“How so?”

“She’s alive and for now, she is going to be okay… but I also feel I should never have this feeling of relief because she shouldn’t be here. And I’m not quite sure what to say when she wakes up, or even when she will wake up.”

“She’s exhausted Carol, she needs the rest.”

“I know that in my head I’m just trying to tell my heart.”

They wheeled into Carol’s room and Abby helped her up onto the bed. They raised it so that Carol could sit up comfortably.

It wasn’t long until Rindy walked in, her hand in Phil’s with a big smile plastered on her face.

“Mommy!!!”

“BABY!” Rindy climbed onto the bed flinging her arms around her mother and Carol held onto the small blonde as if her life depended on it. “Sweetie I miss you so much!”

“I missed you too mommy! Phil says you were poorly but that I could come and see you this evening for a little bit.”

“Yes, Yes. Thank you, Phil. For taking care of Rindy today.” “It’s no problem. She’s a delight. I’ll see you later. I hope you get well soon, I’m just going to check in on Terry.”

“Ok…” Phil left and headed towards Therese’s room. “Are you okay darling, are you hurt?”

“No mommy.” The little girl sat back on her mother’s lap as Carol held her face in the palms of her hand. “I had a really nice time with Phil today. Mommy, are you hurt?”

The inquisitive girl pointed to the marks on Carol’s face. She didn’t want to lie to her daughter, but no matter how evil Harge was she couldn’t tell her daughter how her father was a murderous monster.

“Mommy had an accident… But darling I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Me too. Are you coming home tonight?”

“No I’m not. Therese and I were both in an accident. But Therese saved mommy, again. So I’m going to stay here with Therese whilst she gets better. Is it okay if you stay with Aunt Abby for a while?”

“Yes I love spending time with Aunt Abby. But do I get to come and see you?”

“Of course honey. Whenever you want. I love you Rindy and I’m always going to be here for you no matter what okay? Me and you against the world.”

“But what about Therese?”

“What about Therese sweetie?”

“You, me and Therese against the world.”

“Yes…”

“And Aunt Abby!”

“Yes and Aunt Abby.”

“And Phil. And Gen!”

“Yes all of us. Our own little family.”

“And Daddy?” Carol froze. Out of the corner of her eye she could even see Abby’s eyes widen. “Phil said that Daddy did a bad thing.”

“Did he? Did he say anything else?”

“He said that when the police came to get me they were just making sure I was safe. When they wanted to ask me questions they needed the truth to help you and that Daddy did a bad thing which is why he didn’t come and pick me up from Zara’s.”

Carol had so many questions. “The police came and got you?” Carol could picture Rindy being terrified and it hurt her just thinking about it.

“Yep. They were so cool! They came knocked on the door and told me and Zara to come with them, I was scared because Zara’s boyfriend was weird.”

“Zara’s boyfriend?”

“Tommy.” Carol’s blood ran cold as she pressed her little girl to her chest.

“Did he touch you?”

“No he just sat on the couch with Zara for a long time, but Tommy was weird. He didn’t like TV. Only the news. But then the police came and took Tommy away. They said they needed Zara too. When I came out I met Phil. Phil said he was a fire fighter like Therese and that they were best friends. We went in the police car together and he said that he had talked to Aunt Abby and she said it was ok for me to have a sleepover at the fire station.”

Carol looked to Abby who gave her a small smile, before she looked down to her brave girl once more.

“We ordered pizza. We got Hawaiian and Chicken BBQ my favourite. And I got to sleep in Therese’s bunk! It smelled like Therese and she had one of your jumpers. And then today me and Phil saw the fire doggies and a man came to talk to us about what happened last night.-“

“What did happen last night?”

“Daddy dropped me off at Zara’s with all my stuff in the morning. He said we were going on holiday and he would pick me up this evening. Then Zara and I went to the zoo and when we came back I just played in my room, then Tommy came round, said hi and sat on the couch with Zara and would only watch the news. Then the cops came!”

“Ok… So what did you do today?”

“We had a bacon and eggs! And saw the fire puppies, I went in a fire truck and tried on a helmet. It was really fun. I even learnt what to do in a fire so if it happens to us again we can be safe. Get low. Put a towel on your mouth and if you’re unlucky and catch on fire, you STOP DROP ROLLLLLLLLLL.” The girl giggle in her arms and it was like music to Carol’s ears. “Then we came here.”

“Rindy? Mommy won’t be seeing Daddy anymore.”

“Like before? So I have to see Mommy and Daddy separately?”

“No. Not like last time. Daddy did a bad thing and- and he… he was very mean to me and Therese.”

“Daddy said that Therese was bad and that Therese was going to make you bad but I think Therese is great but when I told him he just stormed away.”

_Oh my brave little girl._ “No… Therese makes me a better person. She makes me happy and it was wrong of Daddy to tell you that. He was being mean. So I’m never every going to see him again Rindy. Ever. Because when he was mean to me and hurt Therese. So the police took Daddy away.”

“Is he going to hurt you and Therese again?”

“No, he never will. And he will never hurt you either.”

“Am I going to see him again?”

“I don’t know sweet heart. Do you want to?” The question broke Carol’s heart because of course Rindy would have a permanent link to that man forever.

“I don’t know. Did he do a really bad thing?”

“Yes. Really, really bad.”

“Well then I can stay with you until he learns to be good again.”

“I would like that very much Rindy. So much. Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

“I love you Baby.”

“I love you too momma.”

-

_56 hours since shooting – 08:42_

Abby came by a little earlier that morning to say hi to Carol and drop off some things she had asked for. She was taking Rindy to school where she would have small grouped, private lessons so that she wouldn’t be bombarded with questions all day. She had wished Rindy a good day before she left and let the nurse change the bandages around her wrists and torso. They changed her IV for a new clean one and helped her into her wheelchair. Now Carol was left by herself staring into a bag of belongings and items that rested on her lap.

She wheeled down the corridor to Therese’s room and opened the door. Gen helped her in and she looked positively exhausted.

“It’s okay Gen. Go and get some sleep. Take my bed.”

“Oh no it’s okay.”

“No really. You need the sleep, please. Look I got you a toothbrush and paste. And here’s a flannel and a sandwich. I didn’t know what you’d like so there’s a combo in there.”

“I can see why she loves you. Thanks Carol.” Gen gently squeezed Carol’s shoulder in appreciation and then left them alone.

“Hey Angel. The doctor’s say you should wake up today. You’re nearly past the finishing line. I’m not quite sure what that is in basketball terms but if I did I’d say it. Rindy came and saw me last night and today. Harge is locked up, they have enough evidence against him and Sharon to put them away but they still want our accounts so they are coming by tomorrow. Abby told me. You know you have the best bunch of friends. Gen is so kind and Phil looked after Rindy not last night but the night before. He tore me away from Harge. I’m pretty sure I would be going down for murder if he hadn’t have pulled me back…”

Carol pulled herself back from slipping into darkness once more.

“You never guess what the hospital served for dinner last night... Spaghetti. It was nowhere near as good as yours you know. I bet you’re starving. I know they feed you through the drip and all but god I watched you devour so much food.  Don’t know where you put it all to be honest. Although maybe it just all turns into muscle because you have plenty of that… Talking of muscles the ones in your arm are going to ache a lot. Going through this together made the fire look like nothing, like a hiccup. I hope you’re not going to come out of this as fucked up as I am. I spoke to my manager this morning and when we come out of here _together_ I’m going to just sign me you and Rindy up for some group therapy…” Carol chuckled.

“The doctors say you’re showing all signs of healing and stability. Which is amazing. And god I miss you Therese. I even miss the small chats about our favourite colours or what we used to do when we were little. I miss you holding me, and me holding you. And to see you like this pains me, but I am so grateful because you should have seen me before. I was hysterical. So much so they had to sedate me. Isn’t that crazy…? Anyway I thought I wouldn’t have much to talk about, I guess I did. But I brought something anyway.”

Carol reached into her bag and pulled out an old worn book.

“I got Abby to swing by your apartment, which from what I saw was very nice. I wish I had seen it under other circumstances but looking on the bright side, it was so homey. Although if I’m honest I really don’t see myself going there again anytime soon… Anyway I asked her to pick this up. I remembered. And I know it’s your favourite. Winnie the Pooh by A.A Milne.”

Carol opened the book skipping the intro and letting her finger dance over the quaint illustrations. “These pictures are adorable. I can picture a young Therese loving this book.”

She flipped to the first chapter and began reading to Therese _. “Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump,bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows, the only way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way, if only he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it. And then he feels that perhaps there isn’t. Anyhow, here he is at the bottom, and ready to be introduced to you. Winnie-the-Pooh…”_

 

_58 hours since shooting – 10:36_

_“I suppose none of you are sitting on a thistle by any chance?” “I believe I am,” said Pooh. “Ow!” He got up, and looked behind him. “Yes, I was. I thought so.” “Thank you, Pooh. If you've quite finished with it.” Eeyore moved across to Pooh's place, and began to eat. “It doesn't do them any Good, you know, sitting on them,” he went on, as he looked up munching. “Takes all the Life out of them. Remember that another time, all of you. A little Consideration, a little Thought for Others, makes all the difference.”_

Carol looked towards her Angel. “You were right. That quote is in here. I never thought it would be surrounded by such melancholy. It’s like a diamond in the rough. Maybe this is why all of this connected to you so deeply.”

Carol directed her vision back down towards the book.

_“As soon as he had finished his lunch Christopher Robin whispered to Rabbit, and Rabbit said “Yes, yes, of course,” and they walked a little way up the stream together. “I didn't want the others to hear,” said Christopher Robin. “Quite so,” said Rabbit, looking important.”_

///

_60 hours since shooting – 12: 57_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The mechanical burr of machines started to hit her ear drums. Next came the shushing of the oxygen mask. Therese could feel a little pressure of plastic pressing against her skin.

She forced her eyes open, blinking slowly filtering in light. She could feel the ache in her chest begin to pulse. Her fingers began to twitch.

Carol…

Her eyes darted round blurring in slowly… Until they landed on a he blonde sat in a wheelchair with her head down. At first Therese thought Carol was sleeping. And then she thought she was dreaming, but as she started to come around more she could hear Carol, talking. _No reading. Is she reading to me?_

The voice Therese loved so much became clearer and clearer, blurring out everything else in the room until all that was left was herself and Carol.

_“But Eeyore was saying to himself, “This writing business. Pencils and what-not. Over-rated, if you ask me. Silly stuff. Nothing in it.” Later on, when they had all said “Good-bye” and “Thank-you” to Christopher Robin, Pooh and Piglet walked home thoughtfully together in the golden evening, and for a long time they were silent._

She was reading her Winnie the Pooh and when she looked at the book she saw it was her very own addition too. Her heart ached not because of the bubbling pain that was pulsing in her chest but because of the feeling rising up inside. She slowly raised her hand up far enough to take off her oxygen mask without catching Carol’s eye.

_“When you wake up in the morning, Pooh,” said Piglet at last, “what's the first thing you say to yourself?”_ ”

“What’s for breakfast? What do you say Piglet?” Therese replied softly, her voice dry and raspy.

Carol stopped reading. For the voice of Winnie the Pooh had changed from someone other than herself.

Carol’s pale blue met with grey green again, as she searched for the owner of the voice.

_Therese._

“I say, ‘I wonder what's going to happen exciting today?’” Carol finished. She dropped the book from her grasp and let it fall to the floor.

Therese watched as she wheeled her chair as close as humanly possible to the very edge of the bed and took Therese’s hand in her own; she felt a small squeeze, a sign of contact, before she kissed it, wetting it with tears.

“Angel?”

“Krásná?”

“It’s all going to be alright, you’re safe. I promise.” Carol said repeating the words Therese once offered her when their roles were reversed. “You stayed.”

“Of course, as long as you need me, remember and I had a promise to keep. I could never leave you… not like that.”

Carol rose to her feet and noted Therese’s tired, but alarmed look when she saw the bandages wrapped around Carol but she didn’t care as she leant over her Angel and pressed a long, shaky, heartfelt kiss to her forehead.

The touch was electric and filled Therese with a warm fuzzy happiness.

“I missed you.” Therese breathed, struggling for breath a little.

“I missed you too Angel, so, so much…” Carol whispered out, not even trying to stop the tears from falling. She looked at Therese. _She’s back! She’s back… She stayed. She’s alive…_

Carol gently replaced the oxygen mask over Therese’s face, making it easier for her Angel to breathe.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Therese replied, muffling through her mask.

Carol cried once more, with a smile. Wiping her tears away on the back of her sleeve. She pressed a button next to the bed to call a nurse before taking Therese’s hand in hers and kissing each knuckle individually, hoping in some way it was channelling all of the emotions coursing through her, and because her Angel was Therese, she understood completely.

_62 hours since shooting – 14:25_

The doctors had come and go, check her vitals, made sure she would be okay. Gen had come and burst into tears, saying how sorry she was, that she shouldn’t have let her run out like that and how guilty she felt that whilst she was dying she didn’t even say goodbye.

Carol kicked herself mentally for never asking if Genevieve was okay. She was strong on the outside and Carol was too busy keeping her shit together that she barely noticed Gen’s.

Gen left around half an hour later to get more rest as Therese was feeling fairly tired as well, she was doing well to have stayed awake for 30 minutes let alone an hour.

As sleep wrapped it arms around Therese and unwillingly pulled her back into the dark Carol stayed sat by her bedside, until sleep claimed her too and they slept like that for the next 5 hours.

///

_67 hours since shooting – 19:26_

Therese lazily blinked open, her senses adjusting to the bright lights of the room. She looked to the clock reading it’s ticking hands.

She felt a weight on her thigh, gently pressing on her flesh. She looked down to be greeted by her Krásná asleep.

She looked so peaceful, shallowly breathing, her fingers still intertwined with her own. A few strands of blonde hair had fallen onto her pale face, perfectly framing it. Therese moved her other hand sweeping the escaping strands and tucking it behind the young woman’s ear.

Carol’s eyes flickered open, instantly making contact with her own. She left her head resting on her Angel’s thigh gazing up at the woman she loved that returned her gaze.

“Hello.”

“Hello…” Therese kept her hand in Carol’s hair, gently tracing it all and slipping it behind her ear.

“How are you feeling?” Carol asked revelling in the touch of Therese once more.

“Better. But a bit like I’m going to throw up my lungs… a little dehydrated…”

“Is it just me or does this sound familiar?”

“Oddly it does doesn’t it.” Carol had missed the little things, like a reply when she spoke to Therese and having any other feeling than despair and guilt when she looked at her. “Maybe this is where we keep circling back to.”

“Everything comes full circle.” Carol replied.

“Yes it seems it does… What are you thinking?”

“What am I thinking? I’m thinking that I’m utterly selfish.”

“Don't do this. You had no idea. How could you have known?”

“And I shouldn’t have let this happen to you. But I do this. And people get hurt, because all I do is think of myself. Again and again.”

“I took those bullets willingly… It’s not your fault, Carol. I know you. Therefore I know you probably feel guilty or at fault for what happened, but I reassure you, you shouldn’t.. And I did this selfishly too. Because I knew I would never be able to stand being in your position once more. I’d done it once when I barely knew you and it killed me imagine it now…It was my choice…”

The silence stretched between them.

…

…

Until Carol broke it.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Soooooooo...  
> What do you think?  
> Most of you were right. I couldn't kill off Therese! God she is just so lovable that i'm pretty sure at least 75% of you would click Unsubscibe. And i couldn't do that to myself either because i'm a human being with a heart. Lol. Tell me what are your feelings? What was your favourite line? Did you think i was going to kill Therese? What do you think will happen next? Until the next time ;)


	13. They will Climb Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for making you wait. Please?

Recovery was not going to be easy. Both women knew, and as much as Therese wanted to just leap out of bed and smother Carol in kisses, promise her she would never leave like that again, or put her through the emotional trauma that was written all over the blonde’s face, she was restricted to the confinement of her hospital bed, due to the currently healing cavity in her chest.

It had been three weeks since the shooting. Today, was a very important date. Today was the day Therese could begin rehabilitation. All this lying in bed had been hard on Therese, the first week was mostly spent in slumber, check-ups, and blood tests. The second had been spent with talking to Carol and her fire department had dropped in one by one. Rindy had come to say hello when Therese was strong enough to sit up and looked less like death’s doorstep.

Rindy was like a little ray of light, a happy blonde, always had a topic of conversation, and questions, even questions that people didn’t really want to answer but of all the people Therese had been delighted to see, Carol was her perpetual sunrise.

**Week Two**

It had been hard to look at Carol without wanting to burst into tears. The small cut that healed more and more each day was still a reminder of the pain she had gone through to be there with Therese, by her bedside, alive.

The cuts on her wrists were healing rather well too. Therese had thought the bandages wrapped around her torso may have been for her healing rib, she knew none the wiser until she was laid lazily and Carol was reading to her, a nurse came in to top up Carol’s IV and reminded Carol that they needed to change her bandages soon.

It was then Therese’s subconscious had connected all of the dots. _Why does she never bend down to pick up fallen things? Why does she need an IV and pain medication for the cuts in her wrists and on her face? Why hasn’t her rib healed yet? Why are they using bandages? Why does she need them changed? Why is she always wearing long sleeved clothing or a robe of some sort?_

When the nurse left Carol began reading once more, but the words of Patricia Highsmith and her tale of ‘Strangers on a Train’ were lost on Therese as it was all her mind could think of.

Carol sensed Therese’s tension and the distance that had seemingly formed between them. “Angel, what’s the matter? What are you thinking?”

Therese blinked once, and then twice, deciding on the words that would need to fall from her lips eventually.

“Carol, why do you have those bandages around your body?”

Carol followed the fire fighters gaze down to her exposed wrapped up chest and quickly closed her slightly parted grey gown.

“They aren’t for you ribs, the fire was over four weeks ago. It just occurred to me that you shouldn’t need those… I can’t believe it took me 15 days of seeing you every day to notice. What happened Carol?”

Carol’s eyes were now connected with her Angel’s as she hoped that this day could come a little later, when her back looked better and she could explain a bit more to a stronger Therese, but the sand in the timer had just ran out, and she had been caught unexpectedly.

“Therese, I just have a few small marks on my back, it’s nothing really…” Carol looked down to her lap and fiddled with the pages of her book. “Just a couple bruises from when I was tied up. I guess, when you’re blinded by emotions others tend to filter out. I didn’t even realise how much I must have been thrashing about on that radiator until Phil dragged me to the ambulance.”

Both of them had been nervously treading around what had happened after Therese had been shot. It had all been just reassuring each other that they were both okay, but it was times like these that Therese would feel ashamed for not asking what had happened after she had been resuscitated. She knew about the surgeries, and that Carol had been there when she woke, and that since then they haven’t been apart unless it was absolutely necessary, just enjoying the fact that both of them were alive, and breathing.

Phil had mentioned that Carol hadn’t been in a good state after Therese had been taken to hospital, but he had also told her that Carol would digress on the matter at one point or another, and she assumed that moment was now as her questions had seemed to have struck a chord within the blonde.

“Carol, I realise that we have been bathing in this bubble of being with each other _alive,_ but I think you need to tell me what happened when I wasn’t there with you. From the point Harge shot me my memories are a little hazy. There was the blood and then the pain… then there was Gen and I could hear you screaming… then you appeared above me and I said goodbye… and then it all went black… for a very long time. But what happened to you? I was out for nearly three days… What happened to you?”

“Therese… I”

“No, Carol I want to know. I need to know. I can’t bear seeing you every day knowing somethings are still hurting you, and I’m sat here doing nothing. So the least you could do is tell me.”

“…” Carol was silent, it wasn’t like the words would change anything between them, she would still love Therese and Therese would hopefully still love her. But her harrowing experience of grief and pain was something she didn’t want to admit to herself let alone anyone else, even Therese. It was crazy even to Carol how vulnerable those days had been without Therese, and the stitches in her back were just a reminder. The only reason she hadn’t closed down was the little faith she had for Therese to pull through, and now that she had, she never wanted to be reminded of how close she was to losing herself ever again.

“At least tell me what happened to your body physically.”

Carol at least owed her that. She called the nurse in ad asked if they could change her bandages now where she was and not a minute later the nurse was back. If Carol couldn’t say it she could show her. Carol had seen her back as Abby had brought her a mirror one night.

 _I look like a patchwork blanket of pain_ is the thought that had first leapt into Carol’s mind. She just wanted a little more time before showing Therese, because at that moment in time the flowers of bruising that were painted across her back were now in full bloom. With one more week they would be a little more subdued and faded. But like she had realised before. Her time had run out. She knew she couldn’t pull the wool over Therese’s eyes for long and wasn’t quite sure why she tried to. But then again she wasn’t sure why each word that fell from the brunette’s mouth were always the loudest in the room, the ones that would brand themselves across her mind.

The nurse pulled the door shut and made sure the blinds were pulled by the windows before helped her take off her robe and she placed both of her hands on the edge of Therese’s bed. Each roll off of Carol’s body was like a step closer to the black hole Carol never wanted to feel again, but before she knew it all of the bandage had ran out and she was left exposed. She could feel the cool air hit her damp back and it brought goosebumps up on her skin. Carol knew the drill by now. Take off the dressings, let them sit for five minutes, clean around the cuts, check the stitching and wrap back up once more.

It had become routine.

The nurse took the bindings and put them in the bin, handing Carol a robe and heading off to find the cleaning kit.

Carol looked up to meet Therese’s eyes. All she had to do was turn now, and Therese would see everything. She didn’t know why she was making such a big deal. It was Therese, and everything was over now anyway.

But she just couldn’t bring herself to turn, as her vulnerability closed in around her, she pulled the robe to her chest in attempt to calm herself. Her breathing shallowed and she looked down to her feet trying to regain her composure until a soft voice cut through the walls that were building up around her.

“ _Carol…_ ”

Carol looked up once more and her grey met green.

“It’s okay, I understand if you aren’t ready. I just want you to know that I love you, and care for you. And it’s because I do, that I can’t stand to see you like this. You probably haven’t noticed because so much has been happening, but Carol, you always tense up when I say anything about what has happened in the past two weeks. You always turn away from me when you cry now or even if you feel a tear coming. I often find you asleep in that uncomfortable chair just because you can’t leave me. And trust me I love you for that. But you must understand that it’s hard for me to watch and not be able to do anything about it. Like carry you to bed, or wipe away your tears. And I know one day I’ll be able to do so, but I’m scared by then it will be too late…”

“…I’m just trying to stay strong… It was so hard when I thought you wouldn’t have the strength to stay.”

“… You don’t have to do it by yourself anymore now Carol. We can do this together. Because I’m here. You don’t have to be strong all on your own. We will be strong for each other, together… Okay… just like we can do this together.”

“Together…”

“Come here.”

Therese held out her hand and Carol walked round the edge of the bed to take it in hers.

“Ok… I’m still holding you, just turn around, I want to see you…”

Carol squeezed Therese’s hand lightly, closing her eyes as she slowly turned, tightening her grasp on the hand in hers.

When she was fully turned she opened her eyes, expecting Therese to gasp, to cry or maybe be disgusted, but she heard nothing.

Instead she felt a light finger trail down the side of one of her cuts, and then another, and another, and then the last one. It was so light she barely felt it but the touch was so intimate, delicate, and above all it was caring.

“Therese...”

“Why were you scared to show me?”

“I… I guess I felt vulnerable… and that I deserved them… I mean you were laying in front of me, with a bullet in your chest bleeding out… and I couldn’t do anything about it. I was tied up. Useless, whilst you were dying. I was just so… I can’t even describe the feeling, but getting off that radiator was the one thing you needed and I couldn’t do it. No matter how much it hurt me, it wasn’t en-enough t-to sav-ve you…” By the end Carol was sobbing.

“Carol…” Therese tried to soothe her, placing a hand on the blonde’s hip, away from her bruising.

“I-I just… I just kept do things wrong, again and again and again, but no matter how hard I tried, it was still you who died. And it broke m-my h-h-h-heart-t…”

 Carol felt some pressure in her hip, Therese urging her to turn back around, which she did.

Therese’s face was soft, and loving and her eyes were wet yet she wouldn’t allow one tear to fall.

“Krásná, we will both have scars after this… emotional and physical… and trust me I wish that I could wipe both away… because they will probably haunt us forever… but they also serve as a reminder to what we _almost_ lost. And that’s the important word here Carol. _Almost._ I love you so much. And I share your pain. When I was laying on the floor all I could hear was you… struggling, crying out. But all I hear now are the scars trying to heal over. And they will heal quicker if we do this together, I promise… I keep my promises. The day Harge left with Rindy I promised I would never let him hurt you ever again. Now, I know I wasn’t there right away, but I meant it. So I promise you this will be easier if we are just honest and open…”

The nurse came in quietly asking Carol to lean over a chair. The wounds were cleaned and wrapped. Carol returned to the bedside chair.

“So, my krásná, why don’t we start doing this, a step at a time…”

“Together?”

“Together.”

And so they did. Carol spoke of the feelings when Therese died in her lap. The emotions that filled her at the sight of the blood that covered her body. The sound of the heart rate monitor which refused to do anything but flat line. The way her legs nearly gave out from under her when she heard the first heartbeat. Her talk with Genevieve which compelled her to stay strong. Her attempt at attacking Harge. Fighting against Phil when he stopped her. The feeling of emptiness in her ride in the ambulance. The euphoria she felt when Abby came to visit. The shame and betrayal she felt when they had sedated her. It took her a while to explain the guilt that hit her like a tonne of bricks when she woke. The depression that ate away at her when she was told what had happened to Therese and the fact she wasn’t there to support her. The relief that washed over her body when she saw Rindy and finally the emotion she couldn’t put into words when a small dry voice replied back to her quaint retelling of Winnie the Pooh.

It wasn’t instantaneous, there was a lot to work through. All those emotions, and the turbulence that came with them actually took Carol a little under a week to express… But then again, any less time and the scars wouldn’t heal.

**Week Three**

“Okay Therese. Today, is your first day of physiotherapy. Now this won’t be instant. It was a very nasty shot to the chest you took. It will probably take around 3 moths to fully recover but the good news is you are already 3 weeks into a 12 week program. You’re a quarter of the way there! Congratulations.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Therese replied sarcastically. Therese didn’t like Suzie. Happy ‘always on’ Suzie. Suzie who was unfortunately her physiotherapist. Suzie, the woman who would always flirt with Carol even though she was laid right there, knowing Therese couldn’t get up and do anything about it. Suzie, the bitch she would be stuck with for the next 9 weeks.

“Oh Therese, c’mon I know you’re tired of being laid down but we need to stay positive. Carry on Suzie.” Therese didn’t understand why Carol couldn’t see it. Although Carol didn’t understand what Therese saw either.

“Ok. So today, Carol and I are going to stretch you out. You’ve been in that bed a long time! But don’t worry you’ll be doing it yourself in no time!”

“Ok. But before that, do you have any idea when I can be released?”

“Released. My, my you are eager to just scramble out of here! And here I was enjoying your company, we don’t get many who stay too long.” This was directed completely at Carol. Therese was fuming but still confined to her bed space. What made her blood boil though was the way Carol friendly smiled back.

“Well I’m not sure about Carol, but I am missing the feeling of home. You know the peace and quiet. Not so many strangers just walking in and out.” She felt Carol tense next to her. Therese didn’t know why, but she could only guess she felt as uncomfortable as she did in this situation. Little did Therese know it was a reaction to a word that had easily slipped past her lips.

“I understand. Well you could be home, let’s see… about 3 weeks from now! I’ll be back in a moment I’m just going to retrieve your file.”

Suzie left, leaving Carol and Therese in an awkward silence.

“Ok, Carol, spill what’s up?”

“… Whatever do you mean Ther-“

“Cut the crap Carol. I know you. I felt you tense up a minute ago and now you’re eerily silent. Is it that I don’t like Suzie? Because I can’t help hating that insufferable ball of sunshine.”

“No, it isn’t that. Although I still don’t understand what you have against that girl.”

“She’s just so… overly perky.”

“Well I think it’s refreshing.”

“ _‘Well super Suzie is just so refreshing and perky and’_ a giant pain in my ass.”

“Was that you trying to do an impression of me?”

“Yes. Who else would it be?”

“I do not sound like that!” Carol laughed.

“Yes you do!”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you-! You keep changing the subject. What tensed you up? Tell me.”

“…”

“Together remember…”

“… You said you wanted to go home.”

“Yes… Is it too hard to believe that being stuck in this squeaky clean white room 24/7 with spectacular Suzie is driving me nuts?”

“No… It’s just… Where do you mean by that?”

“… I hadn’t even thought about it like that… but when I said it I meant your apartment…”

“… You did?”

“Yes… it just slipped out.”

“I was really worried for a minute that you meant your old apartment. I don’t think I could ever return to that place Therese.”

“It’s okay, I know… I understand, and I would never force you too. Ever. I guess we’re each other’s home now.”

“I like that.”

“You do?”

“Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“Say I’m your home.”

“You’re my home krásná, and I am more than willing to be yours and Rindy’s.”

“You’re amazing. You’re my home too Angel.”

Carol got up and brushed her lips against Therese’s threading her fingers through the dark locks of hair. Therese was more than happy to be in the company of Carol alone, but every time the blonde touched her, she couldn’t help feeling like she was burning through desire.

As if on cue she heard a cough in the corner. It was Suzie.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Carol apologized.

“Don’t be. But that reminds me. No sexual activity either, for at least 6 more weeks.”

“SIX!” Therese’s mouth had over ruled her brain as logic was flung out the window.

Carol nervously chuckled.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Suzie again addressed to Carol, lighting a different type of burning in Therese’s body.

“Ok then! You ready? Now Therese, this is going to seem difficult at time and may even ache. But we must never get scared. No pain, no gain am I right?” Therese hated how the quirky ginger talked down to her like a child.

“You do realise I’m a fire fighter right? And that I died. _Three_ times. I’m sure that this will be a walk in the park.”

“Okey dokey then! But you know that you’re firefighting days may be on hold for a little while right? Sorry I was meant to let you say that wasn’t I Carol. I’m so sorry, I forgot the little chat we had the other day, and I got it mixed up with our other one…”

Carol’s face was one of horror, which she quickly tried to reclaim when she could feel Therese’s eyes burning holes into her neck.

“ _Little chats_ krásná?”

“Therese, Angel, she was just introducing herself to me before she met the both of us, she had helped me with my back a little and I subtly mentioned to let me tell you that it would probably be a while before you could go back. It’s okay Therese. If you want to go back, as much as it would terrify me, you can. We can work towards that together, but until then we just have to focus on your rehabilitation. Therese?”

Carol didn’t seem to understand why Therese was so angry. Therese wasn’t stupid. She knew that it would take a long time to regain her fitness to return to the fire department. But the fact Suzie had been touching Carol, massaging out her back and talking whilst she wasn’t around made her skin crawl. Even if Carol didn’t see it, she could see the want in Suzie’s eyes. Carol had forgotten that she was a hugely famous model which people would love to take advantage of whilst she lived in their hospital bubble. But Therese had not. Even if her manager was taking care of the public and media, he couldn’t protect them from everything.

The image of Suzie touching Carol’s arm when they talked, maybe even playing with her fiery hair, or just the thought of Carol shirtless whilst the woman massaged her back enraged her. She was ready to lash out but she felt a hand slip in hers and squeeze gently. It was then she met the worried blue eyes with her own.

“Therese, look I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you over dinner tonight or something. Please? Forgive me?”

It was then Therese saw the subtle look of fear that traced itself over Carol’s face. She knew the blonde only had eyes for her. They had been through a lot in this short space of time. It was only Suzie she worried about. Therese felt her body relax and her mouth open to speak.

She was going to take the high road.

“Yes, of course. There is nothing to be sorry for. It just took me by surprise is all. Yes, I guess I knew in my subconscious. I just hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well unfortunately its things like this we do need to think about.” Suzie cut in. “Oh and Carol, tomorrow we can try and get rid of a few knots in your shoulders. I know they must be giving you trouble. Anyway. Shall we move on?”

“Y-Yes.” Therese managed to strangle out.

_Stone cold bitch._

**Week Six.**

Today was release day. Carol had been released just over two weeks ago however chose to stay by Therese’s bedside and on the nights they were lucky, tightly in bed with Therese, so they could officially leave together.

Therese had survived three more torturous weeks with skanky Suzie and was finally free. To an extent. She still had to come back for their appointments and Carol had a few remaining which Suzie insisted upon, even though Carol had tried to refuse. Plus Therese was still confined to a wheelchair, however she even enjoyed Carol wheeling her round the corridors more than laying hopelessly in bed. She had gotten used to the looks of sympathy and the profound kindness everyone had _suddenly_ found within themselves.

Carol and a nurse had helped to dress her and she was wheeling herself around the room grabbing her belongings, twice as slow as Carol, but helping none the less.

It was finally time to leave. Carol place the bag on Therese’s lap before running her fingers through her hair comfortingly, kissing the crown of her Angel’s head. She then took a hold of the handles as they made their way towards the exit.

“Are you ready?”

“Am I ready? Darling you’re the one in a wheelchair. Do you not feel vulnerable?”

“Surprisingly not. To be honest I feel more empowered. Like I could still do anything anyone else could. But you. You have been losing yourself in our hospital bubble. I’m afraid you don’t remember how vicious paparazzi can be, especially when you leave them hanging for a month and a half.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about me. I more or less grew up with them. Anyway, the exit is just around this corner. This is going to be a covert operation.”

“A covert operation?”

“Yep! We have some 10-66’s awaiting outside the hospital. Do you copy?”

“I love it when you talk dirty, over.”

“I do try, over.”

“And I love you for it. Out.”

Therese took Carol’s hand from the handles and pulled her around to plant a kiss on her lips. Carol had to remind herself that there was only three weeks left and quickly snapped out of their haze.

“I love you too. But seriously now. I’m going to take you round the back of the vehicle. Wheel you in. Close the boot and get in the side. You never guess which driver I booked.”

“Rafi?”

“Oh well you did guess.”

“You’re remarkable.”

“Oh, I know.”

Carol felt Therese’s hand cover her face and jokily push her away.

“Right. Let’s face the music.”

They began to move to the doors and as soon as they automatically opened the familiar blinding white lights came filtering in along with the intruding personal space and invasive questioning.

“CAROL THERESE ARE YOU ALL HEALED? HAVE YOU HEARD FROM HARGE AND SHARON? HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING THEIR TRIAL? IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE HIT IN THE HEART THERESE? IS IT TRUE THAT THIS ACCIDENT HAS TAKEN A TOLL ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP? ARE YOU NOW A LESBIAN CAROL? THERESE WILL YOU EVER WALK AGAIN? CAROL! THERESE! THERESE, IS CAROL PAYING YOUR MEDICAL BILL? IS IT TRUE RINDY AIRD WILL BE ADOPTED? DID YOU TRY TO MURDER SHARON YOUR MANAGER? THERESE ARE YOU DYING? FIRE AND ICE IS NOW TRENDING HOW WILL YOU ADDRESS THE PUBLIC? WILL YOU-“

Finally the car door shut and they had overcome the hard part. It was time for both of them to go home.

“Well, that was oddly familiar.”

**Week Eight**

“Therese darling do you need any help in the shower, I don’t want you falling.” Carol shouted through the door.

“Well if that’s your reason for coming in then no.”

Carol smiled at the floor and then entered. She took off her clothes and walked around the steamy glass finding Therese sat on the shower bench.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Oh I know. Come here.” Carol walked through the spray of the shower and sat on the bench with Therese, only for the brunette to grab her legs and place them over her lap as she trailed a hand up and down the blonde’s smooth thigh.

Carol closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of the thoughts that raced through it.

“Ah so you came in after all.”

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“And you really just wanted to check on me didn’t you?”

“I just can’t help it, I washed you for months and now you can walk more and more each day you’re taking showers without me? I feel used.” Carol pouted.

“You feel used? Maybe I can change your mind.”

Therese tilted Carol’s chin in her hand to bring her lips to meet her own. These days it was getting increasingly harder for both women to bring themselves to stop, so neither of them did when their hands began to roam and their lust became moans of want muffled by their connected lips.

Therese became hungrier for Carol’s touch bringing the blonde’s hand to her breast urging her to massage it, which she did. They began to lose themselves, the taste of one another driving them crazy until Carol pulled back.

“T-Therese…” She said out of breath. “Your heartbeat, it’s racing, I can feel it through your chest.”

“But… I want you… C-Carol… please… I’m burning. I h-have been for… over a month.”

“Listen to yourself. As hard as it is, we need to stop. I want this as much as you… but one more week. One more week.”

“Wow you realise Christmas is just around the corner.”

“Yeah there’s sales everywhere. Don’t you just love Christmas. The lights, the music, the colours. I always end up burning the Turkey anyway.”

“What? I thought you were an amazing cook. You must know how to cook a turkey.”

“I can cook nearly anything but… a roast dinner. I just don’t have the timings and co-ordination, no matter how well I plan ahead. And that reminds me, we need to buy a tree.”

“You want me to spend Christmas here. You don’t mind me intruding?”

“Darling, I know it’s gone terribly fast but you realise we more or less live together. I mean all your belongings are here. You have a key. We share a bed. Of course I want you to spend Christmas with me and Rindy. This place is as much mine as it is yours, you know.”

“Well I do now. I guess it just didn’t occur to me. Anyway speaking of the little devil, I’m going to pick her up from school in about an hour.”

“Are you sure? Abby was going to get her today since I have a meeting with my manager, Jack. He is introducing me to my new publicist Fred.”

“I called Abby and said I would get her, and I rang the school.”

“Okay. And are you sure you’re good to drive?”

“I’m fine to drive. It was my lung not my head or limbs.”

“Well it was your arm.”

“A flesh wound. Carol I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then. So if you have an hour… let me soap you up.”

“I’m insatiable?”

Carol pulled Therese to her feet, directing her under the spray grabbing the flannel and lathering it with soap. She started on Therese’s back covering every inch of the smooth skin working her way down to her arse. She spent more time there then needed just to torment her, before carrying down her legs and calves.

She could hear Therese’s breathing had become shallower but it only spurred her on further.

Carol ran the flannel up the inside of each leg before moving onto her stomach, caressing the flat, and still muscular, expanse. She slowly made her way up to her breasts caressing each gently making sure to steer clear of the scar on Therese’s chest before trailing her way down, but before she could go any further, Therese turned in her grasp.

“Carol you missed a bit.”

“No I’m pretty sure I got everything, well nearly everything.”

“It’s okay… Carol. It’s alright.” Therese took the blondes hand and removed the flannel from her grasp before placing it over the scar in between her breasts.

Carol gasped. “Therese-“

“No, you can do this… it doesn’t hurt. The muscles ache. But they will for a while. But it doesn’t hurt.”

Carol trailed her hand over the small circular scar and the straight scar next to it. Her blonde brows creased.

“See. I’m ok. I’m recovering… turn around for me? Let me soap you up?” Therese said gesturing to the flannel in her hand.

“Okay…” Carol turned, facing away from Therese. They were taking steps. They may have been small but they were together. And that’s what was most important. They had seen a psychiatrist together a few times to make sure they were both okay. It was nothing they couldn’t have done themselves but having someone else their just made it easier. They had a booking coming up for Rindy too but that wasn’t for a few more days.

Therese trailed the flannel up Carol’s long legs and over her stomach. “You are magnificent Carol Ross.”

Carol closed her eyes at the sound of her maiden name. She had made it known to her publicist that she was no longer an Aird and would no longer answer to the name, and neither would Rindy, so the media began to call her ‘Carol Ross’ and the public soon followed, but it sent shivers down her spine when Therese said it.

“You’re beautiful.”

Carol scoffed. “Thank you angel.”

“No I mean it.”

“Darling, I still have my imperfections. And I have gained quite a few more since the fire.”

“I love every single inch of you. There is nothing I don’t think is gorgeous…”

“Therese…”

“I love how your legs are gorgeously long and toned, and every time at the top of them I find your peachy arse. I think you’re breast are addictive and they must have been sculpted for my palms. You neck is always beckoning me to kiss it. Especially right here.”

Therese kissed Carol’s sweet spot on her neck which gained a suppressed moan from the blonde.

“I love how your hair looks when I wake next to you in the morning, all ruffled, but each one perfectly placed. I love how your eyes could tell me a story between blinks. I love these stretch marks at near the bottom of your stomach because it reminds me of Rindy. I love these fading marks on your arms from the fire, they remind me how brave you are. And these…”

Therese pushed Carol’s hair out of the way of her back to reveal the four scars on her back. The outer two were shorter and stretched just over her shoulder blades but the two in the middle were longer and thinner in between the blades. Carol had the stitches removed just over the three week mark and was told there would more than likely be permanent scarring.

Therese had felt sick. Carol’s career was based on her body. Her looks. And Carol was thinking about returning to her career soon after Therese was walking fine. She missed it. But she was still very self-conscious of her back.

“They remind me of how much you are willing to do to yourself for others. I am 100% sure it could have been anyone who took that bullet and you would have reacted the same. You would have the same scars. Maybe a little shallower but still. And I love them along with the rest of you Carol. They aren’t something to be feared. They are reminders, of how big your heart is.”

Therese trailed each with her thumb before kissing each individually. When she was on the last one she started to journey her way up to the nape of Carol’s neck wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“You are and always will astound me with your beauty, krásná.”

Carol turned in the embrace resting her arms over Therese’s shoulders.

“My Angel… flung out of space.”

Carol leant down a little lining her lips up with Therese’s. She hesitated letting the tension build, but it was then both of them felt no need to kiss or hug or embrace. They needed to just _be_ with each other. So that’s how they stayed, foreheads touching, eyes closed, under the cascading water, slowly caressing each other into comfort.

“Carol… Rindy-“ Therese whispered.

“No… it’s ok. I know, just, five more minutes okay? Just... stay with me?”

“As long as you need me.”

_-_

_“Rindy! Rindy! Over here!”_

_“Oh hey Therese!” The little ball of sunshine bounded over towards Therese, away from the school and gave her a big hug._

_Therese rustled the small girl’s blonde hair. “Hi, sweetie. How was school?”_

_“It was okay. Today, for independent work time, Sarah and I made a small rocket out of cardboard, paper and an old washing up bottle.” Rindy said taking Therese’s hand and walking down the side walk together._

_“You did? Well that sounds like fun! Anything else.”_

_“They served jello for dessert today!”_

_Therese frowned jokingly. “Jello? What flavour?”_

_“Strawberry and lime.”_

_“Oh strawberry and lime is okay then.”_

_“What did you do today?”_

_“What did I do? Well I woke up and emailed Suzie, the woman who does sports with me and your mom. Then after that I did some exercises. I found my camera in a box of my things, so you know the spare room is going to be very smelly when we get home, because I did some independent learning of my own today.”_

_“Why is it smelly?”_

_“Because I made something called a dark room.”_

_“A dark room?”_

_“You remember how my camera was old? Well it means I can’t print off the photos. I have to develop them. So I put them in a very dark room with a red light. Then I put special photo paper in the solution, which is the smelly part, after that I put it in water and the photo comes out. Then we have to leave them to dry. And voila! You have pictures. The old fashioned way.”_

_“Ooh. Sounds cool!”_

_“It does, doesn’t it?” They reached the car and got in. “Rindy, how would you like to do something with me? But it has to be top secret, which means you can’t even tell Mommy.”_

_“What is it?” Rindy whispered._

_Therese leaned in towards Rindy, ignoring the small ache in her chest to whisper back to the blonde. “How about me and you go pick out some Christmas presents?”_

_“Sounds great!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yep!”_

_“Have you any ideas what you’re going to get mommy?” Therese asked starting the car, heading for the shopping centre._

_“Hmm, maybe a… hat. A warm one. So she doesn’t get cold.”_

_“That’s a great idea! It is getting colder. Anything else?”_

_“… A snow globe. She likes those. Whenever we went on holiday she would get one.”_

_“We could get a personalised one if you like?”_

_“We could put snow in it and a small house with you me and mommy with skis!”_

_“That sounds wonderful. Okay now maybe one more.”_

_“… I can’t think of anything. What about you?”_

_“Well I was thinking of buying her a vinyl. And a vinyl player.”_

_“What’s a vinyl?”_

_“Like one of those big black records. I have a few songs in mind.”_

_“Cool!”_

_They made it to Frankenberg’s shopping centre, and hurried inside. Therese made sure to text Carol telling them that they had been stuck in traffic for a little while but would be back soon._

_Rindy found a place that made festive snow globes and one was being created whilst they walked round. Therese found a record store. She picked up a record. ‘Easy living’ by Billie Holiday, the song she could hear from the ice rink in the background when Carol told her she loved her._

_She picked up ‘Can’t take my eyes off you’ by Frank Sinatra, because who had Christmas without him and ‘My Way.’ Now she thought of it, maybe she was a pretty big Frank Sinatra fan._

_They picked up a hat they both liked, woolly and electric grey, and Carol’s favourite colour._

_After retrieving the now unique snow globe they stumbled upon a toy shop. Vintage looking but beautifully decorated. Rindy wanted to look inside so they did._

_It was gorgeous and strangely familiar. Old nineteen fifties dolls decorated the walls and small glass cases filled with old board games and trainsets lit up the store._

_It was wonderful. Like the setting of a movie._

_A young lady named Esther greeted her, urged her to look around and ask if needs be, which she did. Although she had been drawn to a small set of trains and a few Christmas ornaments._

_The trains were in deep olive green and scarlet red. They were hand painted and had apparently been sold in this very store decades ago. Therese bought a two of each colour and moved onto the ornaments. There was a pair of angels. They looked beautifully sad but hopeful at the same time, carved from glass. She added them to her purchase along with some gorgeous wrapping paper and then retrieved Rindy before heading out of the store that was giving her a weird sense of nostalgia._

_They picked ice cream up on the way out allowing Therese to rest whilst Rindy milled over the hundreds of flavours. She had walked further today than any other._

_They slipped the ice cream into the freezer as Carol wouldn’t be home until later that evening, and wrapped the presents that night stashing them all under Rindy’s bed._

_Done._

_“So Rindy, what do you want for dinner? I mean today is a treat. We have the ice cream for dessert.”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Well shall we look in the kitchen, we could make something together.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. As long as we don’t make too much mess and wash up as we go.”_

_“Okay! Let’s look…”_

_“What have we got? Look, we have flour, yeast, chopped tomatoes, I think there are herbs in the cupboard, and we even have cheese so you know what that means.”_

_“What?”_

_“Pizzas!”_

_“Whoo!”_

_-_

Carol turned her key in the lock stepping into the apartment and the scent of cooked dough hit her nose.

_God I’m starved._

All the lights were off and doors closed.

“Therese? Rindy?” She called out but there was no reply.

“Hello?” She was back later than expected but still it was only 21:30.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen. It was spick and span, but the faint smell of pizza wafted towards her as she drew closer. On the kitchen counter she saw a large box with a sticky note on top that labelled ‘Mommy’.

She took off the lid, peering inside to find at least half a pizza in a box. She picked a piece up, bringing it to her mouth. From the first bite she could tell they were homemade and at that time, it was the best pizza she had ever tasted. Like every take out was drenched in fats, but this was pure and a product of effort. She finished her piece and then another and one more until she was full.

_Where are they?_

She looked in Rindy’s room. Empty. The bed stripped. _Rindy?_

She quickly ran over to Therese’s to find the same. Cold, empty, stripped bare. _Therese! Where are they?_

Panicked she ran into the living room ready to call out when she spotted a small glow near the windows.

Carol tentatively tiptoed over, careful not to make any noise. She was met with a make shift tepee. Made from blankets and bed sheets facing the amazing view from the panoramic windows. She could see the fairy lights twinkling inside.

_Oh thank god._

Carol tiptoed over as she could hear light snore coming from within so when she pulled back a blanket to peer inside her heart wept a little at the pure warmth that was radiating from inside.

Rindy was sound asleep wrapped in a duvet, surrounded by her fairy lights snuggled into Therese’s side hiding her nose as she usually did and Therese had a protective arm around her. They had made a fort. And it was slowly killing Carol with its intimate cuteness.

She slowly scuttled off to the kitchen turning off the electricity before nipping to the bedroom to change into her red silk tartan pyjamas. She quickly returned after washing her face and brushing her teeth and quietly snuck into the fort careful not to disturb either of her girls.

She snuggled into the back of Rindy placing her head in Therese’s wandering palm which immediately found solace in the strands of her hair. Slowly sleep pulled her in to join Therese and her daughter and she gladly let it.

It had been a long day. And a long eight weeks. But finally, after everything that they had all been through, the sun was starting to shine and warm something deep inside her, she never thought she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i wrote this i feel like this chapter had a different feel to the rest of them. I guess they had never had to heal together. I don't know really. How did you guys feel reading it? I want to hear what you think.  
> Again, sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I hope it was worth your anticipation ;)  
> Last but not least i want to give you all a heads up on a AU on Carol and Therese I will be releasing soon so be sure to keep one eye open!


	14. More than Skin Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...  
> Long time no see my friends.  
> Forgive me?

**_Christmas Day_ **

Therese and Carol were lazily wrapped up in the warmth of their bed. By now Therese was fit and well enough to do almost anything; apart from running and the obvious activities like skydiving but she couldn’t see that happening any time soon. Even if she wanted to, Carol would probably tie her to the bed post before she even had gotten the word out.

Now she thought of it, maybe she should suggest skydiving.

Both women were absolutely burning for each other. Each touch, smile and even breath that she saw just made her blood boil. But both of them had agreed to try and wait until New Year when Abby had Rindy; they were going to see the fireworks. Rindy loved fireworks but for some reason, loud explosions and fire weren’t seeming that exciting to Carol this year. She had been invited to numerous parties but couldn’t think of a better time than one spent in with Therese. Plus without little ears around they could be as free as they wanted. They still had to get a lock on the door.

Although neither of them knew they needed one until Christmas morning.

“Mommy! Mommy! Therese!”

Therese’s eyes flung open. She had learnt Carol wasn’t a morning person without a cup of coffee, and she had been so tired after wrapping presents late into the night she had forgotten to put the alarm on.

All of this would have been fine, if she hadn’t insisted to cling to Carol that night like a koala on a tree, overheating her and forcing the blonde to remove her shirt to be left in just her panties.

Rindy was three seconds from flinging the door open and the sheets that they were once wrapped in had been thrown off the bed mid-way into the night. Therese panicked as Carol was barely stirring from her slumber.

She saw the door handle turn, and in a moment of fright jumped over and on top of Carol, covering her body with her barely clothed one, as Therese only had a string top and shorts on herself. She knew Carol shouldn’t have lit that fire last night and keep the heating on, but Carol loved nostalgia and white Christmases by the roaring fire, even if it did turn your apartment into a mini oven.

The door flung open the same moment Carol’s eyes did, confused at why she was being woken so early, who had burst into their bedroom, and why Therese was in a state of shock and thrown herself on top of her.

But as the words of her daughter staggered their way to her ear drums she remembered, today was Christmas day. But it still didn’t explain why Therese looked so awkward and why her cheeks and chest were covered in a scarlet red blush.

“Therese, why are you laid on top of mommy?”

Carol looked down, seeing her nude chest pressed against Therese’s shirt clad one and looked back up to the brunette on top of her now mirroring the look of shock and embarrassment. They hadn’t had ‘the talk’ with Rindy yet. Both of them were terrified. They knew Rindy loved Therese and that they shared a room, but the little girl was pretty content with the knowledge she had and didn’t really care. She had never seen her mommy happier.

“Errr-Err. I, Mommy is…” Carol tried to grasp words but they were stuck between a brunette and a questioning child.

“Because, in the foster home, every Christmas morning we would do a pile on! C’mon! C’mere! Pile On!”

The look of confusion was wiped off Rindy’s face as quick as it appeared as she ran over and leapt on Therese’s back.

“Ewwphf!” Carol let out as more weight was applied to her slim frame but the exhale of air was soon out tuned by the rush of giggles from above her.

She then felt Therese place two arms beside her own body and push up to relieve the weight of Carol.

‘Ready?’ The fire fighter mouthed.

Carol nodded. She had no idea what Therese had planned but her best option was to just go with it.

“Raaaaw!” Therese yelled as she tipped the small blonde of her back, and leapt over her. The little girl screamed out in delight, her hair ruffling around her face as Carol darted off the bed to the walk in wardrobe, flinging on the first shirt she found which happened to be one of Therese’s firefighting shirts. It hung a little loose and was surprisingly comfortable. She made a mental note to steal it more often as the smell of lemon washing powder and the tinge you only get after years of use lingered over it. It smelt of Therese.

Carol trotted back into the bedroom to see both of them having a tickle match, wrapped in the white bed sheets off of the floor. Therese was clearly winning.

“Terry! Terry, you’re so funny!” The little girl giggled with glee, so the brunette would retreat her attack on her.

It was moments like this that Carol swore she was still dreaming. Or maybe she was in a movie, because unbearably adorable moments like this, she thought only happened in fairy tales. She was so glad she was wrong.

“Hey Therese, did you hear that thing on the roof the other night?”

“What thing?!” The hyper little one asked.

“Oh yeah. Now you mention it… It sounded like… hooves.”

“Hooves?! It was SANTA!”

“Well little one. Shall we go and check?”

Before Carol had barely finished her sentence the girl was off quicker than the word Christmas.

Now left alone both women looked at each other before laughing.

“Thank you by the way… I completely forgot.”

“No thanks needed. If I remember rightly it was most of my fault.”

“That is true.” Carol leant in brought her lips down on her lovers, inhaling her in, smiling into the joined lips. “Good morning Angel.”

“Good morning Krásná… Is that my shirt?”

“… Yes and was that true? What you said, about the foster home?” Carol was anxious to ask but Therese rarely talked of her past, her family. Therese and Carol were as close as ever however, things like this always made Carol feel as though she was being lazy in their relationship. Therese had taken a bullet for her. And she didn’t even know if Therese had a middle name.

“Yes, it was. Each Christmas morning we would have a pile on… I liked the foster home I had in America. It was so welcoming and kind.”

“So you weren’t born in America?”

“No I was born in the Czech Republic. Remember when you first asked my name I said it was Czech.”

“Oh. Yes of course. If I’m honest I was drugged up to my eyelids.”

“I forgive you. Now let’s go.”

“Wait Therese.” Carol said grabbing the brunette’s hand. “I want to ask you things but, I don’t know if you want me to…”

“Ask me things… but right now I’m pretty sure I can hear Rindy shaking every Christmas present under the tree.”

“Ok… Let’s go!”

\---

Christmas was a huge success. They had eaten pancakes for breakfast with extra strawberries and whipped cream. Carol’s favourite. Then they had gone through to the living room. Rindy had gotten all the books she’d asked for plus a new Buzz lightyear action figure which she had wanted for a very long time. Therese had forgotten to tell Carol but she had also spoilt the adorable little girl by buying her Lotso, Woody and Jessy too.

Therese had told Rindy they must have been from Santa, whilst Carol placed a kiss on her forehead.

Carol had opened her presents, a couple DVD’s they had talked about watching together, the set of trains which Carol instantly found a home for along the fire place and the two angel ornaments that Therese had secured on the front of a photo album.

Inside were the photos of Therese that Carol hadn’t seen before when she was young and ones of Carol which had easily been found online. Next were ones of Therese the day of the fire, some she recognised from the Ellen show, others of Therese carrying Rindy out of the building. There was Carol’s original x-ray, which baffled the blonde as she had no idea how Therese had managed to get her hands on it. Ones from when Rindy and Carol reunited plus the days of their recovery. When she flipped the next page she saw the photos from the day Therese spent her first night. The page was entitled ‘Would you like to take a picture?’ And when she flicked to the next one, it was a close up of Carol smiling goofily into the camera. She remembers this was just before she had pushed it away to kiss the photographer behind it. This page was had ‘Yes, yes I would.’ Written on it.

There was a few from their date, even the paparazzi ones from when Carol had kissed Therese in front of all of them. In there was a picture of Rafi leant against his cab with Therese giving him a hug. It must have been recently because Therese still had one of her crutches. The photos carried on… some developed ones, the ones she had taken of Rindy. Therese was right, Rindy could rival her mother’s career. There was some of Therese’s recovery, her and Rindy in their fort and cooking pizzas which was followed by a series of shots of herself and Carol laid in bed. There was one of Carol sleeping where even she had to admit she looked so tranquil. Therese had a way with photos. And then when she flipped to the first blank page titled ‘Our First Christmas’ she looked up for Therese who snapped one right there and then.

After Carol had washed the cover of the book with tears and thanked Therese a million times she went and laid it on the bed to keep it safe.

Rindy had gotten Carol the new woolly hat which she loved and made her a frame from school. Inside was a picture of the three of them. Carol remembers the day it was taken. It was a couple days after Therese woke up. Therese and Carol both looked like death’s door but you barely noticed as the beaming blonde sat on Therese’s lap was making them both smile as if they weren’t just crawling out of a critical situation. Just between Therese and Carol you could see their fingers, not laced but hooked together by the tips of their fingers.

Then Therese had opened hers. Carol and Therese had agreed to keep it small that year, but when Carol saw this in a window she couldn’t help herself. It was an old 1950’s Kodak camera with enough film to last Therese years.

Therese was astounded. It must have cost a lot. But Carol felt it was worth it just to see how happy Therese was as her smile mirrored Rindy’s whilst opening it. Plus she reassured her that she got her nothing else.

Carol had started dinner and Therese had jogged downstairs to the mail box as they hadn’t checked in a week to find it full to the brim.

She brought it all back upstairs and played with her new camera as Rindy did with her new toys, snapping all the precious moments from Carol taking a sip of wine to Rindy using her imagination to bring the toy story toys to life. Abby had come over, gifted her goddaughter. Given Therese a bottle of finely brewed beers and Carol a very luxurious bottle of bourbon.

Dinner was to die for even if the turkey was a little hard to chew through, but Carol had tried her hardest to scrape off all the black bits. Therese said she would make the turkey next tie, which made Carol’s heart swell as that meant Therese had thought about a future that had Carol in it. As Carol and Rindy settled on the couch to watch some Christmas telly, she went to do the dishes, leaving them to have some mother daughter time. On her way to collect the dishes she stumbled upon their mail and decided to sort it through.

She flicked through it looking for envelopes with her name on it. There were many entitled to herself and Carol but they were from reporters and they had both agreed to open them tomorrow. There had been so much press around Therese’s shooting. Carol and herself were constantly bombarded by paparazzi and were always talk of the news whether it was Harge’s trial or Sharon’s or how they were doing getting back to normal life. Carol had done a few modelling jobs that she was required to do and been to one or two events, but decided to give herself a bit more time as she was constantly being asked questions of Therese.

She was just about to put the pile down when she came across a two letters that made her sick to her stomach.

It was from Lincoln Prison. Harge was serving his lengthy sentence there. And now he had sent not two letters, one addressed to Carol and herself and another addressed for Rindy.

Therese dropped the rest of the mail onto the floor alerting Carol.

“Darling? What’s the matter?”

“… It’s from Harge…” The envelopes shook in her hands and Carol quickly ran over to calm them. “What do we do?” Therese looked up to Carol with wet eyes but she didn’t allow one tear to fall, she wouldn’t allow him that.

“A letter from Daddy?”

Carol’s face literally went as white as a sheet, like she had seen a ghost and Therese knew exactly what she was feeling.

“Yes, baby, a letter from Daddy.”

“Is there one for me?” Rindy asked. Harge may be a monster, but he loved Rindy, more than anything. She was his little girl. He would do anything for her. Even murder her mom so she would be his alone. So Carol couldn’t blame Rindy for loving him back, if only she understood. But she was young.

Carol looked to Therese raising her eyebrows as if to ask the same question. Therese nodded in reply.

“Can I read it?”

There was a pregnant pause…

Carol nodded and handed Rindy the envelope.

Both Therese and Carol watched the little girl sit cross legged on the floor and open it.

First she pulled out a Christmas post card which she quickly scanned through and then the letter inside. She opened it.

Therese could feel Carol’s tight grip on her arm as seconds felt like hours but soon enough the small blonde had finished; her face blank and unreadable.

Therese hadn’t heard Carol take a breath since Rindy had opened it, and it wasn’t released until Rindy looked back up at the two nervous wrecks that had given her such a special Christmas.

The room was tight with tension, but Rindy seemed to not even care as she placed the post card to the side and took the envelope and letter in her hands. She walked over to the fire place and Therese and Carol followed her with their eyes, not even flinching when they saw Rindy throw the letter into the fire.

Both of them stood shocked as the little girl stood and watched it burn, shrivel up into black nothingness and then return to the post card she had left by their feet. She picked it up and then looked up to them both.

“Mommy, Therese, do you have any blue tack or sticky tape?”

“Y-Yes, I’ll go get some…” Therese replied. She headed over to the kitchen pulling some tape from the draw and turned to find Carol on her knees hugging Rindy as though her life depended on it.

They were so alike it was uncanny. They were both burying their noses into each other’s hair. Therese gave them some time before returning with the tape.

“Thank you.” Rindy said before walking to her bedroom, presumably to stick up the post card.

“She is wiser than her years that little girl. You made that. She reminds me of you so much Carol.” Therese said wrapping Carol on a hug after pulling her to her feet.

“I love her so much…”

“I want to extend my promise… I promise not only to protect you Carol, but to protect her as well.”

“God, I love you too.”

They stayed wrapped in each other before Rindy returned and all finished their evening huddled up together on the couch in front of the fire and the TV

\---

**_New Year’s Eve_ **

“Rindy! C’mon! You’re going to miss Aunt Abby and Auntie Red! Don’t you want to see the fireworks?”

“I’M COMING!!!!!” The little girl screamed as she ran from her room wrapped up in her hat scarf and gloves. “Mommy, I can’t do up my jacket… I have my gloves on already!”

“Oh come here, sweetheart.”

Carol pulled her daughter towards her by her scarf before grappling her zipper and pulling it up to the top.

“Thanks mommy.”

“It’s okay, now where is Therese. I’m sure she wanted to say goodbye, your aunts are downstairs waiting.”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Therese hurried into the living room. “Here I fixed you a thermos, it’s hot chocolate your favourite, so you don’t get cold.” Therese leaned into the little girl to whisper “I even put mommy’s special mini marshmallows in there, but don’t tell her okay?”

The little blonde nodded happily before giving Therese a hug. “Thanks Therese.”

“It’s okay little one. It will be our secret.” Therese winked. “But before you go, can I get a picture with you and your mom?”

Rindy responded by throwing both her arms around her mother and giving the biggest grin, and Carol was taken by surprise, smiling down at her mini version, but before she had a chance to pose the shutter of Therese’s camera had already captured the uninterrupted moment.

Just then Abby and Red walked through the door. They had broken up just before Therese had been shot, but Red had come to her sense and flew from Paris to New York after only surviving one day without Abby. Their love nearly rivalled her own. However Carol and Therese had decided they had definitely won that match by far. Definitely.

Abby and Red exchanged pleasantries with them, although didn’t stop for long as they were all meeting tomorrow at a steak house in Paramus for tea the next day.

As soon as the door was shut and Therese heard the door lock click she was compelling her feet to run towards the blonde and press her up against it, grinding her hips into the ass in front of them.

Carol gasped. “Therese!”

“Aah, I’ve missed this.” Therese breathed into the blonde’s ear sending shivers over her skin. Just the feel of Therese’s body, grinding on hers was crumbling Carol’s restraint that she had so carefully built over the past few weeks.

“I have too…God!” Carol cried out as Therese still remembered the sweet spot on her neck, just above her pulse point which could make her melt like butter.

“Don’t you want to see what I have planned?” Therese teased biting the earlobe that she had been nuzzling with her nose.

“Isn’t this it? Don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining…” Carol grinded her ass into the body behind her loving the heat that shot through her each moan she could elicit.

“Oh… No. Tonight is special… Tonight… I have been planning ever since that Suzie said six weeks.” Therese backed off of the pulsing body in front of her removing all contact apart from their entwined fingers. “C’mon, everything is ready…”

Therese dragged Carol behind her, which was lucky for Carol since she wasn’t quite sure her body had caught up with her mind yet. She couldn’t help but feel on fire, even after two months every time Therese touched her.

Carol was used to being the dominant one in past relationships or celebrity flings, but the was Therese could flip from adorable and caring to demanding and sexy, was one of the hottest things she had ever experienced. She had patience, whereas Therese clearly did not, and could wait and let Therese have her fun. She had her own plans mapped out too…

Carol was dragged out of her thoughts long enough to hear the words ‘close your eyes’ being whispered to her. As soon as she did she felt herself being undressed, a random kiss being placed here or there on her body, so lightly as if she were going to break under them.

Then she was guided, the floors under her feet changed to tiles so she knew she was in the bathroom, as Therese helped her get into the bath tub. ‘Stay there.’ Her lover whispered as she removed her own clothes. Whilst Carol waited she soaked in the water, the smell of lavender filling her nose and then the sound of Therese joining her filled her ears.

“Scoot forward.”

Carol obliged as the brunette sunk in behind her and pulled Carol back to rest between her legs, urging her to lean back into her arms, which she did happily.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” Carol asked.

“Why? Because I would have to fuck over that six week rule and because we haven’t got locks on any of the doors yet. Do you not remember Christmas morning?”

“Oh yeah. I never did thank you by the way.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find away. After all we do have a year to each other.”

“I see you have this thought out very well.”

“Have you any more surprises up your sleeve Belivet?”

“Who am I to say? Although I’m pretty sure there might be something in the bedroom. I don’t know, you’re just going to have to check.”

“Therese, if you’re hand moves down any further then I don’t think I’ll make it to the bedroom…”

Therese stopped her hand on Carol’s lower stomach.

“I’m surprised you had the restraint to tell me to stop.”

“Oh trust me, I want nothing more, but I also want to be able to get to you.”

“Well since I can’t go any further, I’m just going to have to travel in the opposite direction, aren’t I?”

Goose bumps rippled over Carol’s skin as her nipples pebbled at the foreign touch. Therese was such a tease. She had nearly forgotten. But the sensation brought all those nights of longing back to her. When neither of them could handle the sexual tension, ripping each other apart and stopping just before it got to physical.

“How have you managed to resist this all this time?” Therese whispered. “You’re so sensitive…”

Carol’s eyebrows crinkled in sexual frustration. “I… I don’t want to say anything it’s embarrassing.”

Therese let her earlobe pop from her mouth to murmur “Tell me, Krásná… What did you do… Did you touch yourself?”

Carol moaned in response, proving Therese’s assumptions to be true.

“Did you think of me?”

Carol hummed out once more in agreement.

“Tell me, what did you think of? What were we doing?”

“I- We W-w I… You-“

“It’s okay, in fact I find it incredibly hot… tell me…”

“I thought of the first night we kissed… how we just got carried away with ourselves…”

“And…”

“And the first time we slept together, how you couldn’t keep your hands off me…”

“Yeah?”

“And, you fucked me hard on the rug…Actually now I think about it, you might have a fetish about pressing me to that door.”

“What a lovely fetish to have.”

“Hell yeah.”

Carol leant back her mouth ghosting her lover’s as they met in an opened mouthed kiss. She caressed the top of Therese’s mouth with her tongue. Striking up into it, aching to get more contact, but the firefighter was just out of reach to crash their lips together.

“You’re right. I am a tease.” Therese said reading the model’s mind.

Carol couldn’t take it anymore the burning in her abdomen. It was spreading over her body like tendrils pulling her down into a sea of lust. Or in their current predicament, a bathtub of desires. Fireworks boomed in the distance, the noise like nails down a blackboard for Carol.

A trigger.

It raged over her body and only intensified if she felt Therese shift behind her, feeling her hard pebbled nipples brush against her back over her raised scars. The water shifted around them washing warm liquid over Carol’s arms and hands. The feeling of warmth retreated, Carol, unwillingly letting it fade as she was reminded of the horrors of their past.

_Harge pointing the gun._

_The gunshots sounding._

_Therese bleeding._

_Dying. Leaving._

_Her arms covered in blood._

_Phil holding her._

_Doctors sowing her back together._

_Nurses sedating her._

_Therese hanging on by a thread._

**_NoNoNoNoNonoNO!-_ ** _Rindy, gone. Therese, dead. Carol, burning. Abby, missing. Harge, grinning. Sharon, laughing **.- No, no, NO! Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE! –** Fire, burning. Smoke, choking. It’s following you, suffocating everything you touch. – **STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! –** Flatline – **No, stop, she’s breathing! She’s alive, turn off the flatline! Stop it! Go AWAY!**_

Although Carol and Therese had developed a mutual language consisting of looks and movements that only the other could understand, nothing could explain to Therese how terrifying and lonely it was to be trapped inside her head.

Thanks to small warning signs, muscles going stiff, little to no language, or increased stuttering, loss of appetite, Therese knew that Carol was slipping. Each time Carol began to slip away from her it terrified her. It hadn’t happened in a while. They both had scars that were more than skin deep. But the battles confined in Carol’s mind were more complex than that.

Carol could lock away for hours on end if she was on her own. With Therese there depending on how bad it was she could snap out of it in minutes or an hour. They would be hard to recover from but they managed. Therese could barely talk as she had nightmares. Or night terrors. They would range from her being shot, or her past childhood memories or worse. Her missing the bullets and them hitting the woman tied to the radiator instead. Those were the worst. They would end in Carol stroking her hair as she struggled in her grasp screaming, sweating, and crying.

The worst part was the look of hurt and guilt that painted itself across Carol’s face.

They were both broken… but piece by piece they were fixing each other.

For some reason Therese thought she would try something different. She didn’t want their past to ruin this for them. They were only just getting back to how it should be, with no one getting shot or locked in burning buildings, or kidnapped or tortured.

That shit was behind them. It haunted them. But it was in the past.

Therese was beginning to tire of pushing her past behind her, she wished that one day she could look back and see something other than hurt, but each day she had a new memory of Carol which would make her past a little better each time.

“Carol, sweetheart.”

“A-a-a-ang… Rind-dy.”

“She’s with Abby. Carol it’s okay you’re safe. We are all safe.”

Therese felt every muscle in Carol’s back tense as she started to curl into a ball.

Therese hopped up and out of the bath, grabbing the towels, drying herself quickly.

“Okay, Krásná. Let’s get you up and out of here. C’mon.”

Carol couldn’t explain the feeling she felt when her mind did this to her. When she felt as though she was locked in her brain and it wouldn’t allow her to do anything but scream from the inside whilst it tortured her, making her relive each painful memory.

Carol numbly stood, her silent tears streaming, letting Therese wrap her up, dry her down. Therese released the water, guiding Carol’s vegetable state to sit on the couch.

Around now Therese would usually hug Carol, stroke her hair, whisper she’s safe, and they would stay like that before they began speaking again.

But Therese knew this wasn’t Carol, it was just a shell of her, too damaged by recent events. And right now, Therese need _her_ Carol back.

Carol’s shell sat still, expecting to warm arms and whispering words, but was surprised when neither came.

Therese walked up to her, seeing the blank grey meet her bold green.

Carol barely registered as the brunette leant down pressing her lips in her forehead, before feeling a jolt in her shoulders that flattened her to the cushions.

She then felt lips kiss her ankles scattering across her legs up to her knee caps, dotting over her thighs, skipping to the expanse of her stomach, between her breasts and to her neck finishing her face. Therese placed one on each closed eye, then cheek, over her forehead, down her nose and ten softly on her lips, coaxing Carol to kiss her back, which she didn’t to Therese’s dismay.

The brunette lowered herself to the side of Carol and pulled the blonde’s shoulder to roll her on her side to face her.

Therese slotted herself in Carol’s weak limbs, wiggling an arm under her body so she could hold Carol to her.

She flattened her palms on Carol’s back and the blonde whole body physically flinched.

It all connected in Therese’s head. Why Carol had been reminded, why she slipped away. The fireworks

She brought her fingertips back down on the blonde’s back lightly, making contact without spooking her, before caressing each scar with her fingertips, running up and down each one of them.

“Carol…” Fireworks exploded again _._ It was nearing midnight. With each bang Carol’s eye shut tighter.

Therese got up and ran to her bag in the kitchen, she rummaged for her phone and earphones, and ran right back as soon as she found them.

“…” ** _THERESE! ANGEL! HELP ME!_**

“I know you’re in there.” Therese plugged the earphones into the device, finding a random playlist on spotofy.

“…” **_Yes! I am. Darling…_** The flat line got louder… ** _Go Away!_**

“I love you.” She said putting the earphones in the blonde’s ears.

“…” **_I love you too…_** _She’s dying… **No she’s not!**_

“And because I love you, it means I need you, even in times like these where I know life must get a little too much…”

“…” **_I need you too-_** _You let her die._

“I know you’ve been strong lately. Strong for the both of us, and I think you may be one of the strongest people I know. But Krásná…”

“…” **_Angel?_**

One tear streaked down her face. “Please, please… Stay with me.”

Therese pressed play, letting ‘Auld Lang Syne’ by Carter Burwell, Vince Giordano and The Nighthawks flood Carol’s ears.

The words reverberated through Carol’s body as the sounds of the fireworks and drone of flat lines were cut away from her. It was the first time Therese had ever asked her to stay. Carol was so used to being vulnerable and needing the reassurance from Therese, but the fact that Therese shared that vulnerability, especially in this state, brought her back.

Therese heard Carol breathe in as she drew closer, leaving a lingering one sided kiss on her lips and just before Therese pulled away she felt Carol draw her back in, after swiping her tongue across her trembling lower lip.

_She came back to me._

“Carol?”

“…”

“…”

“A-a-a-as long a-as you need… need me.” Carol stumbled out of her flashbacks, her breathing settling as she was drawn back into reality.

Therese held herself to Carol tightly, wrapping the woman in love. She said nothing, Carol wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway over the slow saxophone which fitted the moment perfectly, and all she felt now, was increased love and adoration.

Carol trailed her hand down her lover’s cheek stroking her thumb over an escaping tear. “D-don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

Therese gave her a look that Carol immediately told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. Therese’s silence could be ten times louder than the music in her ears.

And what was even deafening than that, was Therese mouthing ‘Take me to bed.’

They stood up slowly, walking to the bedroom hand in hand. Therese helped Carol lay on her back and then did the same. So close but not touching, just staring into one another.

Time stands still best, in moments that look suspiciously like ordinary life.

In that time Therese wondered how it felt to be Carol, to see what she saw, to suffer inside the comfort of her own body. To be a prisoner inside your own mind. And then she wondered how Carol felt to come back to her, to be released from imprisonment and know… that she would have to live with it until she heals completely.

“What are you thinking?” Carol whispered taking out her earphones.

“What am I thinking…? I’m thinking… How lucky I am, to have something that would make saying goodbye so hard.” The words hit Carol in the chest, cracking the wall that her trauma had begun to build. “What are you thinking?” Therese retorted.

“I can’t - go. Back. To that place. Where you keep it all locked up...the sadness, trauma... You let people down. You let yourself down. So you cry and you... hide and think - things, constantly, crazy things, like...if you hear loud bangs often enough or – feel a liquid the temperature of blood and just... it could all...return. And then one day fireworks will be fireworks. Water will be water. You stop - crying and hiding and your mind will stop locking you inside yourself. And you know you’re able to heal and get better… I love you too, you know.” Carol kissed her, and then once more deepening it, letting each of them love each other, tangling their limbs, grasping to get more contact. “Make love to me, Therese.”

The brunette rolled on top of the blonde, kissing her with all the love she had to offer. The fact they didn’t have to restrain themselves, fight the fire inside. They were free. Their lives stretched out like a perpetual sunrise.

Therese Ghosted Carol’s body with her lips, mapping every curve and dip with her mouth, committing it to memory.

She moved down the smooth space between her breasts, sucking each nipple into her mouth circling it with her tongue, stimulating it till it stood hard. She slipped her thigh between Carol’s finding purchase on her thigh and driving her own up to meet the juncture between the blonde’s legs to meet wet anticipation.

The feeling made Carol shudder.

Therese began to grind, wanting to be with Carol, see her face, pepper her with kisses, and season her with love. She grinded up and down feeling Carol’s thigh come up to rhythmically meet her centre, driving her lust higher.

She felt Carol’s nails dig into her shoulders as she shifted in position, letting her pleasure be known, before dragging them down the expanse of the firefighter’s back. The slight pain morphing into pleasure as her back burned in small lines. Carol’s hands soon found Therese’s ass, squeezing each cheek in her palms, massaging them before pushing them harder down onto her thigh.

Therese cried Carol’s name as she rode the blonde’s leg harder, her arms that supported her next to Carol’s head involuntarily quivered as she looked up to the headboard obeying her muscles but looked back down in allegiance to her heart.

She saw Carol covering her eyes with her arm.

“Don’t, I want to see you.”

Carol took her arm away reluctantly, and Therese saw why it was placed there.

“I’m just so happy it’s you, because I have a feeling that I will never ever tire of you, or this. Like we have endless possibilities. And I can’t help but cry… Therese!”

They rode higher and higher together, filling the room with the scent of sex, letting the beads of sweat fall from their bodies, basking in the humidity of their breathy moans.

“Oh my God… Carol!”

“Faster, please.”

Therese arched her hips and scrunched her fingers in the sheets by the splayed blonde hair which she wanted to bury her nose in. Carol removed her hands from the quickening hips, slipping them up Therese’s back and wrapping them over Therese’s shoulders, resting one in the baby hairs of Therese’s neck.

“Ah! Yes! Just like that.”

“Fuck!”

“Therese…talk to me.”

“Is this anything like you imagined?”

“Better… oh god, so much better.”

“I imagined this too you know.” Therese said stealing a kiss.

“You did?”

“Of course, you’re so sexy. And hot and, whenever you wear red. God you in Red!”

“Red. Really that does it?”

“That and when you lower your voice.”

“I’ll admit, I knew that one.” Carol said a full octave lower. Therese tremored as the sound slipped through her.

“Oh you stealthy bitch.”

“What can I say, I like to see you squirm in lust.”

“Ok… No more mercy.” Therese sat up, hearing Carol whimper.

“No please, Angel I was so close.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Therese assured. “By the end of this you’ll be begging me to stop.” She said wrapping her leg over Carol’s right leg and bringing the left to bend over her shoulder. “And the only word you’ll say is my name.”

“Holy shit.” Carol breathed as their centres joined; their essences mixing, clits aligning.

“Ahh!” They both cried out, the new position taking their most sensitive points and putting them in overdrive.

“Fuck, me!”

“Oh I plan to.” Therese thrusted down and Carol physically screamed in ecstasy.

Therese could feel a tidal wave of pleasure building inside, breaking against the banks keeping it at bay. She picked up a rhythm which Carol matched bringing her hips up to meet Therese before they would crash together.

The brunette dug her nails into Carol’s strong thigh leaving moon shaped marks in their wake.

“Carol, I’m so close… tell me you’re close.”

“Baby, I’m on the verge of  c-Therese!”

Therese began to thrust harder, the friction driving them both mad, trying to hold out as long as possible.

“Carol!”

“Fuck! Ther- AH! Therese!”

“I’m cumming! Carol!” Therese thrust once more, the slap of skin echoing through their bedrooms along with their moans, pushing Carol over her peak, releasing her to tumble through the waves of delight as the aftermath washed over her.

Therese, exhausted from her climax, collapsed into the blonde’s chest which was drenched in sweat, plus her own. The smell of sex lingered in the air and the only audible sounds were the heavy pants of Therese and the whispers of Carol.

“I love you…” the words soothing them both down from their immense high. Carol slid her fingers into the dark hair of the girl who lay breathless on her chest. Therese was still twitching she was so sensitive. “Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou…”

“I’m S-… sorry, am I… am I heavy?”

“Not at all… not at all.”

They lay there for a few minutes, tangled in the sheets and each other, Therese getting her breath back, Carol whispering sweet love down her ear, kissing the crown of her head, as Therese readily nuzzled herself in Carol’s chest and hold.

After a while Therese slipped to the side of Carol, her limbs refusing to work properly, but forced them to move so they could wrap up in each other. Carol pulled up the white sheets, tucking Therese in just under her chin. She felt her lover nuzzle her head slightly as they wrapped their arms around each other. The sheet dipping in just the right places so Carol could place a hand on the brunette’s lower back and her other one between them.

When Carol was sure Therese was asleep she opened her eyes and looked down to her.

“You have my heart you know… and it’s hard to imagine my life without you now…I sometimes ask myself what I did to deserve you… I still do sometimes… It’s not every day you find someone who would risk their life for you within 2 weeks of knowing them… Although assessing our other time together, I don’t think we are showing any signs of slowing down… Who are you, Therese Belivet?  I feel like there is so much I still don’t know… but I can’t ignore these crazy feelings. We are a train wreck, aren’t we… and if I’m honest if we died together in our whirlwind romance, I would be happy to be found with you. Because… what a beautiful way to go…”

She breathed the scent from the top of Therese’s head before kissing it lightly and settling to sleep.

And if you were clever,

And looked very, very closely

You could see the corners of Therese’s mouth quirk into a small, warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while since ive posted hasn't it?!  
> Had to blow the dust off my laptop!  
> Just been extremely busy. Darlings, forgive me?  
> I had a go a Video editing recently And i couldn't think of anything better than our two leading ladies so please go check it out! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF_LOOfJjv0)  
> Please comment. I love talking to you all andalso Watch This Space! I have a short series coming up! Anyone fancy secret artist Therese and Buyer Carol. With a little twist. Who can resist? ;)  
> Speak soon Xoxo


	15. Strangers, Broken Doors and Mini Golf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this uber long chapter. I don't know why it's so long, i just found myself unable to stop.

**_2 months later._ **

“Hey baby how was work? A good shoot?” Therese called out to the sound of the door opening and keys dropping in the bowl.

Carol made her way to the kitchen finding Therese over the stove with the apron Carol had bought for her on. It had two handprints over Therese’s chest. Carol’s very own painted handprints, from when they had repainted Rindy’s room light blue. “Yes, tiring. Very tiring, but nothing too strenuous.” She said wrapping her arms under the apron holding Therese’s waist

“And you’re still good for this evening?”

“Yes, of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Planting a kiss on the cook’s cheek. “Where’s Rindy? Did you pick her up from school?”

“Yes. She’s in her room. She has a timetables test coming up which is _very, very, important!_ ”

“I see.”

“She has her mom’s work ethic.”

“Hell yeah she does.” Carol said kissing down Therese’s neck.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t inherit your horniness as well.” Therese scoffed, to which Carol replied with a small pinch to the brunette’s arse.

“I just can’t help myself. You’re so hot when you’re all dirty.”

“Oh god, I know. I feel like writhing in my skin. I had to put the photos into developing and hang them, before running to the gym, doing a couple sets with Phil, before running off once more to get Rindy. Been a tight day. I haven’t had time to shower yet.”

“Well if you like I’ll take over dinner whilst you get washed.”

“Would you?”

“Of course. As much as I love you dirty, I love it so much more when I’m the reason you are.”

“You’re so bad. I’ll be back in ten. The lamb has ten minutes. All you have to do is make the salads and fry off the potatoes. You’re a life saver.”

“And you’re a domestic goddess.” Therese placed the apron over Carol’s head before running off to the bedroom. “Oh and Therese?”

The brunette came to a halt to turn back to the blonde. “Yes, dearest.”

Carol looked Therese up and down. For the past month she had begun going to the gym. Phil’s friend owned one and had got them free memberships. She had building back her strength. It had done wonders to get Therese back on a routine. She felt happier, and stronger than she had done in months and although Therese was never unfit, the work was beginning to show on her body.

“Would you like to take a picture?” Therese quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh we both know that’s your field of expertise but, god you look very fine…” Carol strode up to her lover. “God…” She said squeezing the building bicep. “How long have you been going to the gym now?”

“Only a month or so.”

“You look chiselled by the gods.”

“Oh just give it a few more months, you’ll never know what hit you.” Therese pressed a hard kiss on the full lips that were dangled dangerously close to hers before sauntering off to the shower leaving Carol in a haze, her eyes still close, mouth still hung open. “DON’T LET THE LAMB BURN!” She called back over her shoulder, releasing a chuckle from the model.

Carol went back to the kitchen throwing the left over boiled potatoes into the pan frying them with some butter, garlic, chilli, parsley, thyme and some herb Therese had left out for her to use. It was an herb Therese always used to remind her of the Czech Rep. Caraway. It smelt divine and earthy.

Soon Rindy came running out of her room, giving her mom a big hug. “Hey sweetie how was sch-“

The sound of knocking reverberated through the apartment.

“Oh sweetheart could you get that?”

“Sure.” The small blonde replied.

Therese walked out back into the living room.

“Back so soon? Just couldn’t get enough of me hey?” Carol asked.

“I just couldn’t resist. No, unfortunately, I forgot my towel in my gym bag. Sorry. But you were a close second.”

“My heart.” Carol clutched her chest dramatically earning a laugh from her lover.

Rindy went to the door, pulling it open. She looked up to see a blonde woman, head to toe in white Armani, with a large floppy hat and blacked out glasses.

“SWEETIE!” The woman screeched at a frequency than dogs could hear, extending her arms and picking up Rindy squeezing her tightly. To Rindy the woman was a stranger but had an odd familiarity to her. “Oh Darling, it has been so long, goodness, the last time I saw you, you were barely out of the womb. My, my how you’ve grown.”

“Err. Therese?” Rindy called out.

Therese rounded the corner, seeing this stranger with Rindy in their arms, she entered ‘Full Parental Protection Mode’.

“HEY!” Therese grabbed Rindy from the unknown woman’s arms, pulling her from the grasp and into her own. She grabbed the stranger, fisting her shirt in her grasp before snarling “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Taken aback but still cool as a cucmber, the woman in white replied. “Excuse, I’ll have you know that is cashmere you are currently screwing up in your hand.”

Averting her attention from the lady with the thick British accent she turned to the girl in her other hand. “Rindy, honey, are you ok?”

“Therese! Rindy! What’s going on?!” Carol rounded the corner to find Therese clutching the small girl protectively and then followed her gaze to the door. “Oh fuck…”

“CAROL! Oh my goodness you’re alive! And well! And oh I was so WORRIED!” The woman swatted her way out of the death grip to greet Carol who was subsequently wrapped into a gorilla tight embrace. “When I first heard about the fire I thought maybe a candle had fallen over, and then it turned out to be this huge thing. The papers said you moved house and that you were in a hospital. A public hospital too of all places. And then, it says you might lose Rindy over it. A silly little fire. I know you say not to believe everything in the papers but how else am I meant to check on you? And my, hasn’t she grown. She was barely out of the womb last time I saw her. Oh Carol, I don’t know why you don’t come to England much anymore. You know I see you, on those photo shoots around the world and I know you have been in Britain. Darling you should have called. We could have caught a bite to eat, done the touristy things, you know. Why don’t you visit me Carol? Although if you’re too busy, I suppose I’d understand. Anyway. How old is she now?”

The rapid speech came to a pause momentarily for Carol to say “She nine nearly t-“

“NINE YEARS! God has it been that long? Anyway so I saw you were going to lose her but thought you’d call if it was anything major. We could nestle that little bundle of joy just by showing immigration her dimples. And anyway I saw all those pictures of that firefighter looking after you. Which I’m guessing is G.I. Jane over here. Goodness, she’s awfully protective although I do understand what with the recent events. SO, I was watching Ellen. You know they have brought that to UK telly now. In the mornings on ITV. SO I’m watching that adorable small blonde dance on TV and the next thing I know. You’re a lesbian! Wow what a turn for the books. I mean I always knew you admired women but. Wow! I mean. I never guessed. Well I thought for a little while. What with being around a lot of naked women whilst modelling but when you married Harge I thought he was the end game! Thank god he wasn’t right. So here I was trying to get over the fact that YOU’RE A LESBIAN, kissing girls and what not, when I hear you’ve been kidnapped. By Harge of all people! God he was always a slimy one. Not that I object to Nerinda, but I’m pretty sure she was the only possible option he had of keeping you. You were too good for him. I don’t care how many films he had at snowdance, he’s a bastard that kidnapped my Carol! No offense Rindy. I mean he had his moments. So, I was in the car when I had to tell Jerome the chauffer to halt the car immediately when I found you were in hospital. God Carol. The photos were HORRIFIC. Not only were you heart broken, but they had taken photos of you all sweaty. I felt positively distraught! But I had Abby keep tabs on you. She mailed me saying you were going to be ok but they had to sedate you. Grrr. Well I always thought you were a bit of a wild animal. What with all the wandering you do. So this must be the famous Therese Belivet. It’s a pleasure. Thank you for taking a bullet for my dear Carol. You look very fit and healthy as I witnessed first-hand and unfortunately so did my sweater. And I don’t know where you come from but in England when we see fine clothing we admire it not damage it with our sweaty palms. Well if I’m honest it depends where you are in England. Goodness I wouldn’t be seen dead in a pub wearing this. I’d make the papers for having more sticks up my arse than Mariah Carey.  Anyway, Carol has a model physique. Goodness, I don’t think she’d be strong enough to handle such a blow. Anyway, it’s been a while. And our phone calls just remind me of how much I miss you! Which I do, terribly, if I hadn’t mentioned. And I know I’m here a little late, sweetie, but I want to be part of your life. You’ve had so many near misses. There’s only so many near misses a person gets, so, I’ve booked a hotel around the ‘block’ as you fellow Americans say. Ooh yes, I forgot to mention, I have my British citizenship. About time! I know! So yes, basically, I will be staying for a few months. I had business here too but the main reason I’m here is for you Carol. So! Are you going to show me around? Hmm?”

Carol, Therese and Rindy all stood there, mouths agape as the word vomit came to an end. The thick posh British accent pronouncing every syllable just making the torture longer.  They hadn’t managed to get a word in edge ways.

“Sorry, who are you?” Therese asked, sceptical to the debacle that had just unravelled before her very eyes.

“Oh Darling! I’m ever so sorry.” The stranger removed her sunglasses and hat, letting her short blonde hair flow freely to bring her light blue eyes to meet the widened green. “I’m dreadfully sorry. I’m Evelyn Ross. Business woman, twin sister and mostly delighted to meet you. ”

The resemblance was uncanny. And as Carol stood next to her doppelganger, so different yet so alike, Therese could have sworn she was seeing double.

“Holy shit…”

“Ah-ah-ah. Language my dear Therese. I know it’s a shock. And I bet you, she’s never mentioned me, but well, I got used to the distance. I’m afraid the closest me and Carol have been was the nine months we shared a womb. I moved to England when I was 18 you know. Now you must be my niece.” Evelyn said prying Rindy from Therese’s numb hands. She was in total shock.

“So does that make you my auntie?”

“Yes, it does! You know I was the third person to ever hold you, after your mommy and daddy of course. Isn’t that weird.”

“You look like my mommy.”

“That’s because we’re identical twins, isn’t that delightful! And I kid you not, we looked just like you when we were little, we used to creep people out by pretending to be the little girls from the shining. But you’re too young to know or watch that film.”

“You’re funny.”

“Why thank you Nerinda.”

“What are you? Mommy is a model. You’re a model too.”

“Ah! You see even though your mom and I look very alike we are quite different. I’m a business woman. And a very good one actually. I dabble in a bit of everything because I work for a very large computing company. In words you’d understand, we basically run the internet.”

“Ooh. Cool!”

Therese was still silent and absolutely gobsmacked. Carol had noticed so suggested Rindy give Evelyn a tour which she agreed to. Pulling the woman in white 6 inch heels behind her.

“Therese, darling are you ok?”

“You have a twin sister…”

“Yes.”

“And she looks just like you.”

“Yes.”

“And she speaks just like you.”

“Well she has developed an accent from living in England for so long but… kind of. Yes.”

“And she looks just like you.”

“Angel, I already answered that one.”

“But there’s two of you.”

“Oh, I know, and trust me we are polar opposites and completely our own people. But hopefully you’ll get used to it. I mean I haven’t and it’s been, 33 years, nearly 34. Oh God I’m going to be 34 this year!”

“You’re worried about turning 34 when I just found out that there is a duplicate of my girlfriend.”

“Ok, you win. But it really isn’t that big.”

“Isn’t that big? She is the spitting image of you!”

“Yes, darling that’s what identical twins often are.”

“Does she ever stop talking?”

“Never. I’ve never seen her speechless. Not once.”

“Oh god.”

“Try growing up with it!”

“Are there any more mysterious siblings that I don’t know about?”

“No! Well, I don’t think so.”

Therese gave Carol a deep side eye, but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the oven beeping.

“Oh shit, the food.”

“Don’t worry, I got it. Go and shower. Let this sink in, we’ll eat, talk, and I’ll get you a drink whilst I’m at it okay?”

“Yes, sounds perfect.”

“Okay. Bourbon?”

“You’re goddess.”

“Oh I know. You tell me most nights.”

Therese narrowed her eyes at the blonde before landing a kiss on her lips and trotting off to the shower letting the information still sink in.

Therese was soon, out dressed and dried when she approached the table. They were all sat and Carol was pouring her a large drink of Bourbon on the rocks. _God that woman knew her._

“Ah! Therese! Perfect timing. We were just settling for dinner. I’m starved.” Evelyn gave Therese a warm genuine smile, but it only proceeded to creep Therese out because it was the same smile she saw every day, just on a different woman.

She sat down at the table with a twin either end of it, trapping herself between what she thought was seeing double.

“This is nuts.” Therese scoffed.

Both Carol and Evelyn leant forward resting their elbows on the table and doing that thing Therese always loved. When carol would tilt her chin up, extending her neck and look at her with hooded eyes. The once loved gesture was now just creeping out the poor brunette.

The twins realised the familiarity of their actions eliciting a small chuckle from them both. Before Therese piped up.

“Ok. Let’s just eat.”

“Good idea.” Rindy replied. And as they all tucked in to the meals in front of them, almost if practiced both Evelyn and Carol said. “Bon appetite!”

_This is such a mind fuck._

\---

**One hour later.**

Dinner and the washing up were finished and after a strange dinner and the odd family reunion Rindy had reminded them that they all had plans to go out.

“Ooh! Where to?” Evelyn asked.

“Mini golf.” Carol replied.

“Carol, you hate golf.”

“What?!” Therese interjected. “You hate mini golf?”

“No, mini golf seems fun what with the small putting and the obstacles, I just, don’t particularly like golf.”

“Don’t particularly like? The last time we went you broke the club over your knee and ditched the cart in the lake!” Evelyn scoffed.

“That’s because it was a bad day, you stole my golfing skirt, the one that didn’t ride up and then bragged to our parents about how you had beaten me, AND if I remember rightly you made me fetch the balls out of the pond and reimburse you for the dry cleaning of the cart..”

“Oh, Carol! Don’t be so sour. Plus if I had gone and retrieved the balls I would have got your golfing skirt wet. Anyway I thought you’d never go back after that day.”

“I would for Therese.”

“Suit yourself. Although I’m not going to embarrass you all. I’ll leave you to your miniature golfing. I’m going to head back to my hotel. I’ll see you guys soon.” Evelyn kissed both Therese and Carol on both cheeks before moving on to Rindy. “Now you go out there and whoop their asses for me okay? I know you’ll have the golfing genes in you. Goodbye Nerinda.” She hugged the little girl tight before heading to the door and leaving.

“Wow…” exclaimed Therese. “She loves you.” She said to Rindy.

“Yeah she does, doesn’t she?”

“Evelyn loves all kids, but she loves Rindy especially.” Carol interjected.

“Does she have none of her own? Isn’t she married?”

“No. She’s very self-dependant, strong, always has been. Never needed a man. Plus she can’t. That’s why she loves Rindy so much. You could mistake her for her mother and she would treat Rindy like a daughter.”

“Yeah. Wow… Well she seems very nice.”

“Yes, I’m glad you like her, because when she gets insufferable I can at least just hand her off to you.”

“Nuh-huh. You do not get to give me babysitting duty. Your sister, your responsibility, anyway I’m still processing that there’s two of my girlfriend.”

“I love it when you say I’m your girlfriend. Sounds so possessive.”

“Well you are my girlfriend and don’t you forget it.”

“Never.” Carol replied before kissing the younger woman. Caro also loved this, languidly kissing. It was becoming an increasingly addictive task. But she was committed.

“Anyway… to mini golf!”

///

They had pulled up and paid fairly easily, breezing through. They were like a normal family, apart from this normal family had a few security guards and strangers taking photos of them to sell.

“Right. Rindy you ready? Do you want me to show you how to putt?”

“No thanks mom, I got it. But you go first.”

“Okay! Although, I was pretty good back in the day! Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Carol lined up her ball, it was the first stage and seemed easy enough so obviously it only took her one try. Therese could tell this night was going to become interesting, as Carol’s ego inflated with each round they completed.

Rindy was fairly good, only needing two or three tries. She was a natural, Therese on the other hand, was not. It felt like their first date all over again, Carol being flawless and Therese managing to fuck it up all over again.

However, Therese didn’t complain when Carol tried to help her, standing behind her so their bodies slotted together. Carol reached around clasping Therese’s hands in her own teaching her how to hit straight and sweep through, not forgetting to turn her hips. That was the brunette’s favourite part, and she was pretty sure that Carol knew what she was doing to Therese after the wink that had been thrown her way afterwards.

They grabbed ice cream afterwards and took Rindy to the arcade where she was obsessed with the zombie shootout so Therese and Carol had loaded her with coins and told her to stay close which she did.

Left to their own devices Carol suggested that they could look round, try some games, to Therese’s delight. It had been her plan all along. She may be awful at ice skating, mini golf and keeping her cool around the hot blonde but one thing she was good at was arcade games.

“Have you ever been to an arcade before?” Carol asked.

“Oh, a few-“ _hundred_ “-times. I used to come when I was small. On weekends, at the home we were given change and we would sometimes come to the arcade. Those were good days.”

“You know I feel like you mention your childhood a lot yet I know nothing about it. All you do is talk to me but every time I swear you say nothing…. All I know is that you were born in the Czech Rep and moved to America. Became self-sufficient at age 11. And liked the arcade… Who are you Therese Belivet?”

“Who am I? Are you serious?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“All of this coming from the woman whose unknown twin sister turned up on our doorstep under six hours ago… Shouldn’t the question be, who are you Carol Ross?”

“You make a fair point, but I do want to know more about you, angel.” Carol could see Therese do her little thing she did when nervous. She would blink once slowly and then twice more quickly before replying. Carol often wondered what must whizz through that beautiful mind.

“And I you, Krásná. Anyway, what game would you like to try?”

“I don’t know, maybe a go kart racing one?”

“Perfect!” They made their way over, taking their seats in the gaming chair and inserting coins.

They chose their cars, Therese innocently asking what a turbo boost was and what Nitro was. Of course blissfully in ignorance Carol helped her like her knight in shining armour.

“Manual or auto?”

“You know how to drive manual?”

“Yes, do you?”

“Yes. Wow, learn new things each day. So manual then.”

Therese nodded in agreement, and pressed the start button.

3…2…1… GO!

They were both off the start line like bullets from a gun. Therese hung back a little, she wanted to draw this out, make the fall for Carol even bigger.

Therese was now in fourth position and Carol in 1st.

“Oh c’mon Therese! Gotta catch up!”

Therese let it slide. The first round finishing and rolling on to the second.

“Are you taking the snail trail because you really should be driving over 60mph.”

Once again the comment just rolled off her back. The second round came to an end and Therese ended fifth with Carol finishing first.

“Okay, Therese, I’ll make you a bet. If you win this last round, I will fuck you where you want, how you want, and as many times as you want and… I’ll cook for you for the rest of the week. But if you lose you have to take Evelyn to dinner and cook dinners for the rest of the week.”

“Counter offer. The original deal still stands with one minor edit.”

“Which is?”

“If I win, you won’t fuck me, I get to fuck you.”

Carol’s eyes narrowed but Therese steeled, her offer on the table.

“Okay… deal.” They shook on it.

“Which day is Rindy going to her sleepover again?”

“Saturday. Why?”

“Just preparing for my inevitable win. I’m going to have to starve myself because I’m going to be fine dining too.”

“Oh! Miss Big Shot? You forget that I’ve won every round.”

“Oh I haven’t forgotten. Anyway let’s play.”

The screen began to count down once more. 3…2…1…GO!

Therese shifted and she was off, racing round the cars with easy, changing gears even using the paddles on the back of the wheel. Carol didn’t know what had hit her. She was second trying to gain speed but her lover was on fire, not making mistakes, her speedometer always in the triple digits.

It was only when Therese started to slow down she thought she could regain her advantage, only to find out that Therese had put her in a deadly trap. A sharp right turn was coming up, and at the speed they were going it only took a slight nudge to kick Carol’s car off the cliff as Therese turned.

As Carol’s car plummeted to its ungodly demise she turned, shocked, at Therese. The firefighter was barely trying, with only one hand on the wheel, the other moving the gear shift.

“Krásná, you’re not the only one with surprises…” Therese finished the match ignoring the machine begging her to put her name in the leader board. “At least I don’t have to worry about dinners this week.” Therese placed her fingers under Carol’s chin, pushing it to close her stunned mouth.

“You’re a little minx.”

“Ah, well. I had a lot on the line. I’d watch your back if I were you. What was it again. Oh yes. When I want, where I want, how I want, as many times as I want… The week ahead just seems to be getting better.”

The tickets finished printing from the machines and Therese left Carol sat I her state of bewilderment for a little while longer when she went to cash them in.

Carol had to admit. She loved every fibre of that girl, even if she did play dirty.

\---

**_4 days later_ **

Therese blinked away her sleep allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Half-awake she rolled over to hug  her lover to her body tightly but found the space empty and cold.

“Carol?” She called out. She was taunted with no reply.

“Carol? Rindy?” There was no answer. She crawled from the bed opening the door to find more darkness. There was nothing. It was cold. And very quiet.

As she peered around the corner of the corridor she spotted bathroom door slightly ajar filtering light into the dark apartment.

“Carol come back to bed.” Therese listened out for an answer which finally came but in the sounds of grunts and yelps.

Therese neared the door getting closer and closer to the handle. She heard two separate voices a man and a woman.

_“-SAY IT!”_

_Carol chuckled “…I’d rather die…”_

_“Any last words, Carol?”_

_“Rindy? Therese? I love you…”_

Therese swung the bathroom door open to find Carol sat on the shower tiles under it’s relentless spray facing Harge’s gun down the barrel. She broke into a sprint skidding to a halt between the paths of the incoming bullets and the blonde they were aimed at but she was too late as they hit their planned destination square in the chest.

“NO!” Therese screamed, her blood boiling. She turned grabbing Harge’s short hair and driving his head down to make contact with her rising knee, hearing his nose crack and feeling his body go limp before running over to her lover bleeding out.

“Carol, Carol, Darling stay with me… Please. I’m going to get you some help ok? Just stay still-“

Carol grabbed Therese’s shirt stopping her from finding medical attention.

“It’s too late Therese. You’re always too late. How can you save me… If you can’t even save yourself…?”

Then Carol’s body fell limp, her blood trailing up Therese’s soaked body, drenching her in guilt.

“No! No! Come back to me, Carol! Krásná! KRÁSNÁ!” She screamed the name until holes in her throat began to appear from the heavy vibrations that shattered her way through them, her salty tears stinging the opening wound as just another form of torture.

“CAROL!” Therese bolted up in bed, she had broken out in a cold sweat and the sheets were everywhere but on the bed. “It’s a terror… It’s just a nightmare.”

She turned to the blonde who had thankfully managed to sleep through her episode before finding she wasn’t there, only the imprint of her perfect body.

_No… not this time…_

 Therese bolted from the bed and down the corridor, the apartment shrouded in darkness, but when she turned the corner the sense of de ja vu hit her like a tidal wave, washing fear over her.

The closer she got to the door the louder the sound of the shower’s spray got.

She could hear footsteps, or were they her own. She shut her eyes shaking her head trying to distinguish reality from dream.

She turned the handle but it was locked. There was no more time to waste. Carol’s taunting words ghosted past her ears, but this time another obstacle lay in her path.

“Carol? Carol are you alright?!”

“Angel?”

That all Therese needed. It was flight of fight. But when it came to Carol she would never run, only fight. She backed her way down the corridor, bracing her arm wiping the sweaty strands of hair from her face.

She broke into a sprint, her bare feet barely making contact with the floor and as the distance between her and the locked gate way shortened she flew through the air, tensing her body, bracing for the hard impact.

///

Carol waited until Therese had drifted to sleep, knowing she had calls to make and a whole day to wash off. She hadn’t even had time to wipe off her make up from when she had gotten in.

She slipped out of the brunettes limp grasp. She had had a busy day. Therese had started a new routine at the gym that they had discussed with Suzie. One to stretch her out and keep her chest muscles from cramping. Therese was working so hard to get back out in the field and Carol felt she had no other choice but to let her do so, no matter how much the thought terrified her, because she had never seen Therese so committed to something.

Carol waded around the apartment picking up lose items, giving the place a once over, washing up from the dinner she made. An organised home is an easy home her mother would always say. She let her body free fall to the couch beneath her, slipping on her glasses which she barely wore in front of Therese. She hated them. Made her feel even older than she knew she was. The prospect of turning 34 soon was dawning on her but she knew she would grow older with grace and dignity.

She knew that as her years went up the less she cared of what others thought of her so that was something to look forward too.

She leafed through her paperwork, checking over clauses and T&C before signing anything. She was trying to make the next year less hectic. Quieter and maybe even give way to a holiday or two.

 It was silent times like these where the only noise audible were the street cars way below them that Carol could slip into her thoughts. Whenever she was with Therese and Rindy she couldn’t help but think of nothing but her unbridled happiness.

But when the quiet embraced her and there was nothing weighing on her mind it allowed her to step back, step beyond herself. She thought of the last few months and how she could have lived in those moments forever.

Each time Therese would touch her subconsciously. Each time Rindy would beam up at her or thank her for making her packed lunch.

Every time she was exhausted from work and Therese would be there to wash her and let her find home in her arms.

Life was bliss.

Yes there were her flashbacks, but they were getting less frequent with time. It depended on how stressed she was, and she could sense them coming, finding her way to Therese wherever she was, be it over the phone or in her mind, struggling to keep them at bay just to break down in her lovers arms. She reminisced over a time where she had actually turned up at Therese’s gym just to be held in the changing rooms. But no matter where Therese was she would be there for her, give up everything for her. Because they needed each other.

It was the same with Therese’s nightmares. She would wake up and Carol would calm her with sweet words in her ears or faint kisses on her face and lips, willing her back into reality.

They were each other’s rock. Carol didn’t know what she would do without her. She couldn’t picture any other life and when she looked back on her past she wondered how she managed to get through each day with Harge , fucking her unwantedly or standing like a prize at gala’s and what not.

How did she get through every day without Therese’s out stretched arms to hold her together?

She let out a deep sigh, resigning from her papers and removing her clothes to head into the calming spray of the shower.

She locked the door, not wanting Rindy to walk in she had been traumatised enough in the past year.

Feeling the water run down her back and the sides of her legs set her body on fire. She made the temperature a little colder, trying banish her wandering thoughts of waking Therese so she could nestle her head between her thighs or sacrifice her body to her doing. But she had handed over the reins for this week and Therese knew it.

Ever since she had been tricked into losing that damn bet, she had been a on edge bowl of anticipation. Her lover would knowingly kiss her sweet spots of dance seductively and even do that thing she loved with her hair, when it was filled with volume, and stretched to fill a hair tie, as it only just reached.

One evening Therese had walked in from the gym in her sports bra and yoga pants, her hair tussled and cleavage just showing.

Carol nearly came on the spot.

She had a feeling Saturday night would be her demise as the sexual tension had been building for the past couple of nights.

Carol was washing the suds from her body when she heard a faint voice call out her name.

“Angel?” she replied, wondering if what she heard was just a trick of her imagination.

She turned back to the shower once deciding it was nothing after hearing nothing else.

CRACK BANG!

She whipped around to see the door coming down and on top was a panting Therese. The action shocked her causing her knees to buckle in fear and her nude form to hit the shower tiles with a slap.

Therese looked up, nearly wild, as she pushed her body off of the fallen door rushing to Carol in the shower, grabbing on to her like her life depended on it, letting her clothes get wet alongside Carol.

“Carol! Carol you’re alive… I’m not too late are you hurt?!” Therese grabbed Carol’s cheeks to find her eyes but let go of the blonde immediately when she saw fear and confusion clouding them. The looked made Therese retreat as if touching her lover had physically burned her. “Carol?”

“What’s going on Therese?”

“I-I… I don’t know, I-I thought you were in trouble. I thought I was too late-“

“You broke down the door.” Therese’s paranoia left her hearing these sobering words and she was left with the image of her Krásná shivering with her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” Therese approached Carol like you would a wounded dog. Slowly and wary. “I’m sorry if I scared you, it’s just that… I thought that he was going to hurt you… I thought you were in trouble. I just needed to know you were okay. That you… I’m sorry.”

Carol could see the regret pass over Therese’s face plaguing her. Clawing over her. Suffocating her.

“It’s ok… It’s alright. Angel come here.” Therese almost scrambled across the tiles sliding her legs under the crooks of Carol’s knees and drawing her close, burying her nose in her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Carol…” Therese sobbed the guilt and shame of her condition tearing her apart from the inside. “Forgive me…”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Therese. Shhh. It’s ok, I’m here now…” The brunette trembled in her embrace. “And I will never leave you… ever.”

\---

_“Carol, Therese, I’m so glad you two have requested my services. We’ve had some group therapy with Rindy in the past, what changed your minds to come back?”_

Both Carol and Therese fidgeted in the leather seat, squirming in the formality, but the one thing that stayed still were their entwined fingers, holding each other down in reality.

“I guess we feel as though we have just been through a lot in a very short period of time.” Therese answered.

_“Yes, I understand that your relationship has been a rather fast one, It’s been what, four months since you met, and you’ve moved in together that’s a pretty big step. Plus what happened in November.”_

“Oh no it’s not our relationship that’s the problem. I love Therese with all my heart, it doesn’t matter that it hasn’t been long. It’s more the November incident and… It’s repercussions.”

_“Before we start, could you tell me how Rindy is doing? The last time I saw her was just after Christmas. Does she still receive letters?”_

“Yes. Rindy keeps what feels right, throws away the rest.”

_“Has she disclosed to you what they contain?”_

“She kept a Christmas holiday card. That’s the only one she hasn’t burnt. The other two are with our ashes in the fire.”

_“Has she expressed any interest to write back?”_

“No.”

_“Thank you. Now why is it you both have come in today?”_

“We have, trouble, with the November incident… It’s just getting hard to handle when it feels like only us two against the world. Everyone seems to have an opinion on it. It was hard enough to recover from the physical bullet wound but the mental scars run deeper, for both of us.”

_“I feared so but I wanted the both of you to open up to me. So if you wouldn’t mind, tell me what troubles you both.”_

“I have night terrors, the worst.” “She wakes up a night screaming, covered in sweat, crying out. I wonder what happens to you in your dreams. The last night she broke down the bathroom door, thinking I was in trouble.” “I feel ashamed of what I did. It’s just when you’re in the moment you become terrified. I feel the same about your flashbacks.” “I go into episodes of shutting everything out. It’s awful, like I’m trapped in the past, and having to relive it.”

_“Ok, now before we go into that, can I ask how outside persuasions have been? Such as the media, your parents and Rindy.”_

“I don’t speak to my mother. She left me a very long time ago. The media has been fairly kind to me. Yes they are invasive but I already knew that. I’ve had a lot of get well messages. A lot of people praising me for the November incident. I shared a photo of Carol and Rindy flipping through a photo album I gave Carol for Christmas in front of the fire place and I ‘m pretty sure it made the news. It’s crazy, they even verified my account. It’s all pretty nuts but Carol’s been helping me with it.”

_“And Carol you only have Instagram yes?”_

“Yes, it tends to be just my shoots, but obviously been posting less lately and handed the reins over to my manager, I’ll regain control once I’m ready.”

_“And your parents, Carol, Rindy?”_

“Rindy is still my sweet little girl. All she has said to me about Therese has been positive. How Therese took her to get ice cream, or cooked her dinner, or made her pack up, or read to her. She loves her. We haven’t had any problems.”

_“And did the two of you talk to her like I advised?”_

“Yes, we were eating dinner and we told her that Therese and I loved each other like a boyfriend and girlfriend would and she said she knew. Then we asked how she felt about it, and she said she had been really happy lately, and loved having Therese around. So we took that as the all clear.” “God I was so nervous.” “I remember, I could feel you buttocks clenching in your seat.”

 _“Perfect. All that is left is to keep her opening up to you about Harge.”_ Therese physically flinched. _“I know he’s a hard subject but it is important she knows what he did, where he is, and why the two of you will never agree to see him again okay?”_

They both nodded.

_“And Carol, what about your parents… your sister?”_

“Yes, Evelyn. We aren’t overly close although she recently turned up on our doorstep to our utter delight. She was trying to reach out since November. It spooked her. We are trying to rebuild…Something. My mother and father as you know haven’t been very ‘supportive’ since the split from Harge, and I haven’t heard from them since I came out.”

_“Did they not contact you after November?”_

“No… I guess the marvels of Italy are more interesting than the kidnapping of their daughter.” Therese squeezed Carol’s hand in support, knowing that Carol was very sensitive over the subject of her parents.

_“Ok… so you hopefully have not a lot of stress from outside participants. Am I correct to assume?”_

“Yes.” They both replied.

_“Alright then all we have to worry is that these derive from past events. They aren’t stress induced. Therese you have night terrors. Could you digress on those?”_

“Errr, well I fall asleep. And, I’m taken back to… November. I dream of being shot. Of being in that moment once more. Of having to say goodbye too soon. There was so much swimming through my head. And there’s other things. Which can be worse, I dream of the bullets missing me, and being in Carol’s position.”

Carol didn’t know Therese dreamt of her, of the bullets missing her.

_“You dream of missing the bullets?”_

“Yes, the only thing worse. What would Rindy do? What would I do without you by my side? The world would have leapt down my throat asking me questions and they would have done so on Rindy. We would have been broken, but I wouldn’t even be able to talk to Rindy, to see if she’s ok. In my dreams the police always keep me from her, some sort of law preventing me, but Harge would be in the corner smiling. Sometimes they just torment me, make me watch you getting shot over and over again and I can’t move. I can’t even scream. It’s awful. It feels so real as well.”

_“I understand. And Carol, what happens in your flashbacks?”_

“Kind of the same. I see Rindy passing out in the burning building. I see Harge laughing. I see you getting shot, all the blood… god all of the blood. And it covered all my arms and I’m helpless when you die. And there’s a flat line. That noise. It haunts me. The absence of a heartbeat. It’s deafening and I can’t fight it. I feel trapped in my body.”

_“Ok… Well thank you both for sharing. From our many sessions I’ve learnt more and more of what the repercussions of November have brought. Therese, your night terrors, I don’t want to prescribe anything. Sleeping pills tend to have side effects and with your physical recovery going so well, I wouldn’t want to mess anything up. Carol, I advise you to never wake Therese up, it can do more harm than good, just be soothing, calming, and loving. And for Carol’s flashbacks I propose the same. The best thing to do is to know the triggers. And when one occurs find Carol a source of comfort and safety, that way you prevent one before it even happens.”_

“Thank you, Doctor.”

_“Your welcome, ladies. I’ll see you in a week or two.”_

\---

The session with Dr Haynes were helpful and healing. They both thought they needed one after Therese had broken down their bathroom door which still hadn’t been replaced making going to the toilet a very funny and different experience.

Therese and Carol had picked up Rindy from school to her delight. They never had done together before.

Rindy was sleeping over at a friend’s tonight. But needed to go home to eat and grab her things.

Carol and Therese had spontaneously decided that they would have take-out so stopped off at the nearest McDonalds.

Although in hindsight they probably should have just ordered at the drive thru since whilst they were waiting for their food they were signing napkins, arms, taking selfies. Anything. One girl asked them to sign her big mac box which Carol and Therese did with a giggle. When their food came they had to push through the small crowd that had gathered and got in their car.

“Is it weird that I forget that people follow us and want to know what we do every day?”

“Not at all.” Carol replied with a warm smile. “It must mean that something else must be distracting you so much that you don’t remember.”

“Yes, something like that…Rindy are you excited for you sleepover?” Therese asked turning in her seat to find the girl nodding, her mouth filled with fries and nuggets. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Later that evening when the sun was set and Rindy was dropped off Therese and Carol were cleaning the kitchen from their McDonalds binge.

“God I’m so full.”

“I know. It must be quite the difference from your ‘model diet’.”

“Oh my diet. I swear you are such a bad influence, Belivet. I have a runway to walk in two weeks. What am I going to do when they try dress me back stage and my gut is pushing at the seams?”

“What gut?” Therese lifted Carol’s t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. “Even full you tummy lies flat.”

“Oh trust me. Versace won’t be impressed. I’m usually a lot more toned.”

“Well what have you got planned for the next two weeks?” Therese said dropping to her knees and taking Carol’s sweats with her.

“I… Not much.”

“No, no, no. I want to hear it.”

“I have to fly to LA but I’m still working out details and I have a meeting but that’s it.” With everything apart from her underwear stripped from Carol, Therese rose to her feet.

“Now that that is out of the way, tell me what we agreed in our bet…”

“Therese, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

The brunette cupped her mound through the lace panties. “Nuh-uh-uh. Tell me.”

“That I would cook.”

“And…” She said slipping the bra straps off of her shoulders with ease.

“That you could fuck me, where you want, how you want, as many times as you want.”

“Yessss.” She slipped her hand inside the thin fabric making instant contact with Carol’s wet slit, earning her a gasp. “Now, are you going to be a good girl?”

Carol was couldn’t say the words so settled for nodding.

“Take off your bra.” Therese whispered biting the soft earlobe. Se retreated, giving Carol ample space and herself room to watch as the flimsy material fell to the ground.

“Now your panties.”

The blonde pulled them down after a brief hesitation.

“Bend over the kitchen counter and stay completely still.”

Her Krásná did her bidding much to her liking and Therese couldn’t help but admire the fine piece of work that awaited her.

Carol stayed completely still, hearing a few rustling sounds and the familiar zip of jeans.

She soon felt Therese’s underwear clad body pressed against her body and her line of vision turned to darkness as a blindfold was slipped in front of them.

All her sense were disorientated as she stood there, feeling slightly vulnerable before she felt it. A feather trial down her back grazing her ass before sliding up the inside of her thigh over her breasts and up under her chin.

Carol reached back, lacing her fingers in the dark hair for the first time feeling a small scar on her scalp.

“Your scar. Is it from November?”

“No.” Therese replied biting down on the blonde’s pulse point.

She was burning with ecstasy and just when she thought it couldn’t get any better she felt her lover enter her from behind. The darkness morphed into stars…

///

Turns out Therese had a plan. It was against the kitchen counter, then the rug, dragged to the long windows to be fucked up against them, an unplanned turn of the tables on top of the kitchen table and then once more on the bed.

Carol lay exhausted, spent and thoroughly fucked on the bed as Therese rolled off her.

“I can’t take anymore…” The blonde puffed.

“Then I’ve done my job… I’m pretty proud, you’ve managed to ride out, what, five orgasms.”

“I can’t feel my legs… They’re like jelly.”

“I bet they are.”

“Don’t even whisper the word ‘bet’.”

Therese giggled before grabbing Carol’s side and turning so they were face to face.

“I don’t care what the circumstances were. I am so happy I found you.”

“I’m happy I found you too… Do you ever try to look back? Think what we did before we had each other…”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I find it extremely difficult.”

“I do too. For once I genuinely wouldn’t change anything about my life, because being with you is like… it’s like I’ve been waiting for it. This whole time. I wouldn’t be truly happy, if it wasn’t for you.”

“… I love you, Carol Ross.”

“I love you to Therese Belivet… But tell me. Who were you, when you were small?”

Carol saw Therese’s jaw tense and then relax. “I was a very sad little girl. I went through a lot of homes. But then I came to America, and my mom, she was happy enough without me. So I made my own world. I made my own way. And it brought me to you…”

Carol still felt Therese was holding something back, not lying but still, not being 100% truthful.

“Therese, you know you could tell me anything, and I’d still love you. Who hurt you?” Carol asked swiping a strand of hair from her lover’s face.

“I trust you, Carol. But believe me when I say it will just take time… Could you live with that?”

“… Yes. Yes I can.”

“Okay then. Come.”

“I don’t think I can another time this evening.”

Therese poked the blonde in the ribs, loving the way a wide smile broke out over her face, which mirrored her own. “Come here. Hold me.”

Carol wrapped her arms around the firefighter, pulling her close, basking in the scent of their sex falling into each other, as they tumbled into oblivion that others call sleep. Leaving their colossal lives for tomorrow and savouring the warmth and love they shared and just before they their eyes closed and their heart beats slowed, Therese let her thoughts ring aloud.

“If there ever comes a day when we can’t be together, keep me in your heart and I’ll stay there… Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Meet Evelyn Ross! :)  
> To be honest this chapter flew by whilst writing. I even got the next one started, and i'd prepare yourself because that's another long one too. Although i think last week someone told me they loved long chapters so you have them to thank/blame.  
> Tell me what you think! I love to hear your thought and opinions.  
> I'll see you in the comment section ;)


	16. Force Divided by Area

****

**_2 years later._ **

**_March 2020 – Carol and Evelyn’s 36 th Birthday_ **

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Carol and Evelyn! Happy Birthday to you!”

Carol smiled at the room full of her closest friends and family and a few colleagues of her sister’s, as Therese held the cake out in front of them. She beamed with her sister as she blew out the ten or so flickering light and made her wish.

_I wish I could spend every day until the end of my days as happy as I have been or even more so._

Rindy switched the lights on, illuminating her guests after jumping on her mother’s back to plant a kiss on her cheek.

The ‘Hip-Hip’s’ were rolled out with the chorus response of ‘Hurray’ answering them.

Their mail box had stuffed as Carol was by the end of her birthday breakfast.

Abby hurried over to her best friend, dying to finally get some talk time.

“So Carol. What did you get?”

“Oh well Rindy got me some vinyl LP records, along with a pillow with the three of us on.”

“Cute. What did Evelyn get you?”

“She got me a golfing skirt, that I haven’t seen in a very long time, and a suit that I asked for. She seems to have ties with Giorgio Armani and the man himself picked this out for me. Viktor & Rolf gave me a handbag that goes really well with it. And I got her a Versace work outfit. All white. She genuinely squealed down my ear. Oh and a new golf cart. Oh by the way thank you for that painting it’s gorgeous.”

“I saw it in Paris and thought of you. Christmas was a busy time so I thought it could wait. Anyway what did Therese get you? Let me guess, you’re expecting it in the sheets this evening?”

“Abby! Seriously!... Well anyway you’re too late, she gave me that this morning waking up and if I’m lucky tonight as well.”

“Carol!”

“Ok, but seriously now. She bought me this foot stool we saw once when shopping which I adored. I could tell she hated it so I didn’t dwell but she surprised me with it this morning.”

“That’s adorable.”

“That’s not all. When she was dishing up breakfast, she handed me an envelope. Inside was a list of number plates.”

“She bought you a car!”

“You see that’s the thing! She didn’t! She told me it was something else because she knows I love my car.”

“So what is it?”

“I don’t know she said she would tell me this evening as a surprise.”

It was then Therese had stood on a chair tapping her glass with a fork to gain everyone’s attention.

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming this evening. I know we are all here for our main ladies of this evening, one of which a woman I get to call my girlfriend, Carol. I love you and I’ll make this really quick I promise. So before I start let me just welcome up my partner in crime Rindy. Come Here!”

Rindy stood on a chair next to Therese. She was approaching her dorky teenage years, but she looked like her mother even at 12. They had already had modelling agent’s forms rolling in. From her long legs to the natural light blonde highlights that came out in the summer.

“Rindy and I have been secretly collaborating for about a month now, subconsciously luring Carol into giving us some answers. Trying to find out what I give the person who tells me she has everything she needs? So for weeks have been putting down information leaflets and brochures. Slipping the topic into conversations. You probably have no clue what I’m on about but it will become apparent. Don’t worry.”

Carol smiled nervously as a small circle had formed around her and she felt a little vulnerable. Therese could tell immediately just by looking at her but thought this would all be worth it, if she held out a little while longer.

“So after a month of research and planning I put the plan into action. This morning actually, and it will begin later this year. Around July when Rindy goes to camp and sorry but I kind of told Evelyn that she could have her for a few days too.”

Carol’s eyes found her sister who was beaming in delight at the prospect of having her niece over for a few days. They had been growing closer and closer for a long time now, Evelyn always mysteriously finding more business here in New York so Carol couldn’t help but smile.

“This morning I gave you an envelope. Inside were number plates. No unfortunately I’m not getting you a car because I know you’re already head over heels with your own so much so that I actually get a little jealous. What I did get were car rentals. Those were the number plates for each car.”

Carol still didn’t comprehend.

“I want to show you places you have never been before. And I want to do so, backpacker style. Iceland, England, Croatia, Cambodia, New Zealand, Zambia, Peru, Jamaica. 6 weeks. 8 countries. It will be a rollercoaster. But it’s all out there waiting for us…”

The look on her lover’s face read gobsmacked, unsure of what to say even though she knew her answer.

“So I return to my initial question. What do you get the woman who has everything? You give her the world. Carol. Will you travel the world with me…?”

The words rang through Carol’s ears. The excitement hitting her like missile, sweeping her off her emotional feet. “… Yes, of course… Of course! YES!” Carol pulled Therese down off the chair and into her arms twirling her around, absolutely ecstatic.

“She said yes!” The whole room burst into applause.

“Wait! Wait! How are you going to be able to afford all this?”

“Well, you see your sister in the corner with Rindy. Turns out her company more or less runs the internet and with a few conference calls to some very powerful companies she got us 2 round the world tickets, I chose the destinations and Airbnb have the accommodations sorted. I paid for the car rentals and we will do the rest as we go I guess.”

“You’re amazing. You’re the best! I love you! When do we leave?”

“Well I booked it when Rindy goes away to camp. Rindy and I chose her camp out this year and I already booked the placement. We leave in the end of July.”

“But what about work? I have, a whole year booked.”

“Ah! Well you’ll have to thank Fred your manager for that. He helped me clear it all. Although you are going to have the busiest spring imaginable June will be packed, you’re going to have the most relaxed summer.”

“I love you so much it’s ridiculous! Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. We are going to see the world, together.”

“I can’t believe it!”

\---

**_July_ **

**“** Hey baby. Just at home at the moment. The rain is just torrential isn’t it?”

“Yes, the worst.”

“What’s up? Bad day at work?” Carol put the phone on speaker and rest it on the table.

“Yes, awful… So bad…”

“Why?”

“Well it’s just this whole planning for our trip has got me stressed out and … I was in the field and one of the muscles in my chest started acting up-“

“In your chest are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine don’t worry, I’m just annoyed. I was holding the hose and I felt it twinge. It wasn’t a large fire, we were putting it out through a window but then Richard had a go at me for dropping it. We wasted a lot of water. It took longer for the fire to go out because Gen was helping me breathe. Just a catastrophe and now Richard is questioning whether I’m fit for the field. He says I may have to give it all up. Or take time off.”

“Well do you? It was an awful wound.”

“Are you seriously agreeing with him?”

“Well Therese, you know I worry Angel. What if you were inside the building? Or carrying a child. What would happen?”

“Carol it was a fluke! You sound just like Richard! A couple more exercises in the morning and I’ll be right as rain!”

“I know darling. I’m just saying would it really be that bad to take off a little bit of time.”

“No! I can’t we have our trip this month, Carol!”

“Therese, if it’s money you’re worried about, don’t worry I have it covered, there’s no reason to get upset!”

“Yes there is! You can’t solve everything by throwing money at it Carol!”

“I didn’t say that, There-“

“No! That’s exactly what you said. I can earn my own. I want to bring something to this family. I can’t just stay at home, waiting to get better when I could be out here saving people. Doing what I always did before November. Why does it still even affect me?!”

“Honey, I know November was a difficult time but what happened, happened. It just needs ti-“

“Don’t you dare say it needs time. I’m so sick of hearing that Carol. How long has it been now? 2 years! It’s been 2 years! I’m sick of people seeing me as an invalid.”

“Therese. Calm down. I’m just worried about you. And I’m not throwing money at anything. You need it for the trip. I’ll give it to you.”

“No!”

“Therese what is wrong with you! I’m trying to help!”

“Well you’re not helping! I gave you the trip as a gift! It isn’t a gift if you pay for it, is it? I don’t need your money, Carol. I just want you to listen to me! All I’ve wanted since I was a little girl is to be a firefighter. All I’ve wanted and in November, everything I worked for was ripped out from under my feet. I came from nothing. I built this dream for myself from less than nothing. By the time I was 12 I never thought I’d dream of anything ever again. I have nothing else, Carol. Nothing!”

“You’re wrong!” Carol shouted, each word Therese spat burning her causing involuntary tears to shield her eyes. “You have me! In November you got shot because you stepped in front of the bullet! You made that decision!”

“Because I love you Carol!”

“And I love you too!”

“But this is so important to me! It’s the only thing I have left from… From my childhood!”

“And how would I know!”

“What are you on about?”

“How would I know because you never tell me anything about it! You say you trust me yet I know nothing about why you feel the way you do… You say it’s been two years since November. Nearly three. Why do I feel like I still know next to nothing about you?!”

“You know all there is you need to. Half the person I am today is because of you… You said you’d wait for me to tell you… Was that a lie?”

“No… It wasn’t a lie… But-But Therese… Do you ever wonder if we did things too fast? - I mean I told you I loved you after a week - You took a bullet for me after two. We moved in together without even thinking about it and for the past two years I feel like we’ve been stuck… Stuck in this same bubble I’ve been happy but… isn’t there more to this. We haven’t even been on a date in three months. And don’t you dare! Don’t you dare… blame me for wanting to keep you safe! You can’t tell people to not ask and then be angry at them for not asking!”

“I know…”

“Do you?! Therese what do you want me to say. I have given you literal years to open up to me and I don’t even know which town or village you were born in and, if we had this conversation all over again. Do you want me to say I disagree with Richard? Because I don’t! I know you love what you do. But every time you close the door, I feel as though I have to hold my breath, force myself to suffocate under the weight of no knowing, until you come back 2 days later...”

“Carol…”

“No. Don’t ‘Carol’ me. I’m not asking you to sit at home and wait for me. I’m not asking you to sit and do a menial job. All I ask is that you come home and _be_ with me. Sometimes I look at you and see you’re somewhere else and I pray that wherever I lose you to, you feel safe. Because Therese… I couldn’t do November again… forget the flash backs and night terrors. It would kill me. Waiting for you to wake up… worrying you might not- I can’t do it - Ever again. But I watch you go to work every other day where you put yourself in situations like that again and again.”

“…”

“I love you so much it hurts Therese… It physically hurts! And it’s paining me to feel this way. Because I feel happy, but I also feel you’re still holding something back from me and because of that I feel like we’ve been stuck. And each time I sense a little bit of sadness come over me, I punish myself for even feeling that way because you already give me so much more than I deserve.”

“Carol… I can’t give up this job. It’s-“

“Oh I know. It’s your everything. Without it you’d have _nothing._ ”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Well when you figure out what you mean come and find me. I don’t want to talk to you till you do.”

“Krásná-“

Carol ended the call, closing her eyes, she could feel her anxiety rearing its ugly head inside of her.

‘Extreme Stress could be a possible trigger, Carol.’ The words of the psychiatrist, helping her in times of need.

She stood up, forcing her eyes open, coercing her eyes to take in their surroundings.

“The November incident was nearly three years ago. Therese survived Rindy is safe. That was then. This is now!” _Don’t forget to breathe, breathe deeply…_ “Yes, breathe.”

Even when not present she could hear Therese in her heart. Trying to help.

Carol filled her lungs letting the waste gas flow out of her smoothly trying to calm her mind. The helpful tips she had learnt to use to her advantage, anything to keep her in the present. She made her hands clap together trying to push her mind to focus on the noise. The real from the fake.

“Flashbacks are normal. I’m not crazy. My body is healing. Breathe…”

She called out five things she could see, four things that she heard, three things she could grasp, two things she could smell and finished with one slow, deep breath.

She had learnt many exercises over the years. She used different ones according to the severity of the attacks. Sometimes there was nothing that could pull her out, she would just have to bear through it. But she found that time… time was a good healer too.

She hadn’t had a flashback for just over four months. Carol felt as she kept taking two steps forward and one backwards, slowly inching forward in the journey that was healing.

Her and Therese had gotten into fights before; Work scheduling; Keeping the apartment tidy; the mess of Therese’s dark room; Tedious arguments that were usually over shortly after they had begun. But this… this topic was deep. Its tendrils have had two years to anchor themselves inside. Carol buried her face in her palms sobbing into them, and when her breathing returned to normal and the silence of the apartment got too much she stood and left, going to the only person who had experience with her in these types of fights.

///

She put back the last file, happy that everything was organised and neatly put away. Brushing down her sweats and tying her short hair in a messy top knot she headed for the kitchen. Walking round the island she chose a tasty white wine from the fridge before pouring herself a rather large glass.

The ring of the doorbell reverberated through the apartment, forcing her to remove the wine glass from her lips.

The ring came again and once more.

“Darling! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

She reached the door taking off the chain and swinging it open.

Carol was stood just outside, absolutely soaked head to toe in a Fire Dep. New York polo shirt and black jeans which were now moulding to her legs in the downpour of rain. She was drenched. Her mascara streaked down her face, her thick blonde hair now dark and flat.

“Carol?”

“Evelyn!”

“Fuck! Come in! Come in! It’s raining buckets! You’re going to catch a cold out there! Hurry! Hurry!”

“Thank you…”

After Evelyn shut the door behind her sister she looked down to the small puddle she was creating.

“You’re dripping everywhere. Just stay put.”

“I’m sorry.” But as soon as the words were out her twin was running back with towel and a change of pyjamas.

“Right strip off everything. I’ll throw it in the tumble dryer. Make some tea. Find some digestives and we will binge watch Doctor Who okay?”

Carol nodded. Evelyn and Carol had had many fights over the years. They were sisters after all. Not always seeing eye to eye. But the perks of being with each other every moment for 18 years is that you learnt how to make up, move on and cheer each other up.

Evelyn always knew best, even if Carol hated it at the time, she was always thankful later.

Carol dried, stripped off, changed and met her twin on the couch. Each sat on one end with their knees close to them, letting Doctor Who play in the background.

“So what’s the matter little sis. You look positively ghastly.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. And you’re what, a minute and a half older?”

“The only minute and a half I was an only child. Still counts, anyway, I’m interested. It’s not every day I find you bawling on my doorstep so spill your beans.”

“… Therese and I got in a fight. And after I felt so vulnerable and angry at the same time I nearly went into a flashback… I’m exhausted.”

“Let me guess. It was about her work, or your work, or November or the upcoming trip.”

“How did you know?”

“I could see you guys hadn’t had the inevitable fight yet.”

“Inevitable? You didn’t think we could work through it.”

“Honey, you aren’t wonder woman. Gal Gadot is wonder woman. You’d have to be and Amazon warrior to not have this fight. So what happened?”

Carol explained through it all, occasionally taking sips of tea. It was sweet and warm. Just how she liked it.

“So you told her to come find you without telling her where you were?”

“Yes.”

“And offered her money?”

“Yes.”

“And wouldn’t let her reply after you ranted?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you see where I’m going?”

“Eughh! You’re like a mirror that spills ugly truths!”

“Truths you need to hear. Carol, I will say this. You should stand by your points. 100%. You were right to say them… BUT!”

“God you sound like mother.”

“Don’t be such a bitch. I do not! Anyway, you can’t dismiss some of the things she said. Maybe something really terrible happened in the past and it’s just too painful to bring up? So painful that telling you would be more damage than good? What if she is right? What if you left her-“

“I would never- Ow!” Evelyn clipped her round the head.

“Don’t interrupt its rude! What if you left her and she didn’t have firefighting? What would she have?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly. You don’t realise it but this is what Harge did to you. He was your everything and he made sure of it. If you left you’d have nothing. So you fought for Rindy and you had her. You protected your career.”

“Don’t compare me to that animal.”

“It is the hard truth Carol. That’s why you came to me isn’t it? Abby loves you but would only coddle you? To get out of this you need truth. Which I guess is where I step in. You’re right. As much as we try to fight it Carol we are mirror images of one another. But we don’t slim down our imperfections we lay them out for all to see.”

“Maybe that’s why we never got on. Why we lost touch all those years ago.”

“Oh Carol, we always got on. But we were so similar that we began to hate each other to try and become different. Do you remember that time you went ginger and I went jet black.”

“Oh god don’t remind me.”

“Most of it was mother and father’s fault. Always betting us against each other. They ask how Rindy is by the way.”

“You still talk to them?”

“Every other Saturday.”

“You’re braver than I am. You would never catch me straying from the path and venturing into the woods.”

“Oh I know.”

“Careful, now. I don’t want to be the wood cutter coming round to granny’s house.”

“Again, I know.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Yes, I told them of her school report and her project on the penguins and how she looks so much like us. They were impressed that she is so bright. I always knew she would be bright. Our little spark plug. Do you think she will go down your literary way or my science and maths way?”

“You talk as if you’re her father.”

“I like to think I am sometimes.”

Carol grasped her sister’s hand.

“Well she loves her auntie Evelyn like one.”

“She loves Therese like one too.”

“Who needs a father figure when you have all these amazing women around to nurture her? Anyway what am I going to do about Therese? I can’t stay in this bubble much longer, but I feel forced too because I can’t live without her.”

Evelyn put down her mug and leant over the couch wrapping he sister in a hug. “What one does with the truth is more difficult than you think.”

“If that’s a quote from that bloody Wonder Woman movie I’m going to murder you.”

“Shh. Shhh. Shhh. Just appreciate the advice.”

“It was wasn’t it?”

“…Yes. But it’s so good! Carol, the third one is coming out this Sunday and you haven’t even seen the first yet!”

Carol downed the rest of her tea.

“Fine! Fine! Next time I come over we will watch it! But I have to go and find Therese now. Thanks for the Pyjamas. And also I’m nicking an umbrella so I don’t get soaked on the way to the car.”

“Yes! Finally! - I mean. I hope you guys talk through it. Trust me Carol, she can’t live without you either. I see it when she looks at you.”

“Bye Ev…”

“Bye…” She watched her sister close the door behind her to run to the car. “Sure just take half my house hold items. It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fights. Big Time leaps. Big trips.  
> fairly small chapter.  
> Trying to shake it up.   
> Talk to you down below. Vent that Fictional frustration. ;)


	17. Afraid No More

Carol bunched her hair in her fists, resting her head on the steering wheel, not knowing what was going to happen next. So she did the only logical thing. She went to find her home. She let herself in to the apartment to be greeted with cold dark emptiness, finding the tea she had half drank stone cold on the kitchen counter.

She turned on a few lamps to illuminate the place and walked over to the bedroom, flumping down on the crisp sheets when she heard it. She sat up, looking for the misplaced item.

A couple sheets of A4 tacked together with string. It read on the front;

“This is it. Open me. Read me. Understand me. Find out what you’ve been wanting to know. Because this is me…”

Carol was wary. She picked it up in her hands, she would recognise Therese’s handwriting anywhere, so she stepped off the bed and over to the window and sat on its thick window sill, gravitating to its furthermost corner, the small manuscript hovering in her hands. She thought to herself what would happen if she burnt it. Told Therese it didn’t matter. But the temptation to read was too great. So she took a deep breath and turned the first page.

///

_My name is Therese Belivet. But you call me Angel. This is my story. It is my hidden past. My unspoken truths. My little white lies. ~~A text I’ve left for you, because I’m too scared to say the words aloud.~~ I buried this part of myself a long time ago. In the middle of high school I vowed to never look back. But for you I would do anything. So I give you what I can. My past. Because you’re the only thing I see when I speak of the future. _

_My first memory was the memory of my father. My father’s name was Thom Belivet. He had short mousey brown hair and a smile that would make anyone’s day…apparently. My first memory of him was also my last. I remember him stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables, for a dinner I suppose. It’s not much, but it’s all I have. He died in a car accident. My mother was devastated and it shook our lives. When my mom fell pregnant she was only 16. So was my father._

_My father was handsome and mysterious, my mom would tell me. Mysterious. I had over analysed that word many times whilst laying in my bed thinking of him, wondering if he was in heaven thinking of me. Apparently he loved me more than anything in the wide world. And that was my start. Tough. People, when they heard about my father, always offered me their apologies. So after a while he got buried under the rubble of my childhood too because it was too painful to remember him. I want more memories of my father, however life isn’t fair._

_My childhood was no piece of cake either. God I wish it was. My mom’s name is Joy Belivet. We lived in a small block of flats in north Prague. That’s where I was born. Prague. The rent was low yet its priced matched the quality of the flat. Enough information on my mom can be found in the Czech police data base, if you’re that eager to know a lot about her, but I will keep it short._

_The death of my father broke my mom. She was like puzzle with half its pieces missing. Broken. And there wasn’t anything I could do to help. I was ~~three~~ nearly four years old. We didn’t have the money for psychiatrists and she had to look after me too. So to balance the bills she started picking up extra part time jobs. Call centres, accounting, bartending you name it. However one night whilst serving drinks she must have met someone. Someone with contacts, whose connections, a need for a distributer, a complete utter regard for other people’s hardships and private lives, threw my world down the rabbit hole. Of course my mom accepted the job offer and soon got hooked. _

_Long lonely nights for me became the new normal. Strange men who smelt of musk, sweat and the toxic smell of alcohol were staying over every other night, banging on our flat door in the early hours of the morning, teasing me and using me as an errand boy to get more beers from the fridge._

_It was only so long until my mom got arrested. And when she did I was left with no one. None of the small pool of family members had the guts, time or effort to take me in. That small pool consisted of my mom’s brother and cousin, Uncle Fitz and cousin May._

_Uncle Fitz was emotionless. Examine him closely and you’ll see his features resemble that of a sharks. Eyes so blank that they would send shivers down your spine until you could no longer bear looking at them. He was an amazing con man. Always in trouble._

_Cousin May, well, Cousin May was peculiar. With her outlandish colourful outfits and her forever changing location we couldn’t track her down. She hadn’t a care in the world. She was perfectly happy in her bubble, but never let herself experience the hardship in everyone else’s reality. Cousin May must be in her late 70’s by now. I miss that sparkle… that glimmer._

_I can’t remember the exact sentence time she was given but it was about 4 years, and I wasn’t going to survive on my own. Not at seven years old. I was thrown in to a care home, sick to my stomach with nerves but also hoping my endurance would be rewarded with a big family. After my first week in Hilfmir Home I realised that I’d got it wrong. The brochures were all lies. Kids didn’t get their own rooms. They weren’t given the opportunities to thrive on what they believed in, and that they weren’t all treated fairly. Doors were locked at night. It was very claustrophobic. If we were lucky we would get two meals a day and if you were liked enough by the right people you wouldn’t get robbed in your sleep._

_After a year and a half in that hell hole I was fostered. It didn’t last long, but instead of putting me into care the system they kept passing me round for six months until they had enough room in one of the care homes to shove me back into. On my travels of foster parents I met Evelina. I really thought that this could be a start to a new life. I really thought she liked me. We would take trips to the museum. Go to the park. Eat at the dinner table. I thought Evelina was going to adopt me and id finally be happy. But after three weeks of bliss I was taken away after they found a space in Rettemich House. I had gone from serenity and trust to despair and abuse. Rettemich House had been the worst place I had ever been transferred to. Worse than Moms old flat._

_Mikael was 14 years old, five older than me. He was the ring leader and his two sidekicks were called Daniel and …I’ve forgotten his name. Let’s call him Stout, since he was short and stout. Mikael, Daniel and Stout were bullies. They stole anything I had from school. They ripped certificates I had earned, burned homework, and stole some of my most precious belongings. All I had managed to keep of my family’s was a small locket which I kept round my neck that had a picture of my mom and dad. Plus a book, you now know well, titled ‘Winnie the Pooh’. It was my favourite. I would read it day and night. A girl who shortly moved out after I arrived would read it to me sometimes. The boys didn’t think it was worth taking, which is good because that book may have been the only thing that brought me happiness at that point in my life._

_Christopher Robin getting lost in his adventures with Pooh and Piglet. Christopher Robin would get tangled in his imagination. And I would too. I got lost in make believe, and it was around this time where my imagination took control of me._

_At nine years old I had probably been through more hardship than some sixty year olds. Do you have somewhere you just feel safe? Now mine is in the comfort of your arms but it was in the loft, the attic of the house. No one knew about the loft apart from Sister Alicia. She was always nice to me. But goodness she was blissfully ignorant._

_The only loft hatch was in my bedroom that I shared with two other girls but when no one was around I would climb onto the top bunk of my bed, lift the hatch and climb up. As soon as the hatch was shifted back into place I was the only person in the world. I was away from the tiny room with two sets of bunk beds. Away from the girl who had nightmares every night and would wake us up with her screams and sobs and now looking back I know how she must have felt closing her eyes each night. ~~Her name is Claire.~~ Her name was Claire. She had a rough childhood too._

_In the loft I was away from the dim, stuffy and cold room. I was away from it all, where there was one lightbulb that shone so brightly even though it hung from frayed thin wires. It burned with light and from this small light bulb, came the luminosity to light the whole loft._

_Dusty, but full of adventure and in the space of two and a half years I had turned it into my very own world. I cleaned every day, I now had more books and had laid down some more floor boards (that I had stolen from the fence that surrounded the house) and had a rather jazzy rug that I found on my way home from school once. Here in the loft I was at peace and with my ‘special things’. My book; A tic tac box that always smelt minty; A pebble from the back garden… Mikael threw it at my head… it still had the blood stain on… I still have the scar on my scalp. Mikael said I wasn’t allowed to play in the garden whilst the boys were playing. He said that I was just a silly girl and that I belonged in the kitchen, not in the garden. He said that no one would notice if I disappeared (which I already knew to be true). I simply replied that I would be in my room, and he got angry that I wouldn’t make him lunch, and with that he threw it at my head. I was concussed and stumbled up the stairs into the bathroom to throw up, twice. I grabbed the cleaning bucket when I was done vomiting and carried myself to bed sleeping for three days straight._

_The only time I got up was to throw up or have a drink. I lay in a bed of my own waste for a day until it started to wreak. Claire changed my sheets twice over the three days. I then started to get better. I could walk to the toilet and have a drink but couldn’t keep any food in my stomach for long. After the six day mark I began to eat again. Over the course of six days I had lost nine pounds. I was now only just six stone. I was five feet tall and my thick dark hair was starting to thin. My crispy green eyes were getting duller and my pale white skin was getting pasty. I looked like a ghost. I guess that’s what a diet of water and vomit does to you after a week. After a while I got better._

_That wasn’t the only time Mikael, Daniel or Stout abused me. As we grew older, their ugly sides grew larger. Daniel had hit me when a bowl slipped my fingers whilst washing up causing it to smash. Stout had grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to the ground when I was ‘spending too much time with Claire’ and Mikael had sat on my chest with his hands around my neck so I couldn’t breathe to the point of nearly passing out because I told him it would be stupid to drop out of school. All I remember from all these events was that no one could help me, I was in pain, and that Mikael enjoyed seeing me in it. A wide grim grin would spread across his face, he would look to his friends for appreciation and then look me dead in the eyes. His eyes were dark and black just like his hair. His tight jawline and pasty skin glistened with sweat in the sunlight and his hands were unforgiving. Rettemich House. No amount of imagination and hope could save me._

_Later that year I was rushed to hospital. The big bright lights on the ceiling rushed past me as I was wheeled on a gurney through A &E. I was hurried into the ICU and many doctors and nurses rushed and hurried around me connecting my veins up to tubes, connecting wires to my chest, shining torches in my eyes, strapping contraptions to my limbs and shouting technical medical words and numbers to each other. They kept asking me questions. What’s my name? Can you hear me? Can I feel my legs? Am I in a lot of pain? Can you hear me? I would have answered their many questions but I couldn’t move my lips. My brain was in shock and my body was in pain, but I could still feel all the tubes hooked up to my nose and mouth. That was the day I left Rettemich House. That was the day I was released from under Mikael’s suffocating grasp. _

_Now I think about it, most of my milestones in my life include a trip to the emergency room. How morbidly funny._

_It wasn’t purposefully planned. It was by accident. I was in the loft when I knocked ‘Winnie the Pooh’ off the floorboards and between the wooden beams. I stepped off the floorboards and on to the thin plaster but I must have been too heavy. It gave out from underneath me._

_It all happened in slow motion. The jagged edges of the plaster cut my leg as it fell through. Soon the rest of the plaster cracked and put my body into freefall. My long dark hair flew in front of me as I fell towards the floor of the landing. The dust from the plaster was forming a thick cloud above my head. My heart started to pump faster. I was falling to the ground and just before I hit the hard wooden floor that would break my fall I saw it. It was just behind the large heavy wooden floor board dropping towards my head… it was the light bulb. I hit the floor with a loud bang and my head smacked the cold floor harder than Mikael, Daniel or Stout had ever hit me before. As the heavy floorboard fell closer and closer, looming towards my head, I saw the little light bulb swing on its little wires and for the first time ever I saw it flicker. Then it hit me. BLACK._

_I then woke in the ambulance. Apparently I had severe head trauma, three fractured ribs, a bruised lung, two broken fingers and a fractured arm._

_I was kept in bed, with monitors, tubes and masks clinging onto my body. I was given so many drugs to reduce the pain that all the days started to blur together. Looking back now, it must have been over about a two weeks that I was in that drugs haze. In that time my mom was notified, Rettemich House was searched, and some of my friends and teachers from school came with ‘get well soon’ cards. By now I had been through a surgery resetting my ribs. I spent the next three weeks, resting healing and talking to nurses and to the man in the bed next to me._

_His name was Arlo. Arlo died a few weeks after I was discharged. Arlo was nice, I presume. I would talk to him for hours and he would never reply. But he would listen. He would reply with a slight twitch of his fingers or a flicker of his eyes or an earthy grunt. I had never seen so much pain in a man’s eye. You could tell he was wise and kind and that it pained him to see his wife and not tell her he loved her._

_One day a police woman came in to question me on the incident. I told her everything… Mikael, Daniel, Stout, the loft and Claire. After her interview she sat forward on her chair, clenched her sweaty palms, took a deep breath and said ‘Your mom’s release date is tomorrow. She’s coming to get you.’ My heart beat started to quicken which was increasingly evident from the pace of the beeping coming from the big green machine sitting next to me. I replied in a weak high pitched voice ‘No’. I had forgotten. She had been away so long. I began to sob. Tears rolled down my face like rain on a window pane. My shoulders shook as I cried in the revelation that I no longer wanted my mom to see me._

_It had been four years of torture, being passed around the care system like a rag doll. I knew the future wouldn’t be easy but my mom had abandoned me and didn’t even write. The tubes hooked up to my body grew taut as my hands rose to my quivering lips and watery eyes to wipe the tear drops away._

_As I broke down in emotional turmoil the police woman stood up and placed one hand on my head, stroking the delicate corner of my face and pushing back my long thick brown hair. She wiped a tear away from my full green eyes with her thumb. The feel of someone touching me without force or hurt but with love and sorrow set my emotions into chaos as I didn’t know how to feel with so many sensations at once._

_‘Okay, baby girl. It’s okay. She’s gonna come and get you.’ She whispered and as she took her hand off my bruised head and placed something on my side table. She left with a nod to the nurse and the nurse politely nodded back. The nurse then walked up to my bedside reorganised my wires and tubes and turned to leave but he stopped. He turned back around. So when I finally turned my head to look back at him he was looking at the floor. ‘You deserved so much better.’ He stumbled. And I replied to him with a quote from the sliver of happiness in my life ‘Life is a journey to be experienced, not a problem to be solved.’_

_With that he left my bedside but not before giving me a look that said so many words when he spoke none. I fell into a deep slumber. Now when I dream I dream of you. Every single time. Because you gave me more happiness in the first week I knew you then the first twelve years of my life._

_About two days later, a social worker came to see me and a day after that my mom did. She cried. I cried. We both were just overcome by emotion. I was a wreck, not just physically, but I mentally I felt ashamed that I missed the woman who had abandoned me… But I found it in my heart to forgive her, because she was the only person I had._

_Two weeks later everything I owned was packed in a tiny bag and I was on my way to America, we were going to have a fresh start the two of us. I should have seen the warning signs when my mom wanted us to have amazing days whilst here. But I was so young. We had an amazing couple of days, filled with ice cream and sightseeing… And then she left me at a police precinct with all my belongings and I never saw her again._

_It took a while to get over the abandonment, but my English was pretty good, and to be honest I wasn’t that surprised that she left me. It’s the only thing she knew how to do._

_I was enrolled in a school, lived in a much nicer care home. I was soon given access to a computer where I immediately searched what I had left behind in the Czech Republic._

_Rettemich House had burnt down a few days after I was hospitalized._

_One of the kids must have been a user because a rather large gang came and burnt it down. Everyone but one made it out. Mikael didn’t. Claire made it out. I tried to reach out to her but she had disappeared off the map. The only time I did find her, I was reading her obituary in one of the Czech papers. I mourned my abuser's deaths, even though they didn’t deserve my tears, but they all could have become something better, they too had a rough start like me._

_I was given new friends who helped me settle in and a team of fire fighters came to do an assembly one day. I was amazed at how these people battled one of the great elements and saved people. People like the children back at Rettemich house.  And the rest, I’m pretty sure you could figure out. It took a long time to become the Therese you first met but I was shaped by the friends I gained._

_I’m sorry. There’s only a few things I feel certain of. And one of them is you._

_Carol this is a lot to take in. I could delve into all the pain and each beating from each boy or how I feel when talking of my mother. ~~But I just.~~ You’re the only one who knows this, because I love you. And I trust you. And I don’t want this to stand between us any longer. _

_I’m sorry I kept this from you. It was because I’m afraid… of how you will take this… that I haven’t been 100% honest. I just don’t want you to see me any differently._

_This is why I still bury it. I don’t want to look back any longer…I have no urge to reconnect with my family and I never will do, because whenever I look forward I see the polar opposite. I see love. I see Rindy going to college. I see resolutions of happiness, and above all I see you. Because who I am today is because of you. I would go through my whole life again and make sure every decision was the same, all the pain of my childhood, standing between you and Harge… all of it, if it meant I was lead back to you._

_Carol Ross._

_I write this letter from the past also. Today is January the 1 st 2018\. New Year’s Day. I write this and you are laid next to me. Sleeping. You had a flashback. And it terrified me. But also made me realise how much it must have hurt to see me in the hospital, if this is how I feel when you’re still alive in my arms, just a little distant. I saw everything through a brand new perspective. If you ever look back on this… That was the day I knew, that I was incapable of being without you. _

_I wonder when I will get over my cowardice and actually give this to you. When I will be brave enough. And when I am. Then I will know for sure._

Carol looked up and out of the window, wondering where her Angel was in the big city of New York when she heard a small cough from the other end of the room. Carol turned on the bed, her eyes wet with tears, which she had to wipe away. She saw Therese was knelt behind her bathed in moonlight.

She gasped as the solemn smile on Therese’s face quivered. Carol stood and took a few steps towards the kneeling woman.

“Carol. I always said I would stay with you as long as you needed me… and I pray that you will forever. Because I never, ever want to leave you, ever again. Not over silly fights of because one of us is laid in the ICU… It pains me to argue with you. And I’m so thankful that you care about me enough to yell at me when I’m being arrogant and stupid. I was being irrational, and taking it out on you. I hope this gives an insight to why fire and I have entwined histories. But even so it doesn’t give me the free rein to be an asshole.”

“Therese…”

“Let me have my say. Because - if you stop me... I won’t be able to cope...You complete me. You have since the day I met you. There hasn’t been a conscious day since I met you that I haven’t felt like the luckiest person alive. I wrote that knowing that one day you would read it, and I would be ready to ask you what I have been dying to ask for a very long time.”

Therese reached inside her jean pocket and produce a box, she flipped it open and inside was a silver ring with the pearl circled with small diamonds.

“Allow me to spend every day until the day I die, loving you. You know I’d take a bullet for you, and I would again if you’d be my partner through it all. Krásná… Will you marry me?”

Carol was speechless. She unconsciously let the bundle of papers slip from her hand and scatter to the floor. Her mind screamed at her to say anything, anything at all but all she was capable of was joining Therese on her knees and bringing their fore heads together. Actions saying 1000 times more than words.

“Angel…” Carol could hear that Therese hadn’t taken one breath since she had asked the question. She exhaled for the both of them, urging the word to fall from her lips. “Yes…”

“Yes?” Therese looked up. Green meeting grey. Both shrouded in tears.

“Yes, just never leave again… I’m glad you’ve told me - And it changes nothing apart from, I feel closer to you…Stay with me.”

“For eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Updated Veiled Truths also. Just in a good mood today :)


	18. Letters

**_August_ **

“Show me! Show me! I want to see everything. I’m having a drink, we can crack out an awfully nice bottle of bourbon. Or wine? I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“Eugh! I had so many drinks abroad with such fancy names it’s ridiculous. Flung out of fun and into a few weeks of sobriety. Have you got that great Caribbean coffee I love? I would kill for a small cup.”

“Why yes I do. Two coffees coming up.”

“Therese and I have put some of the photos in our album.”

“Some?”

“Well we couldn’t possibly print NSFW on the front cover could we?” Carol said with a wink, Abby’s sly smile weening out her mischievous side.

“How have you got all the photos printed already?”

“Oh you know Therese, when we got back she developed them all, she literally spent three days in her dark room, which was okay with me because I had to jet off to LA for a campaign.”

“Busy?”

“Extremely so, you can’t just take six weeks off without consequences. But good news is, I didn’t go six weeks without making anything. We’ve had many people call my manager asking for some of the photos Therese took. She’s just a big kid when it comes to photography. We did a shoot in every country.”

“That’s so romantic. So Rindy is back from her Aunts in a today are you excited to see her?”

“More than you can imagine, Abby. I couldn’t call, I sent a few postcards but, when you’re at camp they don’t allow too much communication. We were moving around too much for her to write back.” Carol smiled into her coffee mug, brimming with excitement over the thought of speaking to her daughter and after a month and a half, gaining a reply.

“Yes. Anyway! Wait what?!” The brunette’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Carol, why are you wearing a wedding ring?!”

“Oh my goodness I forgot to tell you. It’s been so long-“

“You’re married?! How long has it been?!”

“Well, I’m not married. Well technically I am but not really.”

“Explain. Now!”

“In June, Therese and I got into a fight. It was heart wrenching. But when we made up she proposed and I said yes. So we were in Cambodia, and the sun was rising and we were stood in these temples called the Siem Reap and Angkor Temples. It was other worldly, Abby. Just amazing and I just couldn’t get over how _perfect_ everything was. So I asked her to marry me. And she said that she had already asked me. So I asked her to marry me tomorrow, and she did.”

“So you eloped in Cambodia…”

“Theoretically we didn’t marry until we arrived in New Zealand. I don’t think it was a marriage under the eyes of law but it was for us… Plus, _‘elope’?_  You make it sound like we are two reckless teenagers.”

“Well I wouldn’t be far off.”

“Hey!-“

“And! We’ve been dreaming of the day you’d marry for love for so long Carol! I can’t believe you did so without me!”

“Abby don’t worry. We are going to have a ceremony here. We are thinking of the Foundry, in Queens but we’ll see. I really want it soon. We wanted others to be there but Abby, it was just a dream. On the top of this mountain near a beautiful waterfall that we had to kayak to, by this rocky cove, with the sun setting. This traveller had a guitar. He played ‘Dream a little dream’… It was flawless…”

“Ok. You’re going to make me sick if you carry on. But why so soon? People usually spend close to a year planning these things. Wouldn’t you want a winter spectacular?”

“Oh. No. Too close to November for me. Plus, we’d freeze! And anyway, I have connections that I’ve already been in touch with. I just, I want to be hers as soon as possible. ”

“Jeez. You guys are like a fairy tale.”

“I know.” She said eyes shimmering with lovesickness.

“So show me!”

“Well this photo was on the plane. Did you know Therese had never been on one before? She clutched to me like a koala on a tree!”

“How cute!”

“So our first stop was Iceland. This is us in the Blue Lagoon. The mud there. It’s better than any product I’ve ever used. I brought you back a facial.”

“Why thank you!”

“You’re welcome. These were the northern lights. They were spectacular. So beautiful. Oh and this photo, this is me and Therese having tea in Evelyn’s apartment in England. We went for two days to Land’s end and it was this spectacular cliff with caves and the best fish and chips. We also went to a few museums. This is me being freaked out by the animatronic section at the Natural History museum. Now this photo has a story behind it. Went to Leicester square and just off it is China town and there was this pop up food market.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Yeah. Therese had violent food poisoning. That was a real bonding experience. But look how happy she looked whilst eating it!”

“She’s such a dork with her thumbs up and sauce all over her chin.”

“I know! Next stop was Croatia. We didn’t really do that much exploring. We went on a few walks Soaked up some sun. After that Cambodia. These were the ruins and that’s Therese’s face after I asked her to marry me.”

“What’s with all the flowers?”

“There was a Jasmin plantation not far from our hotel. The owner would let this little girl have all the ones that were a little damaged or fell from the shipping trucks. She then made headdresses with them and we bought a few.”

“Is that Therese on a motorbike?”

“Yep. This is New Zealand. To get to this mountain to do bungee jumps, they suggested we used these motorbikes instead of hiking. I didn’t know how to ride but Therese assured me she could.”

“And could she?”

“We nearly died about three times and I swear she was riding past the limit you should without leathers on but we got there in one piece.”

“Learn something new every day. Wait sorry Bungee jumps?!”

“There was this bungee swing, thing and I was so scared that Therese pushed me off. I could have murdered her if it wasn’t an experience of a life time.”

“Harge’s try pales in comparison to throwing you off a cliff.” Carol glared at her friend but couldn’t hide the smile that wriggled its way across her face. “Ooh. Where’s this?”

“Tanzania. We climbed Mount Kilimanjaro. It was deadly, but the people there were so nice. We visited an orphanage my manager said we should stop by. See if we could do some good. And they were the sweetest children I had ever met. We took them all to the beach, bought new clothes. Ordered them some books. They were obsessed with my hair and _loved_ Therese. Even taught her some Swahili. It was heart breaking but so joyous at the same time.”

“All the kids look like they love you guys. Look at how many kids are surrounding Therese!”

“I know. We promised to go back in a year. I can’t wait. We met these lovely women, Neena, Nuru and Glory. There they are. They own a farm, so for a day or two we farmed the land, ploughing, using horses and repairing the fence. It was amazing. We really felt like part of the community. They would ‘pay’ us with meals and this really nice sweet drink that tasted of dates and grapes. I have no idea what was in it but it was good!”

“Please tell me these are someone else’s feet?”

“Surprise?”

“You got tattooed!”

“Yes, but I’m not a foot model. No one is going to be looking at the underside of my feet! Plus I’m sure I could just use some foundation.”

“So which one is you?”

“Mine is the red phoenix and hers is the blue.”

“Why a phoenix?”

“A phoenix is a mythical creature that dies and then is reborn and rises from its ashes. It begins a new life no matter how many times it dies. Mine is red orange and yellow to represent Therese. Fire. Plus she is obsessed with the colour red on me. Hers is blue, turquoise and white to represent me. Ice. We got them in Peru.”

“Is that you in the rainforest? No fucking way.”

“Surprisingly so. I wasn’t keen on the prospects of bugs and spiders and what not but Therese forced me. There we volunteered for three days at the Peru Rainforest wildlife sanctuary. Animals. Everywhere. Climbing all over you. Therese befriended this monkey called Kia. There she is and I, this sloth. Jamba.”

“Jamba the sloth and Kia the monkey.”

“Yes, believe it or not. It was amazing. We fed them and bathed the new borns. It was never quiet. Always some animal calling. Just fantastic, full of life.”

“Did you not go to Jamaica for long? There aren’t many pictures. A few of eating in the market but that’s all.”

“Ah the food there is amazing. To die for. I picked up a few recipes I just have to make for you. The people were so funny, care free, alive. And, well we did go, it’s just I swapped out of our hotel room for a boat.”

“Let me guess. You wooed her with you sea legs and you just couldn’t bring yourselves to depart the boat.”

“We did some sailing. A lot of swimming. Got some snorkels. Swam with the fish. Look that’s me in the water. We were so far out that there wasn’t anyone to bother us. Just ourselves and the sun.”

“It looks amazing.”

“And that’s just the surface. I’ve never felt more alive Abby.”

“Well travel did change you... Tattoos, marriage, jumping off cliffs… And I got your postcards! It sounds spectacular. Just, wow. Please tell me you guys stopped to think for a second about what you were doing.”

“I can’t. With Therese… I never have.”

///

“Oh my god are you Therese Belivet?” Therese turned to the three strangers currently gawking at her. Obviously full time mothers and one full time father. All of them had their push chairs and ankle weights on.

“Y-Yes”

“Ahhhhh!” the one in blue screamed. “I can’t believe it. It’s Therese Belivet. I can’t believe we just stumbled into you whilst power walking!”

“Well. You caught me!” Therese said through her plastered grin.

“Oh my god will you sign something for me, or even better yet, take a photo with me?” “And me!” “Oh me too!”

“I guess-“

“YAY!” The woman’s voice was high enough to make dogs bark. “Ok. You just hold Benny while I get my phone!” Before Therese could object the toddler was pushed into her arms whilst its mother searched her bag for her phone.

“Oh Ok.” The boy stared at her with big dark eyes. “Hello, Benny. You’re just the cutest aren’t you?” The boy cracked a smile at Therese’s playful manner and she found it so cute that Therese didn’t realise the woman had yelled cheese until she took Benny from her arms.

“Okay! My turn!” Yet another child was forced upon her, which if she was honest, she didn’t mind.

“What’s this little one’s name?”

“Chardonnay!” _The names mothers are choosing nowadays_ Therese thought to herself. But her thoughts were interrupted by the meaningful stare Chardonnay had captured her in. Therese couldn’t help but smile, which the little one mirrored.

For the final time the kid in her grasp was swapped out for another, but this one was a lot younger.

“Wow, how old?”

“His name is Iggy. 2 months old. We are walking off our baby weight, aren’t we girls?” The man turned back to his female companions.

“Totally!” One replied.

“Wow you all look great for women who just had kids. And you! You look great!”

The man beside her gasped. “Oh my god Therese! Stop it! We’re married!” _So am I._ Therese thought.

“Okay, say cheese.”

“Hi, Iggy. Aren’t you just a beautiful baby boy?” The quizzical infant gazed at her for a moment, taking in the new face before deciding he like it and wrapped his tiny hand around one of Therese’s fingers. It took Therese’s breath away. “You are just so small and cute.” Iggy opened his mouth and cooed in response. “Awh!”

“AWHHHHH! Oh my god! You too are so cute!” Therese was snapped out of her bubble by the admiring ladies. “Thanks for holding him.” The man said putting Iggy back in his pram.

“It’s alright. But I really should be going.”

“Oh but I have a few questions about Carol! Is it true she is secretly a redhead?” “I heard that she recently got Botox.” “No you guys, I heard that whilst travelling you two banged under a waterfall in New Zealand.”

“Okay, ladies, not to sound rude, but if I answer these questions, could leave straight after? It’s just I’m picking up my girl and I haven’t seen her in a very long time.”

“PROMISE!” They said in unison.

“Okay…” They all leant in like they were planning the great escape. The absurdity of it all passed through Therese’s mind, but a little fun never hurt. “Carol is a natural blonde. Trust me. The carpet matches the drapes. She’s never had a surgical procedure for beauty before, as in Botox, implants, anything! My Krásná is 100% natural and more than beautiful without it. And for the last one.” Each of the strangers held their breaths, anything for such juicy information. “Well. I think I’ve already said too much. Spoilers!”

They all stood, shell shocked, and thankful for the information Therese knew was going to take the media by storm.

“I’m sorry, I have to get going now. You guys have really cute…” They gasped in anticipation, “Babies. You’re very lucky mothers and fathers.” They all exhaled, a little disappointed but pleased none the less and headed back on their power walk, gossiping about the brief encounter like it was the highlight of their year.

Therese ran up to the apartment block peering in the window to see the girl she had been missing for a while now. “Hey Sweetie!”

“THERESE!” Rindy ran from the door of her aunts into her outstretched tanned arms. “You’re back!”

“Of course I am! I couldn’t miss picking you up!”

“Where’s mommy. Is she in the car?”

“No. She’s going to meet us back home, she’s with aunt Abby at the moment so it’s just me and you for a while!”

“Cool! Bye Auntie! I’ll see you soon!”

Evelyn waved to her niece flashing Therese a wink before heading inside her house.

They climbed inside the car, Therese hauling Rindy’s luggage into the boot.

“Did you have a nice time?”

“An amazing time! But how about you? How was camp?!”

“It was awesome! We went white water rafting. Built fires, climbed trees, hiked on trails, tonnes! Played tennis, golf, basketball. Snuck out to swim at the lake during the night. I learnt how to shoot a bow and arrow! It was amazing!”

“That sounds wonderful! I can’t wait to hear more about it.” They were nearing home and Therese had been given the task of telling Rindy if their step forwards in the relationship. She had no obligation. Carol had offered, but Therese thought that she should have responsibility. “Hey Rindy there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Yeah. What is it?”

“I’ve loved you and your mom for nearly three years now.”

“I know. You guys don’t make any effort to hide it, it’s cute. And, has it only been three years? It feels like longer.” Sometimes when talking to Rindy, Therese forgot she was only 12. She was way beyond her years.

“Yes it does doesn’t it? But as much as I love your mom being my girlfriend, I’m 100% sure that she is the one for me. I couldn’t imagine my life any differently. Because I love being with you guys so much!”

“I love you too Therese.”

“Thank you baby, so what I’m t-trying to say here i-is that… How would you feel if your mom and I… got married?”

“What like have a wedding and become wives? You’d be my step-mom?”

“…Yes… and it would be just like it’s always been. I don’t want to come between you and your mom and if you’re not com-“

“Therese you know I already view you as a mother right?” Rindy interrupted Therese’s nervous rambling.

“…Y-You do?”

“Yes. Of course. Therese, you’ve been there for me like a mother since I was nine. Mommy told me that you came to sit with me when I was in hospital from the fire… you don’t realise it, but you’ve been there for me since the very beginning. Ten times more so then my dad ever was. You helped me choose out a camp, you pack my lunch, listen to my worries that I dare not tell mommy. You take me out and we spend family time together. Because we are a family. Us three. You make me and my mommy very happy. I would be ecstatic if you were to get married, on one condition.”

Therese wiped the tears streaming down her face with the back of her sleeve, sniffing her running nose, trying to grasp some state of normalcy. “Yes, yes. Of course anything – What is it?”

“I need you to keep a secret.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“You can’t tell anyone - Unless you really feel it’s necessary.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I’ve been writing letters to my father and he’s been writing back…”

 _Fucking Harge._ “… You wrote to your father?”

“Yes… I just wanted to know… why he did what he did. I just wanted to know whether the first nine years were a lie… You’re not mad are you?” Rindy pushed the last words out before her sobs took over.

“Oh Rindy… Of course I’m not mad.” Therese handed the weeping girl a few tissues and place her hands in her smaller ones. “Why did you say anything? To me or Carol.”

“B-Because I wanted to hear it from him… He was really happy to hear from me – Anyway - He has added the three of us to his visitation list… Visitation day is tomorrow” The girl turned to the worried driver. “…I don’t want to go alone…”

“No, no Rindy I would never let you go alone. Ever. We are always here for you-“

“But I don’t want mom to come.”

A bit taken aback Therese spoke her mind. “Why?”

“Because she won’t be able to handle it. She shivers at the mention of his name, seeing him would break her… I don’t want to bring about another flashback…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to see him if you have been writing?”

“…I… I-I just want to say goodbye…” The small girl let the tears flow freely, covering her eyes with her hands, embarrassed at lingering connection with herself and the man who tried to murder her mother.

It reminded Therese of another twelve year old girl, sat in a hospital bed, not wanting to see the woman who abandoned her to fend for herself for all those years, yet still feeling drawn, no, tied to her, in some way.

_Rindy is stronger than I was. I was forced to cut the cord. But Rindy… she’s doing it all by herself. Making her own decision._

“Rindy, you’re not alone in this. I understand how you feel. I do, I promise. But we have to tell your mom about this okay? If you want to say goodbye, I’m sure she wouldn’t have a problem with that. We all need to find our closure. We all need to heal. It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

The blonde pulled out of the tight hug looking to Therese with big sad eyes. “Can we wait until after dinner to tell mom? I just want to hear about your trip. Tell you about mine. Then we can tell her. I promise.”

“Sure, as long as we tell her today.”

“I’m glad you’re marrying my mom… she needs you. I do too.”

 _Rindy needs me…_ The words plucked at Therese’s heart strings as she felt something she hadn’t ever understood but was definitely beginning to. A maternal instinct to protect Rindy at all costs. “… I need you both as well.”

///

They had gotten in. Had big greeting hugs from Carol, eaten washed up and were coming to the end of their stories from the summer.

“Rindy I’m so glad you had a good time at camp. I’m sorry you couldn’t write to us, what with all the travelling…” Carol finished.

Therese could see a shadow flicker across Rindy’s face and she knew that now was time.

“Mom?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I’m glad you’re getting married. To be honest I thought it would’ve happened sooner.”

“You told her?” Carol asked Therese for confirmation, but before she could reply Rindy interjected.

“Yes, she told me in the car. And I only thought a secret for a secret was fair…”

“What’s the matter Darling?”

“Dad wrote to me whilst I was at camp…”

Therese registered the shock wash itself over Carol’s face so she grabbed her hand in her own to keep her grounded.

“He did?”

“Yes… And he has added all three of us to his visitation list…”

“He has?” Carol’s voice was flat and her grip was gradually tightening on Therese’s hand.

“Yes, visitation is tomorrow. Mom, I want Therese to take me.”

“…”

“And I don’t want you to come,” The words hit her mother like knife to the heart which Rindy quickly noticed, “Only because you are doing so well, healing. I’ve never seen you happier. You look like you have found yourself some sort of relief. But, mommy, I need closure too.”

“… And H-Harge is your closure.”

“Yes…”

“… Does this mean you’ll be regaining contact with him?” Carol looked down, not really knowing where to look. The information suffocating her brain.

“No. Not for the near future anyway. I just… want to say goodbye.”

“…” The room was silent. The tension thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

“Mom, please say something… Please.”

“I have found my happiness, and my closure…” Carol turned to Therese giving her a soft smile looking down at her ring before returning her gaze towards her daughter. “And if this is yours… then who am I to stand in your way?”

“I’m sorry-“

“-Don’t be… if this is what you want then… that’s that. Therese are you alright to take her?”

“Yes, we spoke about it in the car.” Her angel answered.

“Well okay then… Now come here and give me a hug before I cry about how fast you’re growing up!”

Rindy got up from her seat and ran into her mother’s arms. They hugged each other like their lives depended on it, as Therese admired the family she felt so lucky to gain.

So as the tears dried and smiles were exchanged Therese picked up two pillows from the couch and held them out to her family noting how the words she used to describe them felt like a key in a lock.

“Hey, what do you say we lighten this mood a little? I for one, don’t feel like sleeping in bed tonight, and I don’t know about you Carol but I _know_ that Rindy makes a pretty mean fort.”

“That sounds perfect, Angel.”

“Ok, Rindy – Duvets! Carol – Fairy lights! And I’ll collect pillows. Ross – Belivet’s roll out!”

Rindy ran to grab all the blankets and pillows she could find and Carol stood to be held in Therese’s arms.

“I love you…” She breathed pressing her lips against her lover’s temple.

“I love you too. And don’t worry. I texted Evelyn when I got in. She’s going to come and spend the day with you tomorrow whilst we are out. Something about a Wonder Woman trilogy to watch?”

“Thank you. For being so thoughtful and the all-around best…”

“No need to thank me… because you gave me the greatest gift of all.”

“What?”

“A family.”

Carol lowered her lips on her lover’s, pulling them between her own, loving the way they were moulded to fit.

Therese heard Rindy run into the room, carrying masses of blankets that were swaying from side to side in her arms. She pulled out of the heart felt kiss and with mock disgust, scolded Carol for being the only one to not have completed her task.

“Well you’re going to have to punish me…”

“Maybe later Krásná, right now, you have to get fairy lights!”

Carol skulked off, locating them with ease and joined Therese and Rindy in building a fort in front of the TV.

When the den was finished they all changed into comfy pyjamas and cuddled up inside, choosing one of Rindy’s favourite films. Thor Ragnarok.

“You know Mom, you look like Hela in this movie.”

“I do not! She has black hair, and look at that headdress, I don’ think many could pull that off.”

“Yeah but look at the resemblance, it’s ridiculous.”

“You take that back, Nerinda. I am not a Goddess of Death! Tell her Therese.”

“She’s right Rindy,” Therese said. “Although do you know exactly who she looks like? Evelyn…”

And the wit of the firefighters comment was met with the uncontrollable laughter of Rindy and a pillow to face from Carol.

\---

Therese signed herself and Rindy into the logbook and faced the security gate they had to pass through.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to get back in the car and go home. Your mom and I would understand.”

“No… no I want to do this.”

“Ok…” They both passed through the gateway and whilst they were being patted down, Therese’s mind flashed back to this morning when they had left Carol and Evelyn at the apartment. She was glad Carol wasn’t going to be alone as she knew all she would do was worry. It might even trigger a flashback and she wouldn’t want her to suffer through it all by herself. But Carol remained strong, waving them off like any other day.

Therese and Rindy walked into a long room with lots of small booths. All facing a panel of glass with telephones at the sides of them.

They sat in a booth and others joined them, sitting in parallel stalls as they waited for the men on the other side of the glass.

Soon they heard a loud buzz and the door on the other side of the glass swung open. Inmates filtered into the room, but none they recognised until they saw him.

Harge Aird.

The once well fed man was now skinnier and musclier. His beard was gone and he still had a fuzzy stubble and his black hair was long and slicked back into a low tiny ponytail, the hair barely passing through the hair tie.

His eyes grew wide but his smile was wider as he hurried to the phone and picked up the receiver gesturing for us to do the same. Rindy was keeping back tears, not allowing them to fall and even though she fought it she couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way across her face.

“Dad?”

_“Rindy?”_

“Oh dad.”

_“My little girl, you’re not so little anymore. You’re twelve now. Yes?”_

“Yes…”

 _“My h-how much you’ve grown…”_   Therese never thought Hargess would be a man capable of crying yet, here she saw him letting them pool freely. _“You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”_

“…”

_“How are you? How’s school? How’s life?”_

“I’m good thank you. Very happy. School is fine. I’m top set for all my subjects.”

_“You are? I’m so proud of you Rindy.”_

“I went to camp recently. Made a lot of new friends. Played a lot of Tennis and did a lot of swimming.”

_“I remember I have your letters in my cell. It made me so happy to have you write me back. I worried you weren’t getting them, but I see now you were. Have you kept any of them?”_

“I have the postcards you send at Christmas. And birthday cards.”

_“Can I send you another this Christmas?”_

“… If you wish.”

 _“Ok… Please forgive me for staring it’s just it’s been so long… I think of you every day.”_ Harge placed his large palm on the glass, reaching out for his daughter through the barrier. Rindy looked to Therese for consent to which Therese nodded before putting her hand on the other side. So close yet so far apart.

_“Rindy- I’m so sorry. For everything. For all of it. I’m sorry for losing my way. For being a bad father. For being a bad person. You were so young, and I was such a bad parent. I have done many things wrong but messing up your life by thinking I was saving you from it, is my biggest and deepest regret. If I could go back and change it I would. I promise.”_

“And what you did to Mom?”

_“…”_

“…”

_“… Yes. And for what happened with your mother. I was cruel. And I was-“_

“You tried to murder her.”

_“Yes. Yes, I did. And Rindy-“_

“And if it wasn’t for Therese she would be dead and I would have no one!” The idea only just dawned on Therese as the fact that it took her nearly three years to realise was like a punch to the gut. What if Therese hadn’t been there? Harge would have most certainly been caught, he was registered to the gun. Sharon would be an accomplice. Therese would be distraught, with no power to protect Rindy from being thrown into the care system just like Therese… The little girl was right. She really would have been left with nothing.

_“Rindy-“_

“No. Listen to me! I made the effort coming here. I could have said no and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it but I came because I want to talk to you about this. So listen to me.”

_“I’m sorry. I’m listening.”_

“I told Mom not to come today because of what happened in November. She suffers from PTSD because of what you did. That will haunt her for a very long time, possibly forever. And there is no one but you to blame for that.”

 _“… I’m sorry to hear that and I accept the blame.”_ To Therese’s surprise he actually sounded genuine. Maybe prison does change you, she thought to herself.

“You tried to kill my mother. Three times. You set our apartment on fire knowing we were inside.”

_“Rindy I didn’t know you were in there I swear otherwise I would never have done it, but yes. It was wrong of me.”_

“You tied her down and were going to let her burn. Top it all off with a sprinkling of psychotic making Therese find her.”

_“I know.”_

“You stood by and laughed when your crazy partner in crime beat her, and you joined in too… within an inch of her life!”

 _“Yes.”_ Harge was sobbing now. The roles were reversed. His twelve year old daughter, dealing the cards and all he could do was sit and watch.

“You tried to shoot her in a fit of fury.”

_“I did.”_

“If Therese hadn’t been there and survived your menial attempts at ripping my life out from under me I wouldn’t even speak your name. I would disown you.” Therese could do nothing but bear witness to Rindy’s words spear Harge’s heart over and over again. Not that she cared. But it was hard to watch. “If it wasn’t for Therese I wouldn’t be sat here right now. If it wasn’t for Therese god knows where I would be in this life and Mom may not even had been here to see it. You owe this woman _everything. Everything!_ ”

 _“…”_ Harge bowed his head, taking the verbal beating as it rained down upon him.

“Why did you do it – I want to know why?”

“…”

“WHY? You owe me that much!”

 _“B-Because I was so angry. I was blinded by my anger and rage. When your Mom left me, I broke. I built a hard exterior for my broken pieces. I loved your Mom so much.”_ The words made Therese feel physically ill.

“You had a funny way of showing it.” Therese said, not able to keep her mouth shut.

_“I just couldn’t bear seeing her happy without me let alone with anyone but me. And not only was she happy but she got to have the one thing that made me happy as well. You. So in my rage I jumped to outcomes and possibilities not caring how far-fetched they were and Sharon seemed so on board with it. I-I-I… As soon and I pulled the trigger the anger faded away and it was like I could see clearly. I regretted it instantly and as I opened my eyes I saw you, Therese.”_

The mention of her name grasped her attention. _“Stood like a shield… And it was then, as you fell and Carol screamed, like nothing I’d heard before; when the deed was done I realised that what I felt for Carol must be molecular, to what she felt for you. As you said you’re final words I- I knew why she loved you so much. It was because you truly adored her too. When I was taken away and laid on the police bonnet watching you being wheeled into the ambulance Carol’s eyes connected with mine. Just as she saw me, the weight of my actions hit me like a tonne of bricks. She was livid, thrashing out, clawing her way to get to me, fighting with every fibre to come and tear my throat out. And rightly so. I was so cruel… So inhumane…”_

“Therese has been a better mother then you ever have been a father.”

 _“I know._ _As much as I hated it, she is everything I’m not. Even a better father… I want to thank you Therese. For protecting my family. For loving them unconditionally. For being the person I never could. I wonder if this is why she calls you angel…”_

“I love them unconditionally and protect them because they are my family. Forgive me if I sound a little frosty it’s just the last time I saw you, you put two bullets in my chest, just after torturing Carol. The time before that you were verbally abusing the woman I love. I died three times and pulled through. After all that don’t expect me to forgive you with ‘I was angry’.”

_“Yes, quite right. Quite right. If I may ask, how is Carol?”_

“She’s fine. We just finished travelling the world. She’s planning a wedding.”

_“Ah… I see…C-Congratulations. You both deserve happiness.”_

“She’s a little agitated that Rindy and I are here but she’ll be ok. She has Evelyn.”

_“Ah, so Evelyn returned. And how is she?”_

“Very well connected and hates your guts. I’d steer clear of her.”

_“I don’t blame her. Look I don’t expect your forgiveness. Yours or Rindy’s but… but Rindy. You’re the only thing I have left in here. The only thing. I know what I did was terrible. And I know if it wasn’t for Therese’s bravery, you would have no one. But please, please don’t abandon me…”_

“… I actually came here to say goodbye.”

_“…no…”_

“I need closure.”

_“Please no.”_

“How many years do you have left?!”

_“12 years… 11 if I am good. Which I am.”_

“You say I look grown now… but by the time you get out you will have missed another one of my lifetimes. By the time you get out I will have finished college. Mom will be 47. You will be 55… Why should I wait…? Why should I have to serve as a prisoner for your crime?”

_“I know I’m being selfish. But-“_

“Yes. You are being selfish… I’m going to come back when I’m ready. When I don’t feel as reliant on you even though I’m ashamed to admit it.”

_“My baby Nerinda… Nerinda Aird…”_

“It’s Nerinda Ross now. Maybe Nerinda Ross-Belivet we don’t know yet…”

 _“… Ross-Belivet…Hm…As it should be.”_ It was at that moment Therese realised, the angry and irrational man had been broken. Broken by four walls of a cell. And something else she realised… she didn’t care.

“Goodbye Dad.” Rindy disregarded her chair and headed for the chair, fighting back her tears.

 _“Wait! Nerinda!”_ She turned back to her pleading father pressed up against the glass _. “I love you.”_

“…”

_“…”_

“I loved you too.” And with that she left leaving the man she used to think of as a father chasing her shadow, anything at all, just to keep her with him a second longer.

Therese began to rise out of her chair to follow Rindy when Harge called her name, forcing her to return to the receiver.

“Yes, Harge?”

_“Look after my baby girl. She may talk strong but I think this is meeting may hit her harder then she will make it out.” For a psychopath, he really did care about his daughter._

“I will. But not because you ask me to. But because it’s what she deserves.”

_“And one more thing, I need you to tell Carol something.”_

“No, I don’t think so… Your name can trigger flashbacks in her Harge. Torture in her own mind. Even three years later you’re still hurting her, something I vowed to never let you do again, but this time there is **nothing** I can do… just pick up her broken pieces… She told me you know. Of how the last year or so of your marriage was.”

“…”

“Making her live against her own grain. Trying to ‘cure’ her with your nightly sessions if you catch my drift… You should be thankful that you’re in prison and there is this pane of glass that separates us.” Therese lightly tapped the protective wall. “Because if there wasn’t… I would crush your chest with my bare hands…” She saw Harge’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, hard. “Pray that in eleven years I become more mellow and forgiving. Although to be honest I would watch your back when you get out. Not only are the media salivating over your infamy, crossing off the days till your release, but I am waiting. And trust me when I say, I won’t make your mistakes.” She banged her fist on the glass, a feral look in her eye making Harge jump in his seat. “Bearing in mind that I have eleven years to plan just what I am going to do to you when you get out… Why don’t you ask me once more? I dare you.”

_“P-Please, I-I-I have information t-that affects you if you w-will give her my message.”_

“What could you possibly have that affects me?”

 _“…”_ Therese was sick of this conversation, Harge was imprisoned, not her. She held the cards.

“Tell me and I won’t burn the mail you send for Rindy.”

_“Fitzgerald Belivet.”_

_“_ My Uncle. How do you know that name?”

_“He’s in here with me. In for fraud. Getting out soon. Are you related?”_

“Yes. What of him?”

_“He says he wants to meet with you. He’s in my group therapy. I was talking about my story when he recognized you name. He’s put you on his visitation list. He says he has something important to tell you.”_

“What?”

_“He didn’t say, now will you please give Carol my message?”_

“Depends. What is it…?”

_“Tell her I am sorry, and that the big bad wolves are coming. They have lost their meat. And if they haven’t already then they are about to. Be wary of the big bad wolves. They’re hungry. Will you tell her that?”_

“That makes no sense.”

_“She will understand. And Therese?”_

“What?” She snapped, tired with the sound of his voice.

_“Thank you…”_

Therese glared at the man she loathed from the pit of her soul, searching his eyes for any sense of sarcasm, before putting down the phone and jogging out the room, eager to find Rindy. She looked round the waiting room but there was no sign of her. She was just about to ask a warden when she felt to arms wrap around her and a body press against her back.

“Terry…” The voice of Rindy filtered through hard sobs. “W-Why is it so hard-d?”

She turned in the grasp to hug the little girl hard, pulling her in close to her chest. “I know baby, I know. It will get easier…I promise… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scary Therese*


	19. Plans Crumble.

They were laid in bed that night snuggled up, Carol’s bare body spooning Therese’s when the events of the day played on her mind, forcing the words to spill from her mouth in guilt.

“Carol, who are the big bad wolves?” She felt the blonde’s whole body tense against her own.

“How do you know about the big bad wolves? Did Harge tell you something?” Carol asked, and even though she tried to mask it with indifference Therese could hear the tremble of fear in her voice.

“Yes. I said I would give you his message if he told me something he knew of me.”

“Well what did he know of you?”

“In the letter I gave you, do you remember me mentioning an Uncle Fitz.”

“The con man with shark eyes.”

“Fitzgerald Belivet. He is in prison. And wants to see me. Apparently he has important news.”

“Are you going to go see him?”

“No. I gave up on my family a long time ago. I have my own family now.” Therese said kissing Carol’s hand that was draped over her.

“So what was the message from Harge?”

“It was that he was sorry, and that the big bad wolves were coming.”

“Did he say why?”

“Wait, does this actually mean something to you?” Therese said, turning in her lover’s embrace. “I thought he was being crazy.”

“Angel, did he say anything else. Why they were coming?” Therese could tell this was important as Carol’s eye worriedly searched her own, the grey in them resembling a storm.

“Yes, he said that they had lost their meat. And if they hadn’t lost their meat yet they were about to. He also said to be wary of the big bad wolves. They are hungry.”

“Shit. Where’s my phone?”

“Carol. What’s going on?”

“I need my fucking phone.”

“Carol… Carol!”

The blonde located it typing furiously before she held it to her ear. Therese heard the other end of line pick up with a click and a drowsy English accent complain down the phone about how late it was but Carol cut them off.

“Evelyn. I don’t care what time it is. Shut up and listen. The big bad wolves are coming.”

///

Carol walked out to the kitchen with Therese in tow, logging on to her laptop and checking her bank accounts.

“Carol what the fuck is going on! You’re scaring me.”

“It’s nothing major, the money is all there. The secrecy makes it sound way worse than it is. Well. It kind of does.”

“Who. Are. The. Big. Bad. Wolves.”

“Anna and Charles Ross. Otherwise known as mine and Evelyn’s parents.”

“You’re parents? Ok, I feel like this is a long story so I’m gonna make us a night cap. And, I don’t understand why they are ‘hungry’? Who ate their ‘meat’? Why do you call them wolves?”

“Therese, you know I didn’t start from the bottom. I was very fortunate that my family had money.”

“Hold that thought. You want wine? Bourbon?”

“I’m actually craving a tea.”

“Ok. One tea coming up. Anyway you were saying that you were born into wealth. Yeah? So?”

“Well my parents made their money off of stock markets. Investing in a company that made it big. They had quite a few shares. Therefore invested in other large companies and over a few year became very rich people.”

“Okay.”

“Well the stock market isn’t the best way to make money. It isn’t very safe. Anyway one of the companies they invested in crashed. They had just bought a new home. It wasn’t looking good. But they were cunning and conniving and managed to trick their way back into fortune. I’m not sure how, I’m not an accountant or lawyer. Anyway, because of their actions and now addiction to easy money, a lot of people were crushed in their scramble back up to the top. So many in fact that if it happened again, they wouldn’t be able to come back from their downfall.”

“What does this have to do with the wolves?” Therese asked handing Carol her beverage.

“Before we reunited I hadn’t seen Evelyn since Rindy was born. Evelyn was around a lot throughout the pregnancy. One day Myself, Evelyn and Harge were out shopping for Rindy, buying cots and diapers and all that. Anyway we came past the book, Little Red riding hood. Harge compared my parents and their story of Wall Street to the big bad wolf in the story. Just as desperate to eat Red riding as my parents were to keep their money, and the name sort of stuck. Now instead of mentioning them we refer to them as the big bad wolves.”

“And the hunger? The meat?”

“They’re going to lose their money. And they are going to want to have it within their bank accounts once again.”

“How would Harge know if you didn’t?”

“He loves reading about the stock exchanges in the papers, he knows which ones my Family is invested in. He probably saw something or other. I’m not quite sure. He didn’t say?”

“No. To be honest I just wanted to get out of there…So why are you so worried? You haven’t talked to your parents in three years. What have you got to worry about?”

“They won’t be able to regain their money Therese. So they are going to have to take it. And where else is easier than your two loaded daughters? Evelyn has enough money for a high end apartment in both central New York and London and not even blink an eye at it. And I have enough saved away in numerous bank accounts for, I don’t even know what. This apartment is pretty humble. We could move and get a stone mansion somewhere just out of Manhattan if we like, but I have no need for anything apart from what I have here with you. I mean, maybe a small fraction of that money will go towards Rindy’s college tuition but apart from that I’m safe.”

“So if you’re safe. And it’s all locked away until Rindy goes to college, why are you worried?”

“Therese you haven’t met my parents… They have… ways.”

“So we steer clear of them. Make sure they get nowhere close to us. We don’t give them a reason to. We keep our heads down. Plus you have every right to not speak to them. I don’t think they will be very pleased you’re marrying a woman. Don’t worry. I’ll be the wood cutter in the story.”

“The wood cutter.”

“Can you imagine it? Me in tartan. And axe. Tight booty shorts?”

“Like a sexy lumberjack?”

“Like a sexy lumberjack. There we go. There’s that smile. You need to calm down, Carol. It’s way too early in the morning. Sleep on it. We can talk more about it when the hours actually reach double digits. Alright?”

“Okay…”

“Now c’mon. Take me to bed.”

“Okay. But only if you promise me one day you’ll do the sexy lumberjack thing.”

“I’ll add it to my ‘to do’ list.”

\---

**_The next morning around the breakfast table._ **

“So Rindy? Dreading going back to school?” Carol said over the rim of her mug of tea.

“Absolutely.” Rindy muffled through her mouthful of granola. “I just want to go back to camp. It was so much fun!”

“Okay I know we are boring. No need to rub it in!”

“Well how about you guys? Ready to plan a wedding?”

“Well to be honest, I don’t think it will be that difficult.”

Rindy nearly choked on her cereal. “Oh really. So Big or small?”

“Both. Small ceremony. Large reception.”

“Okay… Band or DJ?”

“Band!”

“Colour scheme?”

“Red and Light grey/ silver. Our favourite colours because why not.”

“Location?”

“The foundry in Queens.”

“Alright, alright. Therese do you want a say in this?” She called to the brunette who was sat reading her paper.

“No, as long as you two, and some of my friends are there then I’m happy. She could have a show pig there for all I care.”

“Ok! So Mom! Are you ready for the hard decisions?” Rindy asked raising an eyebrow.

“Shoot.”

“Ok. Wedding dress or suit?”

“Not sure. What do you want to wear, Angel?” “Suit.” “So I’ll choose dress. Zuhair Murad has been begging me to wear one of his collection so I guess it would make sense and god this time round I’ll wear flats. Plus I’d love to see Therese in a suit.” She said eyeing her lover up and down, not missing the small smile that Therese was desperately trying to hide.

“Ok… honeymoon destination.”

“Ooh. Somewhere romantic. Paris?” “Sounds great babe!” Therese replied in consent.

“Colour of bridesmaid dresses?”

“Pale grey/silver.”

“Cake flavour?”

“Vanilla sponge with chocolate icing on the outside, Therese’s favourite.”

“Menu?”

“Spaghetti Bolognese, chicken wings and other favourite dishes.”

“Awesome! Rings?”

“I actually haven’t thought about those.” “I have!” “Ah! Therese has.”

“Photographer?”

“Only the best. I mean after Therese of course.”

“Nice save.” Rindy winked. “Bachelorette?”

“Of course. Therese’s themed fire. Mine Ice. Just to give the paparazzi a field day.”

“Bar?”

“Obviously. I don’t want to be chased through Manhattan with pitchforks”

“Transport?”

“I love my car. So that and Angel? Transport?” “I don’t know. I could ride in on a Harley iron 883 that would make my dreams come true.” “Well that’s that.”

“Vows?”

“100% from the heart I’d expect nothing less.”

“And you’re done more or less. Just call me wedding planner to the stars.”

“Hey you’re pretty good at that Rindy.”

“I know.”

“Smartass.”

“Wait, I forgot! When!”

“Middle of October.” “Wow. That’s a lot for so soon.” “I know but then it will be around the date we met.” “How very thoughtful.” “I know.” “Smartass.” Therese leant back to plant a kiss on the blonde’s lips that hung just too dangerously close.

“Like mother like daughter I guess.”

\---

**_Late September_ **

Therese shut the door behind her, exhausted from the fire drill they had been doing all day at the station. She was ready to nap before picking up Rindy.

Therese shifted her weight forward making her legs obligated to move with her if she didn’t want to fall flat on her face but just as she reached the sofa, the phone rang. She hurried over it. Half asleep, but the voice on the other end woke her straight up.

“Hello, this is the Ross-Belivet Residence, Therese speaking.”

“My, my. So you are the infamous Therese Belivet.”

“Excuse me?” The voice that met Therese’s ear drum wasn’t recognisable. In fact it sounded, condescending.

“At last. I was beginning to wonder if you were real or not. Pity.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“Oh! Surely you should know the voice of your soon to be mother-in-law. That’s just rude.”

Therese’s blood rang cold. So this was the scandalous Anna Ross. “Mrs Ross… How peculiar to hear from you.”

“Oh, you sound so surprised. You are… marrying my daughter after all. Don’t you think it’s appropriate to speak to ones parents before eloping?”

“In the usual circumstances, yes. But these aren’t usual circumstances.”

“No. Women marrying women isn’t a very usual circumstance. I agree.”

“That’s not what I m-“

“Anyhow. What is the date of this, how you put it so finely, Unusual wedding.”

Therese hated the bitch already.

“I’m sorry. How do you know about our wedding?”

“How does anyone find out anything? Through the word of mouth. Or in this situation the print of paper.”

“So you found out about your own daughter’s wedding through the paper.  Well I do apologise.” Therese stated with no sincerity behind her words.

“You’re forgiven. Now the date for the upcoming nuptials.”

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to speak to Carol about that and she isn’t in at the moment.”

“She isn’t? Interesting… I can tell you’re a tough cookie Therese. What with being shot and everything I assume you’ll be okay if I cut the crap.”

“Cut away.”

“You should be thanking me for staying out of your life Therese.”

“Thanking you?! And why’s that?”

“I believe I have been fairly civil. I didn’t agree with the current relationship between Carol, an elite, and you, to be frank, a working class orphan. Therefore I blessed you both with my dissociation. An act of kindness. Now. I am a very powerful woman Therese. A woman who simply wants to know the date of her daughter’s wedding. Maybe even attend with my husband if I can stomach it.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t toy with me little fag. I’m merely suggesting my attendance. I could do a lot worse.”

“Oh. Please do tell.” Therese said through gritted teeth. The urge to bite the woman’s head off, overridden by her morals and the tradition to please your fiancée’s parents. _Not matter how many homophobic words or down right insulting dialogue they choose to associate themselves with._

“Therese Belivet. Orphan. Born in Prague, Czech Republic. How dire. Father, Thom Belivet. Mother, Joy Belivet.”

“Congratulations, you now have the capability to use google.”

“Oh. Much more than google. You see I have contacts. Many in fact. A few based in your home city. Small world isn’t it? Anyway, you’ll see I did some digging on you and... Wow. You are just a little gold mine of information. Passed from home to home, violent towards other children. Closed off. Failure through primary school life. Wow they could write a novel about you. Especially your family in general. Joy Belivet. Went away for four years for narcotics. Bad, bad girl.”

“I have nothing to do with them.”

“Thom Belivet, a seemingly normal man. Died. December 16th 1988\. Your first birthday. Tragic.”

“Don’t speak of my father.”

“Now have you told my daughter of the family name or is she still waiting for that rollercoaster of a story.”

“…”

“I assume by your silence that she doesn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s quite unusual you know. For a child to take her mother’s maiden name. But I guess there are worst things to do to escape ones dirty past.”

“You would know wouldn’t you?”

“Thom Obchodník… ooh. Aren’t you just special Miss Belivet? The Obchodník’s. Notorious gang. Feared throughout the Czech Rep. Killers. Dealers. Prison regulars. They own quite the dynasty you know. Just thriving over there. Recently murdered a few chaps in their 20’s for late payment. Made it look like an accident. Trapped in a burning building. You do seem to be entangled with fire. Tell me, do you have the burning match tattoo like the rest of those scum bags?”

“No, I left when I was very young… I am nothing like them. I have nothing to do with them.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure. Yes, your father got out. Married. Had a child, unfortunately. Until the terrific car accident.”

“Exactly-“

“Wrong. That tragic accident? The man he crashed into… another Obchodník. Coincidence? I think not. How funny it is that you’re now a firefighter when the trademark of your family is starting them? Oh too funny.”

“I’m fighting to save lives. I enjoy what I do.”

“You see Therese I know a lot about you… I know you’re family’s history. That your mother had crawled back to the Obchodník’s when your father died. Started selling. Using. And you. Well you did something even worse didn’t you?”

“Don’t.”

“Oh we can’t stop now, dear! So you were a few days away from freedom. In a few you would move to America. Begin fresh. Wasn’t it funny you so happened to fall through the ceiling just a few weeks before your mom’s release? Wasn’t it funny that just before you left for America the house happened to burn down exactly the way the Obchodník’s do ? Wasn’t it funny that the only ones inside happened to be the one that abused you, sexually harassed you? Oh your file was a joy to read and digging into your life? Oh it was like an Agatha Christie book. I know you got Rettemich burnt down.”

Therese’s blood ran cold.

“No there isn’t any proof but I don’t need it. I just have to tell her. Those days in the attic must have left you a lot of time to plan and though your school grades were bad as soon as you got to America they were impeccable. But what do you think Carol would say to all of this. Your big secret? The silent murderer, living by her child.”

“…”

“…”

“What do you want?”

“The date… of the wedding. Two invites. I’m more than capable of attaining the rest.”

“The rest?”

“Oh don’t worry about that. Let the big players handle that.”

“And this will buy your silence?”

“Yes. For now.”

“…” Therese was stuck. Her past stabbing her in the back once more. “25th of October. I’ll have your invites for you when you arrive in New York.”

“There’s a good girl. That wasn’t that hard now was it?”

“You bitch.”

“Language! You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forget, her death. Quite heart-rending.”

“My mother is dead?”

“Oh didn’t you know. Well this one is a good story! You see it was very recent! About two months ago. Drug overdose. Small funeral. Your Uncle Fitzgerald was allowed furlough to attend the funeral. Cremated and buried in Green-wood cemetery. They must not have contacted you.”

“…” Therese kept her silence, realising that must be what her uncle wanted to see her for.

“My condolences. Truly. Tell me, Therese. Do you think you’ll take after her?” Therese could physically hear the toothy grin beaming through the phone.

She hung up, throwing the phone at the wall and watching it shatter on impact. Not knowing what else to do.

She knew that this life was too good to be true. She had told Carol that everything was out on the table. If she told her everything she had tried so hard to bury, Carol would hate her for lying. If she told her and didn’t mind her lying then she would surely hate her for the murder of a young boy. If she said nothing it would eat away at her for the rest of her existence and would be forced to sacrifice the light of her world to the hands of her ungodly parents. A catch 22.

She knew it wasn’t deserved. And this. This was just another punishment from the heavens, the meanest one yet. Giving her a family, and happiness and love. Just to turn it all around. Smite her with hatred.

The only comprehendible thought in her mind was the cage she was now imprisoned in. So she rang Phil who still had a few more hours on and asked him to pick up Rindy, which he kind heartedly agreed to, dropping her off three hours later.

Rindy didn’t think much of it. Sometimes her parents were just too busy. That was until she heard Therese screaming. She ran to the room alarmed, but found the firefighter awake and not in her bed. Just screaming for the hell of it.

“It’s ok. Therese. What do I do? I don’t know what to do. Tell me. I’ll do it.”

“Just come here sweetie. Just come here and sit with me for a while okay. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s alright. I know. It’s the night terrors. Did you sleep walk? You haven’t had one in a very long time.” Rindy explained, taking the shaking firefighter to the bed and sitting by Therese, moulding to her grasp and letting the brunette sweep fingers through her hair. It seemed to calm Therese which made Rindy feel better.

“No not for a while now.”

“What’s stressing you out?”

“I swear down you’re too wise for your age… Your grandparents - They are coming over. Soon.”

“For the wedding?”

“Yes.” _And to gut me alive._

“I don’t think they will make it very far. Mom hates them.”

“Well, that is true.” _So do I._

“It’s okay. We just have to talk to mom about it. You’re safe now. You’re with me.”

 _I’m very, very far from safe._ “You sound like your mother.”

“I get that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting rants from a couple of people. Dont worry lay it on me ;)


	20. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this as an apology for stamping on Callie's sacred ground... ;)
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Non-Consenual Sex in this chapter, please be wary!

**_October 24 th_ **

“Hey Evelyn!” Carol greeted, only for her genuine smile to be met with the fakest one she’d ever seen on her twin’s face.

“Hey!” Evelyn wrapped her in an unusually tight hug, drawing close enough for Carol hear her hum a couple bars of ‘Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?’ Carol instantly knew her parents had arrived. Therese had told her she had received a call from them, but they had arrived so close to the wedding that Carol thought they may not show.

“Darling! How are you?!” Her mother ran through the hallway, tearing Carol from Evelyn’s grasp and forcing her into her own.

“Hello, Anna.”

“Oh Darling, so formal. Call me Mother.” Her mother said, her blonde hair tucked into a low bun.

“Yes, Mother.”

“Carolyn!” The voice of her father passed through her like nails on a black board.

“Sir.” She answered as he stalked towards her. His wry figure hidden beneath his tailored black suit and shirt. His white hair and moustache perfectly trimmed and his piercing icy blue eyes glared down upon Carol’s

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“How is the wedding coming along, all set for tomorrow?”

“Just fine, sir.”

“Good. Evelyn was just escorting us out weren’t you?” “Yes, sir.” “But now we have run into you I will say congratulations on your engagement. And I will see you by the aisle.”

“Y-You will? It’s just m-”

“Yes. I just said so didn’t i?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Stupid questions. And don’t stutter when you speak. How many times have I told you girls?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Yes, well. If I’m honest Carol, your wedding wasn’t our first line of business here. No. You see, we are very glad to have two successful daughters. And thanks to that success you both have mediocre incomes. Therefore we suggest you invest some of your money. In your mother and I. We can get you the stable life we have. You would have the money back by Easter and this way if you ever find yourselves in trouble you can ask us for a loan. Now doesn’t this sound like a sensible and viable option?”

“…” The silence that greeted the great Charles Ross was not welcome.

“Well speak up! Carol!”

“No, sir. I’m afraid I can’t make that investment.”

“You can’t?” Her father neared her his height towered over hers. Carol stared straight forward, determined not to be intimidated. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU GIRL!”

Carol snapped her gaze upwards as her father held her trembling chin in his hand.

“Why can’t you make the investment?” He asked. The way his voice fluctuated from fiery fury to cool calmness was disturbing.

“The wedding. It has been expensive. Especially at short notice. I don’t have the money to invest.”

“No savings. After all these years in the modelling industry. Did you spend it all so frivolously? Did you not save three accounts like I advised?”

“One is for Rindy’s college. The other two are locked until retirement.”

“Locked. And there is no accessing them?” His grasp on her chin tightened.

“No, sir.”

“LIES!” He tightened his grip before throwing Carol face first into the nearest wall. She hit it with a thud before turning and sliding down it, blood pouring from her nose. “I’m disappointed in you. They are not locked. And if so you could just as easily unlock them. I’m so disappointed in you. Imagine what you could have been. And look at you now, spinning lies to your own Father, marrying women, imprisoning ex-husbands… Sometimes I feel ashamed to wake up with you two frolicking round the world with our prestigious name, tainting it. … We will leave now, and when we next see you two we hope you have refreshed your mind-sets. And Evelyn?”

“Yes sir?”

“Clean up your sister. Put ice on it. We wouldn’t want that pretty little face to bruise for the big day or even worse, Therese butting herself in Family affairs.”

_Therese is my family you prick._

“Of course, sir.”

And without another word Carol’s parents swept out of the door, into their cars and to their hotel.

“Shit.”

///

Therese was at home packing her bag to move to the hotel they had booked. Tomorrow was the big day. Last week, Gen had thrown Therese’s bachelorette and she had gotten ridiculously wasted. So much so that when she returned home, Carol had spent her evening holding Therese’s hair whilst she puked.

Carol’s was a different story. She had gone golfing with her sister and had a very fancy dinner with her friends. She managed to keep it down over night, but the morning brought what the night didn’t. Although Therese couldn’t complain since Carol had had her way with the brunette as soon as she got home.

Therese heard a key in a lock sensing it was Carol. She jogged to the door only to find the blonde facing it, her head hanged.

“Carol, dear what’s wrong?” She heard her lover exhale slowly as she brought their faces to meet. “Oh my god! Carol! What happened to your nose?! Who did this to you?!” Therese gushed, running over to her Krásná.

“It’s okay, Therese. It looks worse than it is.”

“No. This isn’t okay. You’re still bleeding. Come sit.” She obeyed and Therese put pressure on her nose. “Now, tell me what happened…”

“… My father. He threw me into a wall.” _Red._ The only thing Therese saw as her blood boiled.

“You dad? He’s here in New York.”

“Yes… Finally showed. A day before the fucking wedding…”

“And he did this to you. Why?”

“They want an ‘investment’ for ‘our safety’ obviously, that we would get back by Easter. They’re broke. And they won’t go. Not without the payment. I told them I couldn’t afford to. What with the wedding and all but no wasn’t the right answer.”

“Oh baby.”

“It’s okay.” Carol said taking Therese’s hand from her nose and into her own. “I’m not going to be bound by them any longer. I’m sick of taking the bruises, tactically placed so no one will see. I’m sick of having to call my own father ‘sir’.”

“Bless. I knew they were atrocious parents but this…” _They’ve been hurting her and I’ve been covering my own skin._

“I’m done. I can’t take it anymore. Evelyn is going to have to get out by herself. I don’t want them at our wedding. I don’t want him to walk me down the aisle.”

“I thought Abby was.”

“Well he changed my mind for me… I’m going to go over there right now. Say I’m done. Done with it all. I can’t take this anymore. I shouldn’t have to. I’m just fine without them. I have been for years. Since I was 18 years old. I fear them… I don’t want them influencing me, or Rindy like that.”

“Wait! Carol… Your parents – They… T-They should come… To the wedding.”

///

**_One hour earlier_ **

Anna got into the car with her husband and dialled a number.

“Anna.”

“Therese.”

“What do you want? I did what you asked.”

“Now now, Therese. I have one more thing I need doing.”

“What is it?”

“Make sure my husband and I have guaranteed spots at the wedding.”

“You already do. I gave you invites. Carol knows.”

“Yes, well we just saw Carol and let’s just say we are certain she will want to change her mind.”

“What did you do to her?”

“Oh nothing, nothing much anyway, she will be fine for the big day, don’t you worry”

“No. This wasn’t part of the agreement.”

“It doesn’t matter what the agreement was. You are the puppet. I am the puppet master. I say. You do. Is that clear?”

“…”

“I said is it clear? I have very powerful information now Therese. One day till the big wedding. There’s still time to cancel it all.”

“Crystal.”

“There’s a good girl. Ciao.”

///

“What?” Shocked Carol looked at her lover like she was a stranger.

“I’m just saying, maybe they should come.”

“He threw me into a wall Therese!” The thought of it sprung tears to her eyes but she was tied up by Anna. So tightly that there wasn’t any wriggle room. None at all.

“I know. But it’s just one day Krásná. Then you never have to see them again. We are off to Paris straight after.”

“That’s not the point. Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life. I can’t have that if they are stood there.”

“Kr-” Therese tried but her speech was stopped as Carol removed herself from her touch.

“No… Angel I don’t understand. Why would you want them there? They disowned me after I came out, because I loved you! Then I was kidnapped. They didn’t even bat an eye. I’m in hospital with you and they didn’t even call or visit. They refrained from my life for three years, and you’re sticking up for them?”

“I’m just saying Carol. It’s one day.” Each word was like a punch to the face. They were all forced. None true.

“Who are you?” Carol said stepping away from her lover.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what’s the matter? Where is Therese because this isn’t the woman I married?” That was the knockout blow. “The Therese I knew would be fuming if someone pinched me let alone throw me into a wall. My Therese would start a fight over one homophobic remark let alone three years of hatred. So I ask again. Who are you?”

“…”

“Well…?”

Therese physically couldn’t answer. Now was the time to make her decision. But she didn’t want to. The thought of losing Carol. It made her sick to her stomach.

She watched the blonde go to the fridge and pour herself a glass of wine bringing the glass to her lips before sighing into it and tipping it down the drain. She let her coat fall to the floor and then herself to the couch sitting with her head in her hands.

In all that time Therese hadn’t moved. But her decision was now final. She had promised to protect Carol. Letting Anna and Charles mistreat their own daughter because of her own lies was as good as doing the abusing herself.

She inhaled, plucking up every ounce of courage before walking over to the sofa, and kneeling in front of her fiancée.

Placing her hands on her knees, for maybe the last time, she brought her green to meet grey.

“Krásná. I don’t want your parents to come either. But I had no choice to tell you otherwise.”

Sensing the seriousness of the conversation Carol took some time to answer. “What do you mean angel?”

“I mean I’m not who you think I am. But your parents … They do. They called. About a month and a half ago. They blackmailed me with my secrets to do their bidding. If I didn’t they’d tell you. If I did, they wouldn’t. At first they just asked the date of the wedding. Then one day the cost. Another day the venue. Another, invites. And so on… And I gave it to them. In fear, of you finding out the terrible things that my family and I have done.”

“What?” Carol said, taking Therese’s face in her palms. Searching her watery green eyes with longing. “What have you done? What hurts so much that you can’t tell me after all we’ve been through?”

“I… I. I can’t!” Therese said bursting into tears. Fat droplets hitting Carol’s legs.

“What did you do?”

“A very bad thing.”

“Tell me.”

“…”

“Please…” Carol pleaded not knowing what to do. This Therese, one so vulnerable and melancholy, bawling into her feet, was not one she knew well.

“I… I killed someone.”

“What…? Therese, I know you, you couldn’t do that. Was it…by accident or-“

“No. I did it. On purpose.”

“You, what - why? I don’t understand… your past. Was it all a lie? Did you lie to me to shut me up?!”

“NO! No. Carol, it was all true. You have to believe me. Please.”

Carol stood walking away from a sobbing Therese to walk back and forth behind the couch.

“Tell me. Everything. Now. All of it. And if you leave anything out. _Anything_. I don’t think I’d be able to trust you ever again.”

“My father. His name was Thom Obchodník. The son of a very well-known crime boss who led a gang. My father managed to get out, marry my mother, have me and then the gang killed him for being a traitor. I was one at the time. Desperate, my mother turned to the Obchodník’s and started to work for them. Shortly after she began using. When your mother called a couple weeks ago she told me that my mother is also now dead and buried. About 10 weeks ago. Here in New York. I didn’t know.”

“Therese-“

“No. It’s ok. I need to finish... All I told you was true, I just missed out some details. None of the homes wanted me because I was an Obchodník. Until Rettemich. I’ve told you of that place. And I’ve told you of Mikael. When he reached 16 and I had just turned 11, he was beginning to learn what sex was. How it worked. How it felt. And… And I… h-he…

“Angel-“Carol’s tear streamed down her face silently but Therese held a hand up.

“Please, let me finish Carol - I have to tell you. I decided I didn’t want to stay any longer and hatched a plan. I waited until my mom’s release date was near. Then I just needed to injure myself, that way moving into my mom’s custody would be quicker. So I fell through the ceiling of the loft. I was taken to hospital. In the week I stayed with her many people visited including my grandfather. Novak Obchodník. He took a shining to me. Was proud how I managed to get out of that place with no help. Soon I was asked for my story and I told him. Everything. He maybe a huge crime lord. But he was serious about family.”

“What did you do?”

“He asked me who had abused me. Told me he could take care of them. Permanently. He asked me if this is what I wanted and knowing full well of their fate, I determined that his life would end for what he did to me. I was so full of anger and hatred, of how I had been abused all my life. As if the world was against me. Why did I deserve to be pummelled down again and again? Why couldn’t I be normal? Less than 24 hours later Rettemich was a pile of ashes with Mikael inside. The next day I was away to America and my old life was behind me…”

“…” Carol brought her hand to her mouth muffling the strangled cries she dare not release.

The silence was killing Therese. “Please say something. Anything at all. I can’t bear it.”

“… How old were you when you-“

“Eleven.”

“… And you?”

“…Y-Yes… But the guilt grated on me. No matter how awful he was to me and others… an assembly came round at school about firefighting and, well. I have been trying to rid my guilt ever since.”

“You lied.” Her voice shook.

“No... Nothing in that letter was a lie. I just knew you’d look at me differently if I told you everything”

“And your family. The Obchodník’s. Have they contacted you, are you still involved?”

“No… no. No. Well my Uncle, from my mother’s side. He has tried to reach out to me. I think to inform me about my mother - And, please they aren’t my family. You are. You and Ri-“

“Don’t.” Carol raised a hand signalling to Therese she meant it.

“Please, Krásná. I’m so sorry.”

“My parents. They had this on you.”

“Yes.”

“…And you were going to play along with this. Keep me in the dark.”

“No. This is why I’m telling you now.”

“Leave.” The coldness in her lover’s voice sent shivers down her spine.

“What? Carol?”

“Leave! You have a hotel. Leave. Look you’re already packed and … I need time to think. Try sort out what the fuck is going on.”

“But the wedding… Tomorrow.”

“I don’t know Therese. I just don’t know.”

“Y-“

“I mean it’s the lies! Constant! How do I even know if THAT is the truth? I’ve been sleeping in bed with a woman who made the order to burn down a care home! Granddaughter of a Czech crime boss who one day might want her back! I mean, what the fuck, Therese! This isn’t some sort of 1950’s crime novel! You’re putting me and my family in danger without even telling us. You’ve made decisions over children’s lives when you were one yourself. I just don’t know you anymore Therese. What happened to doing this _together_? Or am I just being fed more LIES?”

“If you want me to go I will - But the reason I kept this was because I love you and I see it was wrong and selfish of me in hindsight. But it was because I loved you. So much so that I don’t know how to live without you. I’d understand if you didn’t come – tomorrow I mean... I know what I did was unforgivable. But for once in my life I was becoming happy. I thought maybe I had been forgiven. That I had saved so many that I was allowed the greatest gift of all… You. But now you’re being ripped right from under me and there is no one to blame but myself. I love you. And I always will. Whether I see you tomorrow or not. Just remember that…”

Carol scrunched her hands in her hair, dragging it down her face, the new information was too much.

“… Therese how can I trust you with… I…Shit! This wasn’t meant to happen! Not tonight! Not like this! Why did you have to tell me?!” She said shouting through the tears.

“Because I can’t stand keeping this all from you any longer… not when it puts you in danger, I promised to protect you and I will keep that promise till the day I die…Would you rather I lie?”

“I would rather you tell me the truth all at once before we all go chasing stupid, stupid things! Fuck, I can’t believe this! Not now! It wasn’t meant to be like this! It was going to be beautiful!”

Therese was seriously confused, each word that was presented to her just amplifying her unwary state. “I’m not following. Are you talking about the wedding?”

“No. Fuck! I had plans. I planned it out. But you had to screw it up! And there’s just so much swirling around in my head now!”

“Why? I don’t understand! What’s the matter Carol?” Therese asked reaching out but before she could touch the agitated blonde she whipped around staring her in the eye and let the words tumble and fall; the only thing there to catch them was the woman in front of her.

“Therese, I’m pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?


	21. Wolves fear Fire

“Therese, I’m pregnant.”

_…Wait - What? What?! She’s pregnant… She’s going to have a baby? She’s pregnant. I’m going to be a mom?! SHE’S PREGNANT!_

But none of that came out. Only the stunned silence.

“You’re pregnant…?”

“Yes. I’m pregnant.”

Therese swallowed hard as if she was taking the information down.

“How far along?”

“About two months… I was scared you’d notice how I’ve been denying drinks for that long and wanting the wedding so soon and when I threw up the other morning, but yes, I’m just over two months...”

“H-H-H-How?” Therese could barely get her words out, feeling as if rope was tightly wrapped around her chest allowing it little movement.

“When we were in Tanzania and I saw you with all those children I knew you’d make an amazing mother, so when we spoke of children on the boat in Jamaica and I saw how you lit up just speaking of them and how they were a plan for your future, that’s when I got the idea. I was going to surprise you on our honey moon. I went to a clinic, on that ‘trip’ to LA. Chose a really nice donor. He oddly fit your description perfectly, plus he was smart and had no history with diseases and luckily on the first try it worked… Then a few days later I got doubtful you’d want one, but then Evelyn sent me photos of you from the internet, from when you went to pick up Rindy after her camp. You were holding these parents’ children. Taking photos with them. You looked so happy… So yes, I’m pregnant, with your child and the night before our wedding you tell me your family are a bunch of crime lords, and you were an accomplice to premeditated murder when you were 11. What the fuck am I meant to do?!”

“You’re pregnant and going to have a baby.”

“Yes, Therese. But don’t you see it wasn’t meant to be like this!”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Therese ran forward forgetting the conversation and all the reasons to be angry or sad, or distraught or depressed and swooped the blonde into her arms spinning her around elated. They were going to have a child. A baby. She was going to be a mother. It scared her but as previously proven her happiness was washing out everything else.

She put the blonde down, dropping to her knees, l lifting up the shirt in front of her and placed her head on her tummy.

At first Carol didn’t know what to do. This night was full of surprises and she let one slip that she only had to hide for two more days. Now after the bombshells they had both dropped, her mind consisted of pieces of emotional shrapnel.

Unsure of what to think, let alone do, she let her hands rest on the brunette’s head and let them subconsciously slip into her hair like they always did.

She felt light, loving kisses pepper over her abdomen, knowing who was placing them, she couldn’t help but allow a soft sad smile to fall on her face.

“You’re going to have a baby.”

“Yes.”

“Our baby.”

“…Yes.”

“We are going to be parents… again!”

“Angel-”

“I know I’m freaking out. And I know that just before this I had dropped this huge bombshell but Carol, I just don’t know what to do with myself… Do you hate me? I need to know Carol. After all the shit I just told you I know it might be hard but... Do you hate me, Carol?” Therese looked up pleading for the answer.

Carol sighed. “No. How could I hate you? As much as it pains me, I don’t think I’m capable.”

“Are you sure? The family that I don’t know. Mikael, the Obchodník’s. All of it. It’s real. And I will not deny it to you anymore. Not to you. So much so that…I’m going to tell you the truth about everything. Anything that’s been swimming in my mind. I’m scared to marry you.”

“Are you having doubts?” Carol looked worried and Therese noticed.

“No. I would marry you even if you put two bullets in my chest.” Even in times like this she would somehow manage to crack incredibly dark jokes.

“Don’t joke.”

“I’m not. I would. I was scared because I can’t live without you. And that’s when I didn’t know you were carrying a child. Now you are... it also scares the shit out of me. But I don’t care. Because, you’re my everything. Everything. And I know I’m fucked up. But know that as much as I wish it weren’t true, it is. It all comes full circle. It all comes back to you.”

“Angel…“

Therese looked around the apartment for her bag spotting it on the counter and turning back to her dazed lover, taking her face in her hands.

“I’m going to leave now. And you’re going to stay here and think. Think of what _you_ want. What _you_ need. Anything. Just think of anything. Because I think that’s what you need – Time - And I know my decision either way will be to love you. So you do what you need to. I will be there. I will stay. I won’t ever abandon you. I won’t ever abandon the life you’re growing inside you. Call Abby. Tell her everything, I don’t care. Or call Evelyn. Call anyone. Anyone but me - Talk to them - Do anything you need to. I’ll be back in… seven hours. At six o’clock… We are going to finish this… together. Don’t think about tomorrow.”

Therese’s declaration of the heart came to an end as she kissed Carol lightly, shaking when she pulled away, her eyes never breaking from the grey she drowned in.

She turned and opened the door after picking up her overnight bag. “You’re right you know. Once you told me you loved me so much it hurt. It kills. Burns. How have I found someone that I would literally do anything for? I would be left at the altar, die and confess to. I feel like the luckiest and happiest woman on the planet. I’ll be back for you okay?”

Stunned into silence Carol forced herself to reply. “…Ok.”

“Alright. Okay.” Therese turned to leave but looked back towards her speechless lover. “I probably shouldn’t be this happy, not in our situation. But… You’re pregnant...”

Therese closed the door leaving Carol shell shocked but Therese’s faint voice down the corridor snapped her out of it as she heard the faint yells of ‘Oh my god. She’s pregnant!”

“What the fuck just happened…?” She said burying her face in her hands, trying to come to terms with the last couple of hours. “Well… That could have gone better or worse.” She smiled at the morbid joke forming in her head. “For better or for worst… Shit…”

She looked down to her abdomen placing a flat palm over it. Even whilst alone she was never truly now.

She sighed. “You’re fucked.”

\---

Not knowing whether her last conversation with Carol was one to be seen as good or bad, she decided her next one would be fantastic.

_She’s pregnant...Two month! How did I not notice?! There’s going to be a baby here in seven months. Less. It could be a boy or a girl. Would we need a new apartment? Will she still want to live with me let alone fucking marry me? Shit…I fucked up… but time to bring in back up. For Carol… and my family._

Getting in her car she rang Danny, putting him on speaker as she sped through the streets.

“Go for Danny.”

“Danny! Do you remember about a month ago I asked you to find every dirty secret on Charles and Anna Ross?”

“Oh god, I know it’s the wedding tomorrow but Terry, I’m in the middle of a dungeons and dragons game. Can’t it wait till later?

“No it has to be now.”

“I remember. I have the file somewhere around here.”

“Well did you find anything good?”

“If by good you mean, dark, dark shit then yeah.

“Good. I need access to a room in one of the most expensive hotels in New York. The Plaza.”

“The plaza?! Why?”

“Oh and I also need to find me their current residence as well and give me the room number.”

“Anything else, princess?”

“Yes. All scheduled cleaning to that floor wiped from the system for the day… And as a reward I’m going to introduce you to any celebrity you like at the wedding tomorrow. Well if there is one.” She could hear him sigh in defeat

“… Anyone I like?”

“Anyone you like.”

“These people. Carol’s parents. This stuff could ruin their lives. Are you sure you want this?”

“100%.”

“Ok, drop by soon. I’ll get you what you need.”

“I’m 30 seconds away.”

“Of course you are. Efficient as always.”

The call ended just as Therese skidded to a halt outside the Dannie’s apartment block.

“Ok… If you want to play dirty… let’s play dirty.”

///

“Oh Charles, I hear part of the colour scheme is grey. How awfully depressing. And Therese, well I hear she is wearing a suit. How are we possibly letting Carol do this? I mean, marry, a woman. It’s just… what will people think of us?” The mere thought repulsed the uptight woman, it was then she mentally noted to get a drink from their mini fridge as she slid the key card in their hotel door and walked in.

“It’s alright, Anna. I have the pre-nup, printed out, inside. We will make them sign it, just before the wedding. Carol will push over. Therese is under our thumb and-… why is it so dark in here? Turn some lights on.”

Anna reached for the nearest lamp, her fingers just brushing the on button, but they never pressed down for a light turned on, in the corner of the room, illuminating a two hooded figures sat in the cast shadow.

“Oh my goodness! Charles!”

“It’s okay Anna... Get out of our room, before I call security!” He shouted at the hooded figures.

“No… no I don’t think you will.” A familiar voice stated, holding up the room phone. Its cord severed off, its holder standing up.

“Miss Obchodník. What do you think you are doing here?!” Anna exclaimed clutching at her husband’s arm.

“Oh, well I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I would swing by. You know, what with the big day tomorrow. Remind me. I’ll send you guys the pictures.”

“I assume you failed in your task then. Well I can’t say I’m surprised.”

The other silhouette stepped into the light, revealing her blonde hair and steeled eyes. “Yes. 100% failed. Flopped. Botched. Absolute car crash. Utter failure.”

///

_*Bang. Bang. Bang.*_

Carol got up from the couch opening the door, knowing it would be the woman who just turned her world upside down.

“Krásná.”

“Therese.” Therese stepped in, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other after the cold introduction, noticing Abby, eyeing her up and down from the couch.

“Abby.” Therese addressed the auburn woman.

“Therese.” Abby stood and walked to Carol’s side as support, Therese presumed, and it was blatantly obvious that both women were a little more than annoyed. “So, what’s happening? Are you here to tell us you’re moving to Prague to be the next leader of a notorious crime ring?” The frost accentuating every word.

“No. I’m here to put an end to all of this. I fucked up, I know. But I’m here to set the records straight. No more lies. No more hiding. We do this as a family.” Therese’s eyes flickered to Carol’s tummy briefly, not wanting to give anything away to Abby, as she might not know. “Carol… I have in this folder, every dirty deed your parents have done. From the stocks to… well _other_ things. It’s enough to bring them down… For good. Or at least out of our lives. With this they will never _ever_ touch you again… In 40 minutes they will return to their hotel. We can go and confront them… together. Dannie, a good friend of mine… He was very kind and dug up all this dirt for me… I was planning to confront them, so I could tell you… as best as I could really. Not like this, the day before our wedding.”

“You were going to tell me. You were going to confront them.”

“Now I am no saint. And I won’t say that I planned on telling you straight away because that would be a lie. I wasn’t. I was scared. But I was going to tell you. After the wedding. And yes, ever since they threatened me, I have been collecting evidence against them. I wasn’t going stand by and let them do this.”

“You weren’t?”

“No of course not. Anyway. This is everything Dannie has been able to find. I’ve read through. And you can decide to read it or not.” Therese took the thick folder and placed it in Carol’s hands. “I have been making the mistake of thinking I’ve had to do this alone. Undercover. But I don’t… This is in your hands now Carol. You choose what to do. You choose what life you want. Because I will never leave you. No matter what you choose… It’s in your hands now. But you have to make a decision… whatever you decide I will support.”

The next ten minutes consisted of Carol and Abby flicking through the information, absorbing it. Carol shed a tear and then another, but let no more fall as she had fortified herself.

“Therese… Do they have anything? Anything at all left on you. Because if you give this to them, they will come after you.” Abby asked gravely.

“Whatever they have, if they have anything at all, I would want Carol to know. No more lies.”

Abby, nodded slowly, looking to Carol who was slowly rocking, this day had been traumatic. “So, darling. Have you made a decision?”

“…Yes. Yes I have.”

///

“Carol…” The sly woman said, stepping forwards, taking a power stance. “What are we going to do with you?”

Therese snorted, then chuckled and the infectious laughter grew and grew until it became uncontrollable.

“What’s so funny, child? Carol get your woman under control.” Charles boomed bringing the laughter to an abrupt stop.

“I’m sorry. I just find it hilarious. You two. The question really should be…” Therese’s smile widened. “What are _we_ going to do with _you_?”

“You told her didn’t you? I knew it was only a matter of time. You love our daughter more than your own life.”

The brunette joined her hands slowly. Applauding the devil.

“Ding. Ding. Ding. She finally got something right… I do love your daughter more than my own life. That should have been clear to you three years ago.” Carol inhaled to calm her emotions, these powerful words taking their toll. “But you know what that means? I would protect her with my life. Including you two, and in this case even myself. I would rather wallow into a pit of nothingness and be without her, than be with her and live through my veil of lies, deceit and blackmail.”

“And you decided to stay. Carol… you’re more of a disappointment than I thought.” Charles interrupted.

“Mother. Father. You are getting really good at this mind game. _Really_ good. You’ve been playing for so long it has become the norm… So let’s change the game shall we.” Carol sauntered over to her black rucksack currently resting on the bed, withdrawing the folder. “Let’s play… ‘Who knows their shit?’”

“Excuse me?! Carol! Language!” The snotty woman replied turning her nose in disgust.

“You heard her, Mrs Ross. Here is how it works. We take turns, telling each other the dirt we have obtained. By the end, the person with the most dirt wins. Winner, makes the loser their bitch. So shall we play?”

“C’mon Charles. We don’t have to take this mockery. We will find security ourselves.”

Watching the pair storming over to the door, they couldn’t help but feel immense satisfaction in themselves, especially when they heard their feeble attempts to unlock the door.

“You know, I _love_ the suite you guys chose. Don’t you just love it Carol?” “Yes. I mean it’s fancy and all but one of the _best_ features, is that electronic door. Your passes don’t work. Only ours does. So, will you play?”

Charles, fuming charged at his daughter. “Carol Ross. How dare you disobey your father! I have the right mind to bend you over my knee and-“

“Ah-ah-ah.” Therese tutted, sliding into his path, holding up a very large can of pepper spray. “Mr Ross I know all about your abusive ways thanks to the blood dripping down my fiancée’s face this morning. And you didn’t think I’d be stupid enough to bring a gun do you? Trust me. This burns like a bitch and with enough exposure the affects can be permanent. So for the last time. I ask. Will you play?” His wife joined the tense moment directing them both into chairs that faced the one’s Therese and Carol were currently sitting down in.

“Begin your fucking game. You know nothing.”

“I beg to differ, Mother. You have your connections. We have ours. Let’s play.” “We know you guys are broke. Wall Street just isn’t in your favour. That’s why you’re here… This is the part where you say something.”

“Carol. A young male Therese was very well acquainted with, Mikael Svoboda-“

“I have heard his name too many times for my liking. I know what you’re going to say and as you know, he’s no longer with us…24 years ago you fell into the same predicament as you are now. Back then you used off shore bank accounts in Switzerland and made several fake companies for people to invest in. None of the victims made any profits or received any returns as you were just taking the money for your greedy selves. The companies include ‘Brightspark’  ‘Cardconverters’ ‘BaconlyIndstries’. There are several others but I won’t bore you with them.”

“Carol, how do you know that?”

“Mr Ross.” Therese started. “Do I have to re explain to you how this game works? I mean if an _orphaned lower class fag_ like me can understand surely you can too.”

“Fine. Your grandfather, Novak Obchodník. Is dead. A new leader from your immediate family has been appointed. When they die you may be next. Which also means… They will come looking for you one day.” Therese felt Carol tense, the hand that was currently laid on her thigh squeeze. Therese wasn’t aware, and there was nothing she could do to soften the blow they just had to roll with the punches.

Therese flicked through the folder. “I was unaware but thank you for notifying me… Krásná?”

“Yes, thank you… You arranged the marriage between Harge and myself…” Anna and Charles’ faces fell. This was a line they knew they had over stepped. And would now pay the price. “We also have evidence of emails between you and Harge when I was first thinking of leaving him. The email reads. _‘She can’t leave. A divorce would be a disgrace. You know what you need to do. She would never leave if you shared a child. Cut a hole in the condom. Swap her pills out. Anything. The quicker the better.’_ … You make me sick. I love Rindy with all my heart… And you will never see her again because of what you have done. You have been mapping out my life for me since I was born. Not even letting me choose who to marry. Giving him tips on how to control me… How could you?”

“Rindy, is such a smart beautiful and wise little girl. No thanks to you. No matter how she came about to this fucked up family, the world is better off for it. That little girl deserves nothing but love for her constant optimism and happiness and I am more than happy to give it to her.” Therese added speaking her mind.

“All these games. Careful, you might just get bitten… The new leader of the Obchodník’s. His name is Thom. Your father is still alive.” Charles smirked. “Checkmate.”

 _My father… he’s alive…_ Carol could see that this one came as a shock to her angel, so laced her fingers through Therese’s in an effort to keep her grounded.

“I genuinely didn’t know that one. But it makes no difference to me. The only thing I was ever sure of in the small amount of time I knew my father was that he loved me. Very much. And he hated the gang. He won’t come looking for me. Ever.” Therese said coldly. Looking at the ground the entire time she said it before looking back up to continue, trying to push the new revelation from her mind. “But anyway. That last comment, well I didn’t like it. And if I’m honest I wasn’t going to use this one but fuck it! We’re having such fun!”

“…” The Ross’ shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“Now, Charles. Chuck. Can I call you Chuck?” Therese asked knowing only moments earlier the blonde next to her had told her that her father hated the nickname.

“No!” He spat.

“Chuck it is. I didn’t know you were such a player. How many affairs are we on now? Six maybe seven.”

“You’re stupid. I know of Charles’ infidelity. Our marriage is based on success. Who he fucks on the side, I couldn’t care less.” Each word was music to Therese’s ears.

“Mother, you got us there. But I’m pretty sure you don’t know about _this_ affair. I mean, you’re both so homophobic and you are, let’s be honest, an all-round bitch. So may I present to you, father, sorry I mean Sir, and the gardener that we’ve had since I was a child, Petro.”

Carol threw the photos at their feet. They stretched from Pedro and Charles kissing behind a bush, to a shot of them taken from outside a window, of them fucking in one of the rooms.

“Isn’t it amazing what you can do with a snapchat database, filtering, and facial recognition and access to any CCTV near your humble abode. Petro sends his regards by the way.”

Therese swore she saw actual steam rising from the composed but furious Anna, endorphins pinging around her nervous system as she watched the unbreakable duo, silently fall to pieces before her very eyes.

“You little dyke!” Charles spat.

“Ah! Now Father. We are one of the same community now. Do you really think that language is appropriate? And anyway. It’s your turn.”

“Therese’s childhood friend, Claire, mentioned her in her suicide note! Apparently, their _friendship_ made a lasting impression on that poor girl!”

Therese snapped like an elastic band stretched too far, lurching forward in her chair.

 “… You don’t get to say her name! She deserved better. And I wasn’t there to help her. Yes, I ran. Like a coward! I ran from our shared abuse and left her behind! I will regret that for the rest of my years… But don’t you dare say her name… Don’t you dare...”

Therese’s grip on Carol’s hand turned deadly, the only thing stopping her from pouncing on the woman like a wild dog, ripping her to smithereens.

“Last one…We have a copy of this file, with everything in it. All your incriminating evidence wrapped up neatly in an envelope with the police departments address on it, Abby is currently resting at home with it ready to go. I mean you could do the same but you have no hard proof of Therese breaking the law, nothing substantial. Anyway, depending on your answer to my next question decides the fate of that envelope. So Mom, Dad. Have I won?”

If looks could kill Therese was pretty sure she would have been stabbed a thousand times by now. But they remained silent to her dismay.

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question. Have. We. Won?” Therese repeated her fiancée’s query.

“Yes…” Anna whispered, just loud enough for them to hear as she admitted defeat.

“And we know what that means! Anna, Charles. You guys are now officially… Our bitch! Ahh! Krásná, doesn’t it feel good, now that the roles are reversed?”

“What do you want you heartless tramp?” Anna snarled noticing how brutally the tables had turned.

“I never EVER want to see your faces EVER again.” Carol stood, taking her life into her own hands.

“Carol, Darling… How could you say that to your own mother?”

“You are no longer my mother. You will have no form of contact with me, Evelyn, Therese, Rindy, Abby or anyone else that I deem to fall under the umbrella of family, oh and even though he isn’t family, Harge, or I swear this-” She held up the folder. “-will be on every newspaper. With this information, you would go to prison…”

Therese chimed in. “One of the perks to being the daughter of a crime lord is that we have a lot of connections in prisons. You go to prison? I make your lives living hell. And you both know what they are capable of. Do you understand?”

“…” They both had no words as they glared at their oppressors.

Tired of their sullen faces Therese shouted her command.“ANSWER ME!”

“Yes…” They replied through gritted teeth in unison. Therese went to leave but Carol tightened her grip, physically telling her to stay put.

“You will leave New York. Tonight. Run home to your house in Italy which you may want to think about selling. Fuck your gardener. Drink your way through your troubles. Anything. Just never come back… And if it wasn’t already apparent, don’t come to my wedding.” Therese smiled, proud of how strong her partner was. “Oh wait I nearly forgot. Here’s a key card. Have a nice life.” She through the card hitting Charles’s knee.

“Girl, I disown you!” He sneered eager to get in any criticism.

Carol stopped. “Really? That’s the line you chose. You’re more pathetic than I thought. Your own flesh and blood. You may be good, but having to bear with you two for parents Evelyn and I came out stronger. Full circle.”

They made their way to the door, wanting to get out of the presence of those retched human beings when Carol heard Anna whimper her name. “You can’t just leave us. You can’t do this. We’re your parents.”

“You see, you just can’t handle it when I make my own decisions. So I can do this. And I will. 36 years… I should have done this 18 years ago… I’ve just been living against my own rgain… suffering under your obsessive needs to control me… Well. No! More!” Carol refused to let the tears fall. “Goodbye.”

And with that, they left the sly parents, a blubbering mess as their lives fell apart around them. And god… It felt good. Anna stood and raced to the mini bar, pouring herself anything with a percentage over 20, drinking the last half hour away.

Charles stayed seat, listening to his wife, drown her troubles in the miniature bottle and then smash her glass when she was finally finished, tumbling to the floor a drunken wreckage.

He made no effort to help her up, knowing too well that she would slap him away and a row he wasn’t looking forward to, would ensue. So as he picked up the key card wanting to make a beeline to the door, he noticed the words written on it with red ink.

“Wolves are afraid of fire. No matter how big and tough they are. They should know They’re going to get burnt.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking ;)


	22. Xenophobia Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? I've been ridiculously busy. Sorry. But better late than never ;)

**_The Next Day_ **

Therese pulled up to Brooklyn Botanical Garden aboard the Harley Iron 883 she had rented, the purring of the engine rumbling to a stop. She climbed off, removing her helmet, smoothing down her hair, which had been freshly trimmed that morning, before she entered the building.

Gen rushed to greet her squealing like a little girl.

“Oh my goodness you look so handsome and dapper. Where did you get this suit Terry?”

“Oh this old thing. It’s Yves Saint Laurent. Single breasted, light grey, three piece suit. I ironed my own shirt this morning so it looks as crisp and white as possible. I had to YouTube how to tie my bowtie and look. My pocket square. Crimson red. Carol gave it to me last Christmas. Do you like?”

“I love! And your shoes. They make you so tall!”

“Real leather. Also YSL. Black stilettos. Can’t go wrong. Have you got my brogues for later on, because these will kill me in a few hours?”

“I have it. I’ve got the rings. The flowers are here although you’ll be surrounded by them anyway. Everyone is here. There isn’t many of us but everyone you invited is present. The reception is being set up. The quartet sound amazing. Everything is looking good.” Gen was listing off important factors, none of which she wanted to hear.

“And Carol? Is she here?”

“No. Not yet. But there’s still ten minutes. The bride is always late anyway. Let’s get you inside and waiting.” Gen could see a shadow of doubt flicker of Therese’s features. “She’ll show. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks Gen.”

“Now let’s get you hitched! By the way nice bike!”

“I know isn’t it divine?”

“The sound you made tearing down the road. I’m pretty sure everyone in a ten mile radius came, simultaneously, especially with you dressed like that.”

“You’ve always had a way with words, Gen.”

///

It had been 45 minutes and there was still no sign of Carol, Abby or Rindy.

The odds were stacking up against Therese, the quartet allowing their cellist to play singularly. Bach cello suite No.1. It was beautiful. It could suit any situation, happy or sad. Like it was there for you to project upon and feel, rather than to be heard.

Dannie was the first to speak to a nerve ridden Therese. After him the flood gates opened and everyone in the room had talked to her, the minister, Gen, Phil and his family, Richard, Rafi, Fred and there was still no sign of her fiancée.

Although there also wasn’t any sign of Carol’s parents so that was a good sign. Therese tried to focus on the positive. How beautiful her surroundings were, how the people in this room she had come to call family. That apart from her lack of a bride she was surrounded by such love. Even if her eyes only wanted to look down the rows of white, grey and red roses at the glass doors.

“Therese.” She could recognise the British accent from a mile away. When Evelyn had first arrived, Therese nearly mistook her for Carol, breathing a sigh of relief, only to be dragged down by her mistake. “I want to thank you… For whatever you and Carol did yesterday…”

“It’s alright Ev… I mean I got both of you into all this without you even knowing it…”

“Whatever you did, whether you blame yourself or not, the outcome will benefit Carol and I. We are finally out of their prison… We won.”

“Yes, but it is _how_ we win that matters…”

“I know you’re nervous, and I won’t say I know what’s best, or what you two did, because I don’t…” Evelyn’s mannerisms and the way she spoke, reminded her of her love, so much it hurt. “But I do know that my sister has never been happier, than she has been with you… and for that I also thank you… Carol and I have either been as close as possible, or as far away as possible. Always loving or hating. Whenever times got too hard, we would be there for each other though. Only we could understand, only we could fix each other. Like we were in our own bubble… And you. You were the first to step inside, break the barrier. So even if you don’t accept my thanks for my parents, accept my thanks for Carol…”

Therese nodded, knowing if she said anything she would most likely cry. And as the woman, kissed both of her cheeks, like she was notoriously known for doing so, she pulled back, giving Therese a smile and leaving her to her thoughts.

Therese kept her place in the huge green house, surrounded by vibrant tropics, with the minister keeping his just in case.

The playing soon came to an end and she knew that she couldn’t prolong the inevitable any longer. She closed her eye willing her body to compose itself so that she could turn around and apologise to everyone for coming. However as she was about to turn, the quartet began playing again.

She recognised the melody. Video Games. By Lana Del Rey. A beautifully sad song. There was something imperishable and undeniable about its sighing melody, the way it rises and falls. Its haunting power in such a tense moment. Therese wanted to lose herself in blind hope, for just a little longer.

///

_“I can’t believe I just did that.”_

_“-Carol-“_

_“I can’t believe I just did that. They’re really gone. I got my life back. You got your life back. I—“_

_Therese enveloped the blonde in a hug, with difficulty, trying to slow her breathing. “Carol, you need to calm down. Please. I know it’s been a really hard day, but you could go into a flash back. Just breathe with me…”_

_It’s only when the words were said, and Carol looked down at the brunette struggling to keep her hold on her rapidly shaking body, did she notice how shallow her breaths were. She took her mind back to her exercises, going through each one, bringing her pulse back down slowly, focusing her mind and not stopping until they were halfway home in the car._

_“Alright?” Therese asked clearly worried as Carol had been silent since they had left the building and was only now seeming to come back around._

_“Yes just… exhausted.”_

_“A-and are we… alright?”_

_“Therese can we please not speak any more of this… please I just need some time to… to ingest, let alone digest, this day…”_

_“Of course…” Therese knew not to push, each strike of the hour of this day had been like a punch to the gut for Carol and she certainly wasn’t going to land the next blow. Carol turned from her, looking out the window, resting her head on the glass pane. Looking to the passing skyscrapers, their constant steady movement lulling her to sleep._

_They reached a red light and Therese reached to the back seat, picking up a blanket and placing it over Carol. Tucking it round her before the light went green and she accelerated slowly once more._

_By the time they reached home Carol was in a deep sleep, her even breaths filling the car. The firefighter climbed out, buzzing up to Abby to come and hold the doors open as she returned to the car. The auburn obeyed, slightly alarmed when she saw Therese lift Carol’s sleeping form from the car but was put at ease when she saw the blonde nuzzle into the warm chest she was pressed to._

_Therese carried her love by Abby and into the elevator._

_“Is she alright?” Abby whispered, gesturing to the blonde in slumber that lay in Therese’s arms._

_“She will be…She always is… She’s stronger than the both of us.”_

_Abby contemplated on whether to say anything but her train of thought was cut off as the elevator dinged open. They continued through into the apartment, Therese heading straight for their shared room, placing Carol on the side of the bed her own body would usually occupy, resting a hand on the blonde’s stomach before pulling the sheets up around her, Abby’s presence at the doorway unknown until she heard her whisper._

_“You’re killing her softly you know…”_

_“I know Abby… And I vowed to protect her. So to bring her so much pain goes against my own morals… Sometimes I wonder if she would be better off without me. Wonder if she would be happier if I just left.”_

_“Don’t be absurd. She loves you.”_

_“Which is why I never would… that and because I love her too.”_

_“Will you really be there… at the altar tomorrow?”_

_“Yes. Of course…” Therese replied without delay as she stroked the blonde curls soothingly._

_“And if Carol didn’t show.”_

_“…Then I would love her all the same.”_

_Abby looked down, knowing what Therese and Carol shared was something she must not be able to comprehend. “You know when I first heard of you, Carol was screaming your name in her hospital bed. Her stitches were fresh but she was fighting so much, to get to you, they sedated her so she wouldn’t tear them all open in her struggle… And the first time I met you? You were laid in your own bed, fresh out of your first surgery, just before the internal bleeding began. Breathing through machines. Tubes running in and out of your body. Skin as white as these walls, looking like you had walked through hell and back… And as I looked upon you teetering on the edge of death, I knew that your love, even after two weeks, was stronger than anything I’d seen let alone what Carol and I had shared… You’d die for her.”_

_“Yes… But more importantly I’d die without her…” And with that Therese stood from her knelt position at Carol’s bedside, placing a delicate kiss on her head, standing before one of the watery tears fell onto Carol’s sleeping form and headed towards the door, stopping just past Abby. “Look after her for me. No matter what she decides.”_

_“Of course.”_

_///_

She had fallen so far into the memory’s tranquillity, that she nearly missed the sound of the double doors behind her opening.

She dare not open her eyes, in case it was all a dream, but she felt the silence fall over her guests and shivers trail up her neck and as if God had willed it, she opened her eyes and turned towards the door.

And there she was.

Rounding the corner, Rindy just in front of her, scattering red rose petals, Abby on her arm smiling like a Cheshire cat and at the centre of her world, the woman who she couldn’t take her eyes off… Carol.

She wore an ethereal head piece which lay over her perfect ringlet curls, all pinned back by pins decorated with jasmine to form a thin blonde halo illuminating her with one stray curl of hair resting on her forehead, the blonde catching in the streaks of sunlight filtering into the green house.

[The bodice](https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/zuhair-murad-2015-fall-bridal-wedding-dresses05.jpg) was see through embroidered with vining white flowers which grew from her wrists, up to her shoulders, over her breast and neckline and culminated by her waist. From then like leaves on a tree they cascaded down layer upon layer of translucent fabric, creating a shimmering free flowing white skirt that met the ground as if it was as fluid as water. Traditional and modern rolled into one, as the sheer veil flowed down Carol’s back and blessed the ground behind her.

Each step the blonde took closer, the faster Therese’s heart beat, she could hear it in her ears and right then she experienced something not many people do.

Time slowed, the music filtered out to nothing and Therese could see hers and Carol’s entwined lives, stretched out like camera film. She could see the very first moment when she broke down the door and that flawless face came into view, when she was in hospital and she had woken up on her thigh, how Carol’s fingers felt dancing through her hair, picking Carol up from the shower, their first kiss, and second, how they were electric and fated to fit. She remembered the first time they woke up together, their first date, the first time Carol said _I love you_ and they kissed in front of the world, she remembered the first time they had sex, how loving and passionate it had been. How their sex still was. The look of horror on Carol’s face when she took the bullets, the way she crumbled when she died and how she cried with happiness when she woke up. How they had healed together, been there for each other, became one. She remembered their travels, when she proposed, their time in New Zealand and Tanzania, there coming together under the waterfall. The feelings that coursed through her when she found out that the love of her life was pregnant, and now this feeling.

Before she knew it Abby had planted a kiss on Carol’s cheek, looking at her friend through wet eyes before handing her over to Therese’s waiting grasp.

As soon as they touched Therese pulled her in, not being able to wait any longer for the touch of her fiancée. They held onto each other like life boats, saving each other from drowning into a bubbling mess, just living in each other’s breaths.

They looked at one another but didn’t say a word. Just exchanged smiles and stared. A stare that said, _you came, you’re beautiful, I love you so much_ and a million other things that can’t be described by words on paper. It was love.

The minister cleared his throat catching their attention as the music faded away and the feel of Carol’s hand in her own, making small circles on the back of her hand slowly made her heart beat once more.

_“Hello everyone and Welcome to the matrimony of Miss Carol Ross and Miss Therese Belivet. There are no accidents. Your separate lives have been carefully laid out so you would meet and come together at this point in time. Each mistake, each hit along the way, just a test to prove your love for one another. I have been asked by the Carol to read this beautiful poem.”_

Therese let her tears fall freely as she looked into her Krásná’s eyes, knowing a glint of surprise were flashing over her own, as the minister pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read.

 _“As we trudge along this earth,_  
always perfecting never loving,  
We talk amongst the rest of the risen apes,  
But once in a blue moon,  
you will stumble upon a fallen angel,  
Flung out of space,  
Everything will feel right,  
Everything feels as if in flight,  
And as you trust and hurt and love and fall,  
You earn your place beside an angel,  
For they now, help you fly too.

_We will now move to the Vows, Therese.”_

It took a moment for Therese to compose herself, wipe her eyes, and let the words of the poem sink into her heart, each syllable forcing it to pump harder.

“Krásná,” Her voice broke and she took a deep breath to steady it.

“I’m not quite sure which words I could say to convey what I feel for you. It would take a higher being than myself. All I know is that I am yours. Completely and utterly yours. You are not only my fiancée, my rock or even my lover, but my best friend. I will eternally support you, hold you when you’re scared, smile with you when you’re happy, wipe your tears when you’re sad, hug you when you’re cold. I will forever add to our album of adventures, kiss you when you’re sleepy, carry you when you’re feet won’t, be by your side and I will always, always, stay with you. We live this life together, with no lies, or secrets, just on a plane of perpetual honesty. Because for you… I would give my life, and with you I will share it.”

Carol let out a sob dabbing her eyes with her thumb as she smiled through the tears, trying not to let her make up run, but the task was becoming increasingly hard.

She looked over to Abby who handed her a small white slip of paper and as she finally diverted her gaze from her lover’s she began to read.

“Angel, I wrote this down because I knew that whatever you had said to me, whether it be a simple _I love you_ or paragraph upon paragraph, it would take my breath away. Because around you I’m never able to think straight... I’m scared, Therese. By how much I love you. How much I need you. I don’t think I could carry on in this life without you. Without the way you smile at me when you wake up. Without the way you look at me when you tell me you love me. Without the way you persevere through it all, no matter what life throws at you. We had a rough start you and me. We were quick, in love from first sight, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So life thought it would test us. Even at two weeks, the thought of stumbling across this earth without you was unbearable, because you were my life. From the first time our eyes connected you had buried yourself in my heart and exploded, the energy surging through my body, the only thing that allows it to work. We always say how lucky we are to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. But I think saying goodbye to you has become an _impossible_ feat. No matter what I always find myself circling back to you…I will never abandon you. I will never forget you. I will never stop loving you. Because Therese, you are my only.”

Carol finished her voice raising an octave and breaking at the end of her words from the heart.

Therese sniffed, emotions coming over her like a tsunami through a city, just knocking down anything and everything. She wiped her spilling tears and revelled in the burn of her muscles in her face as they quivered from smiling for so long.

 _“Now, before we move on to the rings Therese has one more vow to say.”_ Carol looked confused, not knowing what exactly was happening but trusting in what Therese had planned. _“May Rindy please step forward?”_

Rindy looked round at expectant eyes before seeing Therese who was holding out a hand to her. She took it and the brunette knelt to one knee.

“Rindy, I know you weren’t expecting this but I have vows to make to you too. I vow to love you unconditionally. To be here for you. To love you as if you were my own, because that is how I see you, as a daughter. Because you and Carol, you are the only family I need. The only family I’ll ever want. In this marriage I vow to you, to be your rock, to pack your lunch, to buy the special shower gel you like, to encourage you to be the person I always know you’ll be. I love you my beautiful girl.”

Rindy’s smile quivered as she began to cry, throwing her arms around Therese’s neck pulling her close as the bride did the same. As they let go and looked at one another Rindy whispered “I love you too, Mom.”

Like a rock through glass, those five little words shattered Therese’s heart and Carol’s, the blonde bride had clutching her chest, hiding her tears with her white bouquet.

Therese took the little girls face and kissed her forehead, letting it linger, as Carol took the little girl’s hand to kiss it, before Rindy returned to Evelyn at the side.

The rings were exchanged and formalities read through and it finally came to the moment they had been both been waiting for.

_“By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife.”_

And without wasting anytime Carol brought her hands up to Therese’s face and neck and brought her lips to meet her own, caressing her face every time their lips moved. Therese’s hands found home on Carol’s waist, holding firmly, never wanting to let go. Both wishing the deep kiss they were sharing told expressed exactly how they felt. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck pulling her impossibly closer, letting her bouquet brush the brunette’s cheek, feeling jolts rush through her each time their tongues touched and sparks as she felt herself be risen off her feet a little, now they were at the same height.

As they started to fade back to reality, the feeling of flower petals hitting their cheeks, camera flashes flickering and cries of congratulations radiated around them, they pressed their foreheads together, resting on their homes. Basking in this moment neither would ever forget.

“I love you, Krásná. You are so beautiful, I have never seen such beauty in my life. I’m so happy you came – I-I Can’t b-believe you came… You truly are magnificent Carol Ross.”

“Of course I did. I will always stay. Darling, you look amazing… Gorgeous, handsome, dapper, hot, sleek, chic. Just tell me when to stop… And you forget, I am your wife now…”

“That’s right, _Carol Belivet_ … I like that.”

 “And I love you too, my angel.” Carol said, lips landing on hers once more, but they both struggled to keep contact, for their smiles of euphoria twitched at their lips also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Lovely lot, i have missed you!   
> Now this chapter was full of fluff, cheese, and a hint of sadness...  
> Favourite lines... GO! ;)


	23. Xenophobia Part 2

Photos were caught in the botanical Paradise. It seemed like there had to be one with everyone when the pair really just wanted time to be alone, talk silently to one another in their own hidden language.

They had somehow made it past the sexual frenzy that had taken over them in the back of the limo on the way to the Reception, thankful that the partition was up after they tumbled out the back seat, having to straighten each other up and tip, generously.

They walked in hand in hand, greeting others with their free ones. Always keeping a part of themselves connected. After half an hour of ‘Hello’ and ‘How are you?’ and ‘Congratulations’ they were lead through to the reception. It was beautiful. Frozen, frost tipped ivy hung from the beams across the ceiling, fairy lights woven around the vines, bathing the room in a comfortable glow. Ice sculptures of trees were in each corner of the room, lights illuminating each of them, making the glow and shine, and white roses tumbled down the tables, their colour matching the walls which looked just as crisp. Outside the glass building, which housed their wedding was a large patio, lined with tiki torches in the corner was a grand piano, decorated with candles, and fire twirlers, breathing the flames into the air lighting the skies.

“You’re kidding…” Therese exclaimed as people started to file in behind them, pointing at the décor, and whispering to each other about the romanticism of it all.

“Do you like it?” Carol asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“I love it! It’s so cheesy!”

“I know!”

“Fire and Ice… I wonder where you got that idea.”

“Darling whatever are you trying to imply?” Carol said, unable to stop the grin that wiggled through her sarcasm.

“You’re the best.” Therese said, sealing the words with a kiss, not leaving the embrace till Abby and Red walked by, coughing and giggling not so subtly.

The night flew by. Kisses were shared, toasts were made and food was eaten. Their first dance was to ‘Take an Angel By the Wings’ by Sia; all either women recollect was the tranquillity of the bubble they formed swaying lightly side to side in each other’s hold, foreheads touching, tears running, smiles mirroring. The words penetrating their story like no one else.

 _Old soul, your wounds they show_  
I know, you have never felt so low  
But hold on, head up, be strong  
Oh, hold on  
Hold on until you hear them come  
Here they come

Memories flickered through both of them, Therese reaching up to connect their lips as the melody passed straight through them, loving the calmness that seemed to wash over her wife, a stark contrast to 24 hours ago.

 _Take an angel by the wings_  
Beg her now for anything  
Beg her now for one more day  
Take an angel by the wings  
Time to tell her everything  
Ask her for the strength to stay

They swayed lightly breaking the kiss, Carol’s fingers twirling in the baby hairs at the back of Therese’s neck, just listening to their mutual breathing loving the way Therese’s hands rested in the small of her back, moving up and down ever so slightly. The vocal rise of Sia’s delicate words filling the room.

 _Look up, call to the sky, oh_  
Look up, and don’t ask why  
Oh  
Just take an angel by the wings  
Beg her now for anything  
Beg her now for one more day

 _You can, you can_  
Do anything, anything  
You can, do anything

The words and climatic piano came to an end and the pair opened their eyes, the whispered “I love yous” not going unnoticed as the crowd they accumulated watched.

The dinner was shared and after a while they made their way over to the cake. It was magnificent. It was five tiered, and white, with snowflakes spiralling up it, their white graduating into transparent in a slow gradient to culminate in an icy fire on the top.

Therese looked in awe. “This cake is beautiful.”

“Isn’t it just? Daniel Andreotti is a master. I must send my thanks, he has completely surprised me.”

“You didn’t know it would look like this?”

“No I gave Rindy free reign. I said, _stick to Fire and Ice and Chocolate and vanilla_ your favourite.”

“You’re telling me Rindy designed this?”

“Apparently so… Wow. Our girl is talented.” Carol turned to her daughter mouthing an overly large _Woah!_ At her, loving the way the little blonde grinned back.

They cut the cake, finding a Vanilla and chocolate buttercream filling. Carol made sure that when she fed some to her love, Therese had it smeared all over her face, lifting her dress running away, only to be caught after two steps, spun back around into her wife’s grasp.

“Please don’t cake me, I spent most of the morning on this face.”

“You look just as beautiful without it… And fine, but you have to clean me up.” Carol laughed reaching round to pick up a napkin but Therese stopped her hand in mid-air. “Nah-ah.”

“You’re so bad.”

“I know. But if you don’t want to get caked!”

Carol gave in, kissing the icing away, blushing at the hoots of their audience.

Later, Carol and Rindy shared a mother daughter dance. And after that, the three of them, jiving on the dance floor without a care in the world.

Speeches were made, Evelyn taking up the most mic time as Evelyn would. Abby sharing a few words with Gen. Rindy’s was the most moving, the tearful off the bat speech that ended in Carol and Therese peppering her in kisses.

Therese met more of Carol’s celebrity friends, she had met many over the years at Galas and Balls and in each situation she acted exactly the same, like a school girl, trying to keep her cool in front of her idol.

Phil and Therese shared a dance. Well, dance was cutting it short. More like a choreographed dance routine to ‘Single Ladies’ that they had learnt on a rainy day at the Fire Dep. In the middle of shaking her booty like there was no tomorrow, she spotted Dannie with a friend of Carols. Jeanette, maybe? She would stop to think but just next to her line of vision, Carol was laughing like a goddess, squinting her eyes creating those lines she just adored, bringing her hands up to clap together, dividing her smile.

She wished she had her camera but a mental photo would have to suffice.

Surprises were sprung. As a wedding present Carol had shocked Therese, buying the Harley she had truly adored, loving the hysteria that came over her when she was told.

But Therese had a surprise of her own, as the reception died down and the celebrity friends of her wife had made their introductions and congratulations, everyone was bathing in a slight buzz administered by the constant champagne that floated round the room.

Therese took a seat at the grand piano in the corner of the room, after pulling Carol to follow her and lean on its side, an alcohol free drink in her hand, not that anyone else was aware.

Therese brushed her fingers over the keys doing a quick scale to gain everyone’s attention.

“Hello, everyone. Tonight has been the happiest of my life. All thanks to you amazing people but most of all my wife. Now not many of you know that I happen to play piano. I have played for Rindy and Carol a few times but nothing serious, so as a wedding gift, I thought I’d play to my dearest Krásná and the rest of you.”

The brunette sat down, taking a deep breath before pressing down the keys simultaneously, dancing over them, and creating a melody.

Most didn’t recognise it, but to Carol, it was literal music to her ears, the first Vinyl Therese had ever bought her.

Easy Living.

What she didn’t expect was her love to sing it to her as well. And by the end they were both singing along reminiscing about old times.

They didn’t know it at the time but that video would become viral, along with their perfect wedding photos.

And as the melody came to an end the blonde sat on her spouses lap whispering “That was amazing.” Into her ear before kissing her earnestly, to the utter pleasure of their crowd.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Therese asked, Carol evidently aware of the trailing hand up her thigh and the caressing one splayed on her lower back.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As they ran out the building hand in hand followed by the cheers of their friends they turned to give Rindy one last big hug.

“Hey munchkin. Now you be good for Evelyn okay? We’ll be back before you know it. I’ll write every day I promise.” Carol said wrapping her daughter in her arms before planting a kiss to her temple, withdrawing before anymore tears fell; she was cried out for the day.

“Yes, mommy. I’ll write to you too. I think Auntie Ev is in there somewhere. With Gen.”

“With Gen?”

“Yes, I saw them go to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago.”

“Christ on a cracker.”

“Family dinners are going to be awkward.” Therese murmured in Carol’s ear on her way to pick Rindy up and swoop her round. “I’m going to miss you little one. Soooo much!”

“I’ll miss you too mom.” Therese buried her face in the little girl’s neck, still not used to the name, it was still sparking butterflies off in her stomach every time she heard it.

“Although, I don’t know.” She said putting Rindy down. “You’re getting taller. If you surpass me I won’t be pleased.”

“Mom, it wouldn’t be hard to surpass you in height.”

“You know what I don’t think I’ll miss you!” Therese quipped, mocking sadness, but not being able to keep it up for long since her and Rindy were laughing. She turned back to Carol. “All set?”

Her wife nodded. Slipping into the limo, waving to their loved ones as they pulled away.

They had barely gotten out of the drive before Carol had pounced on Therese like she was a life source, pulling her down on top of her, Therese holding off her body weight to either side of the blonde as she didn’t want to damage the dress.

“I love you Angel.”

“I love you too… Mrs Belivet.”

“That’s right. I’m a Belivet now… I had an amazing night. Incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

“Me neither. It was other worldly. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much and I’m pretty sure I drained my tear ducts dry.” Carol leaned up and kissed the chuckling brunette, losing herself for a couple moments longer. “Are you alright? I mean this week has been so stressful…”

“Darling, I won’t lie and say I’m perfectly fine, because after yesterday I was a little shaken… the stress just took it out of me…but I think it will just take time.”

“You didn’t have to marry me… We could have waited. I would have understood. I was just about to leave before you showed up-” Carol placed her index finger over the lips she loved so much, silencing them, her eyes catching on the foreign object on her ring finger, that she knew she would get used to.

“I was worried about a lot of things. About how this would bear on our future. If we as a couple would change… If I was putting myself and Rindy in danger… but then the thought of not turning up just seemed unimaginable. Abby and I talked, it was full of maybes and what ifs but the only solid conclusion I would draw to, was being your wife. The only thing I was certain on is that I wanted to be married to you. I was late because, I was just so nervous, shaking like a dog, feeling sick, but Rindy knocked some courage into me. I was trembling in the car, considering turning back, when she simply put her hand on mine and told me… _It will be alright. We will get to the ceremony. Therese will be waiting, and she’ll know how to make whatever is on your mind better_ … And I realised she was right. The rest is history.”

Therese absorbed the information, wishing in some way she could have been there to hold her when she was shaking. But that decision was Carol’s. And Carol’s alone. “Have I told you, that you are the most beautiful thing in the world?”

“Yes, I’ll have to send my compliments to Zuhair Murad. He did a-“

“No. As much as I love you in that dress, and believe me, you look stunning, I think _you_ are the most beautiful thing in the world. Your smile, the little thing you do when you’re thinking and you squeeze your tongue between your lips, the contours of your neck, the curve of your breasts, when you cross your legs whilst siting, the way you tilt your head back when you laugh. All of it. I find immaculately beautiful…”

Carol looked up at the green, filled with such love, the lights from the city, lightning them up as the buildings passed. She heard the small movements of the Therese’s fingers pressing on the leather seat either side of her body. The dark hair that curtained round her face, rocked with the motions of the car, the gaze uninterrupted, as she swiped half of it back behind the ear she knew like the back of her hand. Carol’s fingers travelled up to Therese’s bowtie, caressing its soft ness, which paled in comparison to the face she now held in her hands.

She could feel the small puffs of air that her lover exhaled dance over her skin, as Therese kept perfectly still, never wanting the moment to end. The blonde’s thumb travelled over the lips she had come to find home in, stopping in the centre, brushing up and down, as she guided Therese’s face closer. She stopped just before they met. Making sure Therese’s eyes stayed connected with hers as she kissed her, lighter than a feather.

It was like the strike of a match.

She closed her eyes for their next kiss and let her lips linger a little longer, and when she opened them she found her wife’s still closed.

The flame burned brighter.

She kissed her once more, this time opening her mouth a little, allowing their mouths to meet as Therese dropped onto her elbows. Their noses brushed as they explored, their tongues moving effortlessly. And as the car slowed and their gentle embrace was stilled, they just _breathed_ one another.

///

They made their way to the hotel, their hands joined at all times as they swept through. Therese pulled out her key card as she had spent the morning and evening, preparing there, wondering if she would return to the room alone. The thought seemed preposterous now but she was determined to fill this room with new memories. Strong enough to wipe away the old ones. Carol walked in looking up and down, seeing Therese had only kept everything she owned in her bag, preoccupying her eyes, until Therese finally had her hold on her once more. She didn’t have to wait long as she felt two arms slip round her slender waist and lips land on her neck. She arched it, giving her love more room, reaching an arm over her shoulder to claw at Therese’s.

She whispered her name, letting it echo out into nothingness as she felt the top of her zip press against the base of her neck. The sound of it gliding down, not stopping till it hit the small of her back, followed by the rush of cool air over the wide expanse of her toned back. Therese admired the white material art fall to each side, unable to keep herself from placing a kiss at the top of Carol’s neck an inch under her wispy baby hair.

The blonde turned in her arms pulling on her bowtie letting it slip from her collar and fall to the ground, their foreheads never losing contact. Carol looked her wife up and down, unabashedly, before pushing off the suit jacket followed by the waist coat. The pile of clothes growing.

Therese brought her hands to Carol’s neck kissing her lover, letting her palms slide to the model’s shoulders, pushing down the dress that blessed the body she loved so much following it down her body with kisses until that too pooled round her feet. As Carol stepped from the dress, she also did her shoes, leaving her in the light blue lace boxers which pattern seemed familiar. Therese’s eyes caught on the panties, her mind making a connection from a very long time ago.

“Are those…”

“The ones I wore our very first night together… Something old, something blue.” She turned to her shoes in the corner, briefly. “Something borrowed.” Carol brought Therese’s palms to her stomach, loving the way her wife’s eyes were so incredibly clear and messy at the same time. “Something new…”

Therese brushed Carol’s stomach, refusing the tears that wanted to manifest, fall, before guiding her hands to her love’s waist pulling her forward and down so their lips met.

They continued to kiss as Carol’s hands slid down Therese’s shirt, flicking the buttons free as she went, throwing that to meet the carpet beneath their feet. She admired the intricate black bra that hid underneath, that cupped the breasts she ultimately wanted to kiss, but this night was going to be slow, passionate, as it wasn’t just sex. It was a declaration.

Carol slid down Therese’s body, dragging her nails in her path, which were painted in the red she knew Therese adored. She reached her pants, dragging down the fly and popping the button, noticing how her wife’s breathing quickened when she helped her out of them and her shoes. Carol’s hand purposely brushed the phoenix she knew was permanently etched on to Therese’s heel before standing once more. She noticed on her way up, the matching black garters, which did something to her body she couldn’t quite describe.

Therese stared at the blonde as she removed the jasmine flowers from her hair, the sight of them, throwing her mind back to their days in Cambodia.

Her hair fell freely as she removed the last pin, the golden halo now flowing down her face, keeping the large ringlet curls they had been sprayed into, making Carol’s hair a little shorter than usually, and if possible even more beautiful.

Therese leaned forward to take Carol’s lips between her own once more but the blonde pulled back just out of reach, letting her wife out of her grasp as she walked back a little towards the bed. Therese went to follow but her wife held out a hand that said ‘ _wait’_.

Carol’s eyes roamed, her mind running a million miles a minute. They had never been this soft, this connected, as if they could read each other’s thoughts, but Carol prayed Therese couldn’t as she would find a jumble of emotions, millions of scenarios and the screaming voice reminding her to keep breathing as the goddess stood in front of her seductively.

She crossed her arms, sighing at the beautiful sight. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Carol said, the words falling from her lips.

Therese, slid one bra strap off and then the other, Carol’s gaze intensely following her movements. And as it fell to the floor, the blonde’s pupils widened, her eyes darkening and the subconscious action put the hair on the back of Therese’s neck stand on end.

Therese slid her hands down to the garter, looking down for the clasp only to find another pair of hands, and a look that said _let me._

Carol undid the clasps letting that fall along with her black panties, not even getting a chance to look, as Therese dropped to her knees, hooking her fingers over the tops of the blue lace boxers, dragging them down and following their path with a trail of kisses.

She tried to even her breathing as Therese kissed her way back up her body, leaning into her lips but just missing, only feeling their breaths mingling as her feet came off the floor to join at the small of Therese’s back, feeling the air breeze over her back, before their bodies rushed down to the crisp linen sheets.

Carol held onto Therese’s body as she crawled her way into the middle of the bed. Carol went for a kiss one more time, only for Therese to sit up, brushing her hands down her wife’s torso, resting her weight on her feet.

“I never looked like that…” Therese whispered even though there was no one else to hear.

Carol couldn’t take it any longer and decided to ask for what she wanted. “Therese, kiss me.”

The brunette dived down, driving her hips forward, making contact whilst doing the same with her lips. Carol opened her mouth readily, letting the passion and intensity grow between them. Building higher and higher, until the moans that sounded through the room were muffled by their ferocious mouths. Carol’s hand grappling Therese’s ass, grinding her love harder into her own hips whilst Therese rest on her elbow her fingers in the blonde hair, pulling on it as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, dragging it out.

Therese released her wife’s lip, taking a moment to get her breath back. To just gaze down at the blonde’s beauty as they stroked each other to tranquillity once more.

Therese kissed up Carol’s jaw lightly, reaching her earlobe and nibbling, knowing it sent shivers down her wife, before sucking hard on her neck, leaving little red marks in her wake. She could feel those red enticing nails slowly scraping up her back, washing over her ass, running over her toned shoulder blades. The addictive pain of want, replaced by the sheets as Carol flipped their bodies over, straddling Therese’s hips.

Carol didn’t hesitated before lowering down to her angel’s breast taking a hardened nipple into her mouth her head swaying from side to side, daintily, followed by her golden tresses, trying to vent her sexual frustration and want, to Therese in the most delicate way she could muster.  Therese seemed to understand as she felt the same way.

Therese arched her back at her wife’s movements, her heels digging into the mattress and her hands finding solace in the blonde ringlets, letting them swim through and press tightly when pangs of pleasure shot through her body.

When she decided she couldn’t take anymore without some form of contact on Carol, she sat up kneeling also, kissing Carol languidly until their legs were overlapping. She pulled Carol even closer until they were as close as they could get, the feel of her love’s back curving into her, the velvet skin under her fingers still made Therese moan inwardly to this day.

Carol could see where Therese was going with her actions, bringing them both to grind down on the legs beneath them. It made her gasp, but facing each other, locking eyes, the feeling was so intense. The pleasure of rocking on the brunette’s leg and feeling that same person grinding down on her own was nearly unbearable.

Their hands grazed over each other’s skin, stopping at sensitive points before wandering once more, until they both found the lips of one another, silencing the breathy moans.

Carol could feel Therese’s lips starting to twitch, as the high built and built, but pushed her off her leg and onto the bed before she could reach climax, taking Therese’s rough hands in her own, stretching her out beneath her as they made out some more, trying to take a step down from the almost climax.

It wasn’t long before Carol started kissing and nibbling down, caressing all the points of Therese she would always love, spending extra time on Therese’s inner thighs, knowing the way her wife always brought a hand to her mouth when she was incapable of words, when the teasing was too much for her mind to handle.

The blonde swept up the light legs in front of her, spreading them as far as possible, bending them at the knee and holding them at the calves, knowing that what she was about to do, they wouldn’t be able to stay there by themselves.

She kissed Therese’s mound hearing the audible small gasps. She kissed further down then a little further peppering the place she loved and knew like the back of her hand but staying away from where she was needed most.

She nibbled each thigh again keeping eye contact with the vibrant green looking down at her. “I think I’m addicted to you.” Carol breathed into Therese’s thigh.

“Carol…” Therese whispered, the sensation between her legs become more intense, just like the air of intensity in the room.

“You’re like a drug, that I can’t stop abusing.” She said between kisses, making her way down Therese’s lips.

“Can’t or won’t?” Therese asked, the question even surprising herself.

“Both.” Carol replied simply before running her tongue up the length of Therese’s folds, her ears not missing the gasp that was released.

Carol knew every move that made Therese curl her toes, gasp, moan, and writhe. But this time was different. As if it was the first time. They were one tonight.

And as she flattened her tongue, using the muscle to put pressure on the sensitive nub under it, making large circles, slowly.

“Oh, Carol.” Therese looked down. Seeing the blonde ringlets, follow in Carol’s movements, loving the way Carol’s eyes were shut, her mind so focused but free. The blonde applied more pressure, sucking the clit into her mouth, releasing it before latching back down and humming, an action that made her wife so sensitive.

Therese’s shoulder blades nearly touched as she arched her shoulders, her hands clenching in the sheets around her, crinkling them in straight lines, forming material wings before she let them go regaining her breath. Her head swam as deep thoughts and worries and a mixture of emotions were slowly being dragged into a dark abyss.

The only light in her head was Carol and the love that exuberated from her. Her hands subconsciously travelled down, over her flat abdomen and to the slowly tilting head. She slipped her fingers into the blonde locks, brushing a few from Carol’s forehead to find the piercing grey, very dark and very clear.

Just that look, that one look sent shivers through her body, her eyes wanting to close but her heart forcing them open. Not allowing them to look away from her lover’s beauty.

Carol slowed her assault on Therese’s clit, kissing her way down the wet lips, the essence coating her own full lips, its smell intoxicating. She swirled around the opening she knew so well, Therese whimpering lightly, her fingers coaxing Carol closer and her wants were rewarded, when the blonde’s tongue pushed in.

She moaned out, the sound travelling throughout the room along with the sound of her wife’s activities. The moans didn’t stop along with the ostinato of her wife’s name, repeating over and over.

Carol looked up, the feeling of control, not only her wife but herself vibrating from them both, as she felt as if they were the only two in the city. A silent man made jungle. Silent apart from their whispers of love.

She could feel Therese clenching and unclenching around her tongue. The groans of affection stopping and glitching in certain moments as she aimed her efforts to the spot in Therese’s centre that seemed to be irresistible.

“Krásná… I-I… Oh God Carol.”

“Let go Therese. Let go for me.” Carol said as she lowered herself back down, moving a little fasted concentrating her tongue on one spot over and over again, placing an arm over Therese’s hips, caging them as they lashed out.

“Carol, I CAROL!”

A wave of pleasure rushed through the brunette, starting at her feet and rippling up to the crown of her head, her muscles tensed, spasming in pleasure as a current of liquid was released from deep inside, caught by her wife’s eager mouth, drinking it from her, as if it was holy water.

Therese felt one more thrust and then another before Carol withdrew, kissing her way up the body she cherished until she was met by a pair of desperate lips, pumping life force into her in a kiss, the liquid coating her lips transferring to its owner.

“Come closer to me, Krásná.” Therese gasped, trying to suck more oxygen into her bloodstream as her muscles burned for it.

The blonde rested her weight on the woman below, their bodies aligning like yin and yang. The fire fighter wrapped her arms around the extra weight, brushing up and down the scars on Carol’s back. The four lines, a blatant reminder of their love. She let one hand run up the back and to the head that laid on her chest, her heart beating wildly onto her ribcage which Carol’s own palm was running up.

The blonde’s feather light fingers met the two scars that lay just next to her lips, dancing over the circular one, and then the longer straight scar, letting her warm breath roll over them.

“Do you ever…” Carol began, not finishing her sentence but she didn’t have to.

“No… No I don’t. I never do.”

“…” Carol kept her silence the pads of her fingers still caressing.

“They tell our story you know…Our history, carved into our bodies, better than words could describe on paper. Proof that we are stronger than whatever caused them… Proof we can heal.”

Carol looked up, to the truthful face she had loved at first sight, and then back down to the scars which she knew the touch of by heart, before kissing them, letting the flesh of her lips fill them before returning to her place on Therese’s chest.

The brunette lay, completely enamoured but snapped out of her daze by a droplet of water drop to her chest. She snaked her finger under Carol’s chin, urging it up to face her own before wiping the tears that fell down the face they held.

She leaned down, meeting Carol’s forehead with her lips, her mouth trembling against them, because they had made it. Through thick and thin. They had made it. The past and present couldn’t tear apart their future. Not a bullet. Not the public. Not secret regrets. And now not even the fear of the unknown, as their lives were now dedicated to others once more. Lives that were still being nurtured in the vessel that laid upon her own.

“Let me love you.” She pushed their bodies up and over, rolling them so she hovered over her wife admiring the peaceful face that looked back at her own. “Let me love you…”

There’s a moment between a look and a kiss. Where the intensity of the anticipation just hangs in the air, and when it ends, when the lips make contact, it marks a beginning. The beginning of a feeling that can take your breath away. It can say more than a thousand words could. Make you drown but not take away your ability to breathe. Ignite two souls on fire and cool them down with a shiver from the feelings inside.

Therese pulled away, blinking slowly as she saw Carol’s eyes had stayed closed, almost in fear of the intense emotions that coursed through her. She kissed each shut eyelid tenderly, running over her jawline and down the valleys of her neck, not stopping until her flowing kisses found the pink twin peaks that sit perfectly beneath her.

She took one in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, releasing it to blow gently, the whimpers of her wife not going unnoticed before she pulled it out with her lips once more. Therese moved to the next one, repeating her ministrations but teasing it between her teeth before letting it go completely.

She lifted up on her hands to move her way down further, but was stopped and pulled back up to Carol’s eye level, the crimson nails embracing her cheeks lightly, holding Therese’s head with love.

“I… I need you. Up here… Please… I just want you to stay with me…”

Therese nodded slowly her eyes moving from the grey to the full lips before their mouths aligned once more, her hand blindly following the curves of Carol’s body before it ran through the soft golden curls between Carol’s thighs. They never lost contact as Therese ran her hands between the long slender thighs wrapping them around her back, Carol’s heels settling in the small of her back, crossing at the ankle as two fingers swiped up Carol’s centre, settling at the top.

Carol pulled out of their joining to inhale from Therese’s mouth, her eyes darting around the brunette’s face that looked at her own so intensely, her breathing stuttering as she felt two fingers slide deep inside her.

Therese’s palm pressed down on her clit by the weight of her hips. Stilling for a moment, letting Carol adjust and her lungs to fill with air again, before starting to move in and out.

After a while the bed started to rock with their slow and steady movements dragging this out to long moans and echoing whispers, propelled by deep breaths. The climax in Carol began to build, gradually climbing with every thrust. There was no rush. They were the only two in the universe.

Therese kissed over Carol’s face burying her head in the curve of her Krásná’s neck as she rocked a little faster, clenching her buttocks tighter to drive her hips with more urgency. Carol laced one hand in Therese’s hair and the other raking over the brunette’s back; ploughing matching red lines over the soft skin.

The unhurried climb making the inevitable seem unbearable. Her teeth clashed against her wife’s shoulder as it moved up and down, the beads of sweat exploding over her taste buds, as she tried to keep herself contained. She could feel condensation forming, mixing with her sweat, on her neck as Therese breathed onto it, her fingers plunging deeper, making Carol cry out. She muffled her moans into the moving body above her. Carol’s nipples painfully sensitive as each thrust brushed up against them.

Her body began trembling as the climax reached its tipping point. The moans becoming less stifled and more outgoing, pleading into the air. Therese picked up her pace, wanting to prolong the build just a moment longer, before she felt the things clench around her and her body pulled down with force, her fingers, clasped down upon by the velvety walls she loved so dearly. As she crooked her digits upwards, the body she was pressed to, tighten in random places as muscles stiffened and relaxed, sweet nothings spilling from the lips that quivered against her neck.

“Angel… I love you…” The pleas that filled the room as Therese withdrew her fingers, licking them dry before tilting Carol’s head to meet her lips. They bathed in the bliss for a minute and then another.

“I love you too…” Therese replied as they kissed languidly, pulling each other back to one another once more; moving her body to one side of Carol’s. She grabbed the sheets by their feet, pulling them over their exhausted bodies, wrapping an arm around her wife’s hipbone to pull her to fit into the curves of her own form. Carol slid easily across the sheets, her arms, legs and hair unaffected by the movement before she pulled them in to fit like the rest of herself.

She felt an arm wrap around her tummy, resting on her stomach, circling lightly, knowing what rest inside.

“Are you scared, Angel?”

“Are you?”

“… Yes…”

“I am too, but it doesn’t matter because we can do this, together.” Therese said, kissing the nape of Carol’s neck nuzzling her nose into the hair which scent did indescribable things to her.

“But, what… what if something goes wrong?”

“Then I will love you all the same and we will heal as we always do.” Carol could feel her own scars press into Therese’s chest. “Are you excited?”

Carol was always taken aback by Therese’s positivity, her optimism. It was one of the things she loved most, to always see the beauty in things.

“Are you?”

“I can hardly quell my excitement. You’re going to be pregnant and we will have to make a room for the baby. Buy a cot, and toys. Those little socks that always slip off and tiny onesies. I’m going to get one that says ‘Mommies girl/boy.’”

Carol turned over in Therese’s embrace, laying her head on her chest once more, draping a long leg over her wife’s.

“To be honest I think I’m still coming to terms with it, even though I’ve been carrying it for nearly two months now… I can’t believe that a year from now we will be getting up in the middle of the night to get milk out of the fridge… going to the nursery, feeding our baby and putting them back into the cot to sleep, or staying with him/her till we both drift off. Going back to breast feeding.”

“Your boobs are going to get so big!” Therese joked earning a pinch on her side as she chuckled at the thought of it. “Alright, I’m sorry. But I feel like this will just be an experience of a lifetime, I’m going to show that kid what a proper childhood looks like. What a proper mom should be. I’m going to give them what I always dreamed of. I’ll read them my Winnie the Pooh.”

“I think you’ll be a great mom…You already are.”

Therese widened her eyes as she remembered Rindy’s words. “I couldn’t believe it the first time she said it… I still can’t believe today happened that _this…_ is all _real_.”

“This is as real as it gets, Angel.”

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way, because us… this now… is what dreams are made of.”

And as their lips met, just to be broken by smiles and pulled together again by lust, they rolled into an endless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Hey :)  
>  I'm a little proud of this one... gotta admit ;)


	24. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate Chapter Everyone :(

_Two weeks after the wedding._

“Oh my god. Will you two ever snap out of the honeymoon phase? As much as I love you both, I also like my breakfast in my stomach where it belongs. Not regurgitated over the kitchen table.”

Carol and Therese broke off their kiss, smiling to themselves, like teenagers caught in the act.

“We left you at your aunt’s for 10 days… 10!” Therese exclaimed, pointing out the mannerisms that screamed Evelyn, that were poured over Rindy like the milk on their cereal.

“Therese’s right. You spend just over a week round there and you sound just like her. She’s rubbing off on you.”

“Barely.” Rindy retorted. “Anyway, I didn’t even see much of Auntie Ev. Genevieve came and stayed over a couple times. She said she would be round later today.”

“Gen was there?”

“Yeah. It was really fun… So you guys just went to museums in Paris? You didn’t go to Disneyland or anything. I mean you were there for nearly two weeks, and you only saw a few landmarks and museums, there must have been something else…”

Therese could see the flush run up Carol’s chest, as her mind must have wandered back to their lust filled honeymoon. But she wanted more, so she timed her response just as Carol took another sip of tea.

“Rindy, if I’m perfectly honest I spent most of my time eating. I just couldn’t stop. So much so my jaw hurts.” Jackpot. The blonde chocked on her tea spitting it out back into the mug as she tried to suck in air. “Krásná, are you alright?” Therese asked coyly knowing she would probably pay for that remark later.

“Yes… I swallowed to quickly… I-I’m fine.”

“Ewh. Mommy there’s tea everywhere. Anyway, Becca is taking me to the cinema today. I’ll be back in about five hours, she just text me, she’s waiting outside.”

“Ok sweetie. Here’s $20. And what time did you say Gen was coming?” Therese asked handing over the 20.

“Around 2pm. So about 3 hours. Thanks Mom. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Rindy!” They called out as she slid out of the door, picking up her scarf before she left.

 “So…Are we going to tell Gen and Evelyn?” Therese asked, knowing full well that they had discussed this a few days prior.

“I think we should make a game out of it. We will tell them our secret if they tell us theirs.”

“Sounds perfect.” Therese sealed the words with a kiss. “So three hours huh?”

“Mmmhmmm. I wonder what we could do for thr-“

Carol didn’t manage the end of that sentence because before she knew it she was laid back on the kitchen table with her wife between her thighs. Just as she liked it.

///

“Hey Evel-“

“CAROL, DARLING! Oh how we’ve, I mean I’ve, missed you. You look radiant as ever. Have your boobs grown? I could do with going up a cup size. Anyway what am I saying? The wedding was absolutely fabulous. Just beautiful. Even with the mass of people it was just so intimate. Rindy, that cherub of a girl is growing so fast don’t you think? She looks exactly like us! Oh she must stay over soon, I miss her terribly, I have gotten used to having her around. You know, she made me some spaghetti Bolognese. Says Therese taught her. It was delicious. Speaking of delicious, can I smell cookies? You better have saved me some. You know they are my favourite! Do you know what I am craving? A roast! A good old fashioned roast dinner. Seriously, Carol, we must get you over to England. Ah, the landscapes and countryside. I took a holiday to the Lake District and I have never felt more alive and don’t even get me started on Scotland. It just takes your breath away. I miss the food. You know the other day I saw something called cheese in a can… how ghastly. You know, I’ve been restraining myself. Waiting till Christmas! I am going to whip you guys up some bubble and squeak on Boxing Day. You know. The 26th of December. Oh it’s divine! Speaking of divine. How was Paris? Tell me right away! Actually before you do, I must tell you something.”

Her rambling speech came to an end. A big feat for Evelyn. Carol was going to wait a few seconds to see if it would carry on much longer but to her surprise the silence stretched out. An indicator it must be important.

“What is it?”

“… Well this is going to seem hilarious bu-” And for maybe the first time ever. Evelyn Ross was cut off, and she _allowed_ it.

“Hi Carol! It’s lovely to see you! How was Paris?” Gen said, the cold outside bringing a touch of crimson to her cheeks.

“It was lovely thank you. Both of you come in please.” Carol ushered them in, making quiet chit chat as before joining Therese in the kitchen just out of earshot of their guest. She whispered. “I bet they will tell us by… 16:30.”

“An hour and a half? No way. Later than that for sure.” Therese said her eyes never leaving the stove.

“Wanna bet?!” Carol teased gaining Therese’s attention. “If I win you have to do the washing up – and, we don’t find out the gender of the baby.”

“Alright… But if I win? We find out the gender of the baby – and I get three veto’s on baby names … Do we have a deal?”

“I feel as though you have the better end of th-”

“Do, we have a deal?” They shook on it, the twinkle in Carol’s eyes, praying she would win as they turned to look at their conversing friends. “I swear this must be kind of… incestuous. I mean… is it just me who’s finding this a little weird.”

“Well are you related to Gen?”

“No… But I still feel weird. I mean, my best friend and my wife’s identical twin…”

“We may look alike but-”

“I know, I know, you’re fundamentally different, but still!” Carol smiled at her lover pinching her arse before walking back to the table.

///

16:28

“That was lovely Terry, thanks! You should cook like this at the fire dep.”

“Thanks Gen, and I do, it’s just Phil is a bear and wolfs through the food. Not that I can blame him. He has three times my muscle mass!” The friends laughed whilst Carol twitched in annoyance, the time ticking by ridiculously fast for her liking.

“So Ev.” Carol began. “What was it you were going to tell me at the door?” The tension in the room shifted.

“Oh… Err. Just that I thought I smelt cookies.”

“You said that. They’re in the oven. But I swear there was something else.” Carol was desperate now as the clock struck 16:29.

“Oh. Well I guess now is as good a time as any… I had a lovely time at your wedding. The drinks flowed and I was feeling a little down, and in the corner there was Gen. As bright as a sunflower, and she began to walk towards me. And I don’t know why we never had talked before, but we ended up getting on like a house on fire. Oh shit! I’m sorry was that insensitive?”

“Just, carry on!” There was a thirty second countdown in Carol’s mind.

“Anyway, we got talking. And then we got a few drinks. That reminds me I must get the name of that barman. He can mix one mean cocktail. He had this flick to her wrist that – ”

10 seconds. “Spit it out, Ev, Please!”

“Carol Belivet! What has gotten into you?!”

2 seconds. “EVELYN!” Time up.

Therese jumped from her chair celebrating her victory shouting thank you to the ceiling with joy.

“I don’t understand Terry, what’s going on?” Gen asked, quite confused as to why Carol was shaking her head in her hands and Therese was jumping for joy.

“You’re screwing aren’t you?!” Therese asked calling them both out and watching them stiffen in their chairs. “I KNEW IT! I WIN! Carol, I’m not calling my child Clement. Veto one!”

“Wait veto? Clement? What? Are you guys planning on having a child…?” Therese’s celebration was cut short by the querying voice of her wife’s twin. The words had mistakenly tumbled from her lips and now she could do nothing but look to Carol.

“Evelyn, Gen… I’m 10 weeks pregnant…”

“10 weeks…” Evelyn asked, her twin nodded in response, taking Therese’s hand as support.

“I’m going to have a baby. And now thanks to you two, it won’t be called Clement, and we _are_ going to find out its gender even though a surprise would be _way_ better.” Carol said with a tinge of annoyance.

“Sorry did you say 10 weeks?” Gen intervened.

“Y-Yes.” Carol replied, a little anxious.

“Well then. I guess it must be in the Ross genes because you guy suck at bets. Cough up babe!” Evelyn swore under her breath pulling out her purse in front of their dazed hosts. “Thank you very much!” Genevieve gloated, putting the bills in her pocket and kissing her girlfriend.

///

_“Hi, you must be Carol and Therese Belivet. I’m your doctor, Dr Patel. I’ll be performing your ultrasound today. How far along are you now?”_

“About 13 weeks. We were meant to come in last week but I had a Givenchy’s runway, hoping that the paps didn’t notice my overly baggy jumper, although it’s all the trend now. Anyway, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

_“Don’t worry. We have a lot to discuss, but first shall we see how everything is? Therese you can sit on the chair next to the bed whilst Carol, if you could lay down for me and lift your shirt.”_

The doctor turned to her apparatus whilst the couple got in place. Carol’s hand never leaving Therese’s as they breathed as one.

“Are you nervous?” Carol asked shakily.

“Are you kidding? Of course I am. But a good nervous. I will love that kid no matter what.” Carol smiled at Therese before looking back to her doctor.

_“Okay, so I know you’ve had a child before so this shouldn’t be anything new. I’m going to apply this cold gel to your belly and then we emit sound waves through the womb to build a picture. Alright? So have you guys read any pregnancy books, looked over what to eat and what not to eat. You’re over thirty so that creates additional risks. It’s good to keep this pregnancy as stress free as possible.”_

Therese chirped up. “I’ve started reading and me and my friend, Genevieve are going to go to birthing classes because Carol _won’t go with me_.”

“I’ve had a child before, Therese. I don’t need some hippie woman telling me to find my Zen and listen to my chakra whilst pushing a human out of my vagina...”

 _“Well it’s good you’ve began reading, and what a lot of people forget is to read up on what to do after birth as well. Right, now. Are you ready to see the first image of your baby?”_ The gel was applied and spread thoroughly as she placed the transducer on Carol’s stomach which was slowly protruding.

Therese’s heart beat wildly against her ribcage as a fuzzy image began to melt into view. She couldn’t really make out much but Dr Patel seemed to see loads.

_“So Carol, do you have any brothers and sisters?”_

Carol looked towards the doctor as Therese’s eyes were glued to the screen. “Yes, I have a twin sister. Evelyn.”

_“And you’re identical?”_

“Y-Yes…”

_“Well, then you won’t be too surprised when I tell you… You’re having twins...”_

“…”

“…”

Therese and Carol were both silent. Their minds running wild. The thought of having a baby was nerve wracking enough but having two. The probability never crossed Carol’s mind. Ever. It was only now that it dawned on her.

“T-Twins?” Therese asked, her eyes wide and wet as she gazed at the monitor with two blurry life forms floating inside.

 _“Yes, identical. No surprise there. Look two heart beats. Clear as day. Here’s A, and there’s B.”_ Therese hadn’t breathed since the words were uttered. “ _Would you like to know the gender?”_ Therese nodded. Incapable of words as the new revelation blew her tiny mind. _“They are boys. Both of them. You’re having two sons…”_

“Carol…” The brunette said, her eyes glued to the monitor as they began to well up.

“Therese? I-I completely forgot. I had no idea that I could become pregnant with twins too it just…”

“Shut up.” Therese said softly. “Don’t you see…? We are going to have two boys! Two beautiful baby boys. You’re amazing. Just wonderful. We’re having TWINS! Rindy is going to have two brothers! I can’t believe it! Twins!”

A singular tear rolled down Therese’s cheek, the droplet filled with happiness. Carol laughed nervously, smiling at the over-joy of her wife.

_“Would you like to hear the heart beats?”_

Carol turned to the doctor, gasping through her own tears in agreement, before the thumps of life echoed through the room. And as the sound continued to beat, each one a glimmer of hope and a promise of what is to come, Carol’s fingers found Therese’s once more and entwined tightly. Keeping each other grounded.

///

_17 weeks._

“So when are we going to tell the public. You’re lucky baggy T-Shirts are the trend now but, Carol You’re definitely showing.” Therese said, taking out her hair and shedding off her top to throw into the washing machine.

Carol walked up behind her, circling her wife’s waist with her arms resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Therese, Angel, do we have to talk about this right now, you only got in from the fire dep. Ten minutes ago…”

“You brought it up just before I went to the toilet!”

“I did?” Carol frowned trying to remember. She had been a little hair brained recently, not that Therese could say anything about it. Not unless she wanted to be death glared for the next ten minutes. “Anyway, since you’re back and have now relived yourself, what do you say we take this conversation to the bedroom…?”

That was another new development. Carol’s constant horniness. The tables had completely flipped. Now whenever she opened a jar, or cracked open a beer, rolled out her neck, went in the shower, came home from the gym, picked up anything or even wore her string top, her actions would have to halt for Carol’s legs would soon be wrapped around her hip and clothes would go flying.

“C’mon. We have to talk about this. So all our friends know. Family. Rindy knows. Everyone knows. Now I don’t have a clue what we would even do to get the news out there. But I know I want to tell them, before they figure it out for themselves.” Therese was desperately trying to refrain from Carol’s affections and the kisses trailing up her neck, to have this proper conversation. The other week whilst at a meal out with some producers and actors Carol had not so subtly asked Therese meet her in the washroom and she had finished the blonde right there and then in the cubicle.

“We’ll release a statement. Now will you please shed off the rest of these stupid clothes and join me?”

“Release a statement?” Carol sighed into Therese’s neck as the juncture between her thighs burned and Therese seemed like she couldn’t care less. Which unfortunately for Carol, only made her want, intensify. “Is that it?”

“That’s it!” Carol released Therese, turning her in her arms to see her wife was still thinking somewhere else. She decided to take matters into her own hands. “Will you excuse me a minute. I just have to… keep talking. I’ll listen I promise.” And with that Carol hopped off with a kiss.

“Oh – ok. Well you know…” Therese continued, shedding off the rest of her sweaty clothes down to her underwear putting on the wash. “I would really like to get started on buying some furniture and such. You know a crib. And we have to choose a colour for the room. I mean blue is so repetitive. I was thinking an olive green, maybe?” Therese heard footsteps behind her and turned to their source. “What do you think? Shall we go…?” Her mind went blank as the blonde goddess walked past her into the kitchen. “What are you wearing?”

Carol had waltzed in, in an oversized red work shirt. The long sleeves rolled up and the crimson red contrasted against the pale milky skin. Otherwise known as catnip to Therese, and the up turned collar and crisp material just made her look effortlessly stunning. It differentiated amazingly against the golden tresses and the fact Carol was wearing nothing underneath just put the cherry on the icing.

“Oh this? Whilst out at my managers the other day, we passed a shop that did all these multi coloured men’s work shirts. And I saw this nice red one and bought it… anyway, darling you were saying?” Carol smirked loving how flustered she could still make her wife.

“I…I was just er… Just saying we could paint the nursery all white and have a feature olive green wall… or err… at least go shopping y-you know.” Therese’s eyes roamed, from the creamy legs to the white smile and the round of Carol’s bigger than usual breasts. She had to remember to breathe once in a while.

“Oh perfect… Anyway-“

“Are you wearing any panties?” Therese asked, unable to help herself.

“Panties? No. I thought this was long enough and didn’t feel the need for them. Plus Rindy is at school.” Carol saw Therese swallow. “As I was saying, I’ve cleared my weekend but tomorrow evening I have been invited out to a charity event if you would like to come with.”

“Y-Yeah. Of course.” Therese didn’t even know what she was agreeing to but it didn’t matter. She was star struck, whereas Carol was just impressed by her wife’s stamina.

It was time to up the ante, she thought as she _accidently_ knocked a cooking spoon off the side whilst tying her hair up into a messy top knot, another thing Therese found irresistible.

“Oh! Clumsy me…” She began to bend down to pick it up when she heard Therese whimper out.

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Carol teased leaning down the rest of the way, and when her ass was on full view and her finger were about to reach the cutlery, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lift her off of her feet, as she tumbled into a fit of giggles, being flung down onto the bed before Therese ripped the shirt off of her nude form.

“You’re just a little bit evil.” Therese said settling between her wife’s thighs.

“Oh you just bring it out in me, darling. Now Angel?”

“Yes?”

“Please fuck me…” Carol’s eyes were black with desire, and without having to be told twice Therese plunged in deeply to the dripping centre, muffling the cry of her krásná with her mouth.

///

_23 weeks._

“Mommy, you’re huge will you please sit down. Mom and I have got this.” Carol had a hand on her back whilst she rolled the dark green paint onto the feature wall with Rindy. Therese taking on the job of painting the other three white. The only difference was, Carol was carrying two other lives in her womb and getting paint on her baby bump. Not only that but she was getting tired. She had gotten a ¼ of the wall done whereas Therese had done two.

“No, Nerinda I want to help.”

“Mommy, you’re already doing most of the work, like creating two humans. You can rest. Plus I think Mom is getting tired of repainting that wall next to you because you keep putting your green handprints all over it.”

“I do not! Anyway, I’ll be fine, I don’t want to miss out on this. But when it comes to building furniture I think I’ll skip on that.” Carol said, brushing a splodge of paint on Rindy’s nose making her daughter laugh.

Therese picked up her camera taking a few shots of Rindy’s smiling adorable face before handing it to the girl to place her white painted hands on Carol’s stomach, leaving two nice handprints in her wake.

“I have left my revenge!”

Carol smiled, placing her own wet hands on Therese’s cheeks before kissing her, leaving her own handprints as evidence in jungle green. Laughing when she had seen the state of them both. A camera click went off before they both heard Rindy call out.

“Moms.” They turned smiles wide, genuinely happy as another memory was caught.

Just more and more material for the memory book. It was getting very full now, what with the wedding and every day being as exciting as the previous one, Carol’s bump slowly growing.

///

_32 weeks_

_“Now when your partner has a child they will need your entire support. The best advice I can give is just, be supportive and do as they ask. The last thing you want is a stressed mommy shouting at you because you’re hyperventilating down her ear. You have to be in control as well!”_

The instructor carried on talking whilst Gen whispered to Therese.

“So how’s the baby mama?”

“Achy. How’s Evelyn?”

“Amazing, hot, wild, brilliant, sexy-“

“Eugh forget I asked. Still too weird.”

“I know! I know… But Therese I think I’m falling in love with her…”

“You think so?”

“Yes. If I’m not at the fire dep. I’m at hers. When we aren’t working we are just pining to spend time together. I can’t remember a night falling asleep not thinking of her…”

“I know exactly how you feel… But for me it was more of a _at sight_ kind of thing.”

“No shit. Although forgive me for not going as quick as you and Carol did, I would prefer not taking any bullets just yet.”

“…Shut up… Oh did I tell you? I felt the babies move!”

“You did?”

“It was incredible. I was about to fall asleep, and I was trying to quickly as Carol is snoring like a chainsaw at the moment. But don’t tell her I said that. Anyway I had my hand draped over her and could feel she was pretty restless and then I felt it! A kick! It was indescribable. The fact that in a month or two I’m going to have two sons… two…”

“Have you thought of any names yet?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“And none of them feel right… Carol has thousands… it’s a shame I only have one veto left… I’ll be damned if I call one of my children Benito.”

“What’s wrong with Benito?”

“C’mon… Benito Belivet?”

“…”

“You have permission to laugh…”

And with that Gen disrupted the class with her wailing laughter as she rolled off their yoga mat to clench her contracting tummy.

///

_36 weeks._

“I’m done. I’m done with pregnancy… My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, my breasts are leaky, I have a billion stretch marks and I just when you think it can’t get any worse we are out of potatoes…”

“I know, baby…” Therese soothed as she stroked through Carol’s hair.

“Oh angel, please don’t touch me I’m so warm…”

“Ok…” Therese said withdrawing but still keeping their thighs connected. “Well tomorrow morning I will run out and get some. Who knew mash and gravy could be a craving!”

“Don’t say it Therese. I’m so hungry…”

“We just ate!”

“Are you calling me fat?” Carol turned round shooting daggers at Therese.

“NO!” Therese remembered this last conversation with her wife. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Just saying maybe you need to let the food settle a little.”

“Can you help me up? I’m so tired, I just want to go to bed…” She saw a tear roll down Carol’s cheek. The emotions were getting high now.

“Yes krásná. It’s alright, don’t cry.”

“No… No it’s just that, the babies are going to be here so soon and y-you’ve-e j-j-j-just been, so g-good to m-me… And I’ve been this mardy bitch… what if I’m like this when the twins come… What if my belly doesn’t bounce back?”

“Oh baby, c’mon, let’s go to bed. You’re over thinking things you’ll be an amazing mom, and you belly will _bounce back_. You’re only 37! I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep I promise…”

“O-Ok…” Therese guided her waddling wife to the bedroom. Helping her change as her slight figure differed so much to her humongous belly. No wonder she wanted the twins to come soon. They were killer on her slender frame.

“Therese?”

“Yes?”

“Can we put the TV on for a little bit?”

“Of course…” Therese put on an old episode of Modern Family. One of their favourite shows and it took less than 5 minutes for Carol to be snoring on her shoulder. She slipped out to her dark room, before filling out some paper work. Only stopping when she heard her wife’s pleas for help to get to the bathroom.

As they waddled back to the bed once more, Carol spoke to her, barely awake.

“You’re going to be a great mama… You’re so good to me… You can get them a fire engine… a toy one… We forgot to get a mobile…”

“Okay Carol, we’ll talk about this tomorrow o-“

“Will you stay again? Just till I fall asleep.”

“Always…” Therese slid in the bed once more, making her wife comfortable only to find herself falling asleep too. Little did they know this would be the last night they would have alone…

///

“Ok. Potatoes, gravy, a baby mobile, hair ties for Rindy, and a new throw for the sofa.”

“That’s it.”

“Are you sure? Is there anything I’m missing?” Therese asked putting on her coat and sliding the list into her pocket.

“Nope. Oh actually, can you grab curry on the way home. A chicken masala, and I really fancy waffles. And naan bread.”

“Carol, you hate curry.” Therese mind went back to the last time she had made curry, and how they still had most of it in the freezer.

“I know, but baby I really fancy it…” Carol pouted, her legs laying a little wide on the couch as she would be most likely stranded there until Therese got back. It was even getting difficult for Therese to help up her wife.

“Ok, and you sure you don’t need the toilet.”

“Therese, we just went. Now go! I’ll be fine!”

“Ok. Ok….” Therese left closing the door before turning back just to peep her head through. “Are you sure, krásná?”

The only answer she got was a pillow to the face.

She swiftly made her way down, deciding to take the stairs today, just to give herself a little more time to get her sunglasses in place before heading out into the hot June sun.

“THERESE! HOW IS CAROL DOING? IS SHE HAVING A WATER BIRTH? IS SHE HAVING A HOME BIRTH? WHEN WILL YOU REVEAL TO THE PUBLIC THE GENDER OF THE BABIES? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HAVING TWINS? THERESE, ARE YOU PREGNANT? YOUR SISTER IN LAW AND YOUR BEST FRIEND, ARE TENSIONS HIGH? IS IT TRUE YOU HATE BEST FRIEND GENEVIEVE? WILL YOU BE RETURNING TO THE FIRE DEPARTMENT AFTER THE BIRTH? WELL DONE ON THE FIRE RESCUE YESTERDAY! IS IT TRUE YOU’RE BEING PROMOTED? IS THE PREGNANCY STRAINING YOUR RELA-“

Therese shut her car door, swiftly pulling out of her space and into the road, her ears now muting anything the paparazzi had to say. She had years of practice. Nearly four.

She stopped off at the supermarket. Only being recognised twice happily standing in photos. Nothing could spoil her mood today. She picked up some potatoes, thinking to herself about how odd cravings could be, whist calling ahead to an Indian takeaway. Next stop was the baby storeShe was steadily getting through her list. Last but not least was the curry. Then it was a 45 minute drive home and she would be done for the day. When she arrived at the Indian she finally saw her phone. “What the fuck?”

“Mrs Belivet, your order.”

“Excuse me I’m sorry. Here’s the money, I have to go. Thanks.”

She ran out of the shop still digesting the words that lit up her screen.

 _6 missed calls, Carol._  
3 missed calls, Rindy.  
Text message from Rindy:   
Mom, where are you! Mommy’s going into labour early. There’s water all over the floor. Aunt Abby is picking us up. Get to the hospital ASAP. Mommy’s calling for you.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!” Therese screamed, speeding down the road. She was just over an hour from the hospital. “FUCK!” She cursed inwardly, knowing no one could hear her.

_Why did I leave?! Will she be alright having them this early?! I know I should have stayed! Why the fuck didn’t I stay?! It’s alright, calm down… she won’t have the babies for another couple of hours. Just breathe. Breathe._

She forced herself to. Knowing that she couldn’t let herself get too stressed. Not only would she be returning to the hospital she recovered at after November, she would be the rock for her heavily pregnant wife who had to push two humans into the world. The concept stunned Therese to this day. How strong Carol must be, but also how important it must be that she is there.

“The babies are coming… I’m going to have two sons… two babies…”

///

“WHERE THE FUCK IS THERESE?!” Carol screamed, sweat dripping from her brow as another painful contraction seized her body. Her hand squeezing down on Abby’s.

“Ow, ow. Carol! My hand!”

“WHERE IS SHE?”

“You know it’s a good thing you have a private room because I wouldn’t put up with all this screaming.”

“ABIGAIL!”

“She’s on her way. Last time she texted she was at a traffic light 12 minutes away. She’s probably going to be coming down that corridor anytime now.” Carol’s eyes darted down the empty corridor, her heart lifting as she saw someone come into view, only to plummet when it was her midwife.

“Hello, Mrs Belivet. It’s been about an hour since we last checked you. Let’s check once more shall we? If you would just raise your legs into the stirrups.”

Carol did as she was told, flinging her head back into the pillows as the contraction subsided.

“Ok, let’s have a look. Wow! You’re lucky!”

“LUCKY? I’m in so much pain! I want the epidural!”

“Ok I’m surprised you made it this far without it. Two more centimetres and you’ll be ready to push. At the rate you’re going 30 more minutes should do it.”

Carol’s face drained in colour. “But I can’t. My wife. She’s on her way.”

“Unfortunately, you will have to push, otherwise you could make further complications. You’re over thirty and having twins Carol. You’ll have to do what’s best for them. I’ll be back in ten minutes to check up on you.” He left swiftly, as Carol groaned, knowing she should be thankful that her labour was going to be so incredibly short. When she had Rindy she was in labour for 17 hours. But as she replayed her memories of the nurse handing her the blonde crying child, she remembered how enamoured she had felt, and how this would all be worth it.

Although she began to seriously doubt that when her next contraction came.

“Ow… ow Carol my hand… Ow Carol!”

///

_At the entrance of the hospital._

“Excuse me ma’am. Could you point me in the direction of the maternity wing?” Therese asked rushing to the front desk.

“Yes of course it-“

“Oh don’t worry…” A man in a doctor’s coat interrupted, “Me take her.”

“Thank you, Doctor…” Therese asked searching for a non-existent name tag.

“Erm, Reichmann.”

“Doctor Reichmann.”

“Right this way…” They began to walk down a corridor, the peculiar doctor glancing at her every so often. “So you have baby, Miss?” Therese could tell English was not his first language but the same went for many doctors in America.

“Yes, my wife and I are going to have a baby – well two – she’s having twins.”

“I see… You excited for babies?”

“Yes, very much so.” They took a turn and then another, each corridor looking the same. “I hate to seem rude but are we close?”

“Yes. Very close. Very close. Four minutes maybe.”

“Ok…”

“So, your job?” The doctor asked making polite chit chat.

“A fire fighter.”

“Very exciting. You fight fire. Very brave. You be brave for babies. Be a good mother.” He said, his eyes never leaving her. The gaze was so intense it made Therese a little uncomfortable.

“I hope so.”

“And your parents? They come?”

“Oh… oh no. Neither of our parents are coming. Both of mine have passed and my wife’s, well, we don’t get on with them very well… I’m sorry but I think we have been down here before, are you sure you know where you’re going?” Therese turned to Doctor Reichmann but he had stilled in his tracks.

“Your mother, she no longer… I’m sorry, yes I know where I am going. We very close now.” The brunette thought she saw him wipe his eyes, but his smile was back not a second later. “And you… You live nice life?”

“Yes…” Therese replied tentatively. “I’m sorry are you alright? I feel as though I know you from somewhere.”

“No. No you not know me. I have familiar face.” They walked for a little while longer exchanging glances every so often, until Therese was certain they had now passed the stroke unit three times.

“I’m sorry, you know I’m going to find her on my own. I’m sure you’re very busy. But thank you for trying to help me.” She waited for a reply but only got a distraught look in return. Not liking the awkwardness of the situation, she turned to walk away but the doctor caught her hand, strongly spinning her back around.

“No. Don’t leave. I take you. I promise.”

“No thank you Dr Reichmann. I’ll make my own way.” She said yanking her hand away, turning to walk once more, only to be lifted off of her feet as two arms circled her from behind dragging her away to somewhere unknown. “Hey! Get off me! You psycho! Let me go! LET ME GO! HELP HE-“

And then a hand clamped over her mouth, the faint smell of cigarettes and bourbon filling her nostrils, as she was dragged kicking and screaming into a supply cupboard.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” She lunged for the door just to be thrown back quite forcefully, quick enough for her to lose her footing and fall backwards.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Therese. Forgive me. I panic. I not know what I do. You scream, but you must be quiet. Please,” He reached out a hand to help her but she swatted it away, getting up by herself. “I’m sorry. I just want to talk.”

“Well let’s start by telling me who the fuck you are! If this is some desperate ploy to get a selfie with me, you’ve taken it way too far! You can’t drag people into cupboards when their child is going to be here any minute. So tell me what you want and who you are?” Therese was angry, her fists in tight balls.

“I’m sorry Essie.” Therese’s heart skipped a beat. “But you must calm d-“

“What did you just say?” Therese cut him off. His pleading eyes putting her in a harsh spotlight.

“I’m sorry-“

“No after that.” The man thought back as Therese searched his green eyes with her own. “You called me Essie…”

“I did?” The man crossed his arms, as if he was protecting his chest as his breathing deepened. His gaze darting around their small surroundings.

“Yes… Where did you learn that name?”

“Essie-“

“WHERE?” She shouted grabbing the white coat by the collar and pulling him forcefully to meet her gaze. “Where did you learn that name? There was only one person who ever called me that!”

And as the doctor’s eyes widened and looked straight in hers the room fell silent as small connections started to form in Therese’s head. She let go slowly, letting the man straighten up. He threw off the white coat revealing the impeccably tailored suit beneath, fixing his dark brown hair.

Therese looked the man up and down, her eyes gathering tears in the corner before one fell, splashing on the ground. The loudest sound in the room before she breathed the words she never thought she would say again.

“Papa...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the chapter title fit the story.  
> I could have had it end last chapter, and many thought that it was the end, and to be fair it could have been. I wrote it very resolutely. And after reading this one, many of you will be groaning thinking 'God she just had to do it again.' But like i said in the comment section on chpt 23 i'm tying up loose ends... I guess i couldn't help myself but the end game was always in this direction. Full circle, back where they started, in the hospital. And Therese's father has always been a rather mysterious character. So in a week or so you will get a glimpse at the mysterious Mr Thom Obchodnik when we have the grande finale... Which to be perfectly honest i am really dreading. It's like when you work so hard on something, when you finally finish you miss it so much. And you crave to keep working on it but have to refrain yourself because if you do youll ruin it.   
> All is well don't worry because i still have some material in the cupboard for the future, but this was my first ever CAROL Fiction. And i think, it will forever be the most enjoyable thing i have ever written. So... to all readers, i'd prepare yourself for next week. Not only for the story, but for the notes at the end because i'll probably be crying into my laptop.   
> Thanks for reading ;)


	25. I Was Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
> When I bit off more than I could chew  
> But through it all, when there was doubt  
> I ate it up and spit it out  
> I faced it all and I stood tall  
> And did it my way  
>  \- Frank Sinatra

“Papa...? Is it you?” The doctor sighed, his eyes softening. “Tell me your real name…” A pregnant silence stretched out. “TELL ME!”

“My name is Thom Obchodník.”

“It’s you…” Therese brought a hand up to her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, she let out a gasp, sparking worry in her father’s eyes.

“Essie… It’s Papa… I found you…” He opened his arms to hug her, take her in a loving embrace, but she struck both her hands out in front of her, pushing him square in the chest.

“NO!” She shoved him once more, to his surprise. “NO!”

“Essie please…”

“Leave! Now!” She was trembling with anger, even though her tears betrayed her. “You don’t get to do this! You have been gone for 28 years… I thought you were dead! For over 20 years of my life you were dead! I found out you were alive nearly a year ago… I put Prague behind me! I am not your little Essie anymore. The girl you left in that big bad city all by herself? SHE’S GONE!”

“You are always my little Essie. All this time… I am 46 years old. Nearly 47. So you are 30 years old. Yes? So grown… Having Babies. You are better without me…”

“Was I?! It seemed even Granddad felt more for me than you. He found me when I was 11 in a hospital after suffering through 4 years being passed around, because of _your_ family name! You were alive all that time… In the same city all that time… You never came and found me. I was abused and beaten. I had _one_ friend. I grew up in care homes and a tiny apartment as mother went off the rails. I was left in America, a large _crazy_ country at 11 years old with NO ONE! WAS IT REALLY BETTER AFTER YOU LEFT?! I have the blood of a boy on my hands, and I will never was that off. And it’s all because of _you_ and your stupid, STUPID family.”

“Essie-“

“Did you even love me? Did you even love mother? Did you even think what would happen to your defenceless daughter you left in a small squat with no one but a mother that had broken into pieces?”

“Of course I did!” The man screamed through his tears. “I thought of you every day. I had no choice… I thought I had no choice. My father, he needed me. Needed me to start to learn. Leave my normal life, bring you and your mother into the family… But I couldn’t. I loved you both. More than you know…”

“Well you had a funny way of showing it. And now Mother is 6 feet under, and I will never forget the trauma of my childhood, and you think you can just walk in and, what? What are you here to do? Why now?”

“BECAUSE…” He calmed himself, taking his raised arms and fixing them by his side. “Because, you are doing so good… You’re having grand babies…You think I never loved you but leaving? I was protecting you… Protecting you from…” He looked himself up and down. “This…” He sighed. “But I see now. I did it wrong…I love you Essie. I loved your Ma. I…I just.”

“So where did you go… when you left, you would think a girl would remember the day her dad never came back, but it’s funny what a little time and a whole lot of burying does.”

He looked up at Therese’s expectant face, hesitating, thinking of the words to say. “As soon as your mother had you, my father was not happy. I was young. Too young… When you were one year old we fake my death, so you would not be included in this… life. I stayed. Said hello every once in a while. But people started to notice. Either I left. Or we all did. I made a decision. It would be better if I was dead…”

“I wished you were dead…” The man was taken aback. “SO many times in the past year. I thought I had outrun that life but recently it has been coming back to bite me again and again. It was only so long until you would show up…”

“Essie…”

She looked up into his watery eyes as one tear fell. “No! You don’t get to cry! You weren’t abandoned by the people WHO WERE MEANT TO LOVE YOU!” She walked towards him and he walked back, maintaining their distance until his back hit the door. “You don’t get to come back and say sorry! You LEFT me! You LEFT ME and now you want to walk in and destroy the life, the good life I built for myself _after_ you. I hate you.” Therese spat. Slamming her fists on her father’s chest.

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” Each word accompanied with a strike to his chest.

“Therese.” He objected but the blows kept coming.

“I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I HATE YOU!” He caught her pounding fists.

“Essie, stop please.”

“NO!” She wailed. “No-o!” Her emotions getting the best of her as she broke down in tears trying to hit him once more, but he turned her around by their conjoining hands, crossing her arms over in front of her, pressing the thrashing brunette to his chest, until she was a ball of sadness and tears, embracing her with all his might. “You left me… You left me, Papa… _byl jsem sám_ … ”

They slid down the door, her back pressed against his, Thom’s against the door as he cradled her in his arms.

“I know, Essie. I’m sorry… I do not ask forgiveness. I do not deserve. But… I love you Essie. I wanted to do this later. I just wanted to see you. But. I see you. And I… I wasn’t strong enough, to stay away…”

The sound of Therese sobs filled the room as her father held her. Therese’s tears wetting the suit beneath her.

“I love you Essie. I always have.”

///

_7 minutes later._

“Ok, Carol. You are now fully dilated. Now you’re going to want to push but only do so when I tell you alright?”

“No! I can’t. Therese isn’t here yet!”

“I’m sorry Carol, but we can’t wait any longer.”

Carol turned from the midwife looking to Abby with pleading eyes. “Abby please. Abby…”

Her friend shed a tear as a sense of De ja vu to November washed over her. She clasped Carol’s hand tightly as the midwife looked expectantly. “Carol, she will love you the same. You will still have two beautiful children. But you have to push ok? You have to.”

“Ok.”

“Right now, Carol push, push now.”

The blonde gritted her teeth, the taste of salty sweat dancing over her tongue as she grunted before trying for the first time. “Therese!” She cried out, desperate and despite being surrounded by experts and friends, feeling as lonely and vulnerable as ever.

///

“I have to go, Papa.” Therese stood, the man joining her a second later, straightening his suit. “My wife… she needs me.” For some reason she could not look at him, her eyes darting around the empty space that surrounded her father.

“I know Essie… Go… Have babies. Be brave. I am so proud of who you are. Who you have become. Even if I was not there for you.” Therese went to the door, taking the handle in her hand, wiping her eyes but hesitated to turn it. “I was scared too. But you will do better than I ever did.”

Therese still hadn’t opened the door. She turned her head in his direction, her hair covering her eyes as it drooped in front of her face.“Will I see you again?” She said, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

“Yes… yes you will. I want to explain. All of it. Where I was. And after I will leave. If you want.”

“… Do you want me to join the Obchodník family?” She asked, a slight coldness in her voice.

“No… Never. I left so that you never would. I will not pass on this burden…”

“And my children?”

“Safe. I promise.” She turned, meeting her father’s green eyes with her matching pair, their gaze saying more than words ever could before she left him standing in the cupboard alone, sprinting down the corridors leaving tear drops in her wake.

///

“Okay, Carol I need you to push harder.” The midwife said.

“You can do it Carol.” Abby said.

“I can’t, Abby, I can’t. Not without her here. I can’t do it. I’m too tired.”

The midwife warned Carol of another contraction, directing his focus from the monitor. “Push, as hard as you can. C’mon Push!”

Carol closed her eyes, squeezing down on Abby’s hand. “Therese!!!”

“Carol.”

The blonde’s eyes flung open as she thought she heard a familiar voice call her name. But there was nothing apart from her heavy breaths to fill her ears. She thought she had imagined it when the midwife asked her to push once more.

“Therese!”

“Carol!” This time even Abby’s eyes darted to the door.

“You can hear her?” Carol asked slightly dazed thinking this was all in her head. The auburn nodded a little dazed.

“Again Carol, push!”

“THERESE!”

“CAROL!” The brunette burst through the door, her hair stopping a little after she did as she saw her wife reaching out for her, sweat pouring from her forehead, a midwife and a nurse between her thighs.

“Angel.”

“Krásná.” She rushed to the blonde’s bedside. Abby, quietly moving out the way as Carol grabbed Therese’s hand. “It’s alright I’m here. I’m here.” Their foreheads touching, she reassured her wife who looked as though she was in a lot of pain.

“I thought… I thought-”The blonde gasped struggling for words.

“Never. I wouldn’t leave you in this alone. You have me…”

“Darling, I’m so tired.”

“I know, I know, but I’m here now…” She glanced over to the midwife’s keenly awaiting arms connecting the dots in her head. “And Krásná you really need to push. We are going to have a family aren’t we? All of us, together. You and me, Rindy, the boys. C’mon, you’re nearly there. I believe in you… You are going to be an amazing parent…”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Ok. Now Push! You can do it. Push!” Carol screamed out, using Therese as support as she pushed down. “C’mon Carol, you can do it…”

“I can see the head.” The midwife chimed in. Therese never lost eye contact with the woman she loved whose face was taunt in constraint as she pushed with all her might.

“You can do it. One more.”

“Ok.” Carol answered pushing down again, harder and harder as the midwife shouted orders until the sound of a cry filled the room, and it didn’t come from Therese or Carol.

They looked over to see a baby, crying, his small arms kicking out as he experienced his first few seconds in the world. The paediatrician cut the umbilical cord wrapping a small blanket around the child before placing him on his Carol’s chest.

It was like the world had stopped as the tiny life with dark brown hair and pale skin, rested on the Carol’s chest. The euphoric feeling that filled Carol as she gazed at the tiny child, surprised he wasn’t knocked off by how hard her heart was pounding against her ribcage, as she panted happily, the baby cooed and wriggled, his eyes shut tight.

She laughed happily, looking up to Therese who had been silent, her eyes wide and mouth agape as tears fell for the second time that day.

“Therese, look at our son. Isn’t he beautiful?”

“He is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen…. He is magnificent, just like you…”

A paediatrician picked up their son, taking him to the side and to a table, checking him over as their mothers watched. The whole process taking around 4 minutes but feeling like a lifetime as the doctors increased the strength of Carol’s drip and examined her for the next birth.

Therese’s attention was torn away from the magnificent creature who wriggled under his examination as Carol’s second water broke.

The midwife looked up. “Now Carol, can you feel any contractions.”

“Y-Yes, but it’s a little easier to breathe now…”

“Well that’s normal, and for the last time I’m going to need you to push.”

Carol’s hand tightened on Therese’s as she went to try once more. The brunette could only look on and witness how strong her wife was. How resilient she had been through the past nine months. And now as she went to do the impossible once more, even though her hair was flattened down with perspiration, her bare face, pale and exhausted and her slim frame that looked even slimmer with the size of her womb, her stamina being pushed to its maximum.

“Okay, that’s the head… Shoulders. You’re doing amazing Carol. Last push now. You can do it.”

“He’s right.” Therese assured her. “You can do it. You’re so, so strong.” She said kissing her wife’s hand, her eyes glancing over to their first son who was being weighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you to!” Carol screamed out, it was hard to listen to as it sounded like agony but soon her cries were replaced with their second son, as he was haphazardly cleaned off and placed on her chest once more.

“You did it! You did it!” Therese exclaimed kissing Carol’s wet forehead as they stared down at their second. Their smiles nearly larger than the child. “I knew you could…”

“I knew you would make it…”

“Of course I did… Look at what you made…”

Carol arched her neck catching the brunette’s lips in her own, kissing her softly as she was too exhausted to do anything else, before looking back down to the baby in her weak arms.

“They’re perfect. I knew they would be.”

///

Both children flew through the APGAR test, they were healthy with no indicators for worry, and after their small injections, along with Carol’s and the delivery of the after birth confirming that the boys were indeed identical.

Therese had come to the nurse’s side, watching her swaddle the baby boys in blankets before putting them in incubators. Each one was rolled to Carol’ bedside as she lifted her weary head just enough to peer into them both.

Until now, Therese hadn’t realised she had anything missing from her life, but as she stared at the two cooing boys that lay on their backs, eyes shut, small blue hats on their tiny heads as their tiny fingers and tiny hands stretch out into the thin air she realised only now she felt complete.

She reached out and held one of the boys’ hands, Carol doing the same with the other as they looked upon their children. Now knowing that two chunks of her heart had torn from her chest in an instant, Therese wiped a stray tear with a smile as her son’s fingers wrapped around hers, holding tightly.

Carol’s gaze washed over her lover and children, the receding pain of her abdomen being overcome by the emotion of this moment as well as the exhaustion trying to drag her away, as she reached for Therese’s hand, gaining it and never letting go.

“Look at these little blessings…” Therese breathed, kneeling down so her face was even closer to them. “I will cherish them, love them and be the best mom they could hope for. I will give them what I never received. What they deserve. I will never abandon them, always put their lives first… In the space of two weeks I had found 2 things I would gladly die for and now that number has doubled…”

Carol inhaled, as Therese kissed her forehead and then her lips, before placing feather light one on the twins’. The brunette reached into the incubator, picking up the boy closest to her, cradling him to her chest before passing the boy to Carol, adoring the way the blonde’s face lit up with gentle ecstaticism, as the soft cries diminuendo to a quiet babble.

Carol looked up to Therese realising that the green irises were on her before speaking. “Why don’t you pick him up? Sit with him.”

The brunette turned her attention to their second child, laid alone in its bed, reaching out to nothingness, until her hands were there to greet him, lifting him to her chest, being careful to support his body. She came to the side of the hospital bed, sliding in next to Carol, so they could adore with ease, only the accompanied beep of the heart monitor penetrating their silent moment. The sound now having a new meaning to Carol’s subconscious. The sound that once haunted her was now the sound of life as she was surrounded by it. Life and happiness.

“I think I have a name…” Carol breathed, her eyes never leaving their sleeping children. “Sometimes when I lay in bed at night struggling to sleep because of, well… pregnancy… I would think of who I wanted my son to be… I wanted him to be kind, a good listener, I wanted him to be understanding, loving, a man with a life lived… And I couldn’t help but think back to the letter you wrote me, the one I read about a year ago this day, when you mentioned a man. Arlo. How he kept you company. Listened to you whilst you recovered, would give you wise looks that you remembered enough to write about… And the name has been stuck in my head ever since… I thought it was silly at first and that the want would pass. But now I sit here and look at our beautiful boys, and I see their dark hair and pale skin. Their effervescent beauty, it just seems… Right.”

The blonde looked to her wife, trying to decipher the unreadable expression that was painted over her face.

“If you don’t like it, or it has too much meaning behind it you can always say no. I seem to remember you have a veto left… but I don’t know, I think he looks like an Arlo…” Carol continued, inspecting her son’s twitch tiny feet.

“It’s perfect… and the best name you’ve given me so far.” Therese joked, looking at Carol’s rolling eyes. “I mean seriously Clement and Benito?”

“Fine! You were right, they were ridiculous… But anyway, have you perhaps thought of a name, angel?”

“Actually I have. I’ve thought of many. I liked Idris, David, Elias, Josef… Others.”

“And? Have any jumped out to you?”

“Maybe one… Tobias. In Greek myth Tobias drove away the demons that plagued a woman who becomes his wife, with the help of an angel… I don’t know, I always thought it had been a beautiful story. Gen loves Greek myths, she reads me them at the bunk house… I always loved the story of Tobias… We wouldn’t have to call him Tobias, but calling for Toby to come and put his shoes on seems …nice…”

“Arlo and Tobias Belivet… And when they grow older we can tell them the origin of their names…”

“I kind of want to stay right here forever, pretend that none of us will grow older. Change.”

“Dearest, things change. But that’s the beauty of it all. People change, and on an amazingly happy day, I will remind you of this moment, when you wished to stay in these few seconds of time and you will regret every syllable I promise.”

“Well Toby, Arlo… My baby boys… Mama will treasure every moment with you forever, so I will regret it every second…”

Therese brought Toby’s forehead to her lips and gently kissed him, doing the same to Arlo, before repeating her actions on her wife. Carol’s eyes fluttering shut as she felt the light contact which spoke volumes.

The blonde looked at her wife, then at her sons, not knowing if she could feel more love as she did in this moment, fiddling with the small blue tag on Arlo’s ankle that read 14/05/2021 and taking her time to whisper, “Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.”

The words struck a chord in Therese, she had heard them before. Read them. Memorised them along with every other word in her _favourite_ childhood book. But never had they sounded so beautiful and true than they did falling from the lips of her wife. And as the recognition washed across her face, Carol turned to her and smiled. The smile Therese cherished. The one that said ‘ _I love you_ ’. And without breaking the silence that protected their little family, Therese told Carol that she loved her too.

///

“Mama, do I have to wear my mittens?” The dark haired boy asked, his striking blue eyes looking at his mother, pleading for her to say no.

“Yes, Arlo, it’s your very first time and it is very cold, plus your Grandpa sent them over at Christmas remember? We wouldn’t want your little fingers getting cold now would we?”

“No but… I wanted to wear my scarf, the ones with all the trains on. But, B-But Toby said I can’t because Mommy said-“

“Mommy said we could trip and fall on the scarfs, but Rindy wears one!” Tobias cut in pouting.

“Well, Rindy is 18. She is tall enough not to trip. But we wouldn’t want you two getting caught up and falling. Not on our first time. But remember you won’t get it straight away, but when we get knocked off the horse we must…”

“Try again.” They answered in unison, their dimples just reaching over their matching zipped up coats and warm woolly hats

“That’s my boys! Speaking of Mommy, where is she?”

“She’s… She’s over there getting us pengv. Pengrv. Pengw. Getting…” Arlo tried, but kept getting caught up, the word not coming to him easily.

“Penguins?” Carol asked with a warm smile. “Ooh you are lucky!”

“Penguins.” Arlo smiled, happy with his new development.

“Look! Here they are!” Tobias pointed to Rindy and Therese approaching on skates with two penguin helpers in hand. Tobias went to run towards them but Carol caught him just in time, knowing that her son would trip with such heavy footwear.

“Careful, Toby.” Therese warned. “We aren’t even out there, don’t want you falling yet!”

“I want to skate with Rindy!” Arlo piped up, his brother chiming in. “Me too! I want to as well!”

“Alright, alright. But ask your sister first!” Therese said, winking at her daughter who was now a good couple inches taller than her.

“Please Rindy! Pleaaassseee!” They plead, their identical faces imploring their sister to teach them.

“Ok but, you do exactly as I say, alright?”

The twins nodded enthusiastically, before Rindy helped each of them set up at the gateway skating over to Phil and his family. Abby and a heavily pregnant Red, gliding over soon after.

“So,” Therese began. “It’s been a very long time since we have been here.”

“Too long.” Carol answered, walking over to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“How many years now? Rindy was around 9/10.”

“8 years… And now she’s going to college… How time flies… I can’t believe we haven’t been back since.”

“Well, hopefully after 8 years, they may forgive us for breaking into their café and drinking all their vodka.”

Carol chuckled, the rose tinted memory replaying in her head. “We did do that didn’t we?! Goodness, we were young and reckless.”

“What do you mean _were_ , we still are. Do you not remember the cinema a few weeks ago?” Therese asked wiggling her eyebrows cracking a smile over the model’s face.

“Oh! I remember. I just don’t remember what the film was about!”

“It was and romance wasn’t it? Or a horror? I seem to remember classical singing at one point…” Carol laughed once more, silencing them both with a kiss, letting it escalate in passion until they had forgotten where they were, or that they were also meant to be skating until they heard the calls of their children.

“MAMA! LOOK WE’RE SKATING!” “YEAH. MOMMY LOOK AT ME. I’M DOING IT.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby!” Carol called back before returning her attention to her breathless wife.

“C’mon you guys the ice will melt before you two get on!” Evelyn smirked, walking by, her hand clasped round Gen’s.

“Yeah, c’mon Therese! I know you’re pretty good with fire but ice? I can’t wait to see that!” Gen joked stepping out onto the rink looking at her girlfriend dreamily as she had begun to help Rindy with the boys.

“We should probably go out.” Carol concluded.

“Yeah, that option seems safest.” Therese agreed following her wife onto the white ice, still a little shaky, not knowing how the blonde did everything so effortlessly. Carol grabbed her hand, steadying her so they could skate in unison, the action bringing back old memories.

“Our date here is still my favourite.”

“It is? What about that one to Coney Island?”

“Oh that was divine. But I will always remember, this was the place you told me you loved me. Where I told you. Where we bonded. We fell many times, but always got back up. This was the place I told the world I was gay. I don’t know, there’s something special about this place. That date. I will never forget it. You know I still have one of the napkins from Hubbub.”

“You do? Where?”

“I think it’s in a box at the back of our wardrobe, just small trinkets from our relationship. It used to be under the sink before we moved out to Long Island.”

“Will you show me when we get h- Argh!” Thud. Therese’s arse smacked the ice, a jolt of pain running up her spine. Her buttocks tingling. “You’d think after 8 years I would get a little bit better, but no, I’m just getting old!”

“C’mon bambi. Up you get!” Carol said, smiling inwardly at the chuckles of her children and the roaring laughter of Phil and his familly, as she lifted Therese to her feet. “Are you steady?”

“I-I think so… Just, gotta- No. No I’m not. CAROL!” THUD. Both women fell to the ice, Carol landing under the brunette, giggling as the past eight years had circled back around. “Shit. Are you alright?”

“Yes, angel I’m fine. I’ve got to admit, this turned out pretty well for me. A gorgeous woman laid on top of me with her leg between mine. I can’t complain.” Carol said, remembering how they had been in this exact spot, a lifetime ago.

Their noses were touching as Therese replied. “Well, I don’t know about you but I think making out on the floor of the rink may be banned…” Carol pouted, knowing Therese could never resist that face. “But fuck the rules.” She leaned down stealing a kiss or two before pulling back. Loving the resolutions they seemed to be making.

“Flung out of space…” The blonde whispered, tucking a strand of Therese’s hair, that was lightening with age behind the ear she could describe like the back of her hand. “Well, Mrs Belivet, we seem to be making it through this life.”

“I never thought we wouldn’t.”

“I did at some points.” Carol said truthfully.

“Really? When?”

“November. Healing. All those patient nights where we wouldn’t get any sleep because one of us would be traumatised. The public. Your past. My parents. The kids. Your father’s return… But everything, we have been through, we have come out stronger. Not many can say that but we can… we made it.”

“We did.  Because it would be you… in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where we will go, _together_ , in heaven and in hell….”

And as they lay on the cold ice, the water seeping through their layers of clothing to the warmth they held for one another, preserving the moment in a cool, crisp memory, their children flying with joy like small angels, they watched the person they couldn’t live without. A few strands of Therese’s hair had fallen onto her pale face, perfectly framing it, so Carol moved her hand sweeping the escaping strands and tucking it behind the young woman’s ear. The green eyes never breaking contact with her own. She left her hand resting on the pale cheek, gazing up at the beauty that returned her contemplation, their bodies tangled, breaths warm, cheeks a pale pink, as she said the words she had said a million times, and would say at least million more, until her dying breath.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try my best to keep things happy. This has been a long road. When I began this fic, my first in this fandom, I did not realise that 8 months later I would be finishing. That I would have 25 jam packed chapters, two characters that I can’t seem to let go of and so many amazing people who read, follow and support works like these. This fic has always been exciting to write, (I have numerous ‘deleted scenes’ on my laptop) and I will always have a huge place in my heart so it’s a shame to see it end. But a joy. For I never thought it would be so dense in complexity.   
> So over 500 kudos, 100’000 words and 500 comments I can gladly say goodbye and thank you to ‘Take an Angel by the Wings’.  
> ;)


End file.
